


The Fallen.

by seiraswriting



Series: Sweet Release [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Series, bellamy x oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: "A smooth sea never made a skilled sailor" and you can bet Samantha has never seen the sea, let alone a smooth one. When you're ruled by your instincts and your gut, there's no room for error; but I guess she learnt that too late.Sweet Release Series (1) »» [The 100, S1.]*Warnings: most definitively swearing and some character deaths along the way.*Disclaimer*: I do not own anything in here but Sam's character and her story.





	1. The beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story over a year ago and posted it on Tumblr. I will start putting up all the chapters up to the one I'm currently working on (77) and then I'll update the story the same days I do on Tumblr and Wattpad. Thank you in advance for giving me a chance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Samanthas’s 18th birthday and she is about to be floated. Will she end up dead floating through space or will an unexpected turn of events seem to save her life?

Another day, same old shit. Was that what they used to say? It doesn't really matter because the truth is this is how things are going these days. Quick recap, I've been here for what seems like a hundred years, but apparently it's only been nine months and 18 days. Which is ironic, considering today is my 18th birthday. And you will wonder, well, you are about to get a bunch of presents, right? Well, not here. Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm locked up, yeah as in jail-kind-of locked up. Before keeping on describing my current situation I should probably let you know what all these fuzz about jail and being 18 is. So, basically, the Earth died like a 100 years ago or so and now the human race lives in space; which is truly nice, till you realize you are drinking pee and can never be alone or go outside. Regarding how I got jailed, well, life happened, basically. And now, back to my birthday, the only present I will receive today could not be less exciting. Getting floated sounds like fun till you realize you won't have any oxygen with you and, well, you'll basically die. Fun times, right?

\- "Prisoner 266, stand back and hold out your left arm." -a voice stated from the outside of the cell.

Oh god, what now? -I thought- Oh, it's probably THE time.

\- "Prisoner 266, st.." -the voice had moved towards you and was now shouting.

\- "Do you think I went deaf since yesterday?" -I snapped- "Why are you in such a rush? It's not like I could escape from this anyway."

\- "Today may be your lucky day" -he said raising an eyebrow.

\- "Well, I've heard that before and I never liked where it went" -I retorted getting up from the bed and facing the man- "and the one who says it usually doesn't end up well."

\- "Hold out your left arm, now."

I didn't' move. If he wanted to do anything to me he would have to fight me first. He could probably kill me in two seconds but hey!, it's not like I had anything to lose. He started moving towards me as another guard entered the cell.

\- "A party for three, great. Should I expect anyone else?" -I asked sarcastically.

\- "We are not here to kill you, you just need to extend your arm and let me put this on it, ok?"

Was pity what I caught in his voice?

\- "What the fuck is going on? I'm 18 today, you are going to float me!" -I shouted as I moved towards this last guard.

Before I could react, the first guard jumped behind me and everything went black. The last thing I felt was something being pinched onto my wrist and arms around me. This is it. They've killed me.

* * *

Where am I? What is that noise?

I tried opening my eyes slowly and moving my body, but I couldn't. I was strapped to a seat. I could hear voices from people I didn't know. As my vision started to focus and my hearing became decent again I started to put faces to each voice.

\- "Stay in your seats!" -a girl screamed from the other side of the...

Wait, where the fuck are we?

I looked around me and found these two guys strapped next to me. They were standing. How comfortable.

The one on the left has Asian features, black hair and brown eyes. The one on the right has pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. I wonder how they ended up in here, I mean, they don't look like criminals. But who knows, looks are deceiving.

\- "Hey you! The one with the goggles. What's going on?"

\- "Oh, welcome back! We thought they had killed you!"

\- "Yeah, that burn on your neck does not look very good, If I'm honest" -the guy next to him said.

I touched my neck, it was warm. Those idiots had electrocuted me.

\- "I'll deal with this later" -I said pointing to my neck- "Can any of you tell me what is going on?"

\- "Well, you missed Jaha's speech for about 10 seconds, he was lecturing us again ab..."

\- "Cut it Jasper!" -his, I assume friend, cut him off- "We are going to Earth."

\- "To Earth? What have you taken before being strapped down?" -I questioned them- "How in hell are we going to Earth? And most importantly, why?"

\- "Seems like we are, what did Jaha say?" - Jasper turned to the other guy.

\- "Expendable" -answered the other mocking the way Jaha talked- "I'm Monty, by the way."

\- "He finally went completely nuts, I see." -I turned my gaze back to the boys- "My name is Samantha."

\- "I think I'll call you Sam, if you don't mind" -Jasper said.

\- "If you want to call me that you'll have to gain my friendship first, and that's not easy these days" -I peered carefully at him watching his expression slowly change. Did that upset him?

\- "Jasper, sounds like you al-most just made a friend!" -Monty said emphasizing the word 'almost' while trying not to laugh, but I could see the smile starting to creep onto his features.

I looked at them and laughed. This whole situation was just purely ironic.

\- "We will become friends, just give me time to..." -Jasper was saying when a piercing noise cut him.

I put my hands over my ears to try and minimize that annoying noise. It was the only thing you could hear. And suddenly, dead silence.


	2. Call me Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being put into the drop ship and discovering what was going on thanks to Monty and Jasper, Samantha finds herself in a whole new environment, with new people she will need to learn to trust.

I looked around me. It seemed we had landed. Immediately, I took my seatbelt off and after quickly glancing towards Jasper and Monty to check if they were ok, I approached the drop ship stairs to make my way down towards the lower level. I could hear voices shouting about a girl under the floor and whether or not we should open the doors. A girl under the floor? Are we back in second grade? We have more important stuff to worry about. –I thought while rolling my eyes– For example, do they not realize we are dead either way? It doesn't mind if we open the doors or not. It doesn't take much to understand that we either die from radiation or of hunger and thirst. When I finally got to the lower level, and before I could actually step a foot out of the ladder, a sudden rush of wind hit my face.

– "We are back bitches!" – a girl with long brown hair screamed. The first human to step on Earth since forever ago, not bad. I smiled.

We won't die of radiation, at least not immediately, so that has to be some good news. I watched everyone getting out of the drop ship while I stayed behind thinking. We could die in a couple days, though. We may as well just enjoy our time without those idiots back on the ark. You know what I wouldn't mind right now? Knowing where the hell are we going to get water and food.

I stepped out of the drop ship, finally, only to see everyone already being a chaotic mess. The blonde girl was drawing lines on a map with a black guy who seemed awfully familiar. Why do I think I know him from somewhere?

\- "Cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you guys a beer" – Jasper said approaching them from behind.

I chuckled at his comment, but the guy did not seem to like it that much as he started pushing him threateningly.

\- "Hey!" –I screamed at him- "Who do you think you are?" –I started walking towards him, helping Jasper out of his grip - "We just landed and you are already bullying the poor kid."

He looked at me. I didn't know if he was surprised there was someone still in the drop ship or if he was trying to think of an answer; but, before he could answer, a group of guys walked towards him. One of them started speaking:

\- "Hands off of him. He is with us."

\- "Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are."

\- "On the ground. Ain't that good enough for you?" – a tall guy said, walking towards us with the girl who stepped the first out of the drop ship following closely behind.

\- "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message, that's our..."

I knew it. What is even my luck? Only two Jahas but somehow I keep running into them.

\- "Wait a second, you are Jaha's son?" –Wells nodded at me– "Well, very nice to meet you. Your father and I are good friends" –I said sarcastically– "I'm Samantha..." – I put my finger on my temple as If I were thinking– "...maybe you know me. He locked me up personally himself."

\- "What?" –the blonde girl looked at me confused.

\- "Well, you must be Clarke then." -she nodded almost imperceptibly.

\- "You are the girl who gave him that black eye?"

\- "Oh Yeah" – I laughed – "And had it been a fair fight he would have gotten something else" – I smiled.

\- "Why?" – Wells now seemed confused.

\- "Oh, please, don't even try. I'm pretty sure you know who I am and why I'm here, so drop the act."

\- "Listen, I'm sorry for what they did to you and your gra..."

\- "Don't you even dare to mention anything about that day." – I interrupted him, closing the space between us. If he wants a fight, he will get one.

He took his eyes away from mine.

– "Look, I understand what you did and why you did it, but you could have approached the issue from a very different perspective..."

\- "A different perspective? Like what? Talking to the guard?" – I threw my hands up in the air– "Please, don't make me laugh. I did what I had to do." –I crossed my arms over my chest.

\- "You are wrong, you should have..."

\- "Oh, don't even try to boss me around. You may be the chancellor's son but, in case you haven't noticed, we are on the ground, and we..." –I pointed around me– "...are all delinquents here. We are more than you and your people so, if someone is going to be giving orders around here, it will be us." –I looked directly at him– "To you."

\- "I agree with Samantha."-the brown-haired girl from before turned towards me and added- "I'm Octavia, by the way." –I smiled at her.

\- "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait the hungrier we'll get and the harder this will be" –Clarke looked at me and continued – "How long do you think we'll last out here without supplies? We need to leave now."

\- "Well maybe both your parents should learn where to point their 'expendable' criminals at." – I emphasized the word expendable while I said it looking from Wells to Clarke- "Besides, how do we know for sure that Mount Weather will have those supplies? I mean, we know nothing about this place. They sent us here to die and, somehow, we are alive. So why are you so sure the rest of that information is actually up to date?"- I knew we needed those supplies, but first I wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing.

\- "We don't know, but we have to go. There's nothing here for us."

Before I could answer her and tell her about my thoughts, someone spoke.

\- "I got a better idea. Find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change"- the guy next to Octavia said.

\- "And how do you think they are going to bring enough water or food for all of us? They are two and we are 98, do the math please."

I looked at him; he looked confused. Was he not expecting someone to argue him or what?

\- "Sam is right, we all need to go" – Jaha's son said.

Did he just dare to call me Sam?

\- "Hey you, Chancellor's son." –I turned to face him- "Just because I agree we need food and water, not to even mention shelter, doesn't mean you can start nicknaming me" –I spat at him.

Who the hell does he think he is?

\- "Well, my name isn't "Chancellor's son" so if you don't mind..."

\- "Do I seem to care?" -I asked sarcastically. Of course I knew his name, but not because he had introduced himself or anything- "It's not like I have the "pleasure" of knowing your name." –I air quoted the word 'pleasure'- "Would rather me calling you Chancellor of Earth? Mr. Chancellor?" –I started counting the names I was giving him with my fingers- "How about..."- He pushed me and I almost fell down.

\- "My name is Wells..."

\- "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" – I was about to push him back but the guy from before talked before I could act.

\- "Look at him everybody, Chancellor of Earth." –he shouted- "That sure is a good nickname Samantha." – he winked at me and I smiled back at him– "I'm Murphy."

\- "You think that's funny?" –Wells walked furiously towards Murphy.

Everything happened so fast I almost could not keep up. Instead of answering, Murphy kicked Wells on the leg, making him fall to the ground on his back. People started chanting for them to fight as Wells stood back up, but he could barely support his own weigh with one leg. Before they actually got to fight, someone jumped between them both.

\- "The kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Guess we have a new competitor now. I changed my weigh from one leg to the other, waiting for the new fight. But that didn't happen.

\- "Hey, spacewalker. Rescue me next."

Is Octavia really flirting with him? Are we back in second grade or what? I looked incredulously at the scene before me. Everyone laughed at Octavia's comment and short after the crowd started leaving in different directions. I did the same. I started wondering around the place we had landed on. Everything is so green, it looks so unrealistic. I spotted Monty and Jasper not far away from where I was so I made my way towards them.

\- "Hey guys!" –I waved my hand.

\- "Hey Sam!" –Monty kicked him with his elbow- "Samantha, sorry." –Jasper said.

I started laughing. They look so innocent. So child-like. I like them. I may even trust them. I was about to tell them so, but somehow I always get rudely interrupted.

\- "Four of us" –the spacewalker guy grabbed Monty and Jasper- "Can we go now?"

\- "Excuse me" –I tapped him on the back making him turn around- "Where are you going?"

\- "To Mount Weather" –Clarke looked at me, she looked pissed.

\- "Well then, count me in. Anywhere is better than this chaos." –she thanked me silently with a nod of her head and half a smile.

\- "Sounds like a party" –Octavia's voice made me turn around and smile- "Make it five."

\- "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Why does he keep following her?

\- "Are you like, her nanny or something? We are going for a walk, she will be fine, calm down."

\- "I'm her brother."

My eyes widened in shock. Her brother? The girl under the floor? Well, see? Now everything makes sense. Except for one thing. From what I have heard, the stories said that he was older than 18. How come he is here? I regained my composure hoping no one noticed my lack of it a few seconds ago.

\- "And how are you here? From what I've heard you are older than 18. If you had been locked up like the rest of us, you would have been floated a long time ago. So, how come you are alive and on Earth?" -I defiantly asked him.

A glance of anger flew over his features but, before he could answer, Clarke started talking.

\- "Were you trying to take this off? Finn?" –She said grabbing the guys arm.

\- "Yeah, so?" –He broke from her grip.

\- "So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead."

\- "Should I care?"

\- "Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you are dead? Do you want them to come down with us in two months? Because they won't if they think we are dying."

So that's what this is for? I looked hesitantly at my wristband. I'm taking this off as soon as I get a chance. I don't need the rest of the privileged coming down and locking me up again. I got enough of that back in space.

\- "Let's go."

They all started walking. Octavia gave a kiss on the cheek to her brother and came up to me.

\- "C'mon Samantha, this should be fun." – she walked past me laughing.

I glanced back at her brother.

\- "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her. Besides, what could be out there?" –I saw a smile begin to creep into his features, but he seemed to change his mind and kept a straight face.

\- "Yeah, whatever."

He didn't even look at me and started walking back to what now was supposed to be our camp. What a dick. I ran to catch up with Octavia and the others.

\- "Hey, Octavia! Wait for me!"

\- "C'mon Samantha, we don't have all day!" –She smiled.

\- "Listen, you can call me Sam. Samantha is my business name and, besides, it is way too long." –I winked at her and placed my hands behind my head as she started laughing.

\- "Hey, how come she can nickname you but I can't? I've known you for longer!" –Jasper seemed hurt.

\- "If Finn hadn't interrupted us back at camp I would have been able to finish our conversation and..."

\- "What does that have to do with this, Samantha?" –Monty asked me.

\- "Would y'all stop being so incredibly rude and allow me to finish my phrases?" –I argued– "I was about to let you guys know that I liked you and thought I can trust you. So, you both can call me Sam." –I glanced at them with a smile on my face– "Now there, I said it, now you may speak."

\- "I told you I would succeed" –Jasper looked at Monty and both started laughing.

I could get used to this.


	3. Discoveries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Finn, Monty, Jasper, Octavia and Samantha have left camp to go find Mount Weather. But the trip will not be as uneventful and easy as they had expected. Will they get to their destination or will they drown?

It looked like Clarke knew what she was doing; she looked confident on which way to go, so the five of us -Finn, Octavia, Monty, Jasper and I- followed her. I stayed in the back, looking around, wondering about everything. _Things are crazy. I mean, a couple hours ago I was sure I was about to be floated. Then I thought we were all going to die even before landing. And now, well, here we are, walking on Earth and towards Mount Weather because obviously, still to this day, our leaders can't do shit right on the first try, apparently. Unless, wait a second, maybe they made us land here because of some twisted joke they have going on up there._

\- "Hey Clarke, wait a second." -I made my way towards the front of the group, passing by Octavia and the guys who seemed to be playing with flowers now- "Are you sure they just missed the spot we needed to land at?"

\- "What do you mean?" -she looked offended and slowed down her pace.

\- "I mean, maybe they deliberately decided to miss Mount Weather and make the drop ship land somewhere else. Maybe they wanted to check if we could survive radiation just for them to land exactly there and claim it..."

\- "Samantha, what are you trying to imply? That we are their guinea pigs?" -her tone was a little too aggressive for my liking.

\- "I'm not trying to imply anything..." -I crossed my arms over my chest- "...because at least that part is a fact." -I glared at her- "I'm just adding to it."

\- "I know you don't trust them, but can you trust me?" -her eyes fixed on mine- "I don't know what happened to you back on the Ark, but down here we need to trust each other." -she continued walking and fixed her eyes on the horizon- "We are all we have."

The sudden turn of conversation made me uneasy, so I choose to change the subject before she decided to ask me about my past.

\- "If we are all we have maybe you'll want to wait for the rest, or soon there will only be you and me walking around here." -I pointed at the rest of our group who were now about 20 meters behind us. _When did we start walking so fast?_

\- "Guys, would you try to keep up?" -Clarke screamed at them.

\- "Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" -Finn asked, finally getting to were Clarke and I where standing.

\- "Well, it's simple. I wonder, why haven't we seen any animals? Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us."

\- "Clarke" -I started- "Most of us were about to die anyway. And, if I'm honest, dying down here, surrounded by all these green, seems like a heck of a way to die to me."

Octavia and the guys laughed, but Clarke didn't seem to like my sudden appreciation for our surroundings.

\- "Yeah, Samantha, whatever. Sure, it is pretty, but we need to move. Let's go."

We all started walking again and just when I thought everything was fine, they brought up the best conversation topic.

\- "I gotta know what you two did to get busted." -Finn asked Monty and Jasper.

\- "I honestly cannot imagine you guys doing anything worth getting locked up for." -I added.

\- "Sumac's not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean." -Monty answered.

\- "Yeah, and someone forgot to replace what we took." -Jasper looked sideways at Monty.

\- "Someone's apologized like a 1000 times" -Monty said.

Finn, Octavia and I started laughing.

\- "Now that's more like it. I couldn't think of anything, but that sure makes sense guys." -I winked at them.

Monty laughed and Finn started talking again:

\- "How about you Octavia? What did they get you for?"

I looked worriedly at Octavia. _Does he really not know?_

\- "Finn..." -I started saying, but Octavia looked at me before looking down and answered:

\- "Being born."

She said it so coldly, if I hadn't had her in front of me I would have sworn she was a ghost. She shot off after Clarke. _Poor girl. She has probably gone through so much, I wish I could have helped her. It's not like I could have done much, I got myself arrested..._ I decided Octavia deserved a better life down here and, even if it took all my strength, I was decided to make it happen. _I couldn't save anyone back on the Ark, but maybe it'll be different down here..._ I was so deep in my thoughts I almost crushed into a tree when Finn pushed me, bringing me back to the conversation.

\- "Are you ok? Did you even hear what I just said?"

\- "Did you have to crush me into that tree?" -I said rubbing my side- "No, I obviously didn't hear you. What was that again?"

\- "We were wondering how you got arrested." -Monty stated.

\- "Me?" -I looked at them.

_Can't we just ignore this topic? Obviously not._

\- "Yeah, we all know how each of us got sent down here. You need to tell us, otherwise it is not fair play."

\- "Well, sparing you the details, I got revenge and the Ark leaders seemed to think my methods were not 'very appropriate' or something." –I answered rolling my eyes and making air quotes with my fingers.

Monty and Jasper crashed into each other and almost fell. _They look so scared its almost hilarious._ Monty looked almost afraid to ask, but he did anyways.

\- "On who?"

\- "And how?" –added Jasper.

Finn looked very interested and added:

\- "Yeah and why? Tell us the whole story."

\- "Oh, trust me, you don't want to know." –I raised my eyebrow at them and kept on walking to catch up with Clarke and Octavia. I could sense their gazes on my back but I didn't care.

When I got to where the girls were they gestured for me to remain quiet and to look in front of me. I did as I was told and I saw it: a deer peacefully grazing in the clearing ahead of us. It looked like a scene from a dream, as if one of us were sound asleep dreaming and the rest of us could open a window and stare into the dream; but, as everything down here, this glorious vision ended too soon. When the boys got to us, one of them stepped on a branch, scaring the deer. It turned towards us and that was when we saw it. It had two heads. When it saw us, it turned back and went away.

\- "What the fuck?" -Finn said.

\- "Now we know radiation won't kill us." -Clarke said.

\- "Yeah, those are the good news. The bad news is we all may grow a second head and, honestly, there are a few people down here I cannot stand with one head" -I stood up- "I can't imagine what I would do if they got another one." -I added sarcastically.

\- "I'm sure there is someone who could say that about you." -Jasper said almost unintelligibly because he was laughing too hard.

\- "What?" -I tried to look hurt- "I'm the single funniest person down here. What are you even talking about?"

\- "Nothing, forget it, it was just a comment."

\- "Don't try looking hurt Sam, we know you aren't." -Monty added smiling.

\- "It takes more than that to hurt me these days, but I'll give you guys a 2/10 for your effort." -I grinned at him.

* * *

\- "So, where to now Clarke?" -I heard Finn ask.

\- "We should keep moving, try to get to Mount Weather while there is still light outside."

\- "Ok, then let's keep it moving. Let's hope we don't run into any carnivore animals looking like that deer." -They all looked at me.- "What? I'm just being honest guys."

\- "Well, that for sure is something I don't want to see." -Octavia said and started moving.

We had been walking for another 10 minutes when Finn decided to start asking questions again. _Nothing good ever comes out of any of his questions._ I saw Octavia walking ahead of all of us and decided to join her to avoid any more trouble.

\- "Octavia! Wait for me!" -I finally caught up with her.

\- "Sam, I can't be always waiting around for you." -she smiled at me.

\- "I'm sorry, I was just trying to avoid the drama I can sense every time Finn opens his mouth."

Octavia looked down at her feet.

\- "I'm sorry, Octavia."

\- "About what?"

\- "I should have stopped Finn from asking. I mean, does he not know? Even I know and I live in my own bubble 90% of the time." -I said being completely honest.

\- "It's ok. Someone eventually was going to ask."

\- "You deserve better, you know that, right?" -I looked warmly at her- "I'm not trying to say I understand what you went through because no one ever could, but I do understand the pain of trying to just live and do the best you can and, somehow, messing up and bringing others down while you drown." -I could feel tears in my eyes but I refused to cry.

\- "Sam, I don't know what happened to you." -She looked at me- "You don't have to tell me, I won't force you. Just know that you have me now." -she stopped and hugged me.

I was really not expecting that and it took me a good second to hug her back. Once I did, everything felt as if it were going to be ok.

\- "Now you have me too, Octavia, I'll..."

\- "Call me O, Octavia is my business name and it is way too long." -She said mocking me and breaking from the hug.

\- "Hey! That is mine!" -I punched her lightly on the arm.- "But seriously Octa... I mean, O, now you got me too and I will make sure you have the life you deserve. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around." -I added being a little more serious now.

\- "Well, now you sound like my brother, Sam." -Octavia rolled her eyes at me.

\- "Excuse me!" -I placed my hand on my chest, faking being hurt- "I like to think I'm a very fun person to be around and, don't mind me, but your brother doesn't seem anywhere near cheerful. In fact, he looks rather apathetic to me." -I said carefully not to hurt her feelings.

\- "Oh, I know. Back on the Ark he used to be so fun! But now he is acting more like my father than like my brother."

\- "I see... Don't worry then. Now you have an awesome older sister to hang with." -I winked at her and added playfully: "If I may say so myself."

Octavia laughed and I smiled. I guess everything is turning out for the best now. Since we had stopped walking, the others caught up with us. Clarke and Finn walked past us but I caught Finn saying:

\- "So that was the secret they locked you up to keep? Why they kept you in solitary and floated your old man?"

_I try to escape from the drama but somehow it always catches up with me. Seems like everything is about to start to add up._

\- "Mind filling me in?" -I asked Monty who had stayed behind with Jasper, who was now talking with Octavia.

\- "Finn asked why they sent us down here today and Clarke told us that the Ark is dying."

\- "What? So that's why they were rationing everything? Food, water..."

_Medicines. That's why they were all so mad at me._ I left Monty behind and run up to catch Finn and Clarke. _It's like all I do now is run, for hell's shake... I'm going to get in awesome shape if we keep going like this._

\- "My dad and I were gonna go public with the information when Wells..."

\- "He turned in your dad?" -I asked as I got to them- "I can't fucking believe."

Clarke looked at me; I could see the pain and regret in her eyes. She turned back to Finn.

\- "Anyway, that's why today. That's why it is worth the risk." -she turned back to look at me- "You are right Samantha, they are using us. By sending us down here they have bought themselves some more time."

\- "They are gonna kill more people, aren't they?" -Monty asked, voice filled with worry.

_His parents must be still up there. All their families are up there. That's why Clarke doesn't want us to take off the wristbands. But why should I care? After everything that happened..._

\- "Good. After what they did to me, I say float them all." -Octavia said as she kept moving forward. I walked with her.

\- "You don't mean that." -Jasper said. But maybe I do.

Octavia and I got to what seemed like a stream. _Water. At least this trip got us something good._ I was approaching the lower rocks to touch the water when I heard a splash just in front of me.

\- "What the fuck?" -I fell back on the rock. A face emerged from the water.- "For fuck's shake Octavia, you scared me!"

\- "C'mon, get in. Everyone get in!" -she faced the upper rocks where everyone was standing.

\- "Octavia" -Monty spoke- "We can't swim."

\- "No, but we can stand." -She stood up on the rock she was previously squatted on, revealing that the water only got to her hips.

\- "Well, I need a bath, and I won't miss this opportunity." -I smiled at Octavia and proceeded to get my pants off.- "Here I come!"

I was almost on Octavia's side when Jasper started screaming.

\- "Octavia, Sam, get out of the water. Now!"

I looked behind us and saw a shadow getting near us. I tried to take Octavia, but everything happened too fast. When I almost had her hand on mine, something pulled her away from me and deep into the water.

\- "Fuck! Octavia!" -I couldn't see her- "We can't let her die." -I screamed while making my way back to the rocks, expecting the worst- "Can anyone see her?"

_This is my fault. If I had been aware of our surroundings. If I had moved a little faster maybe that thing would have taken me. It should have taken me. I can't do shit. I can't save anyone._ I started panicking. The water had gone calm again.

\- "This is my fault, fuck. If she dies the first thing I'm doing is finding that thing, killing it and then throwing myself off a cliff." -I started mumbling, unable to stop my thoughts from coming out of my mouth.

\- "Sam, calm down, we..." -Monty started.- "There!"

Octavia was back on the surface, screaming. The thing was nowhere to be seen. Jasper and I started running towards where she was.

\- "We have to get her before it comes back." -Jasper started saying while I nodded at him.

\- "It's coming back! Octavia, you have to swim to the rocks." -Monty screamed.

\- "We have to distract it. Help me."

Clarke started pushing a massive rock towards the edge to get it into the water. When it finally hit the water, the monster turned towards it but was soon uninterested in it since it didn't splash like Octavia was doing.

\- "We need something else." -Clarke started saying looking around her.

\- "Fine. Jasper, you take her. I'll distract it." -I said before running towards the place where we first got into the water.

_I may actually be able to save her. I have to._ I jumped in and started moving around to get the monster's attention.

\- "Sam, are you insane. It is coming for you!" -Finn screamed at me.

\- "Well that's the fucking plan, you genius!" -I argued- "Now tell me which way it is coming from and when you get O out of the water." -I screamed.

\- "On your left!" -his voice was shaking- "Almost there."

I could see it. It was like a snake, with teeth like a shark. _Sure radiation changed things around here._ When I could clearly see it, I took the rock behind me and smashed it into the monster's head.

\- "Jasper's got her, get the fuck out of the water now Sam!"

The monster had moved back, but it wasn't over yet. There was no way I could make it out of the water before it struck again. _This is it. I survived being 18 on the Ark, coming down to Earth, a camp full of delinquents and I'm about to get eaten by a snark. What a nice day to have been alive._ I saw it coming towards me, it was bleeding badly. _Probably like I will be in about 30 seconds._ Suddenly a rock fell before me. What now? I glanced upwards and saw Finn and Clarke getting rocks and throwing them in front of me.

\- "You can do it, we will distract it. Don't look back, just get to the shore." -Clarke screamed.

I followed her instructions as fast as I could. I could feel the water moving around me. And then something soft and scaly touched my skin. _If I weren't stepping on the water I'd say that thing is moist._ It was the snake's tail, trying to catch my ankle. _Ugh, this thing must be really hungry not to let me go even if it gets stoned._ I managed to avoid it and finally got out of the water. Monty was the first to get to me and hug me.

\- "Well, that's enough bathing for the rest of my life, if I'm totally honest." -I said hugging Monty back and looking up at Clarke and Finn- "Thank you." -I broke from Monty's hug- "Where is O?"

\- "I'm here!" -I heard her say from the other side of the rocks.

I made my way towards her. She was lying on the rocks with her head on Jasper's lap. She had a tourniquet on her right leg, I assume made by Clarke. _Wao, these people work fast._ I lowered down beside her.

\- "How are you O? You scared me to death back there." -I tried to give her a confident smile while I stroke her cheek.

\- "I scared you? Sam, you..." -Octavia was saying when Clarke interrupted her.

\- "You almost got yourself killed, Sam! What were you thinking?" -Clarke screamed at me. _What a mood killer._

\- "In case you hadn't noticed by now Clarke, I wasn't. I was just trying to save O, and I'd say it worked out pretty well." -I looked up towards her- "Don't be mad. I could not stay behind doing nothing while she was about to get killed."

Then she did something I was not expecting: she lowered next to me and hugged me.

\- "Thank you." -she said.

\- "I'm the one who should be thanking you." -I squeezed her in my arms.

\- "Ey! I want to hug her too! After all she saved my life." -Octavia said.

Clarke and I started laughing and she pulled back from the hug. I turned to Octavia who was starting to get back up and hugged her.

\- "You are not getting anywhere near water ever again, O."

\- "Thank you, Sam. I owe you big time."

\- "Oh, no. Don't even go there, please" -I smiled at her- "Let's just start again, ok?" -I extended my arm and offered her my hand- "Hello, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you."

We all laughed and stood there until Clarke thought it was alright to move Octavia after the shook. It got dark pretty soon, so we decided to stop and rest. We all ended up falling asleep: Jasper with his back on a tree and Octavia on his lap; I laid near her in case she needed anything, and to make sure her leg was doing ok; Monty was on Jasper's side with Finn in front of him with his back to another tree; and Clarke fell asleep in the middle of both trees.

* * *

It was probably well past midnight when I woke up. I heard voices so I opened my eyes only to find Clarke and Finn awake and talking. They started walking away from us. _Well, that sure didn't take long._ I glanced at Octavia, Jasper and Monty, who were all sound asleep. I smiled to myself and laid on my back looking around me. It was beautiful. It was all dark but, somehow, the grass, the flowers and even the moss had neon colors. _This is breathtaking._ And with that sight, I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

The next morning, feeling renewed from that sleep, we kept on walking towards Mount Weather. We ended up back on the stream where we had encountered the, what I had decided to name, snark. We had to figure out a way to cross it. Finn found what seemed like a strong enough twisted jungle vine which we could use to go from one side to the other without risking facing ourselves with the monster again.

\- "You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling." -Clarke said to Finn.

_I'm sure he only wants to go first to impress Clarke._ I sighed. _What a pair of lovebirds._ I laughed internally not to give away my thoughts.

\- "See you on the other side." -Finn said.

He was about to jump when Jasper stopped him.

\- "Wait. Let me. I can do it." -Jasper said, glancing at Octavia.

_Oh hell no! Another pair of lovers? Cute. As far as I don't have to watch them get all over each other or get involved in any way, shape or form, that's fine with me. Not that I get a saying in other people's relationships but, you know..._ My train of thought got completely lost when Jasper started whooping:

\- "Yeah! We are Apogee!" -He threw his fits towards the sky.

_He did it. What a badass._

\- "We did it! Mount Weather!" -Jasper was holding a sign with the name of our destination on it.

We all started screaming and whooping and jumping and cheering Jasper's name. But, again, all good things end fast down here. Suddenly Jasper was lying against a rock on the other side of the shore with a spear through his chest.

\- "Jasper!" -Clarke screamed.

Worry bathed all our faces.

\- "Come on, we need to hide." -Finn said.

\- "But Jasper is hurt and alone!" -I argued.

\- "Get back now!" -Finn angrily screamed at me, pulling me down towards the rocks.

When we were all behind the rocks, covering us from where the spear had come, Clarke put into words what we were all thinking:

\- "We are not alone."


	4. We'll get him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Finn, Monty, Octavia, and Samantha go back to camp after being attacked. When they arrive, things have gotten a little out of hand. Samantha is decided to get Jasper back but, will she go alone or will someone offer their help?

_I can't believe we left Jasper behind. The first person I met on the ship and I just left him behind, what a wonderful friend I have become._

We were running back to camp and Monty, who was running ahead of me, suddenly fell flat on his face.

\- "Monty, get up" -Octavia said taking him from one side while I stood on his other, helping him stand back up.

\- "Come on, we gotta go" -Finn screamed.

When we looked around for the thing that had made Monty fall, we could not believe what we saw. Bones. Human bones.  _It looks like someone's spread a bunch of them throughout this part of the forest but, who does this?_ I thought looking around me.

\- "Who are they?" -Finn expressed the confusion we all felt.

\- "What are they?" -Clarke had emphasized the word 'what', something that made me turn around towards her. I saw her holding up something that looked like a skull, but it was very different from a human one.  _Well, maybe I should've said what does this._

\- "We are so screwed." -Octavia was saying when a loud scream was heard.

\- "Jasper." -I mumbled.

_It has to be him._  I started running back towards the stream.

\- "He is alive!" -Clarke's tone denoted surprise. She followed me.

\- "Wait!" -Finn came after us- "Stay under the trees."

I nodded and moved just to the border of the tree line. When I glanced towards the spot were Jasper had been hit, no one was there.

\- "Where is he?" -Monty asked. He was probably the most worried out of the five of us. Jasper and Monty were best friends since forever ago. I could not even begin to imagine how he must have been feeling.

\- "They took him." -Clarke stated.

\- "Yeah, but why?" -I asked rhetorically.

_If they were going to kill us, why would they take Jasper? He clearly isn't dead, but why did they not finish him off and leave his body there? Why did they choose to bring him with them? And more importantly, why alive? That for sure can't be good._

\- "What do we do now?" -Octavia asked.

\- "We go back to camp." -Clarke quickly answered, beginning to walk in the opposite direction from where they took Jasper.

\- "We need to find Jasper!" -Monty screamed.

\- "We also need arms and back up, there's no way the five of us can overpower them like this." -I pensively added.

_Whoever took him has deadly aim and must be really strong. And there are probably a bunch of them. We stand no chance against them._  I thought looking at everyone around me.

\- "Samantha is right." -Clarke backed me up- "Let's get moving before they decide to come back for us."

The walk back to camp was mostly silent. I helped Octavia walk because her leg was obviously not healed and I didn't want to risk her wound getting worse. Finn and Clarke were leading the group and Monty walked behind them. He looked exhausted. I told him to put his shoulder over me to help him move, but he refused arguing that Octavia needed me more. I felt awful. I had agreed to move back to camp. I had agreed to left Jasper behind, again. Monty would not say it out loud but I knew he was mad at me. I was too.

As we made it back to camp, I heard people shouting.  _What the fuck is going on now?_

\- "Are they chanting for a fight? What the fuck is going on here?" -I said looking at Clarke, moving my head prompting her to get there fast- "Go, Octavia and I will be there in no time."

I pulled Octavia closer to me, making her rest more weight on my body than on hers so that we could move a little faster. As we got there and saw what was going on I felt major anger building up inside me. Wells and Murphy had each a knife in their hands and were, I assume, probably fighting when Clarke got there and stopped them.  _Are they really fighting each other? How can people be so dumb, for hell's sake. We leave for a day and this is what they do. Marvelous._

\- "Octavia! Are you alright?" -Bellamy suddenly noticed his sister and walked towards where we were standing. Worry written all over his face.

I let go of Octavia, smiling at her, so that she could hug her brother. Once he got her in his arms I moved forward towards Finn, Clarke and Wells. Before I could start screaming at the two opponents asking for an explanation, Bellamy spoke:

\- "Where is the food?" -He looked over at Clarke for answers, but she did not speak.

With this interruption, Bellamy became the new target of my anger.

\- "Well, we obviously didn't make it to Mount Weather." –I said emphasizing the word 'obviously'.

\- "Then what the fuck happened out there?" -Bellamy was getting angrier by the second.

\- "We were attacked." - Clarke finally spoke.

\- "Attacked?" -Wells said. He moved towards Clarke. I could tell he was worried about her- "By what?"

\- "Not what, who." -Finn said- "Turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

\- "Basically, all we thought we knew about Earth is wrong. There are people here. Plants have mutated..." -I looked slightly at Octavia- "...animals have too."

\- "The good news is that means we can survive, radiation won't kill us." -Clarke was quick to add, as if she were trying to cover up what I had just said.

\- "Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will." -Finn ended.

The tension of the moment could have been cut with a knife. If it weren't for the dramatic events of the day, I would have laughed. Finally, Wells broke the silence.

\- "Where's the kid with the goggles?"

\- "His name is Jasper." -I barked at him- "He was hit when we were attacked." –And sighting I added -"They took him." –I could feel the guilt spreading all over my body.

Wells didn't even bother looking at me.  _He thinks he is so much better than us._  His eyes were fixed on Clarke's. She, however, was not looking directly at him. Her eyes locked on his arm.

\- "Where is your wristband?" -Clarke was furious.

\- "Ask him." -he pointed at Bellamy.

Octavia looked incredulously at her brother as Clarke moved towards him. His face showed concern for a second, but he quickly recomposed himself and became emotionless again.

\- "How many?" -Clarke asked him.

\- "Twenty-four and counting." -Murphy answered.

I looked at Murphy. I felt irritated.  _Why is he the one answering?_

\- "Can't you speak? The cat got your tongue?" -I snarked at Bellamy. He looked at me. I couldn't read his expression but if I had to bet I'd say he was dying to punch me- "You think you are better than us just because you have a guard's jacket, or what? So much better than us that you can't even talk to us, right?" -I added.

Bellamy moved towards me. He looked furious.

\- "What are you so afraid of? What are you hiding Bella...?"

I could not finish my sentence because Bellamy was now in front of me grabbing my arm and with a deathly look on his face.

\- "Shut the fuck up." -he said through his teeth.

\- "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" -I snapped at him.

I tried to get rid of him but I couldn't. He tightened his grip and I could start to feel the burn. I was about to strike him with my knee when Clarke spoke.

\- "Samantha, this is not the time."

\- "Why are you scolding me! He is the one grabbing my arm." -I argued, looking at her before turning my gaze to look at Bellamy- "Let me go now or you'll regret it."

He let go of me and was about to speak when Clarke did.

\- "You are all idiots." -she started.

_Well, she for sure knows how to get people's attention._

\- "Life support on the Ark is failing..." -she continued.

_I don't need to hear this again_. I left the group of delinquents who were now listening to Clarke's speech. Bellamy was about to follow me but I stopped him.

\- "You may actually want to stay there and listen to what she has to say." –I advised him.

\- "And why is that? Are you trying to get rid of me? Because I'm not done with you." –he smirked.

\- "Because if you are trying to be those delinquent's leader, you'll probably need to revoke Clarke's speech." –I said while touching his chest with my index finger- "She's got some good points, I've heard them before."

\- "Do you really think they will listen to one of the privileged?" –he said confidently.

\- "If I had someone left on the Ark, I would." –I sincerely said.

Bellamy looked surprised. I knew that was what he needed to hear to stay. I left him with his thoughts and wandered into the dropship.  _Now, time to find something to get Jasper back. That's my priority right now. We need to go find him. I need to find him._  I started picking up stuff that I thought could be useful. Eventually, Clarke came in. She looked angry, but when she saw me she seemed to calm down a bit.

\- "What are you doing?" -she asked me.

\- "Well, while you guys were showing your cards to each other, I decided to pick up a few things that could help me get Jasper back."

\- "I'm coming with you." -she stated.

\- "I figured. I was waiting for you to be done back there." -I smiled at her.  _She is trying her best, I'll give her that._

I left her packing some more stuff from the dropship and decided to wait for her outside. After all, it was a beautiful day. While I was leaving Wells came in asking for Clarke.

\- "She is on the upper level." -I said- "Would you just be so kind as not to piss her off?" -He looked confused- "Like I don't know what the deal with you guys is, but..."

\- "There is nothing between us." -he said.

\- "I know that." –I snorted-

_Does he really think anyone could think they are a couple?_

\- "I don't mean anything romantic or sexual, Wells. Far from that, in fact. But please, you can feel the grass tense whenever you go next to her. Don't even try to deny it." -I said dramatically- "And so, as I was saying, if you are going to pressure her into something she doesn't want to do, you'll have to answer to me."

\- "Is that a threat?"

\- "It is a promise." -I said.  _What a cliché but how true._

I stepped outside the dropship, not wanting to hear anything else from Wells.  _Something about him seems awfully off. As long as he doesn't get in my way... Or at least as long as he doesn't get anyone hurt..._

\- "We need him. So far no one else has volunteered." -Monty was saying when I stepped back into the dropship looking for Clarke because she was taking too long.

\- "What do you mean no one has volunteered?" -I looked at Monty- "Did I suddenly become invisible?" –I added looking at my hands and touching my body. Being dramatic as usual.

\- "I'm coming too, but we need more people." -he smiled at me.

\- "I'm sorry Monty but you are not going either."

\- "Wait, what?" -I looked confused at Clarke.

_Who is already not coming and why can't Monty come too?_

\- "Like hell I'm not! Jasper's my best friend."

\- "You are too important." -she turned towards me- "He was raised on Farm Station, recruited by Engineering."

\- "So?" -Monty asked confused but I could see where Clarke was going with that.

\- "Food and communication. What's up here..." -she said pointing at his's head- "...is going to save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back."

_She? What does she mean 'she'? To begin with, I was the one packing shit first. Therefore, my idea._  I cleared my throat.

\- "So you're bringing Jasper back, ah?" -I said raising my eyebrow.

\- "We are." -she blushed a bit- "Sorry, we are."

\- "It's ok Clarke. I understand you are trying to act like a leader." -she was about to argue me but I cut her- "It's fine. Those people out there need one, and I don't intend to take the job." -I smiled at her.

\- "Let's go then." -she said smiling at me.

We said goodbye to Monty and were about to step out of the dropship when Finn came in.

\- "Hey, you ready?"

\- "I'm not going anywhere." -Finn answered Clarke- "And neither should you Clarke."

\- "Oh please."  _If you want something done around here you have to do it yourself-_  "Thanks for the help, Finn."

\- "That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet..."

\- "Do I seem to care?" -my tone was more aggressive than how I actually felt.  _I'm done asking for anyone's help around here-_  "If you don't wanna come then don't, but don't make me waste my time chit-chatting while my friend is out there who knows in what state." -I added.

\- "I'm going with Samantha. I'm not letting Jasper die." -Clarke said.

\- "You will die. It's a suicide mission."

\- "In case you haven't noticed, I'm an expert on those." -I said sarcastically.

\- "Samantha this is not a joke. You'll get Clarke killed." -Finn said- "And yourself."

\- "Yeah, whatever. Thanks for the fake and forced concern Spacewalker. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to save Jasper. Out of the way." -I said stepping out of the dropship.

\- "You think you're such an adventurer Finn but you are really just a coward." -Clarke added walking right behind me.

_Wao. That was some tea spilled right there._  We walked towards the way that led to the stream.

\- "Samantha, we still need backup."

\- "True, but if you keep banning people from coming..." -I commented- "Who was Monty talking about?"

\- "Wells." -she coldly answered.

\- "Then I'm glad you told him not to come. It's no secret I don't like the guy but we are running out of options, Clarke."

\- "We have one." -she answered.

_I am for sure not going to like this, am I?_  She changed directions and walked towards where Octavia was.  _She is hurt._

\- "I'm hoping you don't mean her."

\- "Trust me."

I sighed as we made our way towards Octavia. As we got closer, I saw that someone was kneeled beside her, taking care of her wound. Bellamy.  _Oh, no. Bad timing, bad idea. Wrong. Thanks, but no thanks._

\- "You could have been killed, O." -Bellamy was saying when Clarke and I stood next to him.

\- "She would have been if Jasper hadn't taken her out of the water while Samantha..." -Clarke was saying but I cut her.

\- "Yeah, whatever." -I said trying to brush off what she was saying, avoiding being mentioned in the story- "Jasper saved his sister's life, blablabla. Your point Clarke. We need to get moving."

Clarke gave me a look, not understanding why I had cut her off. Bellamy also looked confused but, thankfully, Octavia spoke.

\- "Are you guys leaving? I'm coming too." -Octavia said.

\- "Oh hell to the no." -I said pushing her gently down- "One near death experience per day is enough for you O." –I added stroking her cheek.

\- "I could say the same for yo..." -Octavia was saying.

\- "She is right, O." -Bellamy turned towards me- "Her name is Octavia." -he spatted at me.

\- "Bell..."- Octavia started.

\- "Does that mean I can't call you B?" -I sarcastically said- "What a shame." –I rolled my eyes.

\- "Sam..." - Octavia was trying to sound serious but I could sense the smile on her tone.

\- "It's ok, Octavia. Your dad's right. I should use your full name because good girls don't talk to strangers, do they? And it looks like I'm a stranger to you." -I said trying not to laugh, but I could feel a smile creeping on my own face.  _I'm hilarious._

I could see a smile on Clarke's face, and Octavia was now laughing so hard she almost fell from where she was sat. I could not see Bellamy's reaction because he had turned around and was now holding Octavia from falling down.

\- "Anyway..." -Clarke finally spoke- "I'm not here for Octavia, I'm here for you Bellamy."

_What in hell is this joke?_

\- "Clarke, what are you doing?" –Wells, who had followed us, finally made himself useful and expressed my thoughts. However, Clarke completely ignored him and kept talking to Bellamy.

\- "I've heard you have a gun."

Bellamy lifted the side of his t-shirt to reveal the gun.

\- "Good, follow me." -Clarke said as I rolled my eyes.

\- "And why would I do that?" - Bellamy questioned.

\- "Yeah, why don't we just get the gun?" -I added ignoring Bellamy's reaction to my question.

Clarke stopped walking, turned around and raised her eyebrows while shooting him a confident look.

\- "Because he wants them to follow him." -she looked at the delinquents around us and then to Bellamy- "And right now they are thinking only one of us is scared."

_This girl knows how to get what she wants. I'm on board._

Clarke began to walk again with Wells right behind her.  _Well, that sure won't bring anything good._  While Bellamy was zoned out thinking about Clarke's words, I said goodbye to Octavia and she hugged me.

\- "Be careful, would you?" -she made me promise.

\- "What are you talking about? I always am. I'm the most careful person down here." -I joked.

\- "Murphy, come with me. Atom, my sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" -Bellamy started giving orders.

I could not contain a laugh.

\- "Looks like you've got yourself a nanny while I'm away." -I winked at her- "Bye, O. Have fun!"

Having said goodbye to Octavia I headed towards where Clarke and Wells were. When I caught up with them, I joined their conversation.

\- "Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They are dangerous criminals." -Wells was saying.

\- "Are you scared we might kill you, Wells?" -I said stepping from behind a tree which made Wells jump a little.  _Poor thing._

\- "Just the person I wanted to see." -he said.

\- "Oh really? Too bad I'm just passing by." -I said passing past by him and Clarke.

_I don't need his chit-chatting or his presence in general to be honest. I know where I'm going and what I have to do._

Clarke and Wells had eventually come walk with me and we were rushing a little bit more now that we were together.

\- "Hey, what's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." -Bellamy appeared closely followed by Murphy. He had now the gun in his hand.

\- "Put the gun away." -Wells asked Bellamy.

\- "Why don't you do something about it?" -Murphy took Wells by the collar of his jacket and pushed him.

_Ok, here we go, again._

\- "Well, well, well. Are we finally getting that fight everyone was screaming about when we got to camp earlier today?" -I said crossing my arms over my chest- "Cause I honestly would not mind it."

Bellamy smiled but Clarke hit me with her elbow and shocked her head.

\- "Not now Samantha." -she turned to Bellamy- "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear had actually gone through his heart, he'd have been dead when they moved him."

\- "Which basically means we are killing him a little more every time we don't move. Fine. Move it people." -I was turning around when someone grabbed my arm.

\- "We move as soon as you girls take your wristbands off." -Bellamy said.

\- "Bellamy, please. If you want my arm just say it, but stop grabbing me or I'll..." -I started.

\- "You'll what? Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" -he closed the space between us- "You need to learn to listen to who's in charge."

\- "Oh, I know how to do that." -he probably was not expecting an answer because he loosened his grip on my arm, which allowed me to get rid of him- "The problem is I don't fucking care who you think you are or what you want. I don't take orders from anyone. Besides, you wouldn't be in charge any more if I hadn't told you to..."

\- "I just want your wristband." -he cut me off- "and hers." -he pointed at Clarke with his eyes.

\- "The only way the Ark is going to think that I'm dead is If I'm actually dead. Got it?" -Clarke said.

\- "Brave princess." -Bellamy said turning back to Clarke. I think he was probably about to say something else but Finn appeared.

\- "Why don't you find your own nickname?" -was the first thing he said- "You call this a rescue party? We gotta split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me."

Clarke started moving towards him and they disappeared behind some trees.

\- "I guess prince charming finally got his shit together and has come to impress the princess now." -I commented.

Murphy laughed and gave me a pat on the back.

\- "Well, since you just laughed at my joke and dared to touch me, you are coming with me." –I looked him up and down.

\- "Fine with me." –Murphy said.

\- "Alright then, let's leave the chancellor of Earth and the self-declared King of camp to it." –I said looking at the three guys in front of me. Murphy was laughing but Bellamy and Wells seemed pissed- "Come on, M. Let's get moving before they actually decide to kill me." -I added smiling.

\- "Let's go this way then Sam." -he grinned. Then he made something that looked like a reverence and pointed the way with his hand.  _Is he making a reverence? To me? Cute._

We left Bellamy and Wells together. They would probably start arguing about something or even get on a fight, maybe one of them would end up dead. I honestly couldn't care less at this point. I never liked Wells and Bellamy pissed me off every time I saw him so, as far as I was concerned, they could kill each other.

Murphy and I were getting along pretty decently. It actually wasn't awkward at all, we started talking and it seemed we had a lot in common. We disliked the same people at least.

\- "You are good with nicknames, Sam." –Murphy pointed out.

\- "Oh yeah, that's just one of my many awesome abilities." –I said, completely ironically though.

\- "I'm sure you do have plenty of them. Can't wait to see them..." –he told me- "all of them."- he winked at me and I wholeheartedly laughed.

\- "I'm sure you do." –I smiled- "On a little more serious note, though." -I began another topic- "Would you have killed Wells if Finn hadn't stepped in?" -I asked curiously.

\- "Maybe, I don't know." –he didn't seem to mind my abrupt change of topic- "Right now I don't think I'd have, but If I got caught up in the moment..." -he answered honestly.

\- "You don't have to be ashamed, you know? I mean, I don't like the guy either. I feel like he is hiding something." -I said.

\- "You know who says that?" -he grinned at me.

\- "Oh, I think I don't want to know."

\- "Bellamy."

\- "I am not surprised." -I said- "I mean, anyone who poses a threat to Octavia, even if minimal, becomes a target for him. And I honestly understand, if I cared for someone that much I'd probably be the same."

\- "I guess it must feel good to have someone actually care for you." -Murphy observed.

\- "I wouldn't know, but do let me know If you ever find it." -I punched him lightly.

\- "I'm sure you'll come talk to me first."

\- "Nah, I'll probably just get myself killed before any of that happens." -I laughed.

\- "Why are you saying that?" -he looked surprised.

\- "Oh, this is the second suicide mission I've embarked myself in since we landed." –I put my hands behind my head- "Well, at least Finn baptized this one as such."

\- "You mean you already almost died once today?"

\- "Well, technically it was yesterday at the stream, but I don't really wanna talk about it."

Murphy nodded and we kept walking while talking about something else. We finally made it to a body of water. I was about to warn Murphy not to get near it when I heard someone laugh.  _Clarke._  She was in the water. With Finn.  _These people sure have a lot of free time on their hands._

\- "Well, thanks for inviting us over for the party Romeo and Juliet."

My sudden comment must have scared them since they both looked terrified.  _They look so cute when they are afraid._

\- "Samantha, fuck! I thought you were a grounder." -Finn said.

\- "Well, maybe you should stop lying around when we are most probably surrounded by them." -I argued back.

\- "Fine."

\- "So, which way now?" -Murphy inquired.

\- "I guess they don't know so they chose to have a lovely bath with a beautiful waterfall as their background." –I cynically commented.

\- "Maybe we should too, Sam." –Murphy winked in my direction.

\- "I had a very refreshing one yesterday, you know? But thank you for you offer M." -I smiled at him.

Then I tried to look for the best way to cross the water without getting too wet. I was crossing it when Clarke came to talk with me.

\- "Hey, Samantha?"

\- "What is it now Clarke?" -I didn't look at her because I was looking down at my feet trying not to miss a spot and put my foot on the wrong rock.

\- "You let Murphy call you Sam."

I was so startled by her statement I almost fell. I honestly hadn't noticed.  _I'm starting to let my guard down and that always brings consequences._

\- "Yeah, he seems nice." -I answered recovering my composure- "Besides, he actually laughs at my jokes."

She was about to say something but I put a finger to her lips and pointed in front of me with my other hand.  _Blood._  Finn came to where we were standing and started inspecting the place. The blood was fresh.

\- "It could be Jasper's." -Finn finally said.

I took something that was reflecting the sun beside me.

\- "It is his." -I said- "And these are his goggles."


	5. Allies or enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Finn, Wells, Bellamy, Murphy and Samantha have left on a rescue mission to find Jasper. When they find fresh blood, they know they have to hurry. Will they find Jasper alive? Or will they have more trouble along the way?

\- "Fuck, we need to move." -I said.  _We have to find him._

\- "Move towards where, exactly?" -Wells' voice echoed from behind us. His tone made me sick.

Finn pointed towards where we needed to go and started moving in that direction. Clarke followed him. Wells stood right behind them.

\- "Why did it take you guys so long to get here?" -I asked Bellamy- "You guys tried to kill each other?" –I raised my eyebrow.

\- "Why don't you ask Wells?" -he answered.

\- "Well, I don't really like him that much, to be completely honest." -I simply added.

\- "Does that mean you like me?" -Bellamy smirked at me.

\- "No." -I snorted- "I do dislike you a little less than him though." -I raised my eyes at him- "Anyway, did you?"

\- "Why are you so interested on what I do when I'm not around you?"

\- "Oh, don't get cocky with me Bellamy. I don't care what you do, but if someone's gonna fight Wells, I'd like to be there to see it."

\- "You have a grudge against him or something?" -Murphy asked.

\- "No, but you know I feel like he is hiding something. And, maybe, if someone beats him up, I'll get some answers." –I turned towards him.

\- "Hey!" -Finn was now in front of us- "You wanna keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" -he addressed me now- "You should know better."

\- "Go boss someone else around Finn. Or even better, make yourself useful and get me to Jasper." –I said more aggressively than I intended.

Finn looked a bit disappointed at me.  _I'm disappointed in myself too, what else is new? I shouldn't have said that. He seems to be trying his best too._  I moved after him.

\- "I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, Finn. I'm sorry. I know you are just trying to keep us alive. I'm just... I really don't know how I am. Sorry."

\- "Hey, I understand. It's been a long couple of days down here. You should be the one feeling the most overwhelmed and drained out of all of us. I mean, you already risked your life once to save someone else." –he sympathetically told me.

\- "Thank you, Finn."

\- "Now let's keep moving, ok?"-he squeezed my shoulder and I nodded.

\- "I guess we all will have to get used to people getting hurt. Physically or mentally." –I commented.

We walked together for a bit longer. I remained silence letting him do his thing. Suddenly, we heard a noise.

\- "Now it would be a good time to take out that gun." –I heard Clarke tell Bellamy.

We entered a clear with a tree on its center. What was on the tree was something I hope none of us has to see ever again. Jasper was hurt and bleeding. Tied up onto the tree by his arms, legs and torso. Once I saw him like that, I stopped thinking and started running. Clarke started running beside me. A moment later I heard something breaking. I turned towards Clarke and saw her falling down. I reacted fast enough to catch her by her waist, but I wasn't strong enough and I started sliding into the trap with her.  _Well now, this is it._  I mouthed 'sorry' to Clarke and we both closed our eyes. I was ready to die when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my hips, pulling me up. I tightened my grip on Clarke's waist and, finally, we were both back on solid ground. I was still grabbing Clarke's waist when she rolled over, so I moved with her away from whoever took us up. I sat down, lifting my weigh from Clarke's body and, once she sat up, she hugged me.

\- "Thank you, Samantha, thank you." -she started saying, her voice trembling.

\- "Don't thank me." -I looked next to me to see who had actually saved us. I meet Bellamy's eyes, concern written all over his face- "Thank Bellamy, though. If he hadn't been there, we both would be dead now."

\- "Still, thank you Samantha..."

\- "Call me Sam, would you?" –I smiled at her.

\- "Thank you, Sam, for not letting go of me. You could have dropped me."  _Did she actually think I was going to let her die just like that? What type of a reputation is this?_ – "When you said 'sorry' I thought you were about to let go of me and save yourself."

\- "I don't let people just die Clarke." –I said squeezing her shoulders- "You should already know that." -I smiled at her- "Let's try to remain alive a little longer to make sure we get Jasper down, ok?" -I told her and she nodded.

While Clarke and I had been talking about death and whatnot, Finn and Murphy had moved towards Jasper and were now untying him. Clarke stood up, thanked Bellamy and started talking to the guys on the tree, but I wasn't listening.  _Everyone that gets close to me dies._

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Bellamy had now stood up too and was offering his hand for me to hold and stand up too. He had heard everything Clarke and I said. I took his hand and he pulled me off the ground.

\- "Thank you, Bellamy." -he was about to say something but I cut him off- "No, listen, I..."

I couldn't finish my speech because Wells came next to us and started speaking.

\- "Did you two hear that?"

\- "Listen, you need to stop cutting me off when I'm really trying to speak, you know?" -I said turning towards him- "and no, I obviously didn't."

\- "Grounders?" -Bellamy inquired standing right behind me.

The three of us started looking around. I was moving towards Clarke, when the bushes in front of her started moving. A black figure emerged from them.

\- "Is that a panther?" -Murphy asked from the tree.

_A panther? Really? Do I seem to have the time for this? Because I don't._

\- "Clarke, come back with me." -I said as softly as possible.

She started moving towards where I was while saying:

\- "Bellamy, now it'd be a great time to put that gun to work."

Clarke was almost next to me when the panther started slowly moving towards her.

\- "Fuck! Clarke, run." -I screamed- "Bellamy!" -I looked panicked at him. He didn't have the gun- "Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Bellamy and Wells were on my right, waiting for us to move. Once Clarke was next to me I pushed her behind me.

\- "Clarke get out of here, now!" -I said.

\- "But Sam!"

\- "Clarke for fuck's sake, they need you!"

The panther was now in front of us. I pushed Clarke back. Bellamy moved towards me.

\- "You too Bellamy, get out." -I said.

But it was too late. The panther was running now. I put my arms in front of my face waiting for impact. But it didn't happen. Instead, I heard gunshots.  _Who the fuck had a gun all this time and has not used it until now?_  I looked to my right, a surprised Bellamy was standing next to Wells who was now shooting the animal. But that only made it angrier. The panther turned from me and started moving towards them. Wells kept shooting and moving back but Bellamy wasn't.

\- "Bellamy, come on!" -Clarke screamed.

He didn't move.  _Is he paralyzed? Because that's honestly the last thing we need right now._

\- "Wells can you actually hit the animal even just one time?" -I screamed running towards them.

\- "I can't see it." -he screamed- "Where did it go?"

It was true, for a moment everything had gone calm, as if the panther had never been there. I was about to get to where Wells was when the bushes behind Bellamy started moving.

\- "It's behind Bellamy!"- Finn screamed from the tree.

Without hesitating I ran towards Bellamy and pushed him down, falling over him and covering my head with my hands.

\- "If we die because you didn't move Bellamy, I swear I'm killing you." -I said wrapping my arms around my head.

Bellamy wrapped his arms around me and rolled over so that he would be over me and the panther would hit him first. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, again. I heard more gunshots and then, nothing. I opened my eyes. Everything seemed alright. I looked over Bellamy's shoulder and saw that the panther was less than a meter from us, dead.

\- "Good God, Wells. Next time kill it within the first couple shots, will you?" -I said, falling back onto the ground closing my eyes.

I felt Bellamy's arms leave my body as he rolled over, laying on his back beside me.

\- "Let's have a 10-minute break, alright?" -I joked trying to lighten up the mood.

Bellamy chuckled softly.

\- "Yeah, I really could use one of those." –he said so low I think only I was able to hear him.

 _We are alive_.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

I don't really know how long I was staring at the sky and I could have honestly remained there a couple more hours, but Clarke came over me and covered up my view.

\- "Excuse me, I was looking at that." -I said smiling.

\- "Time to go Sam. Enough adventures for the day." -she offered me her hand and helped me stand up.

\- "For the day? You mean for the week at least, right?"

\- "You surely need a rest."

\- "You bet I'm going to sleep like a baby today." -I threw my hands in the air.

Once I stood up I saw that Murphy and Finn had managed to get Jasper down and where now carrying him. I moved towards them to talk with Jasper, but he was unconscious. Bellamy was now standing with Murphy, packing the panther, which I assume would be our dinner. The walk back to camp was calm. I felt like my mood had improved now that we had gotten Jasper back. I was somewhat happy now. I walked with Clarke for most of the way. We talked about Jasper and his cauterized wound. When we finally stepped into camp, a crowd surrounded us. I wasn't really in the mood so I walked towards the opposite end of the camp and laid on a tree.

_The night sky is so beautiful from down here. I wish she could see it._

I was falling asleep when I heard a noise behind me that made me jump on my place.

\- "Sam, finally!" -Octavia said.

\- "Octavia!" -I screamed- "You almost gave me a heart attack."

\- "Sorry, Sam. I was looking for you because I was worried. I didn't see you coming in and no one knew where you were."

\- "I'm sorry. I wasn't in the mood for a crowd to be honest. Besides, I thought I'd give you some time to expend with your brother. I don't think you've had much of that since we arrived." –I smiled.

\- "That is true, but he is around giving orders to everyone. Which reminds me, dinner is ready!" –she smiled- "Let's go, Sam. I bet you are hungry after all the hard work you've done today."

\- "I didn't do much. Murphy and Finn got Jasper down from the tree and the guys were the ones carrying him and the food back so..."

\- "Sam, I know what you did. I know you saved Clarke and Bellamy's life."

\- "Oh, please. Who told you that?"

\- "Everyone knows."

\- "Do people down here not know what privacy is?" –I asked ironically.

\- "Sam!" –Octavia was laughing- "You saved someone's life! You should not feel ashamed of it or whatever you are feeling, which, by the way, is rather confusing."

Now I was the one laughing. _It's not that I felt ashamed. It was just weird._

\- "It's not that O. I just don't like people venting about what others do or stop doing, you know? I don't do it for recognition or shit, it's just a reaction."

\- "It's a good reaction Sam. You are good."

\- "It's a reaction that will eventually get me killed. Or worse, someone I care about could get hurt..." –I said.

\- "Sam... You need to work on that. On feeling like that I mean. It's not healthy."

\- "It's what happens O." –I sighed- "That's how I got locked up."

\- "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Sam."

I was about to argue, but she placed her hand over my mouth and said:

\- "No time for this Sam. I trust you. Whatever happened for you to get locked up and sent down here saved my life." -she stated- "It also saved Clarke's and my brother's."

\- "You are too good, O."

\- "I know." –she winked at me- "Now..."

\- "O, wait. Still, I think you deserve to know how I ended up here."

\- "You don't owe me anything, Sam."

\- "I know. I just think that if someone down here should know who I am, it's you."

\- "You are my friend, Sam. The past is the past." -Octavia said- "But if talking about it will make you feel better, I'm here for you."

I smiled.

\- "I hope this won't change your opinion of me, O."

I was completely aware that telling Octavia about my past could leave me alone again. Still, I felt it was the right thing to do.

\- "I'm sure it won't." -Octavia smiled and made herself comfortable to listen to my story.

_Here goes nothing._

When I was done, I avoided looking Octavia in the eyes, afraid to be rejected. I could see Octavia playing with her fingers while she processed all the information she had just received.

\- "It was not your fault Sam." -Octavia took my chin with her hand and looked at me in the eyes- "You did what you had to do."

\- "But..."

\- "We have all lost someone because of the unjust laws on the Ark, Sam."

\- "I wasn't good enough O."

\- "You were and are good enough Sam. The system failed you."

\- "I hope she thought that way O, I really do." -I felt a tear running down my face.

\- "You are not alone now Sam. You got me." -she wiped away my tear and hugged me.

_I've never felt more relief in my entire life._

_-_  "Thank you, O. I don't know what I'd have done if you had hated me."

\- "I'd never hate you. You are fun to be around of. Besides, it's good to have you around to save the day, you know?"

Her comment really made me laugh. I felt at peace again. A little bit at least.

\- "After all this emotionalism, why don't we go grab you some dinner?" -she asked me.

\- "That'd be nice, yes." -then I added- "I'm forever grateful for you Octavia Blake."

Octavia laughed and punched me lightly on the shoulder. We started walking towards the fire. She told me about this guy Atom and her kissing. Which was something I honestly found hilarious since he was supposed to be his nanny while Bellamy was out of the camp.  _Whatever makes her happy is fine with me. I hope Bellamy doesn't hurt him, though._

Once we reached the fire, I saw a queue of people surrounding it.  _What's going on? What type of stupid new ritual are we doing now and for what exactly._  At the entrance of the drop ship we came across Finn and Clarke. Octavia went in to check on Jasper.

\- "How is he?" -I asked.

\- "We need medicine. There's not much I can do without it." -Clarke sadly stated.

\- "And what's going on there?" -I pointed towards the fire and the people.

\- "Murphy and Bellamy are exchanging food for wristbands." -Finn said.

\- "And I'm assuming you won't give yours up, right?" -I wondered.

\- "No way! We need them to contact the Ark!" -Clarke almost screamed at me.

\- "If you have any ideas, I'm very hungry." -I ended.

Finn moved towards the fire aiming at a stick with meat on it.

\- "Wait, wait, wait. Do you think you play by different rules or what? Get in line." -Murphy told him.

\- "I thought there were no rules." -Finn argued.

And with that, he took two sticks, one for him and one for Clarke.  _Obviously_.

\- "Well, thank you Finn, that was very gentlemanly of you." -I ironically said.

In the meantime, a guy from the line had moved to get a piece of meat without taking out his wristband and Bellamy had knocked him out.  _Guess I'll have to do it myself. As per usual._  I moved towards the fire. Murphy saw me coming and positioned himself in between the food and me.

\- "Sam, you need to give me your wristband if you want to have dinner." -he stated.

\- "Murphy, move or I will knock you down." -I threateningly said- "I don't want to hurt you. It's been a long day and I'm tired."

\- "Then give me the wristband and this is yours." -Bellamy came next to me with a piece of meat.

I moved towards him.

\- "You know what's funny, Bellamy? I was going to take off my wristband anyway, but now that I know you want it, I'll just keep it on for fun." -I said defiantly.

\- "Then you don't get to eat." -he stated.

\- "And why are you so sure of that?" -I raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him. He was starting to let his guard down.  _We got this. One opportunity, don't screw it._

\- "Because I make the rules around here." -he lowered his arms.  _This is it._

\- "Oh." -I acted surprised- "But a little bird told me there were no rules." -I stepped towards his right arm and caught the stick with the food, but he reacted faster than I expected and caught my arm right away.  _Fuck, here we go again_ \- "You know, whatever the hell we want." -I smirked at him.

He seemed to be weighing his options. I did not move one bit, I was on it for the win. He eventually let go of my arm and looked sympathetically at me.

\- "Fine, but you owe me." -he smirked back at me.

\- "Listen..." -I started.

\- "It's a joke, Sam. You saved my life. If anyone around here owes someone something, that is me. To you."

\- "Will everyone just stop saying that, please?" -I laughed- "Besides, you don't owe me. You saved me first, remember?"

\- "Oh yeah." -he seemed to remember something- "You were saying something back when we were getting Jasper and Wells interrupted you."

\- "Well, to be fair there was a panther around looking for its next meal, so I think I forgive him." -I chuckled, looking around to see where Wells was but couldn't find him.

\- "You want to tell me what else you wanted to say?" -Bellamy inquired.

\- "Mmm, sure." -I smiled and proceeded to sit down on a fallen tree. Bellamy followed me and sat beside me- "I'm not sure what or how I was saying it, but basically I just wanted to thank you. I know you could have just... not moved and let me go down with Clarke."

\- "Why would...?"

\- "Let me finish, alright?" -I stopped him mid-sentence- "I know you want all of our wristbands so that the Ark thinks we are dead and also that Earth is not habitable. They are probably up there thinking Wells is dead and, if you added Clarke to the equation, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't come down." –I looked at him- "Besides, with me and Clarke dead you'll have two less pains in the ass to worry about." -I laughed at my own joke.

\- "You really think I'd actually do that?" -he seemed hurt.

\- "If you had asked me that the first time I saw you, I would have actually considered my answer. However, you chose to save me Bellamy. To save Clarke. Which can only mean I was wrong about you." –I played with my fingers- "I was not expecting having to do this, at least not so soon, but it seems I also owe you an apology." –I smiled raising my eyebrows.

\- "An apology for what Sam? We've barely been together since we arrived, what could you possibly have done in such a short time?" -he looked at me so intensely I felt the need to move my gaze, but I didn't.

\- "Well, since you've only known me for like two days I must inform you I tend to speak too much and act too soon. Or so people say." -I smiled- "I judged you wrong, Bellamy. You are not as much of a selfish emotionless dick as I anticipated."

\- "Well, thank you." -he smiled- "While we are at it Sam, I should probably thank you." -he added.

\- "You already did. Please, don't tell me you hit your head when I pushed you down back at the clearing." -I chuckled- "You don't have to keep mentioning it." -I said.

_I truly don't like people thanking me for anything. I just do what I think is best and then actually hope for the best to happen._

\- "I didn't thank you properly, Sam." -he insisted.

\- "You better not be thinking of anything weird because I'm finishing this..." -I pointed at my dinner- "...and going straight to bed." -he raised his eyebrow looking me up and down- "To sleep." –I added.

He laughed and shook his head back.

\- "What? Some of us have had some tough 48 hours on Earth." -I took a bite of my food- "Not all of us can just boss around and look at people while they work."

Bellamy smiled.

\- "Why did you do it?" -he asked me.

\- "You are gonna have to be more specific there Bell... Bellamy."

 _Did I just almost nickname him?_ Bellamy seemed not to have noticed, or at least he pretended he didn't.

\- "Why did you save me."

\- "I don't know, honestly. Thinking back, I probably should have just run and leave y'all guys to it." -I half-joked- "If you asked that same question to Clarke, she would probably say I'm just trying to get myself killed. At least I'm sure she thought that way until a couple hours ago." –I smiled- "The truth is I'm just acting without thinking. I guess you could say I'm on autopilot." -I added shrugging my shoulders.

\- "I still don't know what happened for Clarke to think that." –he said- "Or for you to tell her that she should already know you don't just let people die." –he added quoting my words.

\- "Nothing really, I'm just not getting a bath anytime soon." -I joked finishing my piece of meat.

\- "Tell me." -Bellamy demanded.

\- "Let me remind you about something Blake, I don't take orders from anyone. Not from Wells, not from Clarke and definitely not from you." -I stood up, ready to leave.

\- "I'm sorry. It's just... Clarke won't tell me." -he looked defeated.

\- "I know you are worried about O, Bellamy." -I squatted next to him, placing my hands on his knees- "But she is fine, she came back home. Back to you." –I hold his face with one of my hands- "Blaming yourself for something out of your control won't do you any good."

\- "I shouldn't have let her go, Sam. She is hurt because I let her go." -he placed one of his hands over mine.

\- "Bellamy, look at me." -he raised his head and met my eyes- "It's not your fault, ok?" –I sighed- "Listen, if you need to blame someone, blame me, alright? Had I been faster that thing would have killed me instead of hurting her. If it is someone's fault, it is most definitely mine."

Bellamy's expression discomposed. I saw him become concerned at first, then sad and finally all I could see in his eyes was anger. I stood up ready to go before anything else happened, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I faced him and feeling his eyes on me I locked mine on his. I wasn't afraid for me. I was afraid he would do something he would later regret. Still, I prepared myself for the worst, but Bellamy's voice was not what I heard. Murphy appeared out of nowhere and said:

\- "Hey, guys, has any of you seen Atom? I can't find him anywhere. He needs to take over some guy's watch."

\- "We haven't." –I said looking away from Bellamy and towards Murphy- "But I'm sure Bellamy will start looking for him with you right now." -Bellamy had now freed me from his grip, which gave me some confidence to keep talking- "I'm going to bed now. Don't wake me up unless the sky falls on us. And maybe not even then."

\- "What if I need company?" -Murphy smirked at me.

I was about to answer him when Bellamy turned around in the direction Murphy had come from and said:

\- "Then maybe look for someone who won't get you killed." -he coldly answered before leaving us there.

\- "What was that about?" -Murphy inquired.

\- "I told him Octavia getting hurt was my fault." –I simply said.

\- "I'm sure it wasn't." –he patted me on the back- "So, why did you tell him anything anyway?" –he asked me.

\- "I said what I had to so that he would stop beating himself up for it." –I honestly answered- "People around here need a leader Murphy, and if he starts beating himself up for stuff he isn't in control of, he won't be a good one." –I sighed.

_If anything happens to Bellamy or Clarke we won't survive, that's a fact. We need leaders. People to guide us. And if I have to risk my own life for them to stay alive and sane, I will._

\- "I'm sure he was about to scold me and maybe even punch me when you came by." -I added trying to smile- "So thank you for that."

\- "He wouldn't do that."

\- "I wouldn't have cared if he had beaten me to death, honestly." -I said emotionlessly.

\- "Now you are scaring me Sam. I hope it is just weariness talking now."

 _I wish it were._  He grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulder, then placed his on my waist helping me back to my improvised bed.

_It's been a long day._


	6. Thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is finally back home. However, he doesn’t seem to be getting better anytime soon. The majority of the camp is already tired of him panting and screaming. Even Finn agrees Jasper may be a lost cause. They need to find medicine soon, but where?

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling somewhat rested. I couldn't fall back asleep so I put on my boots and a jacket and started wandering around camp. As I did so, I heard a scream.  _Jasper. Fuck, I completely forgot about him. Dammit._  I was making my way to the drop ship when I caught a conversation between two kids.

\- "He's been like that since they brought him."

\- "They should kill him."

I looked startled at them.

\- "You both better not get hurt any time soon, because no one will go to your rescue since you'd be such an inconvenience for the rest of us." –I stated.

I left them with their eyes wide opened, I'm sure they were not expecting to start whatever they were about to do being scolded by me. I finally got into the drop ship only to hear more harsh comments directed towards poor defenseless Jasper, which only made me angrier and more frustrated.

\- "Shut that kid up."

\- "Would you just die already?"

\- "Why don't you both shut up? You..." –I said to the first kid- "If you are so desperate not to hear him, get out of the drop ship and find some other place to sleep or go make something useful with your life."-He looked like he was going to answer but I cut him- "Don't you dare trying to get out of this one by talking. Now, out." -I snapped at him- "And you..." –I looked at the other kid- "... as far as I'm concerned you could die right this second and I wouldn't care, considering the only thing you can do is attack people who can't defend themselves. You're just a coward." –he looked like he was about to cry and left the drop ship running.

 _One less problem._  I started climbing the stairs towards the upper floor. Once I got there and saw what was happening my heart dropped. Jasper was lying down in the middle of the room, sweat and blood dripping down his pale body. Clarke was cleaning the blood from his face now. She stood up and moved towards the stairs. When she saw me, she stopped.

\- "Well, hello, Sam." –she smiled- "Did you rest at all?"

I felt guilty for having fallen asleep instead of having been here with them.

\- "I'm sorry. I honestly..." –I was saying, but she cut me off.

\- "It's ok Sam. You needed a good rest. I hope you got some." –she squeezed my arm- "I'm gonna get some clean water, alright? Keep an eye on him"

\- "You got it." –I smiled at her.

\- "Also, I heard you had a fight with Bellamy. Are you alright?"

\- "Yeah, it was nothing. Murphy appeared before anything actually happened so... How you know anyway?"

\- "Everyone knows everything on camp, Sam."

I rolled my eyes and said goodbye to Clarke. I squatted next to Jasper and began to clean the last remains of blood.

\- "Thank you." –Monty said from behind me.

I hadn't noticed he was there until he spoke, so his voice made me jump a little.

\- "Sorry about that." –he smiled when he noticed he had scared me.

\- "It's alright. It's my fault, I didn't even check if someone else was around here." –I smiled– "But why are you thanking me?"

\- "Listen, Sam. I know you think I'm angry at you, but I understand you had your heart in the right place when you said we needed back up and arms. I'm sorry..."

\- "Monty, you don't have to apologize. I was mad at myself too for leaving Jasper behind."

\- "Still, I'm sorry for thinking you were being selfish and only wanted to save yourself. I know that's not who you are."

\- "Well, thank you, Monty. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

\- "There's nothing to forgive Sam, you did the right thing. You also brought Jasper back."

\- "With a little help, yeah." –I smiled at Monty- "I'm glad we are friends again."

\- "We never stopped being, I was just mad at myself for being mad at you."

\- "Oh Monty." –I hugged him- "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Jasper screamed in pain again and I took his hand.

\- "Hey, Jasper. It's Sam. I don't know if you can hear me but you are going to live, okay? I got you."

\---------------------------------------

\- "The grounders cauterized his wound. They saved his life." –Clarke said.

\- "Saved him so that they could string him up for live bait." –Finn said stepping into the drop ship.

\- "Always so cheerful, Finn." –I said glancing over at him.

\- "This is infected, he could be septic." –Clarke looked at Monty- "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?" –she asked him.

\- "That would be a firm no." –he answered frustrated.

Clarke sighed and looked at Jasper again.

\- "My mother would know what to do." –she was also frustrated.

\- "Monty, Clarke." –I said switching my gaze from one to the other- "I believe in both of you. If someone can contact the Ark, that's you Monty. And if anyone down here can save Jasper, that's you Clarke." –I told them trying to inflict them some morale.

They both looked at me and smiled. Monty mouthed 'thank you' and I shook my head, as if telling him there was no reason to thank me.  _There really isn't. They are both very capable. I trust them._  Suddenly the door that communicates the lower level with the one we were on opened. Wells' head appeared through it.  _Oh God no. Exactly the person we need right now, how convenient._  I rolled my eyes.

\- "How's he doing?" –he asked moving towards Clarke.

\- "How does he look like he is doing?" –Clarke barked at him, who was now becoming angrier and more frustrated just because of Wells presence.

\- "Hey, I'm just trying to help." –Wells said.

\- "You want to help? Alright, hold him down."

As Clarke said that I knew something not too good was about to happen. I moved towards Jasper and held his head down while Wells and Finn held him down by his abdomen, arms and legs. Clarke put the knife to the fire.

\- "I'm not gonna like this, am I?"- Monty asked.

\- "Just don't look Monty, keep working alright?" –I smiled at him.  _There's no need to further traumatize him._

Clarke started cutting into Jasper's skin around the wound that was infected. He started screaming and tried to move, but we hold him down as still as we could.

\- "I'm so sorry Jasper. I'm so sorry." –I looked down at him and saw the pain in his eyes too.

As I was saying that, Octavia appeared next to me out of nowhere.

\- "Stop it. You are killing him!" –she screamed.

\- "O, it's ok. She is trying to save him." –I looked at her.

\- "She can't." –a voice that I was hoping not to hear today said.

 _Bellamy. Just my freaking luck._  Wells stood up and made himself useful.

\- "Back off." –he said threateningly.

\- "We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." –Clarke said.

\- "The kid's a goner. If you can't see that you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

\- "Well, sorry if Jasper is an inconvenience to you. But so are your little dogs to me. So, if we are getting rid of anyone now, why don't you start with them, ah?" –I snapped at him unable to control myself.

\- "You don't get a saying in this." –he aggressively answered me.

I motioned Octavia to hold Jasper's head for me and I stood up and walked towards her brother who was now just pissing me off.

\- "If you have a problem with me let's go outside and fix it." –I raised my eyebrow defiantly at him- "But let Jasper out of this."

\- "You should let him die. I've heard you're good at that, Samantha."

His words cut through me like a knife. All eyes were on us now.

\- "Bellamy... what are you doing?" –I vaguely heard Octavia say.

I looked startled at him.  _That's it._

\- "Fine, next time I'll just let you die."

I closed my fist ready to strike him on the jaw when Clarke spoke.

\- "This is not the Ark Bellamy. Down here every life matters."

\- "Look at him." –Bellamy answered looking at Clarke- "He's a lost cause."

\- "We all were that for the Ark, that's how we ended up down here." –I said moving back towards Jasper.

\- "I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope." –Clarke said facing Octavia.

\- "This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices, I do."

Octavia looked at me and I nodded.

\- "I trust her." –I said ignoring Bellamy's comment.

Bellamy kept talking.

\- "He's been like this since we brought him back. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." –he said moving towards the exit- "Octavia, let's go."

\- "I'm staying here." –she said without even looking at him.

With that, Bellamy looked at Octavia and Jasper one more time, and left. The tension in the room was palpable.

\- "If he wants to kill Jasper, he'll have to go through me." –I firmly said.

Monty nodded and said:

\- "Power-hungry, self-serving jackass. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." –his comment made me smile, but he then seemed to remember Octavia was there and added looking at her- "No offense."

Octavia didn't seem to be offended and kept on helping Clarke.

\- "Yeah." –Finn said- "Bellamy is all that, but he also happens to be right."

Clarke moved her head from Jasper's body to look at Finn. He can't be serious.

\- "How could you say that?" –I asked- "He didn't go through all that just to die when he is finally back with us." –I said referring to Jasper.

\- "We need medicine if we want to save him." –Clarke said.

\- "Any ideas are welcome." –I said.

\- "I need air." –Clarke said standing up and leaving the drop ship. Finn left not much longer after her.

I stayed with Octavia taking care of Jasper's newly bloodied body. Monty kept on working, trying to communicate with the Ark while Wells watched him. Once we were done, and not being able to do much else for Jasper, I stood up and went to lay my back on the wall, opposite to where Monty was working so that I wouldn't disturb him. Octavia came and sat with me.

\- "Why did Bellamy say that to you?" –she inquired.

\- "He doesn't really like me. Must be that." –I said trying to hide the truth.

\- "Sam, I know you are not best friends or even friends at all, but I know he doesn't dislike you that much. You saved his life."

\- "He saved mine first so we are even." –I reminded her.

\- "You know that's not true. You saved my life too." –she argued.

\- "Well, it was also kind of my fault you got hurt O, so we are still even." –I said explaining my thoughts on that.

\- "What are you talking about?"

\- "If I had moved faster that thing would not have taken you, O. I wasn't fast enough. I also wasn't smart enough to check our surroundings first, so kind of my fault, again."

\- "It wasn't your fault. I was just having fun and..." –she was saying but I cut her.

\- "I told Bellamy I would look out for you when we left so that he would not do anything stupid, like following us. I did not keep my promise, therefore, my fault." –I explained.

\- "Oh, Sam." –she hugged me- "Thank you, thank you."

\- "Don't thank me, you'll have a scar on your leg forever to remember I'm not good at watching out for others."

\- "Sam, it was not your fault. No one could have guessed there was such a thing in the water. And once it took me, you reacted and risked your life for me. You saved me. You did keep your promise."

\- "I'm glad you think like that, O. I like having you around, you know?" –I honestly said.

\- "And I'm sure my brother owes you for that so, I still don't understand what happened."

\- "Fine. When we came back yesterday, we started talking." –she raised an eyebrow at me- "Just talking Octavia, calm down."- I rolled my eyes back at her- "Anyway, he was beating himself up thinking you getting hurt was his own fault."

\- "But it isn't his fault." –Octavia argued.

\- "I know, so I did what I thought was best. I told him you getting hurt was my fault. I saw the weight lift from his shoulders and that's basically what happened."

\- "So now he thinks you almost got me killed."

\- "Yeah. It's fine. It's better that he directs his anger towards me than he beating himself up for it."

\- "Why would you do that?"

\- "He needs his head as clear as possible. He has a whole camp to take care of. Taking some weight of his shoulders won't hurt me."

\- "Sam, you are too good."

\- "I'm just doing what's right, O." –I smiled at her.

At that moment Wells was moving towards the exit.

\- "Hey, where are you going?"- I inquired.

\- "I'm going to look for Clarke." –Wells answered.

\- "I'll go with you. Maybe she has figured out where to get the medicine for Jasper." –I said squeezing Octavia's arm.

Wells and I wondered around the camp, looking for Clarke, without exchanging a word. I was glad to have a moment of silence. When we finally found her, she was sat on a rock at the edge of the camp talking with Finn.

\- "Hey!" –I started- "We finally find you, guys! Have any ideas yet?" –I asked them.

Clarke showed me what she had in her hands. It was the thing that had been cauterizing Jasper's wound.

\- "Whatever this stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties."

\- "Let me take a look." -Wells said squatting next to Clarke- "And, before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth Skills." –he added.

\- "I'm feeling so incredibly useful right now." –I said trying to ignore the tension between Wells and Clarke.

Finn laughed at my comment and stood up beside me.

\- "The grounders used it as a poultice, but I think a tea might be more effective. If we can figure out what it is..." –Clarke said.

\- "Oh, I know what it is." –Wells started- "It is seaweed. There's no root structure."

\- "That means we have to go near water again, just what I wanted to do today." –I said sarcastically.

\- "It'd have to have a slow current, lots of rocks..."

\- "I'm not liking where he is going with this, guys..." –I said to Clarke and Finn, both smiling at me.

\- "The water would have also probably been more read than green." –Wells added.

\- "Well, why didn't you start with that?" –I smiled relieved- "Any ideas where that might be?"

\- "I know just the place." –Finn said looking at Clarke and then at me.

\- "Alright, let's go then." –Clarke stood up and started walking with Finn.

 _Again, cute._ I started walking behind them when Wells spoke.

\- "Hey, do you guys know how this stuff looks like? Cause I do."

\- "I'm guessing red." –I said- "Right?"

\- "Yeah, but there are many plants that are red, you know?" –Wells remarked.

\- "Well then just move, alright? We don't have all day." –I answered.

The fourth of us started walking. Finn guiding us to the place and Clarke walking with him. I walked behind them, letting them be, but it obviously didn't take long for Wells to move towards them and start talking with Clarke. Finn moved faster to let them space and I slowed down. I was at enough distance to see them but not close enough to listen to their conversation.  _They need to figure their shit out. The sooner the better._  I was so mesmerized by the beauty of this place I almost fell a couple of times, which only made me laugh.

_I honestly think I'm starting to like this place. I mean, if you ignore the snark, don't get close to where it lives in general and also ignore the grounders trying to kill us, everything is awesome. A peaceful place overall, I'd say._

When we finally made it to the place, I was relieved to see it wasn't deep enough for anything like the monster back at the stream to live.  _Beautiful_. I sat down on the rocks, waiting for Wells, Finn and Clarke to get the plant we were looking for. They seemed to be discussing how to get it when Clarke just walked into the water and took it. The whole situation was just funny, but Wells and Finn's faces made it a hundred times better. My amusement, however, didn't last long, since a bunch of birds started flying towards us.

\- "It's like they are flying away from something." –I said standing up.

A horn's noise was heard in the distance.

\- "Grounders?" –Clarke asked.

\- "It could be a war cry." – Wells said.

\- "Or a warning." –Finn added.

\- "Whatever it is, I'm not in the mood to find out." –I said making my way to them.

Suddenly, Clarke's face was completely covered in a mix of horror and amazement. I turned around to look on the direction she was looking and saw a massive yellow cloud moving towards us.

\- "What the hell is that?" –Wells asked.

\- "I don't know, but again, not in the mood to find out about." –I said.

\- "Run." –Clarke said- "Run!"

We all started running back to camp, but it was obvious we would not make it. Whatever that thing was, it was fast.

\- "Here, come on." –Finn said half way.

I didn't bother asking and jumped into whatever that was just behind Clarke. Once we were all inside, Finn closed the opening.

\- "It's getting inside." –Clarke panicked.

\- "Seal any openings." –Finn commanded.

We started doing so with all we found inside the place. I took of my jacket and used it. I even ripped my shirt a bit because we were running out of things to use. When we were finally done, we all sat down exhausted.

\- "What is this and when did you find it?" –I finally spoke.

\- "It seems like some type of vehicle. We found it earlier, where were you?" –Finn asked.

\- "Probably zoned out." –I said– "I'm so glad you were actually looking around and checking everything." –I laughed.

\- "You are welcome." –Finn answered smiling.

We remained quiet for a little longer when Clarke finally said:

\- "We should just make a run for it. Jasper can't wait much longer."

\- "I know you want to save him, Clarke." –I said- "I do too, trust me. But if the birds were flying away from it, that means it is both dangerous and fast. We have no options. We have to stay until it clears out."

\- "Yeah, dying in a cloud of acid fog isn't exactly going to help Jasper." –Finn backed me up.

He was punching at what looked like a cabinet, trying to open it. When he finally did, a bottle fell from it.

\- "Is that..." –Clarke started.

\- "Booze." –Finn stated.

\- "Well, now we are going to have some fun." – I ended.

Finn opened the bottle and ignored Clarke's warnings. He took a sip.

\- "Finn, it could be..." –Clarke was saying.

\- "Whisky, I think. It's better than the moonshine on Agro Station."- Finn said offering the bottle to Wells.

\- "Alcohol is toxic, you know?" –he answered.

\- "You gotta die from something Wells, it may as well be from having fun." -I looked at Finn- "Besides, how bad could it be?" –I said taking the bottle from his hand.

\- "This is Earth Wells, everything is toxic here." –Finn said as I drank.

\- "Well, this may not be toxic but it sure is a good, stiff drink."–I said feeling the alcohol going down my body.

\- "It is also a time-honored rite of passage." –Finn continued.

\- "We'll pass." –Wells said.

I looked incredulously at him.  _Overprotective who? He can't be really thinking he can control Clarke._

\- "Far be it for me to stand in the way of tradition." –Clarke said taking the bottle from me.

She took a decent sip and gave the bottle back to Finn.  _Well, this sure is about to be a hell of a party._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Finn, Wells and Sam are finally able to leave the car where they had been hiding from the acid fog. While they are making their way back to camp, they hear someone screaming. Who’s in danger now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: character's death.

 

**SAM'S POV**

\- "It's been hours." –Clarke said.

I don't know how long we had actually been there. Finn and Clarke had kept on drinking. I only took a few more sips until I started to feel like I would lose control of myself.  _I like to be in control of my actions. For the most part. Ignoring when I act impulsively, though._

\- "Jasper..." –Clarke kept talking.

\- "He is in good hands." –Finn cut her.

\- "Yeah, O will take good care of him. You know it Clarke."

\- "While we are on the subject, why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper not to die is a bad thing." –Clarke asked.

_She is obviously too drunk to remember that I, and even Wells, had defended Jasper against Bellamy, only leaving Finn thinking that way._

\- "Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun." –she kept saying, which made Finn and I laugh- "Yeah, you guys think I'm fun, right?"

\- "You sure are Clarke." –I said smiling.

\- "Oh yeah, among other things..." –Finn added.

His comment made Clarke blush and I laughed harder. Wells seemed not to like it, however.

\- "You are fun." –he said with a straight face.  _Awkward_ \- "You remember that time when..."

\- "Remember that time you betrayed me and got my father executed?" –Clarke cut him- "Yeah, I remember."

My eyes widened at her comment.  _Finally, the alcohol has made the unspeakable subject raise to the surface. I hope they fix their issues._

\- "So, where were we?" –Clarke asked me.

_Yeah, no. Never mind. Not enough alcohol to actually talk about it._

\- "Fun." –I simply answered.

\- "But since you brought it up..." – _Oh no_ \- "...and I didn't, because I don't want to talk about it..." –Clarke was saying, and then, her voice broke- "What were you thinking?"

\- "I made a mistake, Clarke."

_What a good answer. You go Wells._  I think Clarke couldn't believe that was his answer either, because she scoffed.

\- "I made a mistake, Clarke?" –she repeated Wells words- "Not good enough." –she had tears in her eyes at this point- "You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy to tell him everything so that he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted you to be."

\- "What do you want me to say?" –Wells turned towards her and screamed.

\- "I want an explanation." –Clarke simply answered.

She was looking at him as if she were trying to find her old friend in his eyes.

\- "I can't give you one." –Wells said- "I thought I could trust him."

\- "Well, I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong."

\- "I'm still your friend." –Wells argued.

\- "No, you're not. If you were my friend you would walk out into that fog and never come back." –Clarke coldly ended their conversation.

I felt the need to intervene.

\- "Alright, give me that bottle Clarke." –I said putting my hands on it. She let go- "Ok, you're fine, alright. But you are not allowed to drink more of this." –I added.

\- "Yeah, let's just take it easy, okay?"- Finn backed me up.

\- "I have no idea how to do that." –Clarke answered.

Wells then took the bottle from me, smelled its content and took one good sip of it.

\- "So, we having fun yet?" –Finn asked.

If I hadn't thought Clarke had been about to hit Wells with the bottle 5 minutes ago, I'd have laughed.

\------------------------------

We all eventually ended up falling sleep. We spent the whole night in that car. The next morning, Clarke was the first to move.

\- "The fog's cleared." –she said opening the car's door and stepping outside.

\- "Ugh, I can't wait to feel my legs again." –I said getting up.

\- "Let's go, Jasper is waiting." –Clarke commanded us while beginning to walk back to camp.

\- "We are coming, relax Clarke." –I said walking after her.

Clarke and I walked together and Finn and Wells came behind us.

\- "Hey." –I finally said- "Are you alright?"

\- "Why wouldn't I?"

\- "Because last night was kinda intense." –I answered- "I thought you were about to crush the bottle on his head."

\- "I kind of wanted to, but did not want to waste the booze, you know?" –she smiled at me.

\- "Well, thank you for that then. So polite of you." –I said- "But seriously, if you need to talk, I'm here for you Clarke."

\- "Thank you, Sam. But right now I just want to get to Jasper."

\- "Then let's go faster, alright?"

Clarke nodded and we started moving a little faster. I knew she just wanted to get away from Wells. I didn't want to pressure her, so I followed her lead. She would talk when she was ready. Eventually, the guys caught up with us. Finn stayed with us and Wells passed us by. I looked at Finn and sensed he wanted to talk with Clarke. I nodded at him.

\- "Take good care of her, would you?" –I said smiling.

They both smiled me back and Clarke blushed a bit.  _They are so cute._  I run a bit so I would leave some space in between us for them to have privacy. A few moments later, I heard a girl screaming. I turned around to see if Clarke and Finn had noticed it too.

\- "Who was that?" –I asked.

The scream was heard again and the fourth of us started moving towards the place where we thought it came from. Once we got there, Bellamy was kneeled next to a boy lying on the ground. He heard us coming and turned around. I moved towards him with Clarke.  _Atom. Fuck._  I kneeled, picking up Atom's head from the ground and placing it on my lap.

\- "Atom." –I said stocking his hair- "I'm so sorry."

\- "We heard screams." –Clarke said to Bellamy.

\- "Charlotte found him. I sent her back to camp."  _Who's Charlotte_.

Atom looked up at me. He was trembling.

\- "Kill me, please." – was the only thing he said.

I looked at Bellamy and then at Clarke. She was inspecting Atom's body to see if she could help him. She looked at me and shocked her head.  _We can't help him._ Bellamy nodded, understanding what needed to be done. But he couldn't. Clarke and I both saw it in his eyes.

\- "Okay. Look at me Atom. I'm going to help you." –Clarke softly spoke.

She took the knife from Bellamy's hand and started humming. Atom moved his head to the side. Clarke's hand was shaking. Less than Bellamy's, but I noticed it.  _She doesn't need to do this. She's not a murderer._

\- "Clarke." –I gently said- "Give me the knife."

I extended my arm towards her.

\- "You are not a murderer Clarke, you don't have to do this. Just keep singing, would you?" –I added.

She nodded at me and handed me the knife. I took a deep breath.

\- "Atom, I want you to know you are loved, alright? I'm so sorry this happened to you. Just remember you are loved." –I said looking at him, feeling a tear running down my face.

Atom looked at me one more time, he tried to smile but he couldn't. I rubbed my finger on his cheek.

\- "Think about beautiful things, okay? Think about Octavia. I know she loves you. And I know you love her too."

Atom smiled as best as he could and closed his eyes. Clarke kept mumbling. I took the knife and slide it through his neck, cutting directly into his carotid artery.

I placed my forehead over his.

\- "I'm so sorry, Atom." –I said when he finally stopped moving- "You didn't deserve this."

I stayed like that for a moment and then looked up at Clarke. She was tense. I left the knife on the floor and moved Atom's head from my lap so that I could stand up. I wiped away the tear that had fallen down my face and the ones that had formed on my eyes.

\- "Thank you." –Clarke stood beside me.

\- "Don't thank me for killing an innocent Clarke."

\- "I'm not thanking you for that. I'm thanking you for being brave enough to do what we couldn't." –she argued referring to her and Bellamy.

\- "I'm not brave."

\- "Yes, you are."

\- "I did it so you didn't have to." –I looked at her in the eyes- "You are not a murderer, Clarke." –Then I looked at Bellamy- "And neither is he."

\- "Neither are you, Sam." –she said.

\- "I'm not even going to pretend that's true." –I smiled- "Don't ask me, because I may tell you if you do and you don't need to hear it, trust me."

I felt Bellamy and Clarke's eyes locked on me but I ignored them and started moving back towards where our camp was.

\- "Let's go save someone today." –I said.

When we arrived, everyone gathered around us. Octavia came towards me and hugged me.

\- "I'm so glad you are alive Sam. Have you seen my brother? Is he okay?" –she asked eagerly.

\- "Yeah, he is coming. He is fine. Now come with me, we need to move quickly to save Jasper." –I said.

_She doesn't need to see this._  At that moment, Bellamy and another guy made it to where we were. They were carrying Atom's body. Octavia run up to Bellamy and hugged him. I looked at him and shocked my head. He understood what I meant and tried to make Octavia come with me into the drop ship, but it was too late. She had already noticed the body.

\- "Who's that?" –she asked.

\- "What happened to Atom?" –some kid asked.

_For fuck's shake, can't people stay quiet for just one second?_  Octavia slipped from Bellamy's arms and when I got to her, she had already raised the jacket that was covering Atom's face.

\- "Atom." –she whispered.

\- "There's nothing I could do." –Bellamy started.

\- "Don't." –Octavia said raising her hand- "Just don't."

She looked at Atom's death body one more time and then covered his face. I helped her back up.

\- "O! O, please." –Bellamy tried to catch her.

\- "Don't!" –Octavia screamed.

Bellamy looked exhausted and defeated. I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He didn't move.

\- "Bellamy, listen. I know you and I are not on good terms, but you need to know this one's not on you, alright?"

\- "Samantha..."

\- "Look, I'm not trying to do anything, alright? I'm just telling you what you need to hear." –I cut him- "Octavia will come around, don't worry. Deep down she knows it wasn't your fault."

I was ready to leave to check on Jasper when Murphy came around.

\- "Did we lose anyone here?" –Bellamy asked.

\- "No." –Murphy answered- "Jasper's still breathing."

\- "Good." –I murmured.

Murphy looked at me.

\- "You think he deserves to still be alive, Sam?" –he said giving me half a smile- "After the time he gave us all?"

\- "What did you try to do Murphy?" –I moved towards him- "I like you, but if you dared to touch a single hair of Jasper's head, I will destroy you."- I said defiantly.

\- "I did try to take him out, but Bellamy's psycho little sister..."

Before I myself could react to Murphy's words, Bellamy took him by his jacket's neck and pushed him backwards.

\- "My what? My what?" –he started screaming.

\- "Your little sister." –Murphy said, pushing Bellamy back and getting rid of his grip.

\- "Yeah, that's right. My little sister. Got anything else you wanna say about her?"

\- "Nothing." –Murphy said- "Sorry."

Bellamy turned around. He looked at me before moving away. He walked towards the guy who had brought Atom with him and began to give him orders. I took that opportunity to move towards Murphy and speak with him.

\- "Bellamy didn't beat you up this time." –I said- "But if you do anything to harm Jasper or Octavia, I will do it myself." –I threatened him.

He looked at me and then back towards Bellamy, who was now beside me.

\- "Got it, Sam." –he winked at me and left.

\- "I'll kill you Murphy." –I said as he moved away.

I was leaving towards the drop ship when Bellamy started walking with me.

\- "We still have time to cure Jasper. You don't get to kill him yet, Bellamy." –I said remembering his threat- "You should discount the time we were trapped by the acid fog. Which means it is still technically 'tomorrow', you know?"

\- "I'm not going to kill him."

\- "Then where are you going? –I stopped walking and faced him.

\- "To talk with you."

\- "Look, I don't feel like fighting right now, Bellamy. However, if you just want to beat me to death I won't oppose. I'm tired." –I said dramatically.

\- "I wouldn't do that" –he argued.

\- "You did look like you were about to kill me when Murphy came by the other night." –I reminded him- "Listen, I'm sorry alright. I'm not in the mood to talk either. I just wanna go check on Jasper and then fall sleep and maybe not wake up tomorrow, I don't know. We'll see." –I said– "It's been a long day."

\- "Let me walk you to the drop ship then."

\- "You are being awkwardly nice right now, Bellamy. If you are hiding something, I'll find about it tomorrow." –I smiled- "Do remind me please."

We walked to the drop ship and I entered to check on Jasper. Octavia, Finn and Monty were there. No hint of Clarke and Wells.  _Well, maybe they decided to talk about it._  I laid down next to Octavia, who rested her head on my shoulder. They had given Jasper the seaweed tea and the only thing left to do was wait. It had been a couple hours when I heard voices. I had fallen asleep and was now lying on the floor. Octavia had the bottle of booze Finn had found on the car.

\- "Oh God no, not that again, please." –I said- "Finn, you know how we ended up the last time." –I laughed.

\- "Well, Clarke and Wells are not here so... enjoy."- he said while Octavia took a sip.

\- "Disgusting. I love it." –she said making me laugh even more and handing me the bottle.

I was about to take a sip when a voice came from the other side of the room.

\- "Can I, uh... get a hit of that?"

\- "Jasper!" –Monty said.

\- "Oh, Jasper, welcome back buddy."- I said making my way towards him.

\- "Let's start with the soft stuff, alright?" –Finn said, helping Jasper drink some water.

Monty stood next to Jasper. They shook hands, both smiling.  _I'm so glad they are back together._

\- "Was it a dream or they I get speared?" –Jasper asked smiling.

\- "You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it." –I said.

Someone entered the drop ship and was making their way towards the upper level. Finally, Clarke appeared through the door on the floor.

\- "My savior!" –Jasper said once he saw her.

\- "Thank you for not dying. I don't think I could have taken that today." –Clarke told him.

_Yeah, same. One death per day is already too much._

\- "Well, I'll try not to die tomorrow too if that's cool." –Jasper answered.

His comment made us all laugh. He then turned his head and saw Octavia.

\- "Oh, hello!" –he told her before falling asleep again.

Once we all knew Jasper was alright, we went to sleep. I laid down with Octavia. We decided to stay with Jasper in case he needed anything.

\- "Where you there when Atom died?" –Octavia suddenly asked me.

\- "Yeah. It was a good death, O."

\- "How you know?"

\- "Because I told him he had been loved. I told him to think of beautiful memories, to think of you." –I said- "He smiled when he heard your name. You were the last thing on his mind when he died, O. You made him happy."

\- "Sam..." –Octavia started tearing up

\- "I know O. But you have to know it wasn't Bellamy's fault. I know you blame him because you need to blame someone. But choose differently. I was there, trust me. He looked defeated, his expression was completely discomposed. He wanted to help him, but the fog had already killed him, O. Blame the fog, not your brother."

Octavia nodded, knowing I was right. She hugged me and started crying harder. I placed my hand on her hair and gently began to stroke it. I rocked us until I felt Octavia had stopped crying. She had fallen asleep. I placed her beside me and covered her up so that she wouldn't be cold. I stood up and took a look at Jasper whom I saw peacefully sleeping. I left the drop ship unable to sleep and wondered around camp. I ended up in front of the fire. I sat there and laid down looking at the sky.  _I'll never get tired of this. The darkness of the sky in contrast with the light of the stars. Amazing_ _._

I had been sat like that, looking at the fire and at the sky, for about 20 minutes when I heard someone walking around. I turned around and saw a little girl. She looked scared, but I smiled at her and motioned for her to come join me.

\- "Can't sleep?" –I asked.

\- "Yeah, something like that." –she told me.

\- "My name is Sam." –I offered her my hand to shake.

\- "I'm Charlotte." –she smiled shaking hands.

\- "Oh, so you are Charlotte?" –she gave me a panicked look- "No, no, it's fine. Bellamy told me you were the one who found Atom. I'm sorry you had to see that."

She seemed to relax when I told her where I had heard her name, which was a little weird. But I didn't think much of it at the time.

\- "Anyway, what are you doing awake so late? I hope you weren't asked to do a watch..."

\- "No, no." –she smiled- "I had a nightmare and I... I was running away from my demons."

\- "I see. I hope you did kid." –I smiled- "You can stay here with me if you want."

\- "Thank you."

She laid down with her head on my lap. I stroke her hair until her breath became even and she fell asleep.

\- "Goodnight, Charlotte. I hope your demons will let you sleep tonight."

_How come a girl so young is sent down here with all of us criminals? She looks too innocent to have done anything wrong in her life._

I eventually fell asleep too, still wondering how she ended up down here and thinking about how magical Earth looked at night.


	8. I trust him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension in the delinquents camp is starting to come to the surface. Murphy starts doing his thing as Sam tries to understand how things got this way, trying to keep everyone alive.

**SAM'S POV**

The noise around me was too much to ignore it and it ended up waking me up. I felt sore all over my body because I have fallen asleep with my head falling backwards over a tree branch.

_I must have been real tired to fall asleep like this. Can't feel my ass, can't feel my neck. What a beautiful day this is going to be._

A lot of people were already awake and working, which honestly surprised me. Charlotte was nowhere to be seen so I made my way into the drop ship to check on Jasper. What was my surprise when I entered and found Clarke squatted next to Monty who was taking off her wristband.

\- "Hey!" –I said moving towards them- "So I can't take this shit off but you can? How does this work again?"

\- "I did what I had to do. Monty needed a wristband." –Clarke simply answered.

\- "You and I both know that's a lie. If he needed a wristband he could have taken mine and you know it. You offered yours for a reason, Clarke. I'm not dumb, you know?"

Clarke seemed to be debating whether she should tell me about it or not. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and back. She finally looked at me in the eyes.

\- "Wells and I spoke yesterday before I went to sleep. I asked him if he had actually been the one to turn my father in. Turns out it was my mother." –her confession made me sick- "And now, Wells is dead."

\- "What?" –the feeling of nausea was quickly replaced by one of perplexity- "When? How? What?"

I saw Clarke's eyes beginning to water and I immediately stopped asking questions.

\- "I'm sorry Clarke, too many questions." –I hugged her- "Come here."

She was just trying to act strong but I knew that, deep inside, she was broken.

\- "Let it out, Clarke. I'm here, alright? I got you." –I whispered on her ear stroking her hair.

She nodded still hugging me. After a while, she broke away from my grip.

\- "Thank you."

\- "It's no problem. Whenever you are ready. Whenever you need me, I'm here. Just know that, alright?" –I smiled- "Now, what's on my to do list for the day, uh?"

\- "Well, you can help me with this." –Monty spoke.

\- "Monty, thank you for the faith you have in me, but I'm no engineer." –I smiled at him.

\- "You can just keep me company while Jasper is out with Octavia getting used to being alive again, you know?"

I laughed and nodded at him. Clarke left the drop ship after saying goodbye to us.

\- "Alright, what do you need from me?" –I was about to sit next to him.

\- "To begin with, you could bring me some water." –Monty said smiling and sobbing his empty cup on my face.

\- "Did you seriously ask me to stay in here just to be your water lady or something?" –I replied half confused half amazed at how things were working now.

\- "Nah, just this time. Then we can get to work. I think we could be talking to the Ark by nightfall."

\- "You mean you can get to work while I bore myself to death looking at you connecting wires and whatnot, right?" –I joked as I messed with his hair- "Alright, alright. I'm not complaining. I'll be right back."

I heard Monty's laugh as I made my way out of the drop ship. I didn't mind if we never spoke with the Ark again, but I knew Monty's family was still up there, so I kept my opinions to myself.

The whole camp was up by now. Some kids were cutting wood for the fire, some others building the wall, others looking through our food supply to make sure we did have stuff to eat...  _I guess this may have something to do with Well's dead. Clarke didn't tell me anything but I think it is safe to assume it was the grounders. I just don't know why they would only kill one of us, I mean, if they had been here, wouldn't they have taken down as many of us as possible? It doesn't add up._  With my brain working on those events, I arrived at our improvised fountain. As I was taking the water for Monty, a guy who was carrying some wood feel on his knees. I was approaching him to help him and ask him if he needed anything when Murphy started doing his thing.

\- "Hey, Connor! Do you think the grounders are just going to sit around waiting for us to finish the wall?" –he said approaching him- "Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you."

I turned to see who the girl was.  _Charlotte. She seems to have finally caught some sleep. Murphy can't be serious._

\- "I just need some water, ok?" –Connor answered- "Then I'll be fine."

I made my way back to the water and filled another cup for him. I saw Bellamy approaching Murphy and talking to him. Then he said something to Charlotte and she stopped doing what she was doing and moved towards the wood that Connor had let fall beside him.  _He better be joking._  I was about to let him know my opinion on that but when I made it there, he was smiling at the little girl.

\- "Hey, it's ok. I'm just kidding." –Bellamy told her.

I sighed in relief, which made Bellamy turn around to see who it was.

\- "I really thought you were becoming a tyrant there for a second." –I said raising my eyebrows.

He simply turned around, picked up the wood and placed it over his shoulder.  _Well, rude._  Charlotte left to her initial position and I turned around to give Connor some water. Again, I was surprised by the scene in front of me. Connor was still resting on his knees and Murphy had started peeing on him.

\- "Are you out of your fucking mind?" –I screamed at Murphy.

\- "What is wrong with you?"- Connor said raising up.

Two guys quickly pushed Connor back so that he wouldn't be able to punch Murphy.  _Sure thing guys._  I approached him from the side, avoiding the two guys and Connor, and punched him as hard as I could with the can with water I had in my hands.

\- "You are disgusting." –I said.

Murphy was now on the floor, with a hand on his jaw and looking startled at me. He was not expecting anyone to confront him. The two guys had now freed Connor and were looking at me. I took water yet again and gave it to Connor.

\- "Here you go. Once you drink that, you can go have a rest."

\- "Sam. You can't let people just rest. The Grounders are about to attack us."

\- "Yeah, that's why you are going to find someone else. Or even better, you can stop giving orders and looking at everyone over the shoulder and you can take Connor's place." –I was leaving when I thought of something else- "Also, stop calling me Sam. You don't get to nickname me until further notice."

\- "Bellamy won't like this." –Murphy screamed.

\- "Do I seem to care? As far as I'm concerned, Bellamy can say shit and I'll still do whatever the hell I want." –I said turning around and raising my eyebrow.

\- "He'll be mad. He'll go find Connor and put him to work."

\- "Well, in that case... You let him know that I dismissed Connor and he is doing as I say. He can come talk to me if he wants. Or he can keep working, like you are going to, and be a good example for the rest of the camp."

Having said that, I left. I went back into the drop ship and, finally, gave Monty his water. I eventually left him working and started walking around camp. Everyone had stopped working now.  _Oh God, what now?_  People had crowded around Murphy and Clarke who seemed to be talking or maybe screaming at him.  _What did he do now?_  I made my way to the front and saw Octavia.

\- "O, what's going on now?

She looked at me but before she could answer, Clarke started talking.

\- "You threatened to kill him. We all heard you." –she said to Murphy.

_Wait a second. Are they talking about Wells? Murphy is literally incapable of killing anyone. He is an ass sometimes, sure. I won't deny that. But he is not a killer._

\- "You hated Wells." –she added.

_Alright. That's it._

\- "Would you just wait a second?" –I stepped towards Clarke- "Are you 100% sure it was Murphy?" –I asked.

\- "Yes."

\- "How come? It could have been me." –I raised my eyebrows- "It could have been you. It could have been anyone in this freaking camp. Wells was not very popular, you know?" –I argued.

\- "We found his knife." –she gave it to me.

\- "You know Clarke. Let me play the devil's advocate for a second." –I started- "I could have perfectly stolen this from Murphy and then killed Wells, leaving the knife there for you to find and blame him."

\- "He is the only one who got into a knife fight with him." –Clarke was losing it.

\- "Yeah, and I didn't kill him then either." –Murphy said stepping to my side.

\- "He tried to kill Jasper too." –Octavia said.

_Well, that's true. I'll give them that._

\- "Come on, this is ridiculous, I don't have to answer to anyone." –Murphy said.

\- "Come again?" –Bellamy said, giving a few steps towards us.

\- "Look man, I'm telling you. I didn't do this."

\- "They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." –Bellamy answered.

\- "I repeat, could have been me." –I argued, my tone a bit cynical- "If I killed someone and also cut their fingers, I wouldn't be so dumb as to leave all that evidence with the body. And I'm sure Murphy ain't that stupid himself."

Murphy looked at me. He gave me a thankful node. Clarke looked like she was about to kill me.

\- "Is this the kind of society that we want?" –Clarke spoke and turned towards Bellamy- "You said there should be no rules. Does that mean we can kill each other without punishment?"

\- "I already told you, I didn't kill anyone." –Murphy moved towards Clarke.

\- "I say we float him." –a guy from the crowd said.

\- "Clarke..." –she turned towards me- "I know you don't like Murphy. But I'm sure you are about to regret this."

I looked around us. People started chanting in agreement.  _They are going to kill him._

\- "That's not what I'm saying." –Clarke argued.

\- "Why not? He deserves to be floated. It's justice." –Connor said.

\- "Alright, Connor. You are just mad now." –I told him.

\- "It is justice." –someone from the crowd said.

_Alright, this is getting a bit out of hand._

\- "Revenge is not justice." –Clarke screamed.

\- "It is."

\- "That's not justice you idiots." –I said looking at the crowd- "This is not the Ark. We need to stop doing things like they do up there. We are not them."

\- "This is justice down here Samantha." –Connor said turning to me.

_No._

\- "Float him." –the whole camp was chanting now.

\- "Everyone shut up." –I screamed- "Listen to me." –I took a deep breath- "I'm telling you. It wasn't Murphy. If he says it wasn't him, I trust his word. Besides, you only have a knife with his initials. That's nothing." –everyone was quiet now- "What's more, you cannot condemn him if you have someone else's confession."

\- "But we don't. The murderer wouldn't be so stupid as to expose themselves." –Murphy told me.

\- "I'm sure they aren't, but you ain't getting killed for this shit."

\- "I don't know where you are going with this but I don't like it." –Murphy said placing his hand on my shoulder.

\- "I trust you."–I turned towards Clarke raising my eyebrow- "You want a murderer? I'll give you one."- I turned towards the crowd now- "It was me. I killed Wells."

\- "Samantha, no." –Murphy said.

\- "I know it wasn't you, Sam. You are not a murderer." –Clarke said.

\- "There are many things you don't know about me, Clarke."

\- "You wouldn't even kill a fly." –Connor laughed- "I doubt you could even hurt a man."

I took my pocket knife and threw it. It landed in the middle of the can Connor was holding.

\- "Just because I defended your sorry ass from Murphy this morning doesn't mean you know me. It doesn't mean that Murphy is the killer either." –I approached him- "So, what do you think I was locked up for then, Connor? You who seem to know me so well."

\- "I don't know."

\- "Exactly. Maybe I stole some bread? Maybe I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But that could not be any more far from the truth." –I smiled.

\- "Samantha, stop it right now." –Bellamy demanded.

Octavia was now beside him, I assumed telling him my story.

\- "You don't get to give me orders Blake."- I turned around- "You wanna know why I got locked up?"

\- "Why?" –someone in the crowd asked.

\- "Because I did kill a man."-I said with a smirk on my face looking at Connor.

The crowd gasped.  _I'm sure they were not expecting that._

\- "Sam, no! I know that's not the whole story!" –Octavia said.

\- "Stay out of this Octavia." –I said looking at her- "But she is right. I also punched chancellor Jaha."–I smiled.

I studied the crowd, open mouths and looks of fright in them. Some gasped.  _They are not getting Murphy that easily._

\- "Now you know. Then why don't you float me? It seems much more appropriate for me to be Wells' assassin, don't you think? I also seem to deserve death more than Murphy. So what are we doing now?"

\- "Sam, stop. They'll hang us both." –Murphy said.

\- "I know it wasn't you, M."

\- "And it wasn't you either Sam. Stop it, please. I couldn't live with your blood on my hands."

\- "It wouldn't be on your hands, it would be on the..." –I was saying when someone pulled me up and took me away from Murphy.

\- "What the hell? Let me down. It was me. I killed Wells." –I screamed seeing how the crowd was now taking Murphy and putting a rope around his neck.

\- "I know it wasn't you Sam." –Bellamy's voice on my ear as he put me down.

\- "You don't get to nickname me, Blake. You know it wasn't him. Why are you doing this?" –I said turning to go towards Murphy.

\- "Samantha stop, they'll kill you too."

\- "Fine with me, it's not like I care." –I said trying to get rid of him.

But he was too strong. I desisted and mouthed 'sorry' towards Murphy. He gave me a sad smile and I could not look at him any longer. I fell to the ground defeated.

\- "Everyone that gets close to me dies."

_I can't do shit for anyone._

\- "His death is not on you Sam...antha."

\- "You are damn right Blake. You are so damn right." –I said standing back on my feet.

They had now taken Murphy outside of the camp and were about to hang him. I looked at him. It should be me being hanged.  _If I hadn't punched him this morning, Connor wouldn't feel entitled to do this. It's my fault._

\- "You can stop this! They listen to you!" –Clarke told Bellamy.

\- "Bellamy, you should do it." –Connor asked Bellamy.

He wanted him to kick the box on which Murphy was standing. People were now chanting for Bellamy to do it.

\- "I saw you in the woods with Atom. You are not a killer Bellamy. Don't do this." –Clarke was in full panic mode now.

Bellamy looked as if he didn't know what to do as if he wanted to get out of there.

\- "You can't do this Bellamy! You can't!" –Clarke screamed.

He looked at me as if he were asking for permission.  _If he doesn't kick the box, he will no longer be their leader and it is only a matter of time he'll end up like this. He has to do it_. I knew what needed to be done. I nodded almost imperceptibly at him. He looked away and moved towards Murphy. He kicked the box.

\- "No." –Clarke screamed approaching Bellamy about to punch him- "How could you?"

I moved towards them and stepped in between Clarke and Bellamy. I nodded at Bellamy and then turned to Clarke.

\- "His blood is on your hands, princess. Not on Bellamy's." –I spat.

\- "What the hell are you doing? Cut him down!" –Finn appeared screaming out of nowhere- "Charlotte get out of here, now."- he told her as he saw her looking at Murphy.

Finn moved towards Murphy but Connor intercepted him on his way and put a knife to his throat.

\- "Get out of my way." –Finn demanded.

\- "How many more people do you need to kill to feel important Connor?" –I asked pushing him away from Finn- "I'll kill you myself if that's what it takes to stop your delusions of grandeur."

He seemed ready to fight me but Charlotte spoke.

\- "Stop, ok? Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!"

I shut my eyes.  _She. Fuck, Murphy!_  I ran towards where Murphy was as Clarke cut the rope. I caught him and placed him on the ground, taking the rope out of his neck.

\- "Don't move, I got this. Just breathe, ok?" –I said as I checked that Murphy was still breathing.

In the meantime, Finn, Clarke and Bellamy had taken Charlotte into Bellamy's tent. I left Murphy with some guys who were helping him and stormed into Bellamy's tent.

\- "You." -I said facing the girl- "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit your throat right this second."

\- "Sam..." –Clarke started.

\- "No. You don't get to 'Sam' me around right now. I told you it wasn't him. I gave you options but no, why would the mighty princess listen." –I said throwing my hands in the air- "You almost got an innocent killed today."

\- "Samantha..."

\- "Shut the fuck up Finn. Your prince charming qualities do not apply here." –I said inhaling air deeply and then looked at Charlotte- "You lied to me. You hadn't had a nightmare. You had just killed Wells and you dared come sleep with me and lie to my face. Looks are so fucking deceiving."

\- "I..."

\- "I don't want to know." –I looked at Clarke- "What is your plan now, ah? Cause I doubt you'll sentence her to death."

\- "Those are his boys out there."- Finn told me.

\- "This is not my fault." –Bellamy intervened- "If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall."

\- "You wanna build a society, princess? Let's build a society. Bring the girl out." –Murphy said from outside the tent.

\- "Fuck, I told him not to move." –I said- "Why doesn't anyone in this goddam camp ever listen to me?"

\- "No, please, Bellamy." –Charlotte said getting away from me- "Don't let her take me."

\- "Me? Take you? If I actually wanted you dead, you wouldn't stand a chance." –I aggressively said crossing my hands over my chest.

Bellamy shook his head at me.

\- "Look Charlotte, it's going to be okay." –he said.

Clarke and Finn looked worriedly at me.

\- "What? Do you all really think I came in here to kill her?" – I said raising my eyebrow.

Finn and Clarke seemed to be thinking that exactly.  _Alright, I see how it is._

\- "Listen, I know I just confessed I'm a murderer and you have the right not to trust me now, although I doubt any of you ever did." –  _I don't blame them. I wouldn't trust them with my life either_ \- "I may not be the good guy here but I still know what the right thing to do is, alright?"

\- "What do you propose then?" –Clarke asked.

\- "Well, first I'd like to say that I know you both don't like Bellamy, but sometimes you should listen to him, since you won't listen to me." –I looked at Charlotte and then at Finn- "Now, take her somewhere safe. I'll deal with Murphy."

Finn and Clarke didn't seem to buy my words.  _Whatever._

\- "Stay with them, Charlotte. They'll take care of you." –Bellamy told Charlotte and then looked at Finn and Clarke.

They both nodded.  _Of course, now they listen to him, how convenient._

\- "I'm coming with you." –Bellamy said turning to me.

\- "Fine." –I said stepping out of his tent.

Everyone was now surrounding Bellamy's tent. Once we stepped outside, Murphy walked towards us.

\- "Well. Look who decided to join us."

\- "Dial it down and back off." –Bellamy said stepping in front of me.

\- "Or what? What are you gonna do, Bellamy? Hang me?" –Murphy said laughing.

\- "Murphy, you need to calm down." –I said.

\- "Sam...Samantha, are you on their side now?"

_He may be an ass but he seems to be the only one who actually listens to me around here._

\- "There are no sides here, M."

\- "Bellamy just hung me. Where you not there?" –he ironically questioned.

\- "Irony is my thing Murphy, give it a rest, would you?" –I gave him a half smile- "I was there. Trying to save your ass, by the way."

\- "But you didn't. And he hanged me."

\- "I was just giving the people what they wanted."

Bellamy's comment just made me roll my eyes.  _Why won't he stay quiet?_

\- "Not helping Bellamy." –I said in-between my teeth.

\- "Oh yeah? That's a good idea." –Murphy started.

_Good job Bellamy. Fantastic way of dealing with this. Giving him ideas._

\- "Why don't we do that right now? So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up? All in favor?"

Murphy raised his hand. Only four others did so. The rest of the delinquents remained still. Some of them even started to leave. That didn't sit well with Murphy.

\- "I see. So it's okay to string me up for nothing but when this little bitch confesses, you let her walk away?" –Murphy screamed, angrier by the second- "Cowards, all of you."

\- "Hey" –Bellamy stepped in- "Murphy, it's over."

Murphy started moving backward.

\- "Whatever you say boss." –he said.

 _That look on his face doesn't seem right._  Bellamy turned around and started walking towards his tent. Murphy then got a stick of wood on his hands and moved towards Bellamy.

\- "Blake get down!" –I screamed moving towards him.

But it was too late. Murphy hit him and Bellamy fell flat on his face.

\- "You son of a bitch." –Octavia screamed.

She tried to punch Murphy but Jasper grab her before she could. Murphy moved towards them and punched Jasper in the face. By now, I had made my way towards Bellamy and I was now trying to get him to wake up.

\- "Come on, let's get the girl." –he said to the other four who had been in favor of hanging Charlotte.

They moved towards Bellamy's tent looking for Charlotte. When they got there and realized she wasn't there they ran into the forest.

\- "Charlotte! I know you can hear me. And when I find you, you are going to pay!"- Murphy screamed.

Octavia was now with me checking her brother.

\- "He is alive, O. He is breathing. Though he will have a major headache when he wakes up." –I smiled at her- "Go help Jasper into the drop ship. I'll take Bellamy there once he is able to move."

Octavia smiled at me and went to do as I said.

\- "The rest of you, get back to work now."

Surprisingly, the crowd did as I said and everyone was now back to work. A couple minutes later, Bellamy started moving.

\- "Hey." –I smiled- "Welcome back mister."

He tried to move too fast and probably got dizzy as he laid back down.

\- "Yeah, I forgot to tell you. You may want to take it slow for a couple more minutes, you know?"

He was resting his head on my legs, with his eyes closed and his hands on his temples.

\- "How long have I been out?" –he finally asked.

\- "Not much, couple minutes. You have a solid head, I'll give you that." –I joked.

He smiled and moved his hands to his sides. Then, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

\- "Thank you."

\- "For what now exactly?" –I said rubbing his temples.

\- "For warning me."

\- "You mean trying to warn you. Or we wouldn't be right here right now."

\- "It's not your fault it takes me longer than you to react, you know?" –he said catching one of my hands on his- "Also, thank you for staying with me."

\- "I'm sure any other girl in camp would have been willing to take care of you."

\- "I'm glad it is you." –he closed his eyes and smiled.

\- "Yeah, I'm sure that's what you've said to every girl you've ever been with, Casanova." –I said smiling. He opened his mouth and furrowed his brows- "No, it's okay. I'm not judging, just stating a fact, probably. Also, stop doing that with your eyebrows or your headache will get worst."

\- "Sam..." –he said slowly sitting back up.

\- "Listen Bellamy. I know I'm not your most favorite person in camp. I don't intend to be." –I stood up and offered him both my hands- "But listen to me for once and remember that you getting hurt or killed doesn't help any of us, alright?" –he put his hands on mine and he stood up slowly, still a little dizzy- "So please, next time let me handle Murphy, alright?" –I took his face in my hand to make sure he was actually listening to me.

\- "Deal." –he said smiling.

\- "Alright. Let's go to the drop ship. I'm sure O is waiting for you." –I said placing my hand on his waist and he put his arm around my shoulders to help stabilize himself.

\- "Sam..."

\- "Yeah, Octavia, whatever. You're not in a position to argue with me right now. I could just drop you." –I said laughing.

\- "That's not what I meant. I know Octavia likes you and it's not my place to tell her who she can or can't hang with."

\- "I'm glad you think that way then."

\- "If she lets you call her O I know it is because she trusts you and loves you."

I could felt the heat on my face and my cheeks turning red.

\- "And if she trusts you then so do I."

I was so much not expecting to hear those words that I almost dropped him.

\- "Sorry about that. I just never thought I'd hear the Bellamy Blake saying he trusts me. I wouldn't expect anyone to trust me at all really. Especially after I publicly confessed a murder."

\- "O told me that's not the whole story. And she doesn't seem to think you are."

\- "Well, there go all my options of looking badass and terrifying." –I ironically said.

\- "You are still both things, Sam."

\- "Another compliment from your mouth is what I just heard?" –I looked up at him- "Blake, please, tell me you are not falling in love with me. Or worse, maybe you have internal bleeding and you may be becoming a nicer person." –I joked but tried not to laugh.

Bellamy laughed and shook his head.

\- "Sure thing Sam, sure thing."

\- "Good, because both options would probably get you killed."-I argued- "And I'm sadly not joking now."

Bellamy was about to say something, but we just made it to the drop ship and Octavia was waiting for us. She ran to Bellamy and I let go of him. She caught him and hugged him.

\- "Not so strongly Octavia, you may give him a major headache." –I joked.

\- "Thank you, Sam."

\- "Anytime O."-I turned towards Bellamy- "I'm going to check if I can track Murphy. I'll come back soon and let you know, alright?"

\- "Alright. Be careful."

\- "I always am." –I winked at him and then turned to Octavia- "Get him to rest, will you? Because if he wants to go after them, he needs to be completely recovered, or he is not coming with me."

\- "I'm still here Sam." –Bellamy said.

\- "I'm glad you heard that Bell. Now do as I say and rest. Goodbye."

* * *

**OCTAVIA'S POV**

Sam left leaving me alone with my brother.  _Did that just happen?_

\- "Did she just call you 'Bell'? And you didn't argue back?" –I said raising an eyebrow.

\- "I guess so."

\- "And you called her Sam? Did she allow you to do that?"

\- "What you mean allow me?"

\- "Sam doesn't let just anyone nickname her."

Bellamy looked confused. I helped him lay down.

\- "I can't believe this is happening. My brother and my best friend are suddenly not enemies anymore. What is even Earth?"

\- "I didn't know about that."

\- "Then she must at least be comfortable around you not to give you a talk about it."

\- "A talk?"

\- "Oh yeah, she always lets people know when they are allowed to nickname her."

\- "Well, she told me I couldn't when she was defending Murphy."

\- "But she never told you when you could start, right?"

\- "Not really. It slipped my mouth I guess. It felt right."

\- "Well, I guess you got on her good side, Bell."

\- "I guess I did." –Bellamy smiled before closing his eyes.

\- "Is she on yours?"

\- "How couldn't she?"

_I'm glad they are starting to trust each other. I trust them both with my life, so seeing them actually getting along makes me the happiest human in the universe._

* * *

 

**SAM'S POV**

I left the Blake siblings in the drop ship and was now checking outside the walls.  _Where could they be? Where could Clarke and Finn have taken Charlotte? And most importantly, did Murphy and his guys find them?_


	9. So... not right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam leaves camp to check if she can find where Charlotte, Clarke and Finn are. When she comes back, without finding them, Bellamy is missing. She decides to go look for him and the unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character suicide.

******SAM'S POV**

_Alright. I'm just going to assume Finn and Clarke managed to keep Charlotte safe. Maybe they got her to the car? I should go check that._  I had already looked all around camp and its perimeter and the only other place that came to mind was the car. I went back to camp to take some weapons with me. I only found two knives.  _Well, these will have to do. Although if the Grounders find me, not even a gun could keep me alive._  Still, those were not for the Grounders. I was actually more concerned now with what Murphy and the other four could do.

I made my way to the car. It took me a little longer than anticipated because I wasn't too sure about where it exactly was. And when I got there, it was empty.  _What a waste of time._ When I finally made it back to camp it was nighttime. I made my way into the drop ship looking for the Blake siblings but only Octavia was there.

\- "Hello, I'm back."

\- "Sam! Where were you? I thought something happened to you because you were taking too long." –Octavia seemed to be really worried.

\- "I'm hard to kill, don't worry. I went to check a place where I thought Finn could have taken Charlotte, but no one was there." –she looked at me- "Alright, I'm sorry."

\- "You should be."

\- "O, come on. No time to be angry now. Where's Bellamy? We should get going..."

\- "He already left."

\- "What?!" –I almost screamed- "He gets hit in the head and decides to leave? Please tell me at least he didn't go on his own."

\- "I don't know. I wasn't here when he left."

\- "Fantastic." –I said rolling my eyes- "I'll go look for him. And then I'll go find the others."

\- "Sam, it's nighttime."

\- "Yeah, and your dumbass brother probably left alone." –I argued- "And since I'm not letting you go, I'll have to do it myself."

\- "Be careful."

\- "You got it." –I smiled at Octavia and left the drop ship.

Why can't he just stop being stupid? And trying to get himself killed. That'd be actually useful.

I walked out of the camp and some kids were actually able to tell me in which direction Bellamy had left. I had been walking for a while now when I saw the light from Murphy's torch and then I heard Charlotte screaming. Does he have her? So much for taking care of her.

\- "I'm over here!" –she screamed.

For fuck's sake where are Clarke and Finn? I started moving towards the place from where Charlotte's scream came. As I got closer I heard someone else's voice. Bellamy? He found her?

\- "Okay Charlotte, listen to me. I won't leave you." –Bellamy's voice said.

\- "Please, Bellamy." –Charlotte answered.

When I got there, Charlotte was running away from Bellamy and towards where Murphy's torch was in the distance. I stopped her midway and grabbed her, moving back towards Bellamy.

\- "The safest place to go is in the complete opposite direction, Charlotte." –I said- "Stop running towards them."

\- "Let me go Sam. They want me."

\- "Well, if you wanted to go with them, you should have said that back in the tent. We haven't come all this way just for you to give up, okay? Nothing will happen to you while I'm around, alright?"

We were now next to Bellamy who was looking at me as if I were a ghost.

\- "And you." –I said pointing at him- "You need to stop and think for two seconds. I told you to stay in the drop ship and wait for me."

\- "You were taking too long. I thought something happened..."

\- "And then you thought the best thing to do was to come out here, alone, at night, after you had been hit in the head?" –I rolled my eyes at him- "That sure looks like a good plan to me, Bellamy."

Murphy's voice interrupted us.

\- "Charlotte, you can't hide forever." –he shouted.

\- "Let's go." –Bellamy said taking Charlotte.

\- "Let me go Bellamy. Murphy I'm here!" –Charlotte began screaming again.

\- "Are you out of your freaking mind?" –I said placing a hand over her mouth- "Bellamy, move."

He took off and I followed closely behind, looking around me to check how far Murphy and the guys were. Too damn close. I could clearly see their torches now. I turned to Bellamy and hasten my pace to get to him. We ended up on a cliff and when we tried to move back, Murphy and the others were already there. Fuck. Bellamy left Charlotte on the floor and stood in front of her. I looked at him and then at Charlotte.

\- "We'll get through this." –I told her.

When Murphy finally appeared from the bushes I stood next to Bellamy, covering Charlotte.

\- "You cannot fight all of us. Give her up."

\- "Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me." –Bellamy answered.

\- "We don't have to fight." –I said stepping forward- "Your dogs won't fight if I get you down." –I threatened Murphy.

\- "You wouldn't." –Murphy smirked at me.

\- "Don't you dare looking at me like that Murphy." –I said almost disgusted- "And If I were you, I wouldn't bet, because you would lose." –I smiled.

Murphy stepped one foot towards me but suddenly Clarke and Finn appeared.

\- "Bellamy. Stop." –Clarke said.

\- "Well, in case you haven't noticed Clarke, he is actually protecting Charlotte." –I told her, not moving my eyes from Murphy.

\- "Murphy, this has gone too far." –Clarke kept saying.

She's too close to him. This won't end well. I moved slowly towards her.

\- "Just calm down, we can talk about this." –Clarke continued.

Murphy looked at Clarke, then at Charlotte and then at me. I could read his eyes like an open book. Fuck. I pushed Clarke out of the way, only a second before Murphy let the torch go and tried to grab her. I did not retreat as fast as I should have and he grabbed me instead.

\- "Well, I'm sick of listening to you talk Clarke. I'm also getting tired of you getting in my way lately, Samantha." –Murphy said placing a knife to my throat.

\- "Maybe you should stop being an ass Murphy." –I said and he pressed the knife a little more into my neck.

\- "Murphy..."–Clarke screamed at Murphy.

\- "Clarke, not now. Not helping." –I said.

\- "Let her go!" –Finn moved towards us.

\- "Back off! I will slit her throat." –Murphy answered.

\- "Well, so much for not wanting my blood on your hands, M. Although I'd like to see you try." –I said defiantly placing my hands on his arm.

\- "Shut up Samantha." –he said and pressed even more the knife which was now cutting me.

I had a lot to say, but the pressure on my neck was too much and I couldn't speak.

\- "Please, don't hurt her." –Charlotte said.

\- "Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me, I'll let her go."

I saw Charlotte about to accept. I moved my elbow and hit Murphy so that he would let go of me and I could speak.

\- "Charlotte, no. Don't you even..." –I was saying when Murphy caught me again and this time he made sure I couldn't move an inch.

His knife started cutting my skin again. I saw Charlotte's expression change and I knew it was not good. She tried moving towards Murphy and me but luckily Bellamy reacted and grabbed her.

\- "Stop." – he said.

\- "Charlotte no." –Clarke said moving towards her.

\- "I have to."

\- "Murphy, this is not happening." –Bellamy said looking at me.

I nodded at him, ready for his plan whatever it was. But he couldn't even try.

\- "I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me." –Charlotte started- "Not after what I did."

She looked at me and Murphy one more time.  _No_. She turned around and threw herself out of the cliff.

\- "Charlotte!" –Clarke screamed trying to stop her.

\- "No!" –Bellamy said doing the same.

Murphy let go of me and I turned around.

\- "You."

\- "I...I didn't..."

I threw my fist to his stomach he and took a step back before falling on the ground.

\- "Her death is on you Murphy. You hear me? I trusted you and what did you do with my trust?" –I said touching my neck- "You didn't want my blood on your hands but I'm about to get yours on mine."

I was ready to throw myself on Murphy to beat the shit out of him when Finn grabbed me and took me away from him.

\- "Get off me Finn. I don't want to hurt you."

Clarke was still looking over the edge. Bellamy stood up and locked his eyes on Murphy who had now stood up again.

\- "Bellamy..." – Murphy said.

Bellamy threw himself at Murphy and put my words into practice. Finn let go of me and tried to move Bellamy away from Murphy.

\- "Get off me. He deserves to die." –he said pushing Finn to the side.

I was actually enjoying the view but I knew Bellamy needed to stop before he actually killed Murphy.

\- "Take Clarke away from the border before she thinks better of it." –I told Finn- "I'll deal with Bellamy."

Finn nodded and moved towards Clarke.

\- "Bell..." –I said placing a hand on his shoulder carefully not to get hit myself- "Let it go. You don't want his blood on your hands. It's not worth it."

He seemed to know it was me, for he stopped fighting. I took him by one arm and pulled him up. Murphy laid on the floor bleeding. Clarke was now beside me with Finn.

\- "We don't decide who lives and who dies. Not down here." –Clarke told Bellamy.

\- "Help me God if you say the people have a right to decide." –Bellamy answered.

\- "Oh God, here we go again." –I whispered.

\- "No." –she said looking at me and then at Bellamy- "I was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it is dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

\- "And who exactly makes those rules now?" –I asked ironically- "You? Bellamy? Connor?"

\- "For now we both make the rules, okay?"- Clarke said looking at Bellamy.

I turned to check on Finn who seemed to feel as left out right now as I felt.

\- "So what then? We just take him back and pretend like tonight never happened?"

\- "No"- Clarke said thinking her next move.

\- "Not that I was even invited to the rulers' party, you know?" –I said glancing at Bellamy and then turning to Clarke- "But if you accept suggestions, I'd say banish him."

I said so and walked away from them and towards the place from where Charlotte had thrown herself. Finn came next to me.

\- "You are not thinking anything, are you?"

\- "I'm not planning on throwing myself right now, if that's what you mean."

\- "Good. No more deaths tonight." –he said walking away towards Clarke.

_Tonight. But what about the days to come?_

Bellamy had now taken Murphy again and stood with him near me on the edge.

\- "If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand?"

Murphy nodded at him and Bellamy threw him to the ground.

\- "As for the four of you..." –he started speaking- "...you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die."

 _As if anyone would actually dare to oppose him now._  I moved away from the border and took one of the guy's torches, making my way back to camp.

\- "Your choice." –Bellamy ended in the distance.

I felt numb. Charlotte dying and letting Murphy, who I had almost considered a friend, on his own to die was not how I expected this day to end. I realized I didn't feel the rush to get to camp anytime soon, so I started slowing down my pace and, eventually, everyone caught up with me. Bellamy was the first one. The four guys who had followed Murphy passed us by, walking faster to avoid Bellamy. Finn and Clarke came by eventually too.

\- "Sam... I owe you one again." –Clarke said.

\- "No one owes me anything, alright?" –I monotony said.

\- "Are you alright?" –Finn asked.

\- "If you expect me to answer yes, then you are at least 5 years late." –my laugh, empty.

\- "Sam..." –Clarke began.

\- "Clarke, please. I'm not in the mood to talk right now. We just saw a little girl, to whom I had promised everything would be alright, commit suicide and I left my friend out there alone to die. It's not been a good day overall."

\- "But..."

\- "Listen guys. It's been a long day and, if I've learned something from it, is that we don't know what could happen to us down here. No one is safe." – I looked at Clarke and Finn- "I'm sure you guys have a lot of things and feelings to talk about. Now may be a good time. Before any of you ends up dead too." –I said with a sympathetic smile.

Finn nodded and kept walking with Clarke. Bellamy, however, stayed with me.

\- "I hope she won't get angry at me for that." –I unintentionally said out loud.

\- "I don't think she will."

\- "I was not trying to be mean, you know?" –I looked at Bellamy- "I actually meant it. Any of us can die any second now." –I looked at Clarke and Finn's retreating figures- "And I'm pretty sure they have something going on. The sooner they speak about it, the more time they'll have together."

\- "You are right."

\- "Which reminds me." –I said turning to face him- "You should get moving too. Octavia will be probably out of her mind by now. She does worry a lot about you, you know?"

\- "I know."

\- "That's why you need to think before you act."

\- "I'm pretty sure I could say the same about you Sam...antha."

\- "I'm pretty sure myself you've figured out by now you can call me Sam. Why would you call me Samantha anyway? You do that when you are mad at me." –I smiled- "And yeah, surely I need to stop being reckless and impulsive. The difference is there's no one waiting for me anywhere. There's no reason for me to stay alive."

\- "Octavia told me about people nicknaming you. But that's not the important thing right now Sam..."

\- "Bell..."

\- "No, now it's your turn to listen."

\- "Whatever." –I rolled my eyes and gave him the torch.

\- "Octavia cares about you Sam. Monty and Jasper too."

\- "They have you and each other respectively. And don't dare adding Clarke and Finn because they are so all over each other I think one of these days I may puke just looking at them." –I said laughing.

Bellamy laughed too and placed a hand on my shoulder.

\- "Sam, look at me." –I did as he said- "I know you don't have family or anyone that's been with you for a long time down here. But you sure have a lot of people that care about you."

\- "What if I don't want them to?" –he looked confused at me- "Everyone that gets close to me gets hurt or dies Bellamy. There's nothing you can say to change that. I can't do shit myself."

\- "You are always telling me to stop blaming myself for stuff I can't control. You should do too."

\- "How come you are so sure I couldn't control it."

\- "Because I know it was not in your hands to control Jasper getting hurt. You couldn't control Clarke running beside you on the clearing. You couldn't control Octavia on the stream that first day on Earth..."

My eyes widened at his words.

\- "How do you even know about that?"

\- "Well, O gave me a major talk about you when you left us at the drop ship this afternoon."

\- "I hope that doesn't mean you are back thinking it was your fault."

\- "I know now it wasn't. And you should know it wasn't yours either."

\- "Fine. None of that was my fault. That still leaves me being the link between people and pain, so..."

\- "You are so dramatic." –he said laughing.

\- "And you love it, don't even try to deny it." –I pushed him to the side playfully- "Thank you."

\- "For...?"

\- "For staying with me, even though I'm so dramatic and utterly sarcastic." –I said throwing my hands in the air.

\- "You are good, Sam. You are also fun to be around."

\- "I can't believe you just turned into Octavia." –I said covering my face with my hands hiding my laugh.

\- "Why?"

\- "Because that's what she told me when I told her..." –then I realized what I was saying- "...well, when I told her why I got locked up." –I said looking away from him.

\- "Octavia didn't tell me anything if that's what you are worried about. She just told me that whatever you were about to say was not the complete truth."

I sighed and stopped walking, turning to face him.

\- "It wasn't a lie either. I'm a murderer Bellamy. Maybe Wells was right and I should have handled the situation some other way. Still, it's what I chose to do and what I am today. You may not know the whole story, but that's its core."

\- "I don't care about your past Sam. You've saved us too many times to even count. I trust you. And I'm sure whatever you did, was the right thing to do."

\- "Maybe your opinion of me will change if I ever tell you the whole story."

\- "But not today."

\- "Good, because I need you to do something for me."

\- "You need my help with something, Sam?" –he smirked at me.

\- "Keep trying Blake." –I laughed- "I need you to take this wristband off."

\- "I sure can do that for you." –he smiled and took my hand in his.

He checked to see if he had anything on him to use, but he didn't.

\- "Oh. So not only did you come out here without me, but you also came unprepared. How professional of you." –I said smirking at him and handing him one of my knives.

\- "That's because I know you are always prepared." –he winked and I rolled my eyes.

We sat down and I held the torch with my free hand while Bellamy worked to get the wristband out of my body.

\- "So, you Blakes are talking about me now?" –I said raising an eyebrow- "Should I be concerned?"

\- "O just told me about you telling people when to nickname you, questioned me letting you call me Bell and told me the story of your first day on Earth."

\- "Your nickname, if you wanna call it that way, slipped off my tongue. I can use your full name if you want."

\- "I'm not complaining Sam. I don't mind you calling me Bell."

\- "Good, cause it's shorter and easier to scream."

\- "Are you planning on screaming my name?" –he raised his eyes from my wrist and looked into my eyes.

\- "Is always everything sexual around you, Blake?" –I said smiling- "I meant if you piss me off again."

\- "I never said it was. It was an innocent question." –he said shrugging his shoulders.

\- "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly I felt an electric shock on my wrist and, as I looked at it, the wristband fell on the ground.

\- "That wasn't me."

I handed him the torch and took my wrist with my other hand.

\- "Well, whatever that was, it worked faster than you." –I smiled and gave him a look- "I hope you are better at other things or I will stop needing you very soon."

\- "Are you admitting you need me?" –he said moving closer to me- "If you want anything else you just have to ask Sam."

\- "You know? I actually want something else from you."

\- "And what is it?"

The smirk on his face was about to be gone. I could barely control my laugh.

\- "I want your bed. For myself. To sleep. One night." –I said laughing.

Bellamy moved back.

\- "I'm sure that's not where you thought I was going." –I said standing up and offering him my hand.

\- "Not really." –he said standing up.

\- "You can have anyone in camp Bell. Go get them tiger." –I said unable to stop laughing- "But please, when you lend me your bed, make sure you don't have any plans with it."

\- "Fine, just don't get anyone else in there."

\- "I'm sure there's already been a lot of people in there, Bellamy."

\- "You know what I mean."

\- "The only guy sleeping there is you. Got it." –I winked at him and raised my hands in defeat.

\- "If you need company tonight..."

\- "You and I have been alone a lot today. Let's not push it. Or I may start disliking you."

\- "Does that mean you like me?"

\- "That's the second time you've asked me that since we landed, Blake. If there's anything you want to say..." –I smiled- "Now move, Octavia is going to kill us. Or even worse, she'll get the wrong idea."

\- "Alright, let's go. Don't slow me down, Sam."

\- "Me? Well, now that's just rude, Bell." –I said smiling walking beside him.

\-----------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

When Sam and I finally stepped into camp Octavia was waiting for us.

\- "Where were you two? I only have two options so tell me which one it is. Option a: you were fighting and almost killed each other." –she looked at Sam and I up and down- "It doesn't seem like that actually happened so I think it's safe to say that one is discarded. Which leaves us only with option b: you were making out."–she said raising one of her eyebrows.

\- "I told you." –Sam said to me.

\- "We didn't make out, O. Believe it or not, we were just talking."

\- "How can I know you are telling the truth, Bell? I mean, it would be cool if my brother and my best friend were a thing, you know?"

I saw Sam widening her eyes.  _Is she really that repelled by the idea of being with me?_

\- "O, please..." –I started trying to avoid the awkwardness for Sam.

\- "I don't trust you."- Octavia let me know- "Sam, tell me everything."

\- "Did you just call me your best friend?" –Sam simply asked, confusion written all over her face.

\- "Yeah, but don't try to change the subject. I wanna..."

Sam wrapped her arms around Octavia and hugged her so tightly I thought they would merge into one person. Octavia hugged her back and smiled.

\- "If you really mean that, let me tell you something. You just made me the happiest human in the universe." –Sam said smiling- "I'm not really good at making friends, you know?"

\- "Oh, and why would that be?" –I asked smiling.

\- "Don't go back to being an ass, Blake." –Sam reproached me but she had a smile on her face so I knew she was joking.

\- "Well, you are my best friend. And you'll always have me." –Octavia held Sam back and looked into her eyes- "But don't avoid the question."

\- "I'm not avoiding it. I'm sorry to disappoint you but your brother and I are not a thing. And we are definitely not having sex anytime soon."

_So not right now._

\- "Not anytime soon?" –I stood beside her and raised an eyebrow.

She tensed at my words but relaxed almost immediately.

\- "Well, someone used to tell me to never say never so..." –she winked at me- "And now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Blakes."

\- "Sam, wait. I'm coming with you!" –O said.

\- "Alright then. Goodnight just one Blake." –Sam said laughing.

\- "Goodnight, Bell!" –Octavia said waving at me.

\- "Goodnight."


	10. I got your back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Charlotte’s death and Murphy’s banishment the delinquents see something falling from the sky. Is the Ark finally sending them help? Or will they be surprised by what they’ll find inside? Bellamy and Samantha grow closer when they choose to face the problem together.

**SAM'S POV**

I woke up to Octavia calling my name from outside the tent.

\- "Sam, c'mon, check it out."

\- "Can't it wait till it's actually morning?" –I said shifting positions on my bed.

\- "Samantha move your ass out here right this second."

\- "This better be good, or you are going to need to find somewhere else to sleep." –I said sighing.

 _It can't have been more than a couple hours since I've gone to bed. What could have happened in such little time?_  I rose from the bed and put on my boots and took my jacket. I was putting it on as I made it out of Octavia and I's tent.

\- "They are coming to help us."

Some guy said as I saw Octavia glancing up at the sky. I followed her gaze and saw what seemed like a little rocket coming down.  _Are they really coming?_  I walked towards Octavia and saw that Bellamy was standing next to her, shirtless. He saw me coming and turned on my direction.

\- "Enjoying the view, Sam?"–Bellamy smirked my way.

\- "You know me so well, Blake." –I said shamelessly checking him out- "But I have a question."

\- "Yeah? What is it?" –he said closing the space between us.

\- "Well, I was wondering... how do you keep yourself looking like that, Bell?" –he looked confused as I stood next to him- "Oh, I know. Must be from all the free time you have being a leader instead of a worker." –I said smiling.

Bellamy looked at me.  _I left him speechless, I just won at life._

\- "You want my job?" –was the best answer he could apparently give me.

\- "If it comes with the body then sure." -I said smirking.  
  
He laughed and pushed me lightly. I saw Octavia glancing at us, raising her eyebrows.

\- "Would you guys stop flirting for a second and focus on what just happened?"

\- "I'm not flirting. I'm just stating facts." –I said moving next to her.

\- "What do you think it was?" – a guy joined us.

\- "The Ark probably sending help. Now we can kick some grounder ass." –another guy answered.

The people around us started chanting in agreement.

\- "Please tell me they brought some shampoo." – a girl said getting out from Bellamy's tent.  
\- "And a comb." –said another one following her out.

_Well, someone sure doesn't waste his time around here._

\- "As long as it isn't a guard or a privileged, I'm good to go." –I added.

Octavia laughed at my comment and placed an arm around my shoulders. Everyone in camp seemed to be rather euphoric about this news. But not Bellamy, contrary to the rest of the camp, his face showed concern.

\- "Hey, you alright?"

He looked at me as if he didn't see me.

\- "Ye...yeah." –he sighed before leaving and entering his tent.

_Alright, so much for communication and trust._

\- "We should totally go check what it is."

\- "Yeah, the sooner we get there, the better."

\- "Since Clarke is nowhere to be seen..." –I said looking around us- "...we should tell Bellamy to get moving."

\- "Yeah, let me do it." –Octavia offered.

\- "Alright, I'll pick up some stuff from our tent and I'll meet you here in 5."

\- "Sure."

I walked towards our tent and took our weapons. I took a bag and got some container to get some water for the trip.  _What if whoever is inside dies in the impact? I hope they learned from their mistakes and actually managed to land properly this time._

When I thought I had packed everything we could need, I made my way towards where I had left Octavia. She was just getting out of Bellamy's tent right after him. Bellamy passed me by completely ignoring me.  _Well, someone's eager._  Octavia stood next to me.

\- "Alright, let's move Blakes, we don't have all night" –I said smiling.

\- "Well, apparently we do because Bellamy just ordered everyone to wait until morning."

\- "What? Why?" –I turned to Bellamy but he was already far away from us- "Alright, you wait for Clarke to show up and I'll go see what the fuck is wrong with him now." –I said pointing at her brother.

\- "Alright."

I gave Octavia the bag and watched her leave to find Monty and Jasper. I started running in the direction Bellamy had left.  _Where the fuck did he go? I kept my pace and found myself out of camp soon enough. So we can't get out but he can? How does this work again? This reminds me a lot of Clarke. Are they becoming the same freaking person now or what? And he probably went on his own. Maybe he knows what's in that thing._  I started running again in the direction the rocket had landed. After around 20 minutes I saw Bellamy walking just a few meters ahead of me.

\- "Well, well, well. You sure know how to get your way, don't you?" –I said making him turn around surprised.

\- "What the hell are you doing here Samantha?"

\- "Oh, are you angry I didn't follow the orders you can't even follow yourself?" –I remarked sarcastically.

\- "Go back."

\- "Let me remind you about something real quick, I don't take orders from you."

\- "It isn't safe."

\- "The more reason for me to stay with you. You are welcome." –I said punching his arm- "Now get moving. I wanna know what was inside that thing."

I started walking again but Bellamy grabbed me by the arm and stopped me.

\- "I want you to go back. You could get killed." –he said I suppose trying to scare me.

\- "Well, if you were planning on getting yourself killed, I'm coming with you." –I said getting rid of his grip.

Suddenly I heard a noise behind us. I turned around grabbing one of my knives.

\- "Sam! Bellamy!"

\- "O? What are you doing here? I told you to wait for Clarke."

\- "Go back to camp O, it isn't safe." –Bellamy said making me roll my eyes.

\- "You were taking too long Sam, so I followed your path." –then she turned to her brother- "And you, you lied to everyone. You lied to me. Both of you, actually since you weren't coming back." –she said now looking at me.

\- "Hey, I just found him too, O."

\- "He just wants whatever is in that pod..."

\- "I do too, honestly. Everyone in camp wants it. And we..."–I said pointing at Bellamy and then at myself- "...are going to get it, alright?"

\- "Look, just go home O." –Bellamy said pushing Octavia back.

_A Blake sibling's fight. This won't be good._

\- "You always want to play the big brother, ah?" –Octavia said moving defiantly towards Bellamy- "Well, guess what? Joke's on me, you're just a selfish dick." –she turned to me- "You were right about him all this time Sam..."

\- "I did this for you!" –Bellamy's tone was aggressive- "To protect you. Look, if the Ark finds out we are alive, they'll come down. And when they do, I'm dead."

My eyes widened at Bellamy's words.  _What is he even talking about?_

\- "What did you do?" –Octavia asked uneasily.

\- "I shot him."

\- "You shot who?" –I said, feeling entitled to get in their conversation now.

\- "I shot Jaha."

\- "What?" –Octavia said taking a step back from her brother.

\- "I found out they were sending you to Earth. I couldn't let you go alone." –Bellamy's voice was full of worry- "Someone came to me with a deal. Do this, kill him and they'd get me on the drop ship." –he glanced at me for a second before turning back to Octavia- "And I did it."

\- "You killed the Chancellor?"

\- "He floated our mother. He locked you up. He deserved it."

\- "I didn't ask you to do that."

\- "You're right. I made the choice. This is on me. Whatever they sent down, I'll take care of it."

\- "I didn't ask for any of this." –Octavia said and left us there.

I looked at her go. I turned to Bellamy and saw the pain in his eyes. He looked at me and immediately put on his leader façade.

\- "You should go with her."

\- "I'm not leaving you, Bellamy."

\- "Sa..."

\- "No, shut up. I don't care what you did. Had I been you, I'd had done the exact same thing." –I squeezed his arm- "Now move. There's stuff we need to take care of."

I let go of him and started walking in the opposite direction Octavia had left. Bellamy caught up with me. We walked in silence for a couple minutes.

\- "Why?" –he finally asked.

\- "Why what?"

\- "Why didn't you run away from me like Octavia just did?"

\- "Listen Bellamy. Octavia knows you love her, but you just told her you'd kill for her. She is still too good and innocent to understand the things we do for the people we love. She needs to process it." –I said avoiding eye contact- "I sure understand. I'm not that different from you, you know? I also killed a man for someone I loved. Although it turned out completely different." – I finished sighing.

\- "How do you live with that?" –he said, but his tone wasn't judgmental, he was asking for help.

\- "I'm not ashamed of the choices I made. I don't regret them either. They made me the person I am today. And even if I don't like myself, your sister keeps reminding me I'm good." –I added smiling. "What I'm trying to say is that the people who love you and care about you will help. It also takes time, though."

\- "I had to do it."

\- "I know you did."

\- "They will kill me."

\- "Yeah, over my own lifeless corpse." –I said pausing just in front of him- "You are not getting killed for that. You are needed here. And the people in the Ark are going to have to keep up if they want to survive down here if they come down."

\- "Why are you helping me?"

\- "Well, first of all, I want them to come down just as much as you do." –I said smiling.

\- "And...? –he curiously asked.

\- "Well, if they coming down means you die, then they sure can float themselves."

\- "Aw, Sam..." –he began.

\- "No, no, no." –I said placing a finger over his lips- "No time for your flirting right now. First, let's make sure those jerks stay on space. Then, you can keep trying." –I said playfully.

He smiled at me and we kept moving.

\- "Can I still talk as we walk?" –he inquired.

\- "Sure. Keep me entertained, Blake."

\- "I got a question for you."

\- "Just one? Alright, shoot."

\- "Were you jealous?"

\- "What are you even talking about now?" –I asked confused.

\- "Earlier, when you saw the two girls coming out of my tent." –he smirked.

\- "Oh, I see. Mmm no, not really. They are not really my type, you know?"

 _That sure took him by surprise._  He stopped walking and I had to turn around to see what he was doing. He was looking rather amazed at me.

\- "Yeah, I know. I'm full of surprises. You are very welcome." –I turned and kept walking- "Now keep moving Blake, we don't have all day."

We made it to a clearing, and there we saw the pod. It looked like a rough landing.  _Well, they sure didn't learn._  We moved towards one of its sides and Bellamy opened a door. Someone was talking on a radio for the pilot to respond. The girl was unconscious. We have to help her. Bellamy looked at me and then at the radio. I understood what he meant and I nodded at him. He ripped the radio from its place and moved to close the door.

\- "Wait, Bellamy. We can't leave her like that."

\- "I need to get rid of this before anyone else comes."

\- "Can't you just smash it to make it look like it was because of the rough landing?"

\- "I'm drowning it to make sure it can't be used."

\- "Alright. You go do that. I'll stay here and I'll try to help her."

\- "Sam..."

\- "I can handle myself, you know?" –I said smiling- "Now go. Do whatever you have to do and go back to camp. I'll meet you there."

\- "Be careful."

\- "You are the one going to the water. I should be the one asking you to be careful."–I said laughing.

\- "I don't plan on taking a bath like you did." –he shot me a smug smile.

\- "Alright Blake." –I said rolling my eyes- "Now go, please."

Bellamy left and I stood there trying to figure out how to get the girl out of the pod. I went inside to try and check if she was still alive and see how I could help her. Maybe check if they had given her something for us. I was doing so when I felt her began to move.

\- "Well, hello! I'm so glad you are waking up cause I wasn't sure how I was going to get you out all by myself." –I said smiling.

\- "Did I make it?"

\- "You had a rough landing, but yes. Welco..."

I was saying when somebody opened the door making me jump on my seat. Clarke's face appeared through the door opening.

\- "For fuck's shake Clarke. I almost had a heart attack."

\- "Sam?"

\- "Yeah, that's me. Next time knock before you enter alright?" –I said smiling- "Oh, we should probably get you out of here." –I said turning to the girl.

Clarke and I helped her get out. She moved so slowly, as if she weren't sure about the land below her feet. As if it were going to collapse because of her mere presence. Her way of moving made me laugh. She chuckled and looked up.

\- "I dreamed it would smell like this." –she stopped moving and looked at us- "Is this rain?"

\- "Yeah, enjoy." –I said smiling her way.

\- "Welcome home." –Clarke added.

\- "Raven!"

Suddenly Finn appeared running towards the girl. What a cool name, man. He stopped before her. She turned around and started screaming his name and moving towards him. They hugged and  _did they just kiss?_  I glanced at Clarke. Her expression was broken.  _Holy shit, I was not expecting this turn of events._  I moved towards her and hugged her.

\- "You good?" –I asked.

\- "Apparently not enough." –she said keeping her eyes fixed on the couple.

Finn helped Raven sat on a rock. She was dizzy and was bleeding from her head.

\- "Let me get something for that."

I heard Finn say as he moved towards us. Clarke started looking for something on her backpack and I felt they needed a moment. I moved towards Raven and sat on the ground beside her.

\- "I'm Samantha." –I said offering her my hand.

\- "Nice to meet you, I'm..." –she said shaking our hands.

\- "Raven. Yeah, I heard Finn."- then I added smiling- "If you are half as badass as your name, I'm sure we are gonna become great friends."

Before we could talk any more, Clarke and Finn stood next to us. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

\- "This is Clarke. She was on the drop ship too." –he looked at me- "And you have already met Saman..."

\- "Wait, you are Clarke?" –Raven said standing up- "Well, this is all because of your mom."

\- "My mom?"

\- "This was all her plan. We were trying to come down here together. If we waited... Oh, my God." –she stopped for a second- "We couldn't wait because the Council is voting whether to kill 300 people to save air."

\- "When?"

\- "Today."

 _Wait, what the fuck?_  Raven moved into the pod.

\- "We have to tell them you guys are alive." –she looked in- "The radio is gone. It must have gotten loose during the reentry. I should have strapped it to the A-strut." –she punched the commands of the ship- "Stupid."

\- "No. This is my fault." –Clarke started- "Someone got here before us." –she looked at me- "We have to find him."

And with that, she started running. Finn and Raven moved behind her.

 _It's too late. If one murder wasn't enough, now we have another 300 on our hands. Bravo. Although it's mostly my fault. I should have stopped him. I was being selfish, I don't want to lose him, even though I barely know him. Octavia needs him._  I sighed and moved to try and keep up with the three of them. I caught up with Raven and Finn but Clarke was moving faster. She found him first.  _Well, fuck._

\- "Hey." –she screamed- "Where is it?"

\- "Hey princess. You taking a walk in the woods?"

I couldn't help it but his comment made me laugh. I tried to cover it by placing both my hands over my mouth but it didn't work. The four of them turned towards me.

\- "What? Maybe not the time, but it was funny."

\- "They are getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen." –Clarke said looking furiously at me. Then she turned to Bellamy and continued- "And I can guarantee you it won't be Council members. It'll be working people. Your people." –Clarke ended placing a finger on Bellamy's chest.

\- "Where's the radio Bellamy?" –Finn moved towards Bellamy and pushed him.

\- "I have no idea what you are talking about."

\- "Bellamy Blake? They are looking everywhere for you..." –Raven said approaching him and looking him up and down.

_We are so screwed right now._

\- "Shut up." –Bellamy ordered her.

\- "Looking for him why?" –Clarke asked.

\- "He shot Chancellor Jaha." –Raven stated.

Finn and Clarke's faces went pale.

\- "That's why you took the wristbands. You needed them so everyone would think we're dead."

\- "And all that 'whatever the hell we want'? You just care about saving your own skin."

\- "You know nothing." –I found myself saying.

\- "You knew?"

\- "Yeah, and I would have done exactly as he did." –then I added defiantly- "So shut the fuck up because you both know nothing. Besides, what's done is done. Move on with your lives people."

I stood there talking with Finn and Clarke. Bellamy started walking again but Raven followed him.

\- "Hey shooter. Where's my radio?"

\- "Get out of my way."

\- "Where is it?"

\- "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

\- "Really?" –Raven said confronting him- "Well, I'm right here."

Bellamy grabbed Raven and pushed her against a tree, not letting her move. But she had been faster and had a knife to his throat.  _She sure has what it takes. I already like her._

\- "Where is my radio?"

\- "Ok, stop it." –Clarke said.

They both let go of each other.

\- "Jaha deserved to die. You all know it." –Bellamy said walking away.

\- "Yeah, he is not my favorite person either. But he isn't dead." –Raven answered.

\- "What?" –I was so surprised.

\- "He is a lousy shot." –Raven looked at me.

Bellamy turned around and looked at me. I knew what this meant for him. I smiled at him. He showed relief for a second. Until reality hit him back.

\- "Bellamy, don't you know what this means?"

\- "Yeah. You are not in my murder club anymore." –I said, still smiling, content to know he didn't have to live with that weight on his shoulders.

\- "You are not a murderer Bellamy. You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are."

Bellamy looked up at me. I closed my eyes knowing what he was thinking.

\- "You can do it again by protecting 300 of your people." –Clarke continued- "Where is the radio."

_Too fucking late y'all._

\- "It's too late."

\- "Why? What did you do?"

\- "I told him to get rid of it at the river." –I intervened seeing the pain and regret in Bellamy's eyes.

\- "You did what?" –Finn moved towards me and pushed me.

\- "You wanna fight me or find the damn radio Collins?" –I answered- "Yeah, that's what I thought." –I said as he moved away from me- "You go find backup and Bellamy, Clarke and I would go and start searching for it."

\- "There's no way in hell I'm letting you both do that." –Raven said looking at me and then at Bellamy.

\- "I'm sure Finn has a lot to tell you." –I answered frivolously looking at Finn.

He knew where I was going with that and immediately pulled Raven towards the camp. Clarke started walking towards the river. I was about to move and follow her when Bellamy stopped me.

\- "Why the hell did you say that?"

\- "Because it is mostly my fault. I should have stopped you. I let my feelings against the Ark blind me and instead of doing the right thing, I encouraged you. See? This is the exact reason I don't let people in."

\- "I would have done it with or without you, Sam."

\- "Don't try to make me feel better about it."

\- "I'm just being honest. When I saw you had followed me, the first thing I thought was knocking you down."

\- "Well, thank you for your honesty. I'm terribly glad your first instinct when you see me is knocking me down. But I would have fought you back, you know?" –I said raising an eyebrow.

\- "I counted on it." –he said smiling.

\- "Anyway, what's done is done. Can't change the past so..."

\- "There's no way we are going to find it."

\- "I know. And if we do, I doubt it'll work. But they need to believe they can change the Council's mind."

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "I highly doubt the Council will listen to a couple of delinquents that were sent here to die and whatever Raven has become by coming down here on an unofficial visit." –I said- "But let's not think about that right now."

\- "Alright. Come with me. I'll show you where I threw it."

\- "You know Clarke's already ahead of us, right?" –I said crossing my arms over my chest.

\- "Right, kinda forgot about her." –Bellamy answered smiling.

\- "You better not let her know." –I said laughing.

\- "It was your fault." –he said smirking my way.

\- "Alright, you need to stop doing that. It's not my problem you can't control your hormones." –I said smiling and passing him by.

\- "Some people make it harder than it actually is, you know Sam?" –he said catching up with me and grabbing my hand- "Don't blush so much Sam." –he said as I felt the heat on my face.

\- "Well, some people make it harder than it actually is, you know Bell?" -I said mimicking him.

\- "Alright, you win."

\- "I always do." –I said letting go of his hand- "Let's find Clarke and whatever's left from that damn radio."

We had been at the place where Bellamy had thrown the radio for about 20 minutes now. I had stopped looking and had sat on the riverside. Finn and Raven had come with a bunch of kids who were now searching all the area.

\- "Thanks for the help, Samantha!" –a random delinquent said.

_Well, people are for sure getting bolder by the second._

\- "You are very welcome! If you need anything else, don't bother me with it!" –I answered smiling and waving at him.

He looked confused at me.  _Was he really not expecting for me to answer?_  I laughed at his reaction.

\- "You sure know how to handle people."

I turned around and saw Bellamy.

\- "How long have you been there?"

\- "I was walking up and down the shore."

\- "And I am the one not helping?" –I rolled my eyes- "I know this is nerve-racking. But it's on us both, not only on you, alright?" –I said looking back at the river.

He stayed beside me. He was sifting his weight from one leg to the other, nonstop.

\- "Bellamy for fuck's sake, sit down and stop moving. You are stressing me out."

He sat down beside me and eventually laid down.

\- "If you lay down you are going to miss the show."

\- "What are you talking about now?"

\- "I know you are an old man not interested in teenage drama, but Finn is moving towards Clarke." –I said smiling at him.

\- "How's that anything new?" –he asked sitting back up.

\- "It's true, you don't know." –I turned to face him- "Raven is Finn's girlfriend."

\- "And...?"

\- "Of for fuck's shake Bellamy, do you ever pay attention to someone that's not your sister or the girl you have in between your legs in bed?" –I said a bit irritated and looking back at the couple- "I'm sure Clarke and Finn became a thing last night, that's why they didn't come back to camp and weren't there when we saw the pod. If you know what I mean." –I seemed to have caught his attention now- "I can't believe I had to mention sex to get your attention." –I added laughing- "Anyway, when Clarke and Finn found the pod and Raven came out of it, she and Finn kissed and I think Clarke would have fainted if she didn't know better."

\- "I see..." –was the only thing he managed to say.

\- "Oh please, don't show so much interest, people will start thinking they can come talk with you." –I said sarcastically- "Anyhow, Finn needs to get his shit together. He can't play around with Clarke and Raven."

\- "That's why you were so rude to him earlier?"

\- "Precisely. And I'm sure he got the memo."

Bellamy smiled.

\- "Why are you smiling now?"

\- "You always make the best out of every situation you are in."

\- "I mean, I'm a walking joke, what could you expect?" –I looked at him- "You also did that back when Raven found you."

\- "You were the one laughing."

\- "Because it was a good comeback. And I was not expecting it. It sure was not the time to laugh but what can a girl do?" –I said shrugging my shoulders.

\- "You also just called me an old man."

\- "Well, as I told you on our first day down here, I know you are older than all of us so, there's that."

\- "I'm not that old, you know?" –he said raising an eyebrow- "I'm 23."

\- "Oh my god, you are a grandpa!" –I said laughing.

\- "Shut up." –he said pushing me lightly- "How old are you anyway?"

\- "I'm 18."

\- "You should have been floated..." –he said confused- "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

\- "Hey, it's alright. I should have. The day they sent us here? That was my floating day. Yay"

Bellamy's eyes widened.

\- "I guess I got a different birthday present and I was sent here to die. But jokes on them cause I survived." –I said laying down and closing my eyes.

\- "Well, happy late birthday." –Bellamy said, making me turn my head towards him and open an eye to look at him- "I'm certainly glad you weren't floated."

\- "Yeah, I don't know what y'all would do without me." –I said closing my eye again and placing my hands behind my head.

\- "Probably more people would be dead."

\- "Yeah, sure." –I said mockingly- "I'm not that needed around here. I'm not you. I'm not Clarke."

Bellamy was about to say something else but then, the unexpected happened.

\- "Hey, I found it!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Bellamy surprised.

\- "Well, I sure was not expecting that." –he said.

We stood up and joined everyone around the guy. Raven took the radio and started inspecting it.

\- "Can you fix it?" –Clarke asked.

\- "Maybe. It'll take half a day just to dry out the components to see what's broken."

I tensed next to Bellamy.  _Fuck._

\- "Like I said, it's too late."

\- "Do you have any idea what you did?" –Clarke faced him- "Do you even care?"

\- "Of course he does. He is here, right?"

\- "This is on you too Sam." –Clarke stood in front of me now- "Three hundred people are gonna die today because of you two."

\- "Then that's on me and I'm trying to help. So calm down. You sure are not helping right now." –I confronted her.

\- "Guys, hold up." –Raven intervened- "We don't have to talk to the Ark. We just have to let them know we're down here, right?"

\- "Yeah, but how do we do that with no radio?" –Finn asked.

Raven smiled looking at him.  _I hope Finn won't hurt her._

\- "Rockets." –she ended.

\- "What do you need?" –I asked moving towards her.

\- "Come with me."

We worked on the rockets for the rest of the day. I didn't have a chance to talk with Octavia to check how she was after her fight with Bellamy but I made a mental note to find her after we finished with the launching. When we finished building the structures and Raven was happy with the results, the whole camp came together to see the launch. I stood next to Clarke. Finn was on my other side, with an arm around Raven. Bellamy stood on Clarke's other side.

\- "Do you think they can see it from up there?"

\- "I don't know. I hope so." –Clarke answered- "Can you wish on this kind of shooting star?" –she added looking at him and then at me.

\- "You can try." –I answered- "I'm not sure it'll work, though."

\- "Yeah, forget it." –she said looking at the ground.

\- "What would you ask for if you knew it'd work?" –Bellamy asked.

\- "I don't know." –she sighed as she looked over at Finn- "What about you two?"

\- "Me neither." –Bellamy answered.

\- "I just hope they see it." –I said- "That's what I'd wish for."

After saying that I left them there. I looked for Octavia but she was nowhere to be found.  _Maybe she is watching the rockets with Monty and Jasper. She's been spending a lot of time with them lately, which is good. I'm happy she is getting some kind of stability around here. She deserves it._  I made new plans to talk with her first thing in the morning. I made it to our tent and almost immediately fell asleep.


	11. Blood isn't everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia is nowhere to be found. A search party takes off from the camp and, obviously, Sam is part of it. When they find traces of someone else and get to a rather horrifying territory, people start to get back. But Sam has only one thing in mind, finding her non-blood sister.

**SAM'S POV**

\- "Octavia!"

I rolled on the bed to see who wouldn't let me sleep.

\- "Have you seen Octavia?"

I rubbed my eyes trying to focus my gaze. Once I opened them, I saw Bellamy's worried face.

\- "Bellamy?" –I said still half-asleep- "You don't look okay, what's going on?"

I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms.

\- "I can't find Octavia."

\- "She isn't back yet? I thought she was with Monty and Jasper..."

\- "I can't find her." –he repeated- "Nowhere in camp."

The tiredness vanished from my body as soon as he said those words.

\- "Alright, give me a second, I'm coming with you." –I said raising up and putting on my boots- "You do realize this is her tent and probably the first place to check, right?"

\- "I already did. I came again to check if she was back." –he said running a hand through his hair.

\- "Then why didn't you wake me up the first time?"

\- "Because I thought I could find her on my own."

\- "You should have told me. She may not be blood but she is like a sister to me." –I said taking my jacket and getting out of the tent- "Have you asked Clarke?"

\- "Not yet."

\- "Then let's go."

We made it to Clarke's tent. Finn was asleep and Clarke was sat beside him.

\- "You're up."

\- "Yeah, knowing that hundreds of people might be dying on the Ark makes it pretty hard to sleep."

Her comment made me roll my eyes.  _Do we have time for this?_

\- "Raven's flares will work."

\- "Her radio would have worked better."

\- "Alright, both of you stop." –I interrupted them- "We can't do nothing about that right now, so holding grudges will get you both nowhere." –I looked at Clarke- "We are not here to talk about the Ark."

\- "Have you seen Octavia?" –Bellamy ended.

\- "No. It's Octavia, she's probably chasing butterflies or..."

_Here we go again._

\- "I've checked the camp. She's not here."

\- "Okay. I'll help you find her. You go to the drop ship and I'll check the rest of the tents."

\- "Thank you."

\- "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Octavia."

I watched them both as they moved away.  _Well, guess someone doesn't need my help anymore._  I thought as I went back to our tent.  _However, Octavia is missing. I'll check the outside of camp._  I picked up my two knives.  _What if she didn't make it home after she had that fight with Bellamy?_  I took a flashlight and started searching the perimeter.  _Fuck. I should have come back with her. It's not like I was anywhere near helpful to the rest anyway._  I was entering back into the camp when a couple kids came near me.

\- "Have you seen that?" –one asked me.

\- "See what?"

\- "Look at the sky. Everyone's looking at it over the fire." –the other said as he ran towards the center of the camp.

I followed them and eventually found myself surrounded by everyone in the camp, again.  _What is it with these reunions already? I'm surprised no one's fighting._

\- "They didn't see the fares." –I heard Raven say as I stepped next to Jasper.

\- "A meteor shower tells you that?" –Bellamy asked.

\- "It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral." –Clarke shot him a death glare- "Hundreds of bodies being returned to Earth from the Ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. They didn't get our message."

I saw Jasper tearing up.  _This is my fault._  Bellamy looked at the ground and started to move away. Raven's face went from sad to angry in a matter of seconds.

\- "This is because of you!" –she shouted and moved towards Bellamy.

\- "I helped you find the radio."

\- "Yeah. After you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!"

I moved forward as stood in front of Raven.

\- "Yeah. But you need to split your anger between us, because I was there too."

\- "Sam..." –Bellamy started.

\- "No. Shut up." –Raven ordered him and then looked at me- "You didn't trash the radio. You were there trying to help me. Why are you protecting him?"

\- "I'm not. I'm assuming the consequences of my actions. Not only did I not stop him, but I also encouraged him."

\- "Then why did you stay there if you wanted the same as him?" –Raven moved so close to me I thought I was about to hear her raged heartbeat.

\- "I... I don't know." –I said looking away from her.

_Why did I stay? Because I knew she needed help? I wasn't going to let her die. Or worse, get caught by the Grounders._

\- "Because even if she wanted the radio gone, she is not one to just let people die." – Bellamy answered for me, reminiscing what I told Clarke at the clearing.

I turned to face him. I was both confused and surprised he had actually said anything. And even more surprised he remembered my words.  _But we don't have time for this._  I turned back to Raven, who was now standing next to Clarke.

\- "Listen, as much as I'd love for you to keep reminding me of the people I've killed, I don't have the time for that right now. Maybe later. Once Octavia is safe back with us."

I said and passed by Bellamy and Jasper towards the gate. Jasper came with me. We left the camp but had to stop because the rest were taking too long. Probably still fighting over some shit, as if we had the time for it.

\- "You didn't know." –Jasper finally spoke.

\- "I didn't. But still. I should have known better than to trash the radio." –I said glancing at him- "But there's nothing I can do about that right now."

\- "Don't torture yourself over this." –he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

\- "Thank you, J." – I said taking his hand on mine- "I really mean it." –I said as I squeezed it- "Your friendship means a lot to me. Even if I don't show it much."

\- "Much? More like at all." –he said smiling- "I'm kidding. I know. You went out of your way to make sure I came back alive to camp. You will always be my friend. My first friend from Earth."

His comment made me laugh.  _He is so nice. I can tell he also cares a lot about Octavia._  Finally, the rest of the group came by. We walked for about 20 minutes without finding anything.  _Where could she be? I swear if the Grounders took her they are going to have a problem._  I clenched my fists as I thought about Octavia getting hurt.

\- "Hey! Over here!" –someone yelled.

I made my way towards the voice. Bellamy was already there with another guy.

\- "What is it?" –I asked them.

\- "Right there. Do you see it?" –he looked at Bellamy- "Is that Octavia's?"

\- "Rope." –Bellamy demanded.

\- "What are you doing?" –Finn asked as he arrived.

\- "I need the rope to get back up." –Bellamy answered- "I need a flashlight."

\- "Here." –I handed him mine- "Careful." –I added.

His eyes stayed on mine for a second, before he started going down the slope. When he got to the bush, he took the object and inspect it.

\- "It's hers."

Bellamy affirmed right before moving away from the bush and walking in the opposite direction we were.  _I know he is worried, but he needs to calm down or he will get hurt himself._  I thought moving towards the slope and then I started descending, closely followed by Jasper. Bellamy was now squatted next to a rock.

\- "What is it?" –I asked again.

\- "Blood." –he looked up at me.

I got on my knees next to him.

\- "Hey. We are going to find her. Alive." –I said placing my hand on his arm- "I'm with you. Even if that isn't much."

\- "Someone else was here Sam." –he said pointing at the ground for me to see the footprints.

 _Fuck._  Finn appeared from behind and started looking around.

\- "The prints are deeper going that way." –he pointed out.

\- "They were carrying her." –I ended.

Finn and Bellamy turned to me.

\- "That means she is still alive. So we have to move fast." –I said standing up and moving in the direction of the footprints.

Bellamy caught up with me soon enough.

\- "Hey, Sam?"

\- "Mmm?"

\- "Thank you."

\- "You don't have to thank me. I'm not doing anything. Besides, we haven't found her yet."

\- "Thank you for coming with me. For helping me. For confronting Raven."

\- "I'll always be with you." –once I heard my own voice I felt the urge to puke rainbows- "That sounded way more romantic than intended, so forget it."

\- "You'll always have me too."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked puzzled at him.

\- "You are such a confusing human being Bellamy Blake." -I said placing a finger on his chest.

\- "So are you Samantha... I don't know your surname. In fact, I doubt anyone knows."

\- "Not the time Bellamy. We may discuss this once we have O back."

I said and started moving again.

\- "Would you tell me?" –Bellamy said walking next to me.

\- "As much as I like being a source of entertainment for you, because I can see your worried expression change, it's not the time for getting to know me."

\- "I'm still very worried about O."

\- "I know you are, but you need to slow down or you could get yourself hurt. Or killed. And that is something we don't need right now." –I said facing him- "So don't be reckless. That's my job."

\- "Sure thing." –he smiled for a second, just before turning back into a nervous and agitated mess.

_Where are you O?_

_\------------------_

We kept walking through the forest. Finn was now leading the group, following the strange footprints. We walked now in line because the path had stretched, only allowing one person at a time. We finally made it to a widening. Once I made it there, Finn was frozen in his place. I followed his eyes and could not believe what was in front of me. A bunch of decomposing bodies were hanging from trees or impaled on the ground.  _Well, that sure doesn't look inviting._

\- "I don't speak Grounder..." –Finn said- "... but I'm pretty sure this means 'keep out'."

Bellamy and Finn interchanged looks of concern.

\- "Let's get out of here."

\- "It's crazy."

\- "I'm out of here."

\- "Yeah, me too.

People started leaving.  _I don't blame them._

\- "Go back if you want. My sister, my responsibility." –Bellamy coldly stated before walking into the new part of the forest.

I didn't even think about it myself. I started walking just behind him.

\- "You are not going in there alone."

He stopped and turned around to say something to me, but Jasper interrupted us.

\- "I'd walk into hell to find her." –he said as he approached us.

\- "Good, cause we are about to." –I told him.

\- "More like we already have." –Finn said catching up with us.

Finn was followed by three other delinquents named John, Diggs, Roma and Monroe.  _Good. Maybe if we are less, we'll move faster._

We wandered around till it was morning. No signs of Octavia, or of anyone for that matter. I was walking on Finn's left side when he stopped.

\- "I got nothing." –Finn uttered- "We lost the trail."

\- "Keep looking." –Bellamy argued from his other side.

\- "Wandering aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister. We should backtrack."

\- "I'm not going back!"

\- "Hey, where's John?"

I turned around to see one of the guys had disappeared.

\- "People don't just vanish into thin air like that." –I expressed my thoughts out loud.

\- "I saw him a second ago." –Jasper told me.

\- "Spread out. He couldn't have got that far."

I was moving to my left when a flat noise made me turn around. I ran towards the other's only to find John's body lying on the ground. Lifeless.  _What the fuck is going on right now?_

\- "They use the trees." –Finn affirmed.

Finn looked at Bellamy and then at the trees. Bellamy looked at me.

\- "We shouldn't have crossed the boundary."

\- "Now can we go back?"

\- "We are already in. What makes you think they'll let you get out just like that?" –I argued.

\- "There." –Jasper pointed to his side.

\- "Another one."

\- "We should run." –Finn stated.

The seven of us started running.  _We won't get far. This is their territory. They know it._  I ran after Bellamy and Finn, keeping an eye on Jasper who was right beside me.

\- "Let's go! C'mon!" –Finn and Bellamy were screaming.

\- "What are we gonna do? They keep heading us off!"

\- "Just keep running!"

\- "I can't run much longer!" –Jasper said now behind me, slowing down.

\- "I'm not stopping for him!" –Diggs yelled.

\- "Well, I am." –I said stopping and getting back to Jasper- "I'm not letting you behind. I got you." –I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

\- "I'm sick of running anyway." –Bellamy said moving to us.

\- "What are you both doing?" –Finn asked turning around to face us.

\- "Well, I'm sticking with my friend. You can keep running if you wish. They'll get to you either way. This is their land." –I said aggressively turning towards him, shooting him a death glare.

\- "And they know where Octavia is." –Bellamy added.

\- "Diggs, where are you?" –Roma said and started running again.

\- "Roma!"

We started running after her. She suddenly screamed. Diggs had been killed by a trap. Roma panicked and kept running.

\- "Roma! Wait!" –Bellamy ordered.

\- "There could be more!" –Finn warned.

\- "They are leading us here." –Jasper declared- "It's the only direction we can run in."

\- "Where did they go?" –Finn asked looking around.

\- "Roma!" –I gasped moving in the direction she had left.

As I moved forward I saw her running in front of me.

\- "Roma! Wait! There are more traps!" -I warned her- "Wait for me!"

I moved to my left to avoid a tree and I lost sight of her.

\- "Roma!" –I screamed- "Where the fuck are you?" –I said now walking and looking around.

\- "Sam, wait." –I heard Jasper behind me.

\- "She was right in front of me." –I yelled still moving forward- "I... I told her to wait for me but she wouldn't listen and... Fuck."

I stopped next to a tree. Roma had been speared. She was dead.

\- "When will anyone ever listen to me?" –I said turning around, almost crushing onto Bellamy.

\- "Hey. Are you alright?"

\- "I'm alive. But Roma isn't." –I said pointing at the tree.

Bellamy moved towards Roma's body. He sighed and closed her eyes.

\- "She only came because of me." –Bellamy started.

I was about to cut him off and tell him to stop blaming himself for other people's decisions but Finn opened his mouth first.

\- "They are playing with us." –Finn said as he came next to me- "They can kill us whenever they want."

\- "Then they should get it over with!" –Jasper started screaming- "Come on!"

\- "Hey, Jasper. Stop. C'mon." –I said trying to calm him down.

\- "We know you are out there. You wanna kill us?"

\- "They are coming!" –Monroe warns.

\- "Well, I'm not going down without a fight." –I said taking both my knives out.

Monroe looked at me and nodded as she tightened her grip on her self-made sword. We were all prepared to fight when a horn blew in the distance. When they heard it, the Grounders started moving away from us.

\- "They are leaving." –Bellamy said looking around and then at us.

\- "That horn, what does it mean?" –Jasper asked.

\- "Acid fog." –Finn stated as he looked for something on his backpack.

\- "We need to run." –Monroe said.

\- "There's no time." –Finn ended pulling a tent out of his back and onto the ground.

We all got into the tent. Rather squeezed inside it.

\- "How long are we supposed to wait?" –Jasper asked from my right side.

\- "Will this even work?" –Monroe asked from Jasper's side.

\- "We'll find out." –Finn stated from Bellamy's side.

\- "I don't feel anything." –I argued- "Like, there's no wind, no pressure."

Bellamy looked at me, probably thinking the same. He then proceeded to put his head out of the tent.

\- "There's no fog."

\- "Maybe it was a false alarm?" –Finn wondered.

\- "I highly doubt that." –I said stepping out of the tent.

\- "They are coming back." –Bellamy said without even letting the rest get out.

We looked around but there was only one Grounder running around.

\- "I think he is alone." –Jasper said.

\- "Now can we run?" –Monroe asked.

\- "You sure have a thing for running, don't you?" –I said smiling.

\- "He doesn't see us." –Bellamy said- "I'm going after him."

_Excuse me, what? How's that even a plan?_

\- "Right now? And then what?" –Finn asked- "Kill him?"

\- "No. Catch him." –Bellamy explained- "Make him tell me where Octavia is. Then, kill him."

Bellamy started moving and looked over at Finn.

\- "Is he serious?" –I wondered.

\- "How do we know he's not leading us into another trap?" –Jasper asked.

\- "We don't." –Finn and I said at the same time.

The four of us moved after Bellamy. The Grounder finally entered what looked like a cave. As we entered behind him, we heard noises.

\- "What was that?" –Monroe asked.

\- "Someone is in there with him." –I answered.

Bellamy started to move faster. And that's when I heard her.

\- "Bellamy?"

\- "Octavia!"

I was the last to enter the cave opening. Bellamy was kneeled next to her and trying to unchain her.

\- "Monroe, watch the entrance." –Bellamy demanded as he finally freed Octavia- "It's okay, O. You're okay."

Octavia jumped over Bellamy and they hugged. I stood next to Jasper who seemed as relieved to have found Octavia as Bellamy did. When the brothers broke the hug, Octavia glanced over at us.

\- "How did you find me?" –She asked hugging Jasper.

\- "I followed him." –He answered.

\- "Excuse me? You followed him?" –I said raising an eyebrow.

\- "Sam! I thought I'd never see you again." –Octavia said hugging me.

\- "It's going to take more than a Grounder to take me away from you." –I answered smiling into the hug- "I can't lose you."

Octavia smiled facing me.

\- "We should go. Now." –she said- "Before he wakes up."

I moved to check if the Grounder had some arms on him that could be useful for us. Finn squatted next to me. Bellamy and Octavia's conversation faded into the background once I laid my eyes on something Finn was holding.

\- "It's a horn." –I said confused.

\- "A Foghorn." –he said showing me the inscription- "He saved us." –Finn said looking at the Grounder and then at me.

\- "We can't kill him." -I stated.

Bellamy's voice was now louder. I turned around to face him.

\- "Finn, Sam!"

\- "What?" –I almost yelled.

\- "You both move."

\- "We can't kill him. He save..."

I wasn't able to say anything else. The air slipped from my lungs as I fell to the side, a burning sensation on my upper thigh. I saw the Grounder raising up. Finn was lying on the ground too, looking at me. I placed one of my hands on my leg, a knife was pinned to my body. I saw Octavia moving towards me.

\- "Sam! Sam!" –I darted my eyes over her – "Stay with me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't. I glanced at my leg. My whole body felt heavy. My head hurt and my eyes threatened to close. I nodded at Octavia. I took a deep breath and tried to sit up, but the burning sensation got worse. I gasped. I looked at Finn. He had a knife on his side and had passed out.

\- "Finn..." –I managed to say- "Help him."

Monroe had entered the cave again. I closed my eyes one more time.

\- "Sam, don't. Stay with me." -Octavia said beside me.

I raised my hand to let her know I was still there.

\- "I can't keep my eyes open... And it hurts to speak... But...I'm still here." –I said.

\- "We need to go back to camp." –I heard Jasper said.

\- "We can't carry both of them." –I heard Bellamy said.

I took a deep breath and sat up, opening my eyes.

\- "Let's go." –I said.

They all looked doubtful to me.

\- "Take Finn to Clarke, Bellamy. Now."

\- "But you..."

\- "Now." –I demanded- "I'll get there. I don't plan on dying today."- I said trying to smile.

\- "But your leg..." –Octavia said.

\- "I can walk. I don't need anyone carrying me. Finn has passed out, he needs help. He can't die."

\- "I'll stay with her." –Monroe offered.

\- "Me too." –Octavia told me squeezing my hand.

\- "No. You go back with Bellamy." –I argued.

\- "But..."

\- "No but's. I need to know you are save O. Please, go with him."

She hugged me and nodded. Jasper chose to stay with me too.

\- "Now it's my time to get you back to camp." –Jasper joked.

\- "That's fine with me." –I said smiling.

Monroe and Jasper helped me get back on my feet as Bellamy took Finn.

\- "Be careful." –he looked at me.

\- "I already got wounded today. I don't plan on this day going any worse." –I smiled.

\- "I'll see you there."

Octavia, Bellamy and Finn left. Monroe and Jasper each took me by one side and we left the cave right after them. It took us at least 20 more minutes to get to camp than if I could have walked properly. The walk was mostly silence. Monroe tensed with every noise and Jasper spent all the time looking around checking we weren't followed.

\- "Guys. If something happens..."

\- "Nothing is happening." –Jasper cut me.

\- "Listen. If we get attacked, you guys need to leave me." –I argued- "You can't die because I got wounded."

\- "Samantha, if you died on our watch, Bellamy and Octavia would kill us." –Monroe stated

\- "They'll understand. Two lives are more valuable than one. So stop objecting and promise me."

They looked at each other and then nodded. I wasn't sure they were actually convinced, but I dropped the subject. Every damn life is valuable down here. I can't risk anyone dying because I was stupid enough to not see this coming.


	12. The poison brought us together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets to the drop ship and is attended by Clarke. Finn gets worse as the times passes and, when everyone thinks the worst has passed, complications happen. Finn and Sam could die. Will they both survive?

**SAM'S POV**

When we finally made it back to camp, a storm was starting. As we stepped foot inside, I heard Octavia's voice.

\- "Sam! Finally!"

\- "Hey!" –I smiled- "I'm back!"

\- "Let's get her to Clarke." –she told Jasper and Monroe.

\- "I'm still here people."

The three of them laughed which made me feel better.

\- "How's Finn?" –I asked.

\- "He is still unconscious, but he is alive." –Octavia informed me- "Raven is trying to get Clarke's mom on the radio to help her cure Finn."

I sighed. We made it to the dropship and I saw Raven talking on the radio and Clarke checking on Finn.

\- "They are back." –Octavia said.

 _Guess we are not going undercover._  Raven and Clarke turned around.

\- "Sam!" –Clarke gasped.

\- "Oh my god, are you okay?" –Raven asked.

\- "I'll be. Don't worry. I don't wanna interrupt you guys, so I'll stay right on this corner. In silence and not bugging anyone." –I said sitting on the opposite wall of the drop ship from which Finn was.

\- "You don't interrupt anything." –Clarke said moving to me.

\- "I'm glad you are okay." –Raven stated.

\- "I didn't think you'll ever say that. After all I did, I mean." –I told Raven.

\- "I've heard stuff about you while you were gone." –she smiled.

\- "Oh." –I simply said.

Raven turned around and kept trying to contact the Ark. Clarke started to check my wound. The look on her face became more worried by the second.

\- "Stop looking at it." –I told her- "It seems the more you look at it, the worse it gets."

\- "Sam, this could be bad." –she said looking into my eyes.

\- "I can feel my whole leg." –I argued.

\- "I think the knife is right next to your femoral artery, which means..." –she began.

\- "If the knife cuts it I'm dead in a couple of minutes." –I ended.

\- "Yeah..."

\- "I won't move then doc." –I said smiling- "Whatever happens, is not on you, Clarke. Please remember that."

\- "But..."

\- "You save Finn. Then you rest. And then you think about this." –I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

At that moment, I heard an unfamiliar voice. Clarke moved to Raven.

\- "This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please, identify yourself."

\- "This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha station. I'm transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin now."

\- "Hang on. We're trying to boost your signal."

The delinquents started to chant in happiness and hug each other.  _I guess they'll be coming down after all._  I placed my head on the wall and closed my eyes. A couple minutes later, I felt someone pushing me, so I opened my eyes.

\- "What? What?" –I asked.

\- "Sam you can't fall asleep." –Octavia spoke- "Clarke said..."

\- "I know. I could die any second, bleeding out, knife on my leg blablabla got it." –I said- "What are you doing anyway?"

\- "I'm going to the upper level for some wire for Clarke to close yours and Finn's wounds."

\- "Is she done with him already?" –I asked surprised.

\- "No, they are going to start now. She is being guided by her mom over the radio."

I glanced at Clarke, she was a sweating mess, but her façade remained intact.

\- "They are back!" –someone shouted.

\- "Who's back?" –I asked unable to see the door with all the people in front of it.

\- "Bellamy!" –Octavia shouted.

The people around me and Octavia moved to the side, revealing Bellamy and two other guys, carrying the Grounder.

\- "He went back for the Grounder?" –I trailed off as I looked at the scene in front of me.

Bellamy seemed to finally notice me that second and moved towards me. Octavia stopped him.

\- "What the hell are you doing?" –Octavia asked him, looking at the Grounder.

\- "It's time to get some answers." –Bellamy told her.

\- "You mean revenge?"

\- "I mean intel." –he looked at the two guys- "Get him upstairs."

\- "Bellamy, she's right." –Clarke spoke.

\- "Clarke, honey, we're ready. Can you hear me?" –Abby's voice said through the radio.

Bellamy was taken aback by that. He looked concerned.

\- "Look, this is not who we are." –Clarke tried to convince him.

He looked at Finn and then at me. He looked into my eyes, at my leg and then at my eyes again. His expression darkened.

\- "It is now."

No one dared to get on his way. Octavia looked for the wire and came back with me.

\- "How are you holding?" –she asked me.

\- "Oh, I'll be fine." –I said looking at her- "How are you?"

\- "Fine."

\- "Don't lie to me O. I know you are worried about him."

\- "I don't care what Bellamy does. He told me his life ended the day I was born so he can float himself."

I was surprised by her words.  _How dare him._

\- "Your brother and I are going to have a little talk once everything is over." –I told her- "But I didn't mean him. I meant the Grounder."

\- "Sam..."

\- "He saved us. He blew the horn so that the others would leave us alone. And I know that can only be because he cares about you. I don't know how it happened or why it happened. But he wouldn't have done it if you weren't important to him."

\- "He is going to hurt him." –she said looking at the upper level.

\- "Go."

\- "I wanna be with you."

\- "I know you want to save him more. Besides, I'll be here when you come back." –I pointed at my leg- "Is not like I can go for a walk, you know?"

\- "Thank you."

Octavia kissed me on the cheek and left. I couldn't see the show in front of me so I closed my eyes. I was on the verge of sleep when Finn's screams brought me back.

\- "Finn, you can't move." –Clarke said.

She was extracting the knife when the drop ship started shaking and everyone fell to the ground.  _Fuck._  I stood up as best as I could and moved towards Finn. He was on the floor. I sat next to him as Clarke and Raven got back up.

\- "Well, hello there." –I said – "Welcome back, knife buddy." –I looked at his side- "Well, not my buddy anymore since yours is out already." –I said smiling.

Finn looked at me and then at his side. His hand was bloody. I turned to Clarke, she had the knife in her hand still.

\- "Clarke?" –Abby's voice said- "What happened? Can you hear us"

Clarke had her eyes fixed on Finn. She was paralyzed and not speaking.

\- "Is out!" –Raven told Abby- "She did it."

Between the three of us, we managed to get Finn back on the table so that Clarke could sew the wound. I moved back to my place, because the tension there was too much. I assumed Raven was starting to realize everything, if she didn't know already.

\- "I'm done" –Clarke finally said.

\- "Good. Do you have anything to cover the wound?" –Abby asked.

\- "We'll make do. Like always."

\- "Should he be this pale?" –Raven asked- "Warm too."

\- "He's lost a lot of blood, Raven. But if your boyfriend's anywhere near as though as you, I'm sure he'll be fine."

\- "Wait, mom. She's right. He's feverish. His breathing is uneven."

\- "You need to give him some time to recover. Let me know if it gets any worse, but I think he may just be out of the woods."

\- "Well, down here there's nothing but woods." –Clarke answered annoyed.

She rose up and looked at me.

\- "I'm fine." –I said- "And you need a break."

\- "Is that Samantha?" –Abby asked.

_Fuck._

\- "Yeah."

\- "Could you and Raven give me a few minutes with Clarke?"

\- "Sure, Doc." –Raven quickly answered.

\- "No, no. Stay with Finn, Raven."

She moved towards me.

\- "Seriously Clarke, I'm fine."

\- "You are also feverish."

\- "Well, I was also stabbed."

\- "You haven't lost any blood..."

\- "Yet. My body is just preparing for what's to come." –I joked- "Seriously, go."

I looked at Raven and Finn.

\- "Maybe I should go too." –I said as Raven looked at me.

\- "No, Samantha. You can't move." –Clarke ordered.

\- "Please, stay." –Raven said- "I don't mind having company while he rests."

\- "Alright. Let me get there." –I said standing up with Clarke's help.

I sat on the floor again, this time next to Finn and Raven. She was sat on something used as a chair next to Finn's improvised bed.

\- "How are you?" –I asked.

\- "I'm fine." –she Raven said looking at me- "I'm glad he is alive."

\- "You guys talked?"

\- "About him and Clarke?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "Clarke told me."

\- "He should have..."

My mouth got dry and I couldn't breathe. I could see Raven moving her mouth but could not hear her. I turned to the side as liquid came out of my mouth and, then, everything went black.

\----------------------------------

**CLARKE'S POV**

\- "Clarke!" –Raven called me- "Sam's not breathing."

\- "What? On my way."

\- "What's going on?" –Bellamy faced me- "I thought she was fine."

\- "Get out of my way, unless you want her to die." –I demanded.

He moved to the side, allowing me to get to the stairs and to Sam. Once I got there, Raven had started CPR on her. Some type of liquid had come out of her mouth.

\- "What happened?" –I asked her, kneeling beside her.

\- "I don't know. She was fine and suddenly she fell to the side and..."

Sam gasped for air as the procedure worked.

\- "Sam, Sam!" –I nervously started- "Are you okay? What happened?"

\- "I'm sorry. I don't know. My body shut down I guess."

\- "I appreciate you trying to lighten up the situation." –I said as I inspected her body- "But I don't understand, the knife is still in place..."

At that moment Finn started seizing.

\- "Raven, get my mother on the radio. Now."

\- "The radio's dead. Interference from the storm."

I pushed Finn to the table, trying to stabilize him.

\- "Please, don't let him die." –Raven's voice was shaky.

After a few more seconds, Finn stopped moving, but liquid was coming out of his mouth.

\- "Quick, help me get him on his side."

Raven didn't move.

\- "Raven, there's liquid in his lungs, he could choke."

As I said so, Raven pulled herself together and helped me.

\- "God, he is burning up."

\- "Fluid in his lungs... Does that mean the knife...?

\- "No." –I quickly cut her- "This isn't blood, it's something else."

The liquid coming out of his mouth was similar to Sam's.

\- "Wait. I've seen this before. Shortness of breath, fever, seizing. It's poison."

\- "Clarke, you sterilized everything. I watched you do it."

\- "Not everything." –I said taking the knife- "Stay here."

\- "Does that mean...?" –I heard Sam say.

I turned around and saw her looking at the knife on her leg. Then she looked at me.

\- "Can you tell Octavia to come see me?" –she asked me with a worried look on her face.

\- "You are going to be okay, Sam."

\- "Just in case? Please?"

\- "Alright."

I moved upstairs.

\- "Clarke." –Octavia called me- "They locked the hatch."

\- "Sam wants to talk with you." –I let her know as I knocked on the door for the last level of the drop ship.

\- "Is she okay?"

I was about to answer when they finally opened the hatch.

\- "Get out of my way, Miller. Now."

He did as I said and I moved towards the Grounder.

\- "What's on this?" –I demanded, holding the knife to his face.

\- "What are you talking about?" –Bellamy asked me.

\- "He poisoned the blades." –I faced him- "All this time, he knew Finn and Sam were going to die no matter what we did." –I turned to the Grounder again- "What is it? Is there an antidote?"

\- "Clarke, he doesn't understand you." –Octavia said.

\- "He better do, or else Sam is dead." –I told her.

Her face went pale.

\- "The vials." –Bellamy told me as he took them- "It's gotta be here."

\- "You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote." –I said taking them- "Which one is it?"

\- "Answer the question" –Bellamy demanded.

The Grounder remained silence.

\- "Show us, please." –Octavia told him- "Sam is family, I can't lose her."

\- "Which one?" –I repeated- "Our friends are dying down there and you can stop that."

He didn't say anything. I looked worried at Bellamy.

\- "They will die Bellamy."

\- "I'll get him to talk." –he said threateningly moving towards the Grounder.

\- "Bellamy, no." –Octavia pleaded.

\- "He wants them to die. Why can't you see that? Sam is dying because he refuses to speak." –he then looked at me- "Do you want them to live or not?"

I knew what he was asking. I couldn't let them die. I couldn't lose Finn.

\- "Clarke, you even said it yourself. This is not who we are." –Octavia told me- "He was protecting me. He saved my life."

\- "We are talking about Sam's life." –Bellamy shouted- "And Finn's."

\- "Do it." –I simply said.

\- "No." –Octavia gasped. She then turned to the Grounder- "Just tell us. Please."

Two guys removed Octavia from the Grounder's side as Bellamy ripped his t-shirt. He then took one of the seatbelts as he told the Grounder he was going to give us the antidote, or wish he had. He then looked at me and I nodded.

\- "Bellamy, no." –Octavia spoke- "Please."

But Bellamy didn't hesitate. He started hitting the Grounder with the metallic side of the seatbelt. He was furious and it showed. I stopped him for a second and placed the vials in front of the Grounder.

\- "Which one?"

\- "Please, just tell them." –Octavia's voice was shaky.

He didn't answer. He repositioned himself, ready to be hit again. I sighed as Bellamy asked me to move. I don't know for how long we remained there. But suddenly I heard Raven's voice.

\- "Clarke, they are getting worse. I can't take care of them both."

\- "We are running out of time. Which one?" –I asked again.

\- "Please, tell us which one is the antidote and they'll stop this." –Octavia pleaded.

\- "Clarke, Sam passed out and her breathing is slowing down."

\- "We don't have time for this." –Bellamy said as Raven finished- "If that doesn't work, maybe this will." –he said taking a t-shaped wrench- "Clarke, you don't have to be here for this. Neither do you Octavia."

\- "I'm not leaving till I get that antidote." –I firmly answered.

Octavia remained on her spot as Bellamy studied her expression. He then moved to the Grounder and pierced with hand with the tool. The Grounder almost didn't blink. He was strong and trained to resist torture.

\- "What's taking so long?" –Raven said appearing on the upper level- "They both stopped breathing."

\- "What?" –I said panicking.

\- "Sam...?" –Bellamy whispered.

\- "They started again somehow. But next time, they might not." –she argued- "Sam is worse. She still has the knife in her leg."

\- "He won't tell us anything." –I said pointing at the Grounder.

Raven looked at him and the around the room.

\- "Wanna bet?"

\- "What are you doing?" –Bellamy asked.

\- "Showing him something new." –Raven answered as she took a cable in each hand.

We could tell both of them still working due to the electricity crackling. The Grounder started to move backward, but Raven moved and placed both cables on his skin and he started yelling, electricity running through his body.

\- "Which one is it?" –she demanded- "C'mon." –she said electrocuting him again.

I looked behind me, unable to watch, as Octavia took the poisoned knife.

\- "He is all I have!" –Raven screamed- "C'mon!"

\- "Stop." –Octavia yelled.

\- "He's letting Finn die!" –Raven kept screaming.

Octavia cut her arm with the poisoned knife.

\- "He won't let me die."

I watched as Octavia's arm started bleeding. She kneeled in front of the Grounder and started questioning him on the antidote till she got a positive answer.

\- "Here!" –she said giving me the vial.

Raven and I ran to the lower level to get the antidote to Finn and Sam. When I saw them, my heart sank into my stomach. They were both pale. With the noise, Sam opened her eyes and I breathed a little easier.

\- "Hey!" –she said- "How's Finn?"

\- "We got the antidote."

\- "Give it to Finn first." –she demanded.

I did as she said. While I was at it, Octavia came into the level.

\- "Sam! Sam!" –she said kneeling next to her- "I'm so sorry. I..."

\- "Shh. It's okay, O." –Sam answered her, trying to place a hand on Octavia's face but she failed, too weak to move.

\- "Did you give her the antidote?" –Octavia questioned me.

\- "Not yet."

\- "What the hell are you waiting for? Raven said she was worse than Finn, why didn't you give it to her first? I didn't do this for him..."

\- "Hey, hey O. I told her to do so." –Sam defended me- "It's okay."

I moved to her and was about to give her the antidote when she started seizing again. I needed to take the knife out first.

\- "Octavia!" –I said- "I need you to hold her down. She can't move now."

\- "What are you going to do?"

\- "I need to get the knife out before I give her the antidote. The blade is poisoned so the longer it stays there, the worse she'll get." –I quickly explained.

\- "But I can't, I need help." –Octavia panicked- "She's too strong and moving so much."

\- "Octavia, she'll die if I don't get it out now!"

\- "Sam, please." –Octavia cried.

\- "Hold her." –I demanded- "Sam, if you can hear me I need you to relax and breathe slowly."

After a couple minutes, Sam stopped seizing. She was covered in sweat, but she was still alive.

\- "Alright. Let's do this."

\- "O..." –Sam's voice was almost a whisper.

\- "You are good Sam. You are going to be okay."

\- "How are they?" –suddenly Bellamy appeared from the stairs.

\- "Good, Bellamy come and hold her still." –I demanded.

\- "What the fuck is that knife doing still on her leg?"

\- "We don't have time for this, Bellamy. Hold her down. Now."

Bellamy kneeled beside Octavia. Sam opened her eyes and looked at me.

\- "Do it." -Sam told me.

\- "You can't move Sam. Not even a bit."

\- "Yes, ma'am. Death within seconds, got it." –she said rolling her eyes- "It's not my first death rodeo, you know?"

\- "It's good to see you are still able to joke." –Bellamy said smiling.

\- "You need to promise me something." –Sam turned to face Bellamy.

\- "You are not dying."

\- "Yeah, in case you happen to be wrong..." –Sam ignored him- "...take care of Octavia and stop being a dick alright?" –Sam said smiling- "Also take care of Monty and Jasper because I know Clarke and Raven can do it on their own."

\- "Sam..." –I started.

\- "That's all I wanted to say. I'm ready." –she moved her hand till she found Octavia's- "Just do it. Quick and easy. I'm sure you've done harder things. Oh, also, this one's not on you." –she said as she closed her eyes.

I looked over at Octavia and Bellamy. Their eyes were locked on Sam. Both their expressions worried. Octavia held Sam's hand with both of hers. Bellamy grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her down, to prevent her body from convulsing from the pain. If the situation weren't so concerning, I'd said the Blake siblings had bonded a lot with Sam. I took a deep breath and started pulling the knife out. Sam grunted and her body tensed. Bellamy's grip got tighter.

\- "How much longer?" –he asked.

\- "I can't do it fast, or she may bleed out. And I don't think you want that."

I could feel his eyes burning the top of my head, but I kept mines on Sam's wound. After a couple more minutes filled with tension and anguish, the knife was out. Her artery was intact and I took a deep breath.

\- "Alright Sam. You are okay. The worst part is over." –I said looking at her.

\- "Give me that antidote before I actually pass out." –she said smiling.

Her eyes were still closed. I took the antidote. Octavia moved and took Sam's head on her lap and helped her sit up a bit to drink the antidote. She drank it and dropped her head again on Octavia's lap. Bellamy had now sat on Sam's side. I took the time to wrap her wound as best as I could.

\- "You are going to be okay Sam."

\- "Yeah, ready to annoy the shit out of us before dinner time." –Bellamy said laughing– "What do you want for dinner then?"

Bellamy asked but she didn't reply. Both Blake siblings panicked. Bellamy's expression went back to only showing concern and Octavia started touching Sam's face.

\- "Sam?" –Octavia asked- "Please, no."

\- "She's alive." –I said checking her pulse- "She just passed out."

\- "But..." –Bellamy started.

\- "Her body needs time to recover. She didn't lose much blood, but the poisoned knife was a long time stuck to her body. She must also be tired and in need of a good rest. I don't think she has stopped much since we landed."

\- "I'll stay with her." –Octavia stated.

\- "Here. Drink it" –I said giving her the rest of the antidote- "I'll stay with Finn and Raven and then..."

\- "Clarke? Can you hear me?"

My mom was on the radio again.  _The storm must have passed._

\- "I'm here." –I answered.

\- "How are Finn and Samantha?"

\- "They are fine. Give me a second." –I looked at Bellamy- "Can you take her somewhere else?"

He nodded.

\--------------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I knew Clarke needed time alone to talk with her mother. So when she asked me to take Sam somewhere else I took the opportunity to leave. I took Sam as carefully as I could on my arms and stepped out of the drop ship. The storm had destroyed almost everything. The majority of our tents had flown away or had branches over them. A couple of them were intact and, luckily, one of them was mine. I walked over to it and placed Sam on my bed.  _Well, after all she is actually getting my bed._  I smiled at the memory of that afternoon. She sure knew how to make everything feel less foggy. Octavia had followed me and looked confused at me.

\- "Clarke said she'll need water once she wakes up." –she told me.

She was getting rid of me, but I didn't mind.  _Sam is Octavia's first real friend and she's been really close to losing her. I've also been close to losing her. But why do I care so much? We've lost other people. Why does Sam seem so important now? Sure, she makes me laugh and I'm comfortable around her, but I'm not sure we are even friends._  I finally found some water and went back to my tent. Octavia was leaving and walking to the drop ship. I watched her go still wondering why she cared so much about the stupid Grounder.  _He was ready to let Sam die._  I entered my tent and saw Sam curled up on my bed, her back to me.  _She's still asleep._  I placed the water next to her. I glanced at her one more time before leaving her to rest.

\- "I hope you'll be here when I wake up." –she whispered.

Her words took me by surprise.

\- "Weren't you supposed to be asleep and resting?" –I said standing next to the bed.

\- "I was, but I felt O next to me and I woke up."

\- "Then go back to sleep."

\- "This doesn't count, I hope you know that." –she said turning around, facing me.

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Me, getting your bed for one night." –she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

\- "You can stay here for as long as you want." –I found myself saying.

\- "Don't say that if you don't mean it." –she said pointing at me- "Because this bed is really comfortable and I may be here for a while."

\- "I'm just being polite."

\- "Yeah, sure." –she said and closed her eyes- "I'll give it back tomorrow, don't worry. You'll be right on schedule."

\- "I don't have any plans with my bed."

\- "Well now that's surprising. I wanna talk about that but I'm tired and falling asleep, so hold that thought for later."

\- "Sure thing, Sam. Sure thing."

Her breathing became slower and she was soon sound asleep. I pulled up the covers and then left her to rest.  _What's happening?_


	13. But you want to leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter where Sam and Bellamy get to spend time alone together. In the morning, Clarke informs Bellamy that they have to leave for a day trip and, well, Sam figures out Bellamy’s plans.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

After the storm, we were all busy trying to get the camp back to its previous state. When everything was almost done, it was already nighttime.  _Maybe I should check on Sam before finding somewhere else to sleep._  I made my way towards my tent and opened the flap, only to see that Sam had completely messed up with the bed sheets. The scene made me laugh but I tried to keep quiet not to wake her up. She looked too peaceful to be disturbed, so I just went in to check if she still had water.

\- "You completely missed the chance there, man." –she suddenly said, opening her eyes and shaking her head.

\- "I thought you were asleep."

\- "I've been here all afternoon. Do you actually think I can sleep any longer?" –she said raising an eyebrow.

\- "You need to rest. And resting doesn't always mean sleeping."

\- "You know who needs a good rest?" –she inquired and I shook my head in denial- "You."

\- "I'm good."

\- "Yeah, sure. You need a good sleep, Blake."

\- "How's your leg?"

\- "I'll survive. But don't change the subject."

\- "I'm not changing it, I'm ending it." –I said crossing my arms over my chest.

\- "Well..." –she said sitting up on the bed and stretching- "What's on my to-do list, then?"

I looked at her as she raised her arms, stretching her body. Her t-shirt raised high enough for me to see the marks I left on her waist from holding her down when Clarke was taking the knife from her leg.

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "About what?" –she looked confused at me.

\- "Your waist."

\- "What are you..." –she said as she raised her t-shirt to check herself- "mmm, you sure took Clarke's words to heart, didn't you?" –she said leaving her t-shirt and looking up at me.

\- "You weren't supposed to move." –I argued.

\- "I was trying, alright?" –she said smiling.

\- "I know." –I smiled back- "Now get back to bed and stop moving."

\- "Whatever Blake." –she rolled her eyes- "I'm not going to argue right now. Are you going to sleep or not?"

Sam said as she laid back down on my bed.

\- "I don't know. I'll go check for some other place..."

\- "Bellamy!" -Sam chuckled- "Let me remind you, this is your tent."

\- "You're in here."

\- "Ugh, c'mon." –she said moving to the side- "Get in here."

I looked at her, wondering if she was serious or if she was just kidding.

\- "It doesn't have to be awkward unless you make it." –she continued since I did not move- "Besides, you can protect me from getting hurt." –she said raising an eyebrow.

\- "Now I know you are joking." – I laughed.

\- "I was trying to light up the mood so that you'd feel less awkward. Who knew Bellamy Blake would hesitate about getting in bed with someone. I may even have to consider feeling offended." –she said rolling to her side.

I rolled my eyes and took off my shoes and jacket. I was about to take my t-shirt off out of habit but I stopped.

\- "Everyone on camp knows you don't sleep on your t-shirt, Bellamy." –Sam said.

\- "How did you even know I was taking off my shirt and not my pants?" –I said smiling- "Are you picking?" –I chuckled.

\- "Oh..." –she said rolling over and facing me with a smirk on her face- "I didn't know I wasn't allowed."

\- "Are you flirting with me, Sam?" –I said as I took my t-shirt off.

\- "You want me to, Bell?" –she said looking at me up and down, with a smirk on her face.

She patted the bed next to her and I laid down, looking at the ceiling of the tent.

\- "See? The bed is big enough for both of us, and we don't even have to touch, would you look at that?" –Sam kept talking, making me laugh.

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Blake, seriously. You need to stop apologizing to me. I doubt you apologize this much to anyone, and I don't want to be an exception."

\- "You got hurt because I asked you for help."

\- "Bell." –she rose her head and placed her hand under it- "I'd have gone even if you didn't want me to."

\- "You almost died because of me." –I said moving my head to face her.

\- "First of all, even if I had died, it wouldn't have been because of you. Stop blaming yourself for everybody else's decisions. And second of all, Octavia is like my sister, the closest thing I have to family now. I wasn't just going to lay around here, you know? I'd gladly die for her" –she smiled- "Besides, it's not the first time I've had a face to face with death and, knowing us, it will probably not be the last one. It will eventually..."

\- "Now you shut up."

\- "Oh please, I'm opening my heart to you and you choose to rudely cut me off. Alright, I see how it is." –she said placing a hand over her heart, faking hurt- "But fine, I will stop talking about death if you stop apologizing."

\- "Don't play hurt like that. I know you aren't."

\- "You're right. It takes some more to hurt me these days, but don't keep trying. Do we have a deal or not?" –she said offering her hand.

\- "Alright." –I answered shaking it.

I moved my head back to look at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

\- "Now get some sleep, Blake."

\- "Yes, ma'am."

\- "If you don't, I shall be compelled to knock you out."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was smiling.

\- "Why aren't you one of our leaders?" –I wondered- "You sure know how to boss."

\- "Because I don't want to." –she simply answered- "Too much work and it requires a lot of patience. I don't want the former and lack the latter so..."

\- "Too much work?" –I raised an eyebrow- "I thought you'd take my job if it came with the body."

\- "I mean, you do have some impressive abs and I'm sure you are aware of it." –she smiled looking down at my torso for a moment, before continuing- "The truth is I don't want people turning to me for answers. I'm not a leader. I act by impulse. And that would probably get them all killed. Clarke and you are a much better fit for the job."

Sam laid back down on the bed.

\- "It's not like I do either."

\- "Well, from my point of view, I'd say you are doing a great job so far."

\- "You are just saying it because you don't want the job." –I said smiling.

\- "I'll always be honest with you. I mean, I always am, so if you were screwing shit up, I'd tell you. Just like I've done before."

\- "You only boss me around? You have preferences now?"

\- "Oh, please." –I couldn't see her, but I knew she was rolling her eyes- "I do the same with Clarke. Weren't you there when I told her and Finn to listen to you, or what?"

\- "I know, I just wanted to see what you'd answer."

\- "Have I ever told you how confusing you are sometimes?"

\- "Only like a dozen."

\- "Only? Then I'll keep reminding you." –she laughed.

\- "Thank you."

\- "For what now?"

\- "For having my back."

Sam rolled onto her side to look at me.

\- "I didn't know you were so soft, Bell."

I frowned and she placed her hand on my forehead.

\- "Don't do that, you'll get wrinkles." –she laughed- "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I mean, you are the boss around here. You are always acting so tough and untouchable, which is nice, you know? I just assumed you were always like that. Like you weren't acting, like that's how you were. But apparently, I was wrong." –I relaxed my face and she moved her hand- "And I'm glad I was."

\- "Thank you, I guess."

\- "Don't thank me, thank yourself. I like my men unafraid to show their feelings. It's nothing bad."

\- "My men?" –I smirked.

\- "Why are you always like this?" –she laughed- "Calm down, I'm not claiming you. I meant the men I surround myself with. You, Monty and Jasper. Good people." –she paused- "Although they are still kids."

\- "So are you."

\- "Excuse me? I am 18. I'm an adult."

\- "An older kid, then." –I answered, making fun of her playfully.

\- "How dare you Bellamy Blake. If I'm a kid then you are a grandpa, so I don't know why are you even this close to me." –she said moving as far away from me as the width of the bed allowed her- "Ew, gross."

I turned to face her and moved closer to her, which caused both of us to laugh.

\- "C'mon Sam. You are just a year older than them."

\- "Well, it feels like so much more, honestly."

\- "That's because you are always making decisions and they are just living their lives. You keep people alive."

\- "Pff, yeah sure. I just had to grow up sooner."

\- "You had to?"

\- "Yeah. I mean..." –I saw on her face she was trying to decide whether to tell me or not- "Shit happened and I couldn't be a kid anymore."

\- "You don't have to tell me. I understand what you mean. I had to take care of Octavia since she was born. I couldn't be a kid like the rest."

She laid on her stomach and placed a hand on my chest, over my heart.

\- "And you say you are not good, ah?" –she smiled.

\- "I'm not good."

\- "Develop that idea for me."

\- "I just don't think I am."

\- "Well, I'm sure you are. I've known you for what? A couple of days? And I'm already on your bed." –she chuckled- "I wouldn't allow a bad man to get so close to me."

\- "I'm glad Octavia has you."

\- "I'm not sure where the connection there is, but that reminds me, we need to talk about O." –she said sitting up.

\- "Why?" –I said mimicking her movement.

\- "She told me about your very unpleasant conversation." –she looked serious- "She was so hurt, Bellamy. And I know it's not my place, but I care deeply about her, and seeing her like that..." –she looked down.

\- "I was mad at her. I didn't mean it." –I said running a hand through my hair.

\- "I know you didn't. I've seen how much you care about her. I wish I had someone who cared that much for me. We all do. But does she know?"

I sighed unable to answer Sam.

\- "I just don't understand why she kept defending him."

\- "You don't have to." –I looked at her- "You are her brother, Bell. What you have to do is be there for her, she needs you. Even if she doesn't say it out loud. You can't lose each other over this. You'll both regret it."

Sam seemed so sincere and hurt at the same time. I felt the impulse to hug her, but I didn't. I wondered what she had gone through to look like she is always carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

\- "Thank you, Sam."

\- "I swear if you thank me one more time, I'm leaving." –she smiled- "Now I've run out of things to say, so it's time to sleep." –she said laying back down, facing me.

\- "Are you gonna sleep with your eyes open?" –I said smiling.

\- "No. I'm going to make sure you sleep."

\- "There are many other things we could do." –I laid on my side, facing her.

\- "You never get tired of flirting, do you?" –she smirked- "Or is it because you need help with something?"

I looked down at my pants and then at her.

\- "I'm good right now, but we can always..."

\- "So that means you can rest." –she cut me off- "That's what I wanted to hear." –she said smiling triumphantly at me.

\- "Whatever, Sam." –I said rolling my eyes and laying on my back- "Close your eyes and rest."

\- "Yes, sir." –she said laughing- "Goodnight, Bell."

\- "Goodnight, Sam."

I closed my eyes.  _How does she manage to do that? We are talking about something serious and then we are flirting and joking. And she always wins. What a girl._  It didn't take me long to fall asleep because, as it happens, Sam was right and I needed a good rest.

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed. I opened my eyes slowly and found Sam looking down at me.

\- "Good morning, sunshine." –she told me smiling- "I know you like your space as much as I like mine and I would have given it to both of us, but..." –she said looking down at her waist- ... you kind of have a hard grip."

\- "I didn't mean to." –I said letting go of her.

\- "I didn't say it bothered me." –Sam said sitting up next to me.

\- "Does it hurt?"

\- "My waist? My leg? None do, really."

\- "I'm..."

\- "What did I tell you last night? We have a deal, so stop apologizing to me. And thanking me too." –she looked at me- "You don't have to. You did what you have to do and, probably, saved my life doing so, so shut up."

\- "Still, I held you by the bruises and..."

\- "You know what?" –she said smirking and jumping over me to get down from the bed- "You stop apologizing or I'll go out there, raise my t-shirt..." –but instead, she sat on my lap- "...and once everyone starts asking questions, I'll tell them you were rough with me last night and we both enjoyed it very much."

She placed her hands on my chest as I widened my eyes, shocked by her words.

\- "I'm joking, Blake." –she laughed tilting her head back and closing her eyes- "C'mon, I'm sure there's a lot of stuff to do today." –she ended and rose from the bed.

\- "You confuse me, Sam."

\- "You are welcome." –she said as she put on her boots.

I sat up on the bed looking for my t-shirt, which suddenly landed on my face as Sam laughed.

\- "You are also welcome for that." –she said winking at me and stepping out of the tent, slowly not to hurt her wounded leg.

\- "Wait, what chance did I lose yesterday?" –she looked confused at me- "When I came in, thinking you were asleep."

\- "Oh, that." –she smiled- "You could have entered screaming 'honey, I'm home' or some shit like that. That'd been funny." –she answered and left.

I smiled.  _God, I'm so glad she's alive._

\----------------------

**SAM'S POV**

I stepped out of Bellamy's tent, content to be alive. However, that feeling didn't last long as Clarke landed her eyes on me.

\- "Sam! What are you doing up and walking? You need to rest. Get back in bed, right now."

\- "C'mon Clarke. I've been in bed since yesterday afternoon. I'm tired of laying down and if you make me go in there for any longer, I'll go insane and my butt will get flat. And I don't want that."

Clarke laughed.

\- "Alright, alright. But let me check your wound and change the bandage."

\- "Where to then, doc?"

\- "Come with me, I was on my way to the drop ship. I can check you there."

Clarke and I walked to the drop ship as everyone started to get out of their tents. Once we got there, I sat on the improvised table in which Finn had been lying down the day before and Clarke started to check my wound.

\- "It's healing well." –she let me know- "I'll change the bandage and you are good to go. But please, be careful and don't walk too much. I don't want to sew you again."

\- "Well, we can both agree on that." –I laughed.

At that moment, Octavia entered the drop ship.

\- "Sam! Finally. I didn't know where you were."

\- "Well, I'm here now."

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Oh, I'm good. Clarke said I'm healing alright so there's that."

\- "I'm so glad you are alive." –Octavia hugged me as Clarke moved to the side.

\- "I'm gonna go now." –Clarke told me- "If you need anything come find me. I'll be at the radio station."

\- "Is anything wrong?" –I asked.

\- "No. I just have to talk to Jaha." –she answered- "And then everyone will get some time to talk with their families."

\- "Oh... That's good. I'm glad the radio is working." –I said looking down.

\- "You okay, Sam?" –Clarke asked worriedly.

\- "Yeah. I'm just glad everyone gets time to talk with their families." –she raised a questioning eyebrow- "Seriously, I'm fine. Everyone I would ever want to talk to is either dead or down here with me." –I smiled.

Clarke squeezed my shoulder and said goodbye to Octavia and me. I got down from the table and faced Octavia.

\- "Now you are going to introduce me to your Grounder friend."

\- "But Sam."

\- "I wanna talk to him."

\- "To who?" –Bellamy said entering the drop ship.

I faced him but Octavia turned her back to him. Bellamy looked at her, hurt. Octavia moved to the other side of the drop ship and sat down. He moved towards her.

\- "You're still here?" –he asked her.

\- "I'm not moving until you let me up there to see him."

_Wait, what?_

\- "Get comfortable." –Bellamy turned around to leave but, instead, he kept talking- "I let him live. Isn't that enough?"

\- "He saved my life. And yours."

\- "I know you see it that way but..."

\- "That's the way it is, Bellamy." –I argued- "He had the foghorn."

\- "He is still dangerous." –he faced me.

\- "Only because of what you did." –Octavia spoke.

\- "What?" –I asked confused- "What did you do?" –I faced Bellamy.

\- "What I had to."

\- "Fine. Don't tell me." –I crossed my arms over my chest- "I'll ask him."

\- "None of you is going up there."

\- "Why do you even care? If I ruined your life, you should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me. Problem solved."

I looked concerned at Octavia and then at Bellamy.  _They are so clearly related. I don't know who is more stubborn._

\- "Octavia, you know I didn't mean that."

At that moment Clarke came in again.

\- "Bellamy."

\- "The answer is still no. I'm not talking to Jaha."

\- "Hey, relax. That's not why I'm here."

\- "What then?"

\- "The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not far away from here."

\- "What type of supplies?" –I wondered moving next to Clarke.

\- "The kind that may give us a chance to live through winter. I'm gonna check it out." –she told me and then faced Bellamy- "I could use backup."

\- "Why are you asking me?"

I rolled my eyes.  _Maybe Bellamy is not only stubborn but also rather irritating sometimes._

\- "Because right now I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like." –Clarke answered him.

I chuckled and both looked at me.

\- "What?" –I questioned them- "You may not like each other, but you sure need the other." –I looked at Clarke- "I'm guessing you are not allowing me to go, are you?"

\- "Your leg is still not healed."

\- "I was hoping for you to say you actually liked me, but I'll settle for that." –I smiled- "Good luck guys. See you later." –I said turning around, walking towards Octavia.

\- "Sam..." –I heard Clarke.

\- "I don't like you either!" –I said glancing back at her, smiling.

Clarke smiled at me and kept talking with Bellamy, who was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. I sat with Octavia and rested my head on the wall, not thinking much of it. I waited till Bellamy and Clarke left to talk with O.

\- "How are you O?"

\- "I'm not going to lie to you. I wanna see him but Bellamy won't let me. I'm pissed."

\- "And why is that stopping you exactly?"

\- "I can't get in there. One of his dogs is up there."

\- "Oh. We'll figure it out."

Octavia looked surprised at me.

\- "What? I told you I wanna talk to him."

\- "He won't talk."

\- "Well, he can listen then."

Octavia smiled and hugged me.

\- "I'm so glad you are alive."

\- "You are starting to repeat yourself, O."

\- "But I am."

I playfully rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

\- "I'm going to make sure Clarke and Bellamy leave. Then we can talk to your friend, alright?"

\- "Alright."

\- "Wait for me, eh? Don't you dare leaving me behind." –I smiled standing up.

\- "I'd never do that."

\- "You also have to tell me what Bellamy did."

\- "He... tortured him."

\- "What?"

\- "Because he was not answering. He wouldn't tell us what the antidote for you and Finn was. Bellamy and Clarke were going insane for you both. And then Raven came in and electrocuted him, but he still wouldn't talk. And...and I was afraid they'd kill him, so I took the poisoned knife and cut myself and then he told us what the antidote was." –Octavia started sobbing- "I didn't want you to die Sam and I didn't want him to die. I felt so helpless. I'm so sorry."

\- "Hey, hey, O." –I said hugging her- "It's alright. I'm not mad. You don't choose who you like or who you care for. Not always. Sometimes it just happens. I know he saved your life. I trust he did. Twice for what you just said."

\- "But you were going to die, Sam. Because of him."

\- "I'm sure it wasn't personal." –I smiled- "We probably scared the shit out of him when he saw us in the cave and he reacted."

\- "I didn't want him to die."

\- "He sure is not dying for me to live. I can assure you that. He won't die on my watch." –I said stroking her cheek.

\- "You are important to me Sam. I don't wanna lose you."

\- "You are the most important person to me in this camp, O. I'll always be with you."

Octavia and I remained silent for a couple minutes. Then, I kissed the top of her head and headed out to find out if our leaders had finally left. I found them near the place where the kids were packing rations with nuts. I moved towards them. As I came closer, I saw Bellamy taking a lot of rations and putting them into his backpack.  _What is he doing? Is he expecting visitors or what?_

\- "You realize this is a day trip, right?" –I heard Clarke say.

\- "A lot can happen in a day." –Bellamy answered looking around camp.

He locked eyes with Octavia, who just came out of the drop ship. He then looked at me for a second and turned around.  _He is leaving for good. Now that we contacted the Ark he decides to leave Octavia. To leave me and the others. I can't fucking believe him._  He walked behind Clarke.

\- "Hey, guys!" –I screamed.

\- "Sam?" –Clarke asked – "You alright?"

\- "Yeah." –I thought quickly on an excuse- "Mmm, can you get me a couple bandages? I'll change them myself while you are gone, but I can't find any."

\- "Oh sure, I have some on my tent. I'll get them, give me two seconds." –she turned to Bellamy- "Wait here for me."

Clarke smiled at me and moved towards her tent. I turned around to face Bellamy.

\-----------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Sam had clearly just thought of an excuse to get rid of Clarke, she wanted to talk with me alone.

\- "I know what you are doing."

\- "I'm not doing anything."

\- "Do you honestly think I am that stupid?"

\- "I don't know what you are talking about."

\- "Fine, don't say it out loud. Deny it if you want. But that won't make any less true the fact that you..."

\- "I got them Sam!" –Clarke screamed from a distance with some bandages on her hand.

\- "Last chance, Blake." –Sam whispered.

\- "I'm just going on a day trip with Clarke." –I lied.

\- "Yeah, sure, Blake." –Sam said starring deeply into my eyes- "You can lie to them, but you can't lie to me. I see right through you and your lies."

 _She knows. I don't know how but she knows._  She stood there for a moment, as if she were waiting for something, for me to say something, but I didn't. Clarke made it to where we were and handed Sam the bandages.

\- "Thank you, Clarke." –Sam said taking the bandages- "See you later."

\- "We'll be back soon." –Clarke assured her.

\- "I know you will."

She put special emphasis on the third word, but Clarke didn't notice. I did though, but I couldn't say anything. Clarke started moving. Sam stood in front of me.

\- "I guess this is goodbye then. I'll take care of O. Stay alive."

She looked at me one last time with a sad smile on her face and then turned around, marching towards the drop ship.  _Goodbye, Sam._


	14. Lincoln.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a mission for the day: to get into the drop ship and talk with the Grounder. It won’t be easy, but she is decided to help Octavia see the him. And she herself wants to talk with him. While they are at it, something weird is going on around the camp. What will they do?

**SAM'S POV**

I walked away from Bellamy not turning back once.  _If he wants to leave it's his choice and I'm no one to say shit; I just wished we had told me, like I understand why he feels like he needs to leave. He could also have told me where he was planning on going; it's not like I myself want to stay around here when they come down, I'd rather be as far as possible, in fact. But whatever, I have other things to worry about right now. He is old enough to take care of himself._  I looked for Octavia so that we could plan how to get to see the Grounder. I wasn't planning on telling her about Bellamy just yet.  _Maybe she goes after him and that'd be bad. Or maybe she is glad he is leaving and decides to throw a party. And I can't seriously decide which option would be worse._

\- "O!" –I told her as I finally saw her next to our tent- "They are finally gone. Now we can check who's in there and how they are doing it."

\- "I think Bellamy left Miller on charge."

\- "Oh, then it should be easy. He has to talk with the parents of the kids who died so we'll take that time to go into the upper level and talk with your friend."

\- "Sounds good to me."

\- "I'll keep an eye on the radio."

\- "I'll keep an eye on the hatch to see if Miller comes out before that."

\- "Good. I'll tell you as soon as I find out when it's his turn. Then we go in and close the hatch, in case he comes back early." –I glanced at Monty and Jasper who were doing something with the nuts- "I'm going to see Jasper and Monty. It's been a while since I checked on them."

\- "Alright. Tell me when you get something."

I nodded at her, gave her a smile and left towards my friends. As soon as they saw me, they both started screaming my name.

\- "Sam!"

\- "Finally! We thought you moved into a cave!"

\- "Alright, calm down you both." –I said laughing- "I'm back from the dead."

\- "Jasper told me what happened." –Monty said hugging me.

\- "Yeah, we wanted to check on you but Clarke told us it was better to leave you rest." – Jasper hugged me as soon as Monty's arms left me.

\- "And I went to see you this morning but you weren't on your tent and Octavia was also looking for you. No one knew where you were."

\- "Yeah, where the hell were you?"

\- "I was at Bellamy's." –I simply answered.

\- "Wait, what?"

\- "You did not!"

Their eyes widened and I couldn't contain myself and started laughing.

\- "You guys should see your faces!"

\- "Did you hear what you just said?" –Jasper asked me.

\- "Since when are you two so close?" –Monty wondered.

\- "Guys, we just slept." –I proceeded to explain them what happened- "When Clarke was done with me, Bellamy took me out of there to rest because she had to talk with her mom. His tent was there and he let me stay till this morning."

\- "So, you two are not together?"

\- "I'm not sure we are even friends." –I answered- "He was being nice because I got hurt looking for his sister."

\- "Oh yeah, Jasper has told me that story like a thousand times." –Monty rolled his eyes.

\- "Yeah, about how he followed the Grounder right?" –I said raising an eyebrow, emphasizing the word 'he'.

\- "I'm sorry, I meant 'we' but 'I' is easier to say." –Jasper defended himself.

\- "Oh, yeah. It's not like you were trying to impress Octavia at all right?" – I guessed- "Like I'm so totally wrong on that, right?" –I said pushing him to the side playfully.

\- "Ugh, leave me alone." –Jasper said smiling

He moved back to the nuts stand and Monty gave me a high-five, and laughed. We both followed him.  _I've missed them._

\- "What are you guys doing with all these nuts anyway?"

\- "We are separating the good ones from the bad ones and placing them into bags to make rations."

\- "Wao, such a complete meal. Can't wait." –I said ironically- "We should hunt."

\- "Yeah, but you can't. Bellamy will go once he is back." –Jasper argued.

Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure.

\- "Besides, these are decent." –Monty offered me a handful of them- "Wanna try?"

\- "Not now, but I'll keep them for later." –I said taking them and placing them in my pocket- "Have you guys talked with your families yet?"

\- "We will after Miller talks with Roma's parents." –Monty answered.

\- "Oh." –I said seeing my opportunity- "Imma check if I can speed it up for you guys."

\- "You don't have to."

\- "My pleasure. I owe you for bringing me back in one piece." –I winked at Jasper and left.

I moved to the ration station to see a guy just coming out.

\- "Hey! How's it going?" –I asked him.

\- "Good, the majority of them have already talked to their families."

\- "I think Miller should talk to Roma's parents next." –I said- "The sooner they know, the sooner they can get over it."

\- "Yeah, I'll go look for him."

\- "Don't worry, I got it. It's not like I can do much else right now." –I explained as I saw him doubting- "You can have a rest and maybe eat some nuts. Jasper and Monty are dealing with them right now."

\- "Alright."

 _Well, that was easy._  I wandered into the drop ship and saw Octavia hiding there. I gave her an almost invisible nod before speaking.

\- "Miller?" –I questioned, knocking on the hatch- "It's your turn. Roma's parents are waiting on the radio."

He opened the hatch and looked at me.

\- "Alright. I'm coming."

\- "Thank you for doing this."

\- "Someone has to."

\- "If it's you doing it, it's because Bellamy trusts you."

He gave me a half smile and left the drop ship.

\- "Well, you should go up first." –I told Octavia when I was sure no one could hear me.

\- "Finally."

\- "You are welcome." –she looked at me- "I'm kidding, I know you would have gotten up there with or without me." –I smiled.

She climbed the stairs and I followed her. As soon as I was on the upper level I closed the hatch.  _The worst thing that could happen is he kills us._

\- "Hi. We don't have a lot of time." –Octavia told the Grounder, who raised his head to look at her- "I brought you some water."

She gave him to drink and I moved towards them.

\- "We also have nuts if you are hungry." –they both looked at me- "What? We are terrible hosts, I'm sorry."

\- "Sam..." –Octavia gave me a look.

\- "What? It's not like I can go out on a hunt, you know?" –I said pointing at my leg.

She rolled her eyes and kept talking to him.

\- "I'm sorry I haven't seen you since everything happened. My brother's been keeping me away."

\- "Yeah, he is a dick sometimes. I'm sure you are aware of it by now."

The Grounder chuckled at my comment and that confirmed my suspicions.

\- "You do understand us. I knew it."

\- "Of course, he does. How else would he have known you were asking him to save us and not to kill us?" –I wondered raising an eyebrow.

\- "Alright Sam." –Octavia rolled her eyes at me but I knew she wasn't mad- "Let me clean him up a bit before we have to leave."

\- "I can help you." –the Grounder looked at me kind of threateningly- "Hey, chill. You and I are even. Well, seeing you maybe we are not. But I'm coming in peace." –I said raising my hands- "I'm Samantha, Octavia's friend and I'm here to help. Would you let me?"

He moved a little backward as I approached him.

\- "Alright. You don't trust me. Fair enough. Although you are the one who almost killed me." –he looked me into the eyes- "I don't blame you. In fact, I wanted to come to thank you."

He looked over at Octavia for a second as she started to clean the blood off his arms.

\- "You don't have to talk to me, I just want you to listen, can you do that for like 5 minutes?" –I asked him and he slightly nodded- "Good. So, I wanted to thank you for saving Octavia."

\- "Sam..."

\- "Shh, Octavia. I got his attention for 5 minutes, don't rob me my time." –I said smiling- "She is the closest thing I have to family and I don't know what I'd do if she got hurt or, well, you know, worst." –I said playing with my hands- "So thank you for saving her life twice. I'll forever be grateful to you for that. And well, I know you did it to save her but I'm also thankful you had the antidote to save Finn."

\- "That antidote also saved your ass Sam." –Octavia said laughing and the Grounder smiled.

\- "Well, yeah. But I was prepared to die and he was not. And Clarke was about to lose her mind and so was Raven. Anyway, the point is I owe you big time. So, thank you. Oh, also, I'm sorry for all this." –I said looking around me- "You kind of scared the shit out of everyone around here." –I laughed.

\- "Why are you laughing?"

\- "Because I'm seeing a very tough guy, with a very tough attitude, but his eyes are melting for you." –I said softly to Octavia- "So now that I think I've said everything I had to, imma stop third-wheeling around here and give you guys some time alone."

\- "You are leaving me alone with him?"

\- "I mean, if he wanted to kill you, he would have done already. And his eyes defeat him. I'll make sure no one bothers you guys! Also, kinda wanna know your name sometime so I can stop calling you 'Octavia's friend' or 'the Grounder on the drop ship'. That'd be nice." –I said smiling.

As I was about to open the hatch to leave, it opened before my eyes and Miller appeared.

\- "Bellamy doesn't want her here. None of you, in fact."

\- "Well, do you see him around? Cause I don't." –I said crossing my arms over my chest- "Clarke isn't here either so..."

\- "I'm in charge. And if you don't get out, I'll give him the beating I've been aching to give him." -he said pointing at the Grounder.

\- "Oh, sweet innocent Miller." –I said approaching him- "Just because Bellamy trusts you, that doesn't mean I do nor that you are in charge."

\- "And why should I care?"

\- "Oh, because now I am in charge." –I said leaving no room for discussion- "And if you put even just one finger on this man, I'll beat you up myself." –I added.

\- "If someone gets hurt, it's on you. I'll tell Bellamy."

\- "I think I can live with that." – I scoffed.

Miller realized there was no point in trying to get his way, so he left the upper level. I was about to follow him when Octavia spoke.

\- "Sam, wait!" –Octavia almost yelled- "Thank you. For everything." –she smiled.

\- "Anytime O." –I looked at the Grounder who was looking at us- "I'll see you later. We'll short this thing out."

I left the dropship and closed the hatch after me. I was sure Octavia wanted to talk alone with him so I let them.  _It's not like he can even move so..._  I decided to spend some more time with Jasper and Monty. They weren't at the nuts place anymore so I went into their tent.

\- "Hi guys, what are you doing?" –I said coming inside.

\- "Earth is scary." –Jasper told me.

\- "Earth is amazing." –Monty replied- "Fresh air. Trees. Nuts." –he took one and ate it- "This is better than usual, right?"

\- "Haven't you eaten those already? Why are you so surprised?"

\- "I'd like to give Earth a giant hug."

\- "You are acting weird." –Jasper told him.

\- "Weird is kind of an understatement to be honest." – I said.

\- "I feel weird." –he looked at me- "But in a good way" –and he winked an eye.

\- "Are you high, Monty? Did you find weed down here or what?" –I laughed.

\- "I gotta pee." –Jasper said out of nowhere.

\- "Alright. You both are acting weirder than usual. What is it?"

\- "Life is good, Sam." –Monty said lying down on his bed.

\- "Yeah, sure. Mmm, I'll be back."

I said and left Monty mumbling there.  _Is it possible they found something to get high down here?_  I tried to find Jasper but I couldn't. Everyone around me was acting weird.  _Are they all high? How?_  I wandered into the drop ship.  _The nuts, obviously. This is it._

\- "Octavia!" –I screamed going up the stairs- "You are so not gonna believe this."

I opened the hatch but I only saw the Grounder there.

\- "Where is she?" –I asked hoping he would answer.

\- "I kicked her out." –a voice said from the shadows.

\- "Miller?" –I asked as he moved into the light- "Oh, you and I are so going to have a problem."

\- "Yeah, what are you going to do with just one leg? Kick me out with words?"

\- "Well, I did last time. And I'm sure I could still hurt you badly. Even with just one leg." –I mocked him.

The hatch opened behind me and Octavia appeared.

\- "Hey."

\- "Get out." –Miller spat.

\- "Relax." –Octavia told him- "I thought you might be hungry." –she said handing him a bag of nuts- "A peace offering." –she added glancing at me and I nodded.

_She has realized too that the nuts were making people high._

\- "I'm sorry Sam and I were here alone earlier. We shouldn't have. You were right." –she said motioning me to come outside with her- "I won't tell Bellamy if you don't."

We both got out of the upper level.

\- "Well, you and I must have some time of mind connection because I came looking for you to tell you about the nuts." –I smiled.

\- "You know what the used to say... Great minds..." –she was saying.

\- "Think alike." –I said with her and we both laughed.

We sat at the entrance of the drop ship. Everyone was going insane around us. Laughing, screaming, dancing...

\- "What's the plan then?" –I wondered.

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Please, Octavia." –I said raising an eyebrow- "I know you gave those nuts to get rid of Miller and you have been looking at that jacket on the floor since we came out. You want to free him."

\- "Sam. I can't let him there..."

\- "I was not complaining." –I smiled- "I need to know the plan in order to help, you know?"

Octavia told me what she was planning on doing and I did as she told me. Between the both of us he got some clothes for the Grounder to put on and go undercover among the delinquents. We entered the upper level and each of us started to untie him from one side.

\- "Don't move." –Octavia warned him.

\- "We need to move fast." –I said.

\- "Why are you doing this?" –he asked as he was completely free.

\- "Guess who can talk." –I smiled.

\- "Not now Sam." -she stopped me- "You just get dressed." –Octavia told him.

\- "They'll know you helped me."

\- "We'll figure it out." –I argued- "You just do as we say for a little longer, alright?"

\- "If you stay here, you die. You said it yourself. I'm not gonna let that happen."

\- "I'm not going to put you in danger." –he said looking at her.

\- "Well, thank you." –I said- "But you are in far more danger than we will be if they actually catch us. And they will have to try really hard, honestly."

\- "Even in these clothes, I'll be seen."

\- "You just wait till you get outside." –I laughed.

\- "They are seeing plenty of things right now."

\- "And none of them will be you, so just cooperate a bit."

Once he was all dressed Octavia took him by one side and I by the other. He moved away from me at the beginning but eventually gave in. We managed to get him out of the drop ship without much trouble. The hardest part would be to get him completely out of sight now. I left him with Octavia while I tried to figure out the best way out of the camp. When I looked back at them, they were kissing.

\- "Wao." –I said as they both looked at me- "I give you two my blessing." –I smiled.

Octavia smiled and the Grounder looked at me confused as he spoke.

\- "Thank you, Samantha. I don't know why you are helping me. I hurt you."

\- "If Octavia trusts you, then so do I. You also saved her a couple times and I'm sure this..." –I said pointing at my leg- "...was just a reaction. I survived so we are good."

\- "Yeah, sorry about that."

\- "Just don't do it again." –I smiled and handed him my hand to shake.

\- "I'm Lincoln." –he said as we shook hands.

\- "So nice to meet you. Now, go."

He nodded and turned back to kiss Octavia one last time. We watched him leave.

\- "Well, today was sure an interesting day I must say." –I finally spoke.

\- "Thank you."

\- "You all need to stop with the thanking shit, please." –I rolled my eyes- "And now, I'm going to our tent to rest and to change my bandage before Clarke comes back and starts scolding me about it."

\- "I'll see if I can do anything around here and then I'll go check on you."

\- "Sounds good to me."

Once I got my bandages changed I went out of our tent to see Finn and Raven getting out of theirs.

\- "Are you both high too?"

\- "We are fine. What happened?" –Raven asked me.

\- "The nuts. Everyone who ate them is seeing things." –I looked around us- "Which is rather funny, honestly."

\- "Yeah." –Finn agreed- "But we should put some order around here."

\- "Okay. I'll take the back of the camp." –I said- "You two deal with the ones here. Maybe we should get them all in one place, I don't need anyone getting out of camp this high."

\- "How about the center of the camp?" –Raven asked.

\- "Good. Samantha, you bring the people from the back here. I'll get the ones on the front and you Raven keep an eye on the ones here."

I nodded at them and started walking. Raven followed me.

\- "Hey, Samantha?"

\- "Yeah?"

\- "Can I talk with you for a second?"

\- "Sure." –I said as I stopped walking and faced her- "Everything alright?"

\- "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you I'm not mad at you. For the radio thing, I mean. Finn and Clarke have only good things to say about you."

\- "Well, they probably forgot to tell you the bad ones then." –I smiled.

\- "Finn seems to trust you and if he does, then so do I."

\- "Let me tell you I'm not very good at friendships and pretty reckless."

\- "I came down here on a 100-year pod so..." –Raven laughed.

\- "That's not reckless, that's badass." –I pointed- "Thank you."

\- "For what?"

\- "For not being mad. When I saw you in that pod and once you came out and started bossing everyone around and when you fought Bellamy, I was impressed. I thought you were badass and I liked you. So, I'm glad you are not mad and we can, maybe, become friends or something."

\- "We can try." –she said smiling.

\- "I'm glad to hear some good news finally." –I joked- "Now let's get all these lunatics into place, before they hurt themselves."

Raven smiled and went back to her place. I watched her go.  _I really do like her._  We spent the rest of the afternoon moving around, checking on all the high kids and burning the nuts to prevent this from happening again. Eventually everyone started to come to their senses again. Suddenly Miller started screaming.

\- "The Grounder is gone!"

And so, everyone started panicking.

\- "What if he brings other Grounders back?"

\- "They'll kill us all."

\- "Or worse."

I was looking for Octavia when a familiar voice spoke from behind everyone.

\- "Let the Grounders come."

Bellamy and Clarke entered the camp with something on their shoulders.  _He is back? Well, now that's something I was certainly not expecting._  Everyone crowded around them as I found Octavia next to Jasper. I glanced at their faces, they were surprised.

\- "We've been afraid of them for too long." –Bellamy kept speaking.

_Yeah, for like the week we've been here._

\- "And why?" –he seemed ready to give a discourse and I wasn't sure I was here for it- "Because of their knives and spears. Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid."

He looked at Clarke and she nodded. They let the stuff on their shoulders fall to the ground.  _Guns. Well now he has all my attention._   _And can anybody tell me which of these kids is going to carry them?_  I saw Finn look at the guns rather unimpressed. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I'm sure he was thinking the same as me.

\- "These are weapons, not toys." –Clarke spoke- "And we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the drop ships come."

I looked at her and I scoffed in disbelief.

\- "Yeah, sure." –I whispered and rolled my eyes.

I was going to leave but Octavia nudged me and shook her head on Clarke and Bellamy's direction. Clarke was looking at me as if she had heard me.

\- "But until then, they are gonna help keep us safe." –she said not leaving my eyes.

\- "There are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training. And if the Grounders come we are gonna be ready to fight."

I could feel Bellamy's eyes on me but I refused to look at him.  _Can't wait to have people like Connor with a gun on their hands._  As everyone kept silent I moved away from the crowd. I felt Octavia coming behind me.

\- "Well. How are you then."

\- "Fine, I guess." –she looked at me.

\- "He'll be fine, O. He knows this place, and I'm sure he'll come back for you." –I smiled.

\- "Thank you for helping me with that."

\- "Lincoln seems like a decent guy. And if he is not, well, I'll have to fight him." –she looked at me- "Oh, I don't care if he is like double my size and double my strength. If he hurts you I'm hurting him badly."

Octavia laughed. She told me she wanted to be alone for a bit and I understood. I left her near the wall, looking at the night sky and the forest. Once I was leaving, I saw Bellamy in the distance coming with a blanket towards Octavia. I wasn't in the mood to talk with him so I fastened my pace and moved towards the big fire at the center of the camp. Everyone seemed so happy now. I sat with Monty and Jasper and they introduced me to a few other people. We had been talking for about 20 minutes when I heard my name.

\- "Sam!"

\- "I'm here, Clarke." –I said standing up.

\- "How are you? How's your leg?"

\- "I'm no expert but I think it's fine. I changed the bandages earlier."

\- "Let me check. Come to my tent."

\- "Alright."

I followed her. She seemed weirdly quiet.  _Maybe something happened out there._  She made me sat on her bed and started checking my wound through the rather broken pants.

\- "Are you alright Clarke? It seems as if something were bothering you."

\- "Mmm, yeah." –she said not moving her eyes from my wound- "It's just..."

\- "You know you can talk to me, right?" –I said as she stopped speaking.

\- "When we found the guns, I started seeing things. And so did Bellamy."

\- "Yeah, the nuts. You should have seen camp. People were going insane. Some of them in a funny way. Connor thought he was a broomstick." –I laughed.

\- "Well, I saw my father." –she half-smiled as she sat on the bed next to me.

\- "I'm so sorry, Clarke."

\- "It's fine, really." –she assured me- "But suddenly I was knocked out."

\- "Wait, what?"

\- "Dax had followed us."

\- "Another idiot I wouldn't like to see with a gun." –she raised a questioning eyebrow- "Oh, yeah. When you both gave that sweet little discourse I thought of people like Connor with a gun and I kinda wanted to punch you both."

\- "Well, Daxx won't get to hold one now."

\- "Are you going to stop him?" –I questioned.

\- "He is dead." –my eyes widened- "Bellamy had to kill him. Shumway had told him to kill Bellamy. He is the guard who made Bellamy shoot Jaha."

\- "That asshole." –I clenched my fingers.

\- "I talked with Jaha about it."

\- "And...?"

\- "Bellamy was there too."

\- "Your point, Clarke?"

\- "Jaha pardoned Bellamy's crimes in exchange for the person trying to get rid of him."

\- "He must be happy now he doesn't have to leave."

\- "He was going to. That's why he agreed to come with me today."

\- "I know." –I confessed- "I figured when he took that many rations." –she looked at me- "It doesn't matter now. You convinced him to come back and that's all that matters. People need him around here. You need him." –I stated.

\- "You do too."

\- "Oh please, may I be damned if I ever need anyone but myself."

\- "Sam..."

\- "Look, Clarke. He clearly doesn't trust me, so why would I need him or why would he need me? He does trust you and you trust him. You both run this place. I just happened to be on the drop ship too."

\- "You don't know how worried he was when you were injured."

\- "I'm sure that was more because Octavia and I got very close very fast and he was worried she'd be hurt."

\- "That's not what I saw."

\- "If you are trying to imply we are anything more than just two people that know each other, you are wrong. We are not friends. I can't be friends with someone who doesn't trust me."

\- "But do you trust him?"

\- "I was on my way there, but then I confronted him about him leaving and he didn't say shit. So no, I don't trust him at any level."

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "There are several ways you can trust people. For example, I trust Monty and Jasper will take care of each other. I trust you will always do the right thing. And I trust Octavia like a sister."

\- "You are a complicated person Sam."

\- "Well, I've been hurt a lot and my trust is not something I give easily to people these days so... I trusted Murphy. I actually considered him a friend. And look where we are now. I won't make the same mistake twice."

\- "There was no choice, Sam."

\- "I know, banishing him was my idea. Trust me, I know."

\- "You should talk to him."

\- "How am I even supposed to find Murphy? For all we know, he is dead."

\- "I meant Bellamy."

\- "And why is that?"

\- "He needs to talk. He is not okay. I saw him today and it actually scared me."

\- "And he will talk to me because why exactly?"

\- "Because I've seen you both. I know he trusts you."

\- "If he trusts me so much why didn't he tell me he was leaving? We slept together and he didn't even mention that idea once." –I said standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

\- "You slept together?"

\- "Yeah, slept. No sex involved. He took me to his tent when you finished with my leg."

\- "And you really think he doesn't like you or trust you at all?"

\- "My point, exactly."

\- "Talk to him."

\- "I got two last things to say. First, thank you for this." –I said pointing at my leg- "And second, Clarke, you go talk to him." –I moved to leave her tent.

\- "First, you are welcome, Sam. And second..." –she said walking out her tent behind me- ...he won't talk to me."

\- "Who's not talking to you?" –Bellamy said appearing from behind Clarke's tent.

\- "Look what the wind brought back. I was about to claim your tent as mine." –I said raising an eyebrow- "I'll leave you both to speak since apparently you two need it."

\- "Oh, no. He is going with you." –Clarke said pushing Bellamy next to me.

\- "Are you both fighting to be the one not to be with me?"

\- "Yeah, your ego is higher than the Ark and I thought you needed a wake-up call." –I said- "He is your co-leader. His problems are yours, not mine." –I told Clarke.

And so, I left them there. I felt both their eyes on me but I refused to look back or stop walking. I walked back to the fire, most people had already left. I sat there and focused my eyes on the flames.  _I sure need to get me a gun. I'll always have my knives but maybe a gun would be more helpful on certain occasions. Someone has to keep an eye on Monty and Jasper. Octavia is as able to defend herself as I am, but I'll keep an eye on her too._  And so I was drowning in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around ready to kick whoever that was.


	15. I'm not going anywhere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy feels he needs to talk with Sam, but she doesn’t seem to want his company. Still, he is going to try and who knows, maybe he’ll get something in return. This part is completely from Bellamy’s pov.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I watched Sam go.  _She is avoiding me._

\- "What happened?" –I asked Clarke.

\- "I asked Sam to talk with you."

\- "And why is that?" - I crossed my arms over my chest.

\- "Because you need to talk about what's going on and I know she's the only one you'd ever talk to about it." –I was about to protest but she didn't allow me- "I know you trust her, Bellamy. You need someone in your life apart from your sister. And she sure needs someone herself. I don't know much about what happened to her but, from what Wells told me the day she punched Jaha, she has no family left; she is completely on her own. And she is strong and independent and stubborn." –she smiled- "But if she is letting you in, don't take it for granted. We talked a bit and I know she liked Murphy and she considered him a friend and when we banished him she felt guilty and alone again. But I see you both and I know you are comfortable with the other. Talk to her. It'll do you good and she will listen. She needs to know you trust her."

\- "Does she think I don't?" -I raised an eyebrow.

\- "I think so. It sure seems like you leaving without telling her annoyed her."

I sighed.  _I really should have told her._

\- "I'm not sure I'm a good match for her."

\- "Because you are self-destructive and she throws herself into danger whenever she sees the opportunity?" –Clarke laughed- "If you like her and you both learn to trust the other, you'll be a match made in heaven."

\- "More like in hell." –I chuckled.

\- "The point is you both need someone and since none of you is letting someone else in, you'll have to keep it in between you two."

\- "Maybe you are right." –I said looking at Sam.

\- "Go." –Clarke said and she left into her tent.

I stood there for a moment, wondering what to do and how to approach her.  _I wanna talk to her. I want her to know me, I want to know her. But we are both so stubborn... Still, we work well together and I am comfortable with her and I hope she is with me. Maybe I come across too full of myself._  I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked up from the fire.

\- "Are you following me?"

\- "I wanna talk to you." –I said, sitting down beside her.

\- "Now you wanna talk? Well, now I don't." –she snapped, mad.

\- "I'm sorry. I should have told you."

\- "I don't care what you do with your life; you don't have to tell me shit."

\- "Sam, listen to me."

\- "If I move you'll follow me, right?" –she raised an eyebrow.

\- "Yes, until you listen." –I said smiling.

\- "Whatever then." –she rolled her eyes at me- "You have till I fall asleep."

\- "I should have told you. I wanted to tell you."

\- "Really? And why is that?"

\- "I thought you didn't want to talk with me."

\- "Don't push your luck, Blake." –she warned me.

\- "I wanted to tell you, I don't know why. It just felt like you deserved to know. You have all the right to be mad at me."

\- "Bellamy." -she said facing me- "I'm not mad you didn't tell me. I'm not mad at you."

\- "You seem mad."

\- "Yeah, but at myself."

\- "And why is that?"

\- "I'm mad because I thought we were on the same page and we clearly aren't. I'm mad because I keep letting my guard down and I keep getting hurt. And I'm mad because the idea of leaving this place didn't occur to me."

\- "On the same page?" –I smiled and she rolled her eyes again, but smiled.

\- "Stop making me smile when I'm trying to be mad, alright?" -she chuckled- "On the same page meaning I was thinking I could begin to trust you and that you were doing the same with me. But then you left without saying shit, so now I know you don't trust me." –she faced the fire again and her voice got serious- "Then Clarke comes to me to convince me to talk to you because she thinks you are not alright and you won't talk to her. And I told her to handle it herself and she was like he trusts you and I'm like no he doesn't so leave me out of it. So now please go talk to her because you clearly like her and trust her more than anyone around here. I mean, I know you like a lot of girls but what I mean is not in a sexual or romantic way but like I like her. Does that make sense? I don't know and I don't think I care either."

She ended almost out of breath. She was letting me inside her thoughts and I didn't know what to say.  _I mean, she is totally wrong._  I couldn't help it and started laughing as she looked at me astonished.

\- "I know I'm a funny human being but I can't comprehend what part of my ramble made you laugh."

\- "All of it really."

\- "Well, then I'll leave you to it." –she said raising from the ground.

\- "Wait." –I said catching her hand- "Don't leave yet."

\- "If you are going to keep laughing every time I let you in my head, I'm pretty sure you don't deserve my company."

\- "I wasn't laughing at your feelings, Sam. I was laughing at how silly they are."

\- "Well, excuse me, you emotionless rock. Not everyone is as smart as you around here." –she said sarcastically- "You know both things mean you are laughing at me, right?"

\- "Let me explain." –I said and took her other hand on mine and pulled her down a bit- "C'mon Sam, sit down."

\- "If you are going to propose, my answer is no." –I must have looked startled since she started laughing at me- "You sure like touching me, Blake." –she said and sat down.

\- "And I'm the one always making everything sexual?" –I smirked.

\- "My remark had nothing to do with sex. You are just obsessed with it and me." –she laughed- "Alright, explain to me why you were laughing at me. And beware if I don't like the answer I'll knock you out."

\- "I hope you'll like it then." –I said and let go of one of her hands- "Sam, I was laughing because you are wrong."

\- "How come?"

\- "I do like you and I do trust you." –I simply answered.

She looked at me, her eyes analyzing every millimeter of my expression.

\- "I'm being honest Sam. I wouldn't lie to you. You are the only person in camp I feel comfortable with." –her eyes widened in surprise, probably not expecting that response- "I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I can be myself around you and you won't run away or judge me. Maybe it's because you tell me shit as it is, I appreciate your honesty. Maybe it's because you don't feel threatened by me and you are not afraid of me. Maybe it's because of how you threw yourself over me, ready to die when the panther attacked us. Maybe it's because you've kept an eye on Octavia all this time. Maybe it's because, as you said, we are not that different. It may be because of all that or for none of it."

She had blushed a bit but her eyes never left mine. She remained silent for a second and then smiled.

\- "I don't know what to say, honestly. I'd say I'm speechless if I weren't speaking right now."

\- "You don't have to. I'm just telling you, you are wrong and I am right." –I smiled.

\- "Thank you. For everything really."

\- "Next time you think I like anyone better than you, come talk to me, alright?" –I said cupping her cheek in my hand.

\- "I'm so glad you came back." –she said closing her eyes.

\- "I couldn't leave. Clarke tried to get me to talk but I just couldn't with her. I wasn't comfortable. And then I thought of you and I knew I had to come back, even if I had to leave again. But I needed to talk with you one last time."

\- "You wanna talk with me?" –she opened her eyes- "You don't have to, but I'm here if you need it. I just hope it's not the last time." –she squeezed my hand.

\- "I'm sure Clarke told you what happened with Dax." –she nodded- "She tried to make me talk about it, but I didn't feel like I could."

I took her hand in both of mine.  _I wanna talk to her, I don't know why but I just do._

\- "Sam, what I saw because of the nuts scared the shit out of me. I just wanted to die. Jaha was there, and the 300 people I killed were there too. And I asked them to kill me because I don't deserve to be alive. And then Dax came and tried to kill me and tried to kill Clarke, I had to stop him. I killed him."

\- "You did what you had to do, Bell. And the 300 people are on both of us." –she said placing her other hand on mine, squeezing them.

I felt everything I had been trying to avoid feeling coming to the surface.

\- "I'm a monster, Sam. My mother, if she knew what I've done, what I am... She raised me to be better, to be good. And all I do is hurt people. I'm a monster." -I finally broke down.

\- "Hey, hey, Bell. Listen to me, you are not a monster." –she said kneeling in front of me, one leg at each side of my extended ones- "You are good. You are the reason we are still alive down here. We need you. I don't' ever want to see you thinking like this. I can't handle it, it breaks my heart, Bellamy. Tell me what you need, what you want. But please, don't ever think you don't deserve this life." –Sam's eyes were wet and a tear was running down her face- "I need you to stay alive."

\- "I've done nothing to deserve it."

\- "Listen to me very carefully now." –she said placing her hands on my face and searching for my eyes with hers- "You are the best man I've ever met. The best person I've ever met. I know you'd never hurt anyone on purpose."

\- "I can't anymore Sam." – I felt tears in my eyes.

\- "I know you feel as if running away from your problems would make it all better. But you can't run away from your feelings, Bell. You can't just leave and everything will be alright. It all ends up catching up with you. You have to let yourself feel it."

\- "I'm not good. Everyone that gets close to me gets hurt. You should leave me." –I said placing my hands on her forearms trying to get her away from me.

\- "That's what I told you and you stayed with me, remember?" –she smiled catching my hands- "I'm not leaving you. Whatever you are going through, I'm going to be here with you. I told you I'd die before Jaha could put a finger on you and I reaffirm that. No one will hurt you while I'm around. You don't deserve to die. And I'll keep reminding you how good you are and how much you are needed here until I myself die."

\- "I don't deserve your time, love or attention. I don't deserve anything from you, Sam."

\- "Bel... you deserve all of it. I wouldn't be here otherwise." –she said and then hugged me.

\- "Sam..."

\- "Shut up and hug me back. Let it out, cry it out." –she said running a hand through my hair- "I'm not going anywhere."

I hugged her back and felt relief running through my veins as I did. I felt my t-shirt wet as Sam cried. I cried too. We remained like that for who knows how long, I didn't want to break the hug.

\- "How are you feeling?" –Sam finally broke the silence without moving.

\- "Empty." –Sam rubbed my back- "Grateful for you."

Sam laughed. I felt her laughter on my chest as she hugged me harder.

\- "I'm grateful for you too, Bell." –she finally said and then added, as if reading me- "Get that smirk off your face."

\- "You do know me pretty well."

\- "I know your ways." –she corrected me- "We should probably go to sleep." –she loosened her grip around me to look at my eyes, her hands still around my neck- "If I look just half of a mess as you do right now, I sure don't want anyone else seeing me." –she laughed.

\- "You look perfect."

\- "Ugh, c'mon." –she rolled her eyes playfully at me- "I'm a crying mess. You sure look great though."

\- "If you are trying to get in my pants, you are going the right way." –I joked.

\- "I was about to say I didn't want to let go but just for that..." –she let go of me- "... I'm breaking the hug."

\- "But I'm not." –I smiled.

\- "C'mon Bell. You don't want to fall in love with me." –she smiled- "You'd get yourself killed."

\- "You know you don't choose who you fall in love with, right? Not that I am, just saying."

\- "You can try." –she smiled- "C'mon, you can keep hugging me in your bed."

\- "What?"

\- "Don't tell me you have plans with it." –she raised her eyebrow.

\- "I told you I don't have any plans any time soon." –I seriously said.

\- "When did you stop sleeping around?"

\- "I don't know. I just don't feel the need anymore."

\- "Now I'm genuinely surprised."

\- "Yeah. But what was that of me hugging you in my bed?" –I said raising an eyebrow.

\- "We are just sleeping." –she said taking my chin in her hand.

\- "And why are you doing so with me and not in your own bed?"

\- "If you don't want me there just say it, I won't feel offended." –she said letting go of me.

\- "I just don't understand why." – I said rubbing her back.

\- "Because there's no way I'm leaving you alone after what just happened. I also want to be there if you leave so I can actually claim the tent." –she smiled.

\- "You wanna move in?"

\- "I mean, the bed is bigger and more comfortable than mine. A little more used but that's fine." –she smiled.

\- "It's not that used, I only slept with..."

\- "Bellamy, shut up! I don't need the details of your sex life."–she cut me off and placed her hands on her ears- "We are not doing this right now."

\- "I'm just saying." –I smiled, letting go of her and taking her hands on mine- "And why did you say not right now? You wanna talk about it in the future?" –I smirked.

\- "I mean, if there's anything you want to show me or teach me then that's fine." –she returned my smirk as her words surprised me- "But right now I just want to sleep." –she said and rose up from me now that I was not holding her.

\- "You want a sex class?" –I asked raising up too- "I'd never thought you'd give me that answer."

\- "An introduction to sex, by Bellamy Blake." –she said moving her hand in front of her as if she were seeing the sign right there- "I'm sure you'd be very successful." –she said walking in front of me.

\- "Why in hell would you want an introduction?"

\- "You wanna discuss my sex life now?" –she turned around smiling.

\- "You said introduction, which makes zero sense to me. More like an advanced class." –I argued.

\- "Tss. I need the intro before or else I won't get shit."

I stopped dead in my tracks. She moved towards me.

\- "Close your mouth before a mosquito flies right into it." –she smiled.

\- "I just thought..." –I trailed off.

\- "Well, you assumed what I wanted everyone to assume." –she winked at me- "Now move or I'll actually go to my own bed."

\- "You are just so confident and daring around me every time I flirt with you, I just... I don't know." –I started walking again.

\- "I'm both things without your flirting." –she argued- "Besides, it's not like you go meet someone and the first thing you say is 'hello, I'm Sam and I'm a virgin. Nice meeting you.'" –she laughed – "Also, you just admitted out loud you flirt with me and I'm kind of flattered."

\- "I know you don't need me to be all confident to the point where you become stubborn." –I smiled- "I flirt with you because I know you like it, Sam. And you return it every time, so I'm flattered myself."

\- "Bellamy." –she laughed- "Everyone flirts with you, are you blind or deaf?" –she said walking backward and moving a hand in front of my face.

\- "I'm not." –I said catching her hand- "I just only pay attention to you."

\- "I'm a lot to take, I'm sorry you don't have time for the rest." –she rolled her eyes.

\- "I'm not." –I said and pulled her with me into my tent- "Which side do you want?"

\- "What a gentleman." –she smiled- "I'll take the same as last time, thank you very much."

She sat on my bed and started taking off her boots while I looked at her.

\- "Stop looking at me and undress Blake." –she ordered raising her head to look at me.

\- "You want that introductory class now, Sam?" –I said kneeling in front of her.

\- "You really like to push your luck, don't you?" –she said placing her hands on my knees.

\- "I'm an open book for you, Sam. You know everything about me." –I stated, completely honest.

\- "That's not true. I know there's more to you than 'Bellamy the leader', 'Bellamy the flirter' and 'Bellamy the brother." –she said pushing me back to take off her jacket.

\- "That's what I am these days. There's not much of who I used to be." –I said raising up and taking off my boots and jacket too.

\- "You miss it?" –she questioned- "Who you used to be."

\- "Sometimes."

\- "Would you tell me about it one day?"

\- "What do you want to know?" –I said taking off my t-shirt.

\- "I'd like to know what young Bellamy Blake was like."

Sam said smiling and looking me in the eyes to make sure I knew she was serious and then she allowed herself to look at my exposed body.  _I like how she just does as she wants. She is aware I'm seeing her checking me out shamelessly and she sure doesn't give a fuck._

\- "Alright. Stop checking me out, get in the bed and I'll tell you something about me."

\- "It's not like you mind me doing so." –she smiled.

\- "If you keep doing so I'm going to ask you to take off your shirt so I can do the same."

\- "You can ask me but I may or may not carry out your request." –she said moving to her side of the bed and lying on her stomach.

\- "If you ever feel the need to get your clothes off in front of me, I won't mind."

\- "I'm sure you wouldn't." –she rolled her eyes playfully as I laid on my back next to her- "So, what are you going to tell me about."

\- "Before I do, I'll make you a deal." –she looked at me with questioning eyes- "I'll tell you something about me and you tell me something about yourself in return."

\- "I wouldn't know what to tell you. I'm a pretty boring person with a very boring past."

\- "I'll ask you something then." –I proposed.

\- "Can't I just take my shirt off?"

\- "No."

\- "Fine then." –she smiled and moved to lay on her side, looking at me.

\- "Alright." –I thought of what to say for a moment- "When Octavia was born, my mother let me name her."

\- "You chose her name?" –she smiled- "Why Octavia?"

\- "I've always been really into mythology. My mom used to read me books like 'The Iliad' when I was younger. I also really liked Roman and Greek history. My mom had told me about this emperor Augustus who had a sister. I named mine after his."

\- "I think it's funny that you compared yourself to an emperor when you were a kid and now, here you are, king of the camp." –she laughed- "I also think that was cute of you."

\- "I thought that would help me protect her. I know it's silly but..."

\- "Shh, it is not." –she said placing a finger over my lips- "I'm sure you did a good job, Bell."

\- "Your turn." –I said taking her hand on my and resting both on my abdomen- "How was little Sam?"

\- "I'm not sure. I don't have many memories. Not happy ones, at least. I guess I blocked it all out once everyone died." –she tensed- "I was really into botany and animals, I do remember that." –she said smiling- "My grandma, mmm, she knew a lot about plants and their healing properties. The time I lived with her was the happiest I've ever been; I wish I had memorized every second of it." –she said melancholically.

I darted my eyes down at her. I noticed her voice broke a little when mentioning her grandmother. She was looking at our hands but I knew she was far away from there.

\- "Oh, I was also really into painting when I was little. But don't ask me to draw something now because I can't."

\- "Why?"

\- "I had to stop going to art classes when everything went to shit at home."

I let go of her hand and rubbed her cheek.

\- "I'll tell you something now. You don't have to tell me anything else, Sam."

\- "It's fine, really." –she said as she distractedly drew circles with her hand on my chest- "It will make sense when I tell you how I got locked up but I don't want you to run away from me just yet." –she said and abruptly took her hand away from me, as if she had just realized what she was doing.

\- "I'd never do that. Octavia didn't." –I said looking down for her hand.

\- "Well, to be fair, I didn't tell her the whole story." –she gave me a sad smile- "I kept the worst part for myself because I know I can live with it, but I'm not sure someone else could or would want to."

\- "If you ever want to talk about that, I promise I'll listen and I won't judge." –I rolled on my side and faced her- "Just like you did today with me."

\- "I will." –she rubbed my cheek with her thumb and I smiled into her touch- "I hope I won't lose you."

\- "You won't."

\- "Why do you look so sure?" -she raised an eyebrow.

\- "Because I already know some of the story."

\- "What exactly do you know?"

\- "I know you killed someone."

\- "Yeah. I confessed that myself."

\- "And I'm still here."

\- "And I'm surprised."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I know how you felt about yourself when you thought you'd killed Jaha."

\- "I'm sure it was not the same scenario."

\- "That is true. I..." –she bit her lip.

\- "Don't." –I said pushing her to lay on her back and she closed her eyes, tired- "I also know you punched Jaha." –I chuckled.

\- "Yeah, I'm still kinda pissed they stopped me."

\- "I'm sure you are."

\- "Everything that's wrong with the Ark's system is his fault. So, if he tries to come down here and impose it, I'm really going to need to go or else I'll get locked up again."

\- "I'll keep you company." –I smiled and she opened her eyes.

\- "How?"

\- "I'll be locked up with you."

\- "Aren't you lovely."

\- "I am."

Sam laughed as I looked down at her.

\- "We should sleep, Bell. Tomorrow is training day and you can bet your ass I'm getting the best gun out there."

\- "I'd like to keep my ass, if you don't mind."

\- "I'm sure I can get it some other way." -she smirked.

\- "You do."

I let my head rest on the pillow as Sam laughed again.

\- "I like it when you laugh." –I found myself saying out loud what I was thinking.

\- "I like it when you laugh yourself." –she turned her head to look at me- "We do have a lot in common, see? We both like people who laugh."

\- "I think the lack of sleep is catching up with you, Sam."

\- "It's a possibility."

\- "Well, before it completely gets to you..." -I smiled- "I have one more question."

\- "And I guess I have the answer. Shoot."

\- "You said you were mad the idea of leaving didn't occur to you. Were you planning on leaving?"

\- "Not really." -she stated- "I just wished I had thought of it. I also would have liked for you to tell me where exactly you were planning on going."

\- "Why?"

\- "Why do you think? So that I could have found you, obviously."

\- "Why would you come after me?"

\- "Because you are the only one I trust down here, Bellamy. Well, aside from O." -she smiled- "But I think she'd be better with the rest of the camp than running around with us like a criminal."

\- "You are not a criminal." -I stated.

\- "That's the actual reason I ended up down here." -she smiled- "However, I've heard you are a free man."

\- "Yeah, Jaha pardoned me."

\- "Aren't you happy we finally have some good news traveling around here?"

\- "I am."

\- "Good. Now I have one last question." -I nodded- "Would you train me tomorrow?"

\- "Everyone is training tomorrow, Sam."

\- "I want you to be my personal gun trainer. I don't trust anyone else. Especially not with a gun." –she furrowed her eyebrows- "Besides, I gotta make sure you are not leaving."

\- "I promise you I won't try or plan on leaving you again."

\- "Me?" -she inquired rolling on her side- "Or the whole camp?"

\- "Honestly?"

\- "Always."

\- "You." –I stated and Sam blushed- "I'm not leaving you, Sam."

\- "I can feel my cheeks burning." –she laughed.

\- "You are very red, I hope it's not because it is too warm in here." –I smiled lying on my back.

\- "No. Actually..." –she started saying and laid on her stomach, placing her arm around me- "...I'm much better now."

\- "What are you doing exactly?"

\- "Well, last time you held me so now it's my turn. I'm also benefiting from your warmth. And, finally, I'm making sure you stay in place."

\- "Just because I did so, doesn't mean you have to."

\- "I want to if you are okay with it."

\- "Why wouldn't I?"

\- "I don't know? That's why I asked?"

\- "Stop being sarcastic or I'll kick you out."

\- "I hope you don't mean that because me and my sarcasm go hand in hand." –she said moving away from me and rolling to her side.

\- "Then I guess I'll just have to deal with it." –I said moving after her.

\- "As if it actually bothered you." –she chuckled- "I'm actually cold and falling asleep so decide where my sarcastic ass is sleeping tonight."

\- "Your ass is staying right where it is."- I said pulling a hand under her and another over her- "With me."

\- "That's what I wanted to hear." –she said rubbing my arm- "Goodnight, Bell."

I had laid my head on the crook of her neck so I just whispered:

\- "Sweet dreams, Sam."

\- "I'll dream of you, don't worry."

I was lying so close to her I was sure she could hear my heartbeat racing up.  _Why is this happening?_  I kissed her neck and almost immediately was sure I shouldn't have.  _What's wrong with me? Why did I even do that?_  I was certain she was gonna leave me now. But she didn't move away from me. In fact, she did the opposite. She took my hand on hers and took it to her lips, kissing it. She then placed it on her stomach, where it was and squeezed it. I rolled the bed sheets over us.  _Maybe we are not so bad for each other._


	16. Unity Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia has been seeing Lincoln since they freed him and turns out he wants to talk with Sam but, why? Also, Unity Day is here and Sam still doesn’t get the hype about it. But this year, this day will be one for the books.

**SAM'S POV**

A couple days had passed since Bellamy and Clarke found the guns.  _Those went by quite fast, if I'm honest._  We did gun training in the mornings and on the afternoons hunt parties would go out to try and find food for everyone on camp. During those times, I was either with Raven or Octavia; mostly with Raven since Octavia used to leave camp to meet with Lincoln. I liked the guy so I covered for her. One day she asked me to go with her because Lincoln wanted to talk with me.

\- "I don't know if I'm surprised or concerned."

\- "Because he wants to talk with you?"

\- "Mmm, yeah?" –I answered sarcastically- "It could go either really good or really, really bad. And, honestly, I don't wanna kill him."

Octavia gave me a look and I smiled.

\- "I'm joking, he is too big and strong. He'd smash me into the ground in two seconds." –I laughed.

\- "Just trust me, it's nothing bad."

\- "Alright." –I nodded- "How much longer till we get there?"

\- "Just a little."

When we finally arrived, I remembered the last and only time I was there.

\- "Had I known this was the place, I'd have come faster."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because I know the way. I'm great at directions." –I smiled- "Well, most of the time."

\- "We came through another way because I have to make sure no one follows me."

\- "The only one that would be following you is me. And I wouldn't because I trust you, so..."

\- "Okay, yeah, whatever." –Octavia smiled- "Here we are."

I followed her into the cave, wondering what the hell could Lincoln want from me.

\- "Samantha..." –he said.

\- "Hello, Lincoln." –I looked around- "You have such a nice, cozy non-threatening place here." –I smiled.

\- "I did my best." –he smiled.

\- "Oh, I'm sure."

I nodded and we stood silent for a moment. It wasn't awkward. I think we were just getting used to the other being there in a non-life-threatening situation.

\- "Just tell her." –Octavia broke the silence.

\- "What is it?" –I raised an eyebrow- "Oh my God, please tell me you are not running away together." –I opened my eyes even more- "Oh no, you got married. Wait, do you get married down here? Is that a thing? Or maybe you guys..."

\- "Sam!" –Octavia laughed- "Calm down." –she moved towards Lincoln- "C'mon."

\- "I've been training Octavia."

\- "Well, that sure explains how she gets in our tent so silently at night." –I smiled.

\- "That's not it." –I raised an eyebrow at Lincoln- "If you want, Samantha, I could train you too."

I stood there, completely still in front of them, replaying what had just happened in my head.

\- "Why would you offer me your help?" –I asked- "Not that I don't need it because I sure as hell do, just a general question."

\- "I know how much Octavia cares about you and how much you care about her." –I looked at Octavia with furrowed brows as Lincoln spoke- "She talks a lot about you."

\- "All good things, I hope."

\- "Obviously! That's why you are welcome to join me in my lessons." –Octavia said advancing towards me.

\- "I mean, sure." –I smiled- "Thank you so much Lincoln, I hope you know you don't have to..."

\- "I'm offering myself, I want to help you."

\- "In that case, it's settled." –I offered him my hand- "Just know I will suck at everything."

From that day onward, I trained with Lincoln every other day. I was mastering the guns back at the camp and now I was learning to actually defend myself the way I always wanted to. I was incredibly grateful at Lincoln, so I always made sure to watch his every move and learn as fast as I could; I didn't want to be a burden for him nor hinder Octavia's learning. We trained with knives, spears, bows and arrows and swords. Octavia was so good with the sword I was sure she'd even win Lincoln one of these days. I was good with the knives, only because that was the only weapon around the camp I could find and, therefore, the one I used since we landed. But Lincoln chose to also train me with the bow and, surprisingly, I was good. He always told me every warrior has a weapon designed just for them and, apparently, mine was the bow -I was sure it was because Bellamy had made sure I knew how to shoot properly, but I didn't say anything.

\------------------------------------

 _Today is Unity Day._  Octavia had told me she was leaving to see Lincoln so I'm covering up for her. The whole camp is crowded in front of a small screen in which we can see Jaha giving his speech for the special occasion that is today. I can't stay there longer than five minutes,  _the guy makes me sick._  I decided to see if anyone was doing combat training right now but, before I could, Jasper came out of his and Monty's tent with fresh moonshine.  _Well, never mind._  While Jasper was serving the beverage, I saw Octavia leave. And so did Finn. He looked at me with confused eyes and I approached him.

\- "She is alright. Don't worry."

\- "You know where she is going?"

\- "And you have figured it out yourself."

\- "The Grounder."

\- "You have to promise you won't say anything or I'll have to kill you." –I smiled.

\- "I won't." –he assured me.

\- "Good."

I smiled and was making my way to my tent when Raven stopped me.

\- "You aren't drinking?"

\- "I like to be in control of my actions, thank you very much."

\- "Can you help me then?"

\- "Sure thing. What do you need?"

I spent the day with Raven checking the bullets of the guns Bellamy and Clarke had brought. Most of them were useless, so Raven instructed me to divide the powder among two different bullets to have double of them. I wondered if that wouldn't make them less useful but I refrained to ask because I knew that if anyone down here knew their shit, that was Raven. We had bonded since our first encounter and I would have even dared to say we had become good friends.

\- "So, what are you up to lately?" –she asked me.

\- "Well, I've been training like crazy."

\- "Still?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "I've seen you, you are good. Why are you wasting my bullets?" –she smiled.

\- "I'm not. I mean, I am but it's because Bellamy says I need to practice and I don't really feel like contradicting him. Besides, he training me was my idea."

\- "And why is that?"

\- "Well, he was the only one I actually trusted with a gun back when we started and also I don't really feel like dying because I got speared, you know?" –I raised an eyebrow and looked at her as I left the bullet on the table.

\- "I don't either but you don't see me shooting." –she said facing me.

\- "Ask Bellamy. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to boss you around for an hour or two." –I laughed.

\- "You guys are close. I'm sure it wouldn't be the same for him." –she smirked.

\- "I do trust him." –I admitted.

\- "I mean like really close."

\- "What are you implying Raven?" –I smiled.

\- "Are you guys hooking up?" -she asked bluntly.

\- "Bellamy and I?" –I asked and she nodded making me laugh- "No! Why would you even think that? I didn't even trust him until a couple days ago."

\- "Everyone has seen you coming out of his tent in the morning a couple times."

\- "Really?" –I chuckled- "Well, that's because we've slept together. Just slept. No sex involved."

\- "And how's that?" –Raven inquired- "First thing I learned from him is he sleeps around. Well, and that he is a dick."

\- "I asked him about it but he seems to have stopped. Though..." –I smirked- "...I'm sure he won't say no if you ask him nicely."

\- "Sam!" –Raven started laughing.

\- "What? I didn't mean you, I meant someone in general."

\- "Sure you did."

\- "I mean, you'd have cute babies." –I laughed- "But I'm going to ruin the fun we are having right now." –I warned her- "How are you?"

\- "I'm fine. Why would that ruin the fun?" –she asked turning to her work again.

\- "Because you know what I mean."

\- "Finn and I are fine, I think. He told me he loves me and we are together."

\- "But...?" –I inquired, knowing her.

\- "The way he is around Clarke, how he looks at her..."

\- "If he hurts you I will have zero problems beating the shit out of him."

Raven gave me a rather sad smile.  _Bellamy may have the fame but Finn sure is the same._

It was nighttime when the flap of the tent was opened from outside, revealing Finn.  _Of course._

\- "Making bullets on Unity Day."

\- "The Grounders don't know it's Unity Day."

\- "How did Bellamy get you to help? Or was it Samantha on his behalf?"

I raised my eyes from the table.

\- "Well, just because I trust Bellamy, doesn't mean I do his dirty work. If you have any problems with him, go fix them and leave me...us... out of it."

\- "None of them forced me. I volunteered." –Raven stated- "We have to be ready to fight, right?"

\- "Or we could try talking to them." –Finn looked at me and I knew what he meant.

\- "They seem to prefer stabbing. Violence is the only thing those people understand."

\- "You know? They could say the same thing about us." –Finn turned to a box full of bullets and picked up a few of them- "If we keep going this way, we'll never stop digging graves."

\- "You didn't see him, Finn. It didn't matter what we did to him, he was ready to let you die. Both of you."

\- "He was protecting himself."

\- "Why are you defending him?"

\- "Never mind." –Finn left the bullets in front of me- "I hope you know what you are doing." –he added looking at me and left.

\- "I know what I'm doing." –Raven told me.

\- "I know you do." –I said placing a hand on her arm- "But I also know what he means."

\- "What..."

\- "I'll go talk with him. Don't worry." –I smiled- "Keep working, I'll be back."

I left Raven's tent and scanned the camp looking for Finn.  _Where the fuck did he go?_  I moved towards the fire only to come across a drunken Jasper and a slightly soberer Monty.

\- "Sam! C'mon, join the party."

\- "Yeah, Monty has come through with this batch of moonshine." –Jasper came tripping over at me with a can full of liquid.

\- "I'll take one then." –I smiled- "But I'm looking for Finn, have you seen him?"

\- "He's probably with Raven." –Monty answered smiling.

\- "You guys are too drunk to help." –I smiled.

\- "Too drunk?" –Monty inquired- "There's no such a thing."

\- "You can even stand Monty!" –I laughed.

\- "Yeah, he can't tolerate alcohol as well as I do." –Jasper stated.

\- "I can see that." –I gave him back the can, full- "I'll drink this later, alright? Save it for me." –I winked at Jasper.

\- "You got it, Sam!" –he yelled as he moved back to his seat.

I watched him go.  _A little party never killed nobody._  I turned around just in time to see Finn getting out of camp. He better not be doing what I think he is trying to do. I moved towards him but a hand around my arm stopped me.

\- "Where are you going?"

\- "Hello to you too, Bellamy." –I smiled turning around.

\- "I haven't seen you all day, where were you?"

\- "What's up with all the questions?"

\- "Can't I ask you about your day?"

\- "This looks more like an interrogation than a 'how was your day' type of casual talk." –I crossed my arms over my chest, smirking.

\- "Alright, then." –he crossed his arms over his chest- "How was your day, Sam?"

\- "It was good, thank you, Bellamy. How was yours?"

\- "It was good, thank you, Samantha." –he mimicked me.

\- "Why are you like this?" –I laughed- "What do you want?"

\- "I just wanted to make sure you were having fun."

\- "Oh yeah, this Unity Day tale is what I live for." –I rolled my eyes.

He smiled at me and opened his mouth to speak but Clarke appeared from behind me.

\- "Hey. The comms are still dead, they cut out during the pageant."

\- "Best Unity Day ever." –Bellamy told her making me laugh in agreement.

\- "Do you think now is a good time for a party? I mean, the Grounder is out there."

\- "Grounders, you mean." –Bellamy corrected her- "By now he's made it home, probably putting together a lynch mob..."

\- "Or maybe he saw how amazing we are and decided to leave us alone, who knows?" –I said knowing well Lincoln wouldn't harm us.

\- "Yeah, sure. After what we did." –Clarke looked at me.

\- "You did what you had to do."

\- "We tortured him, Sam."

\- "I know. I mean, I know you tortured him but I don't know how and, honestly, I don't want to." –I said turning towards the fire- "Whatever happened, it saved Finn and that's what you were trying to do, Clarke; so, don't go too hard on yourself over it."

\- "We were trying to save both of you." –Clarke said placing a hand on my shoulder making me turn around to face her.

\- "I was just collateral damage, let's say." –I smiled- "I know how you feel about Finn and him dying is not something you need right now. However, you could live very well without me." –she opened her mouth to protest- "Shh, I don't care."

\- "Sam..." –Bellamy started.

\- "You too shut up." –I faced him- "Everyone needs to know their place around here. I know mine and you both need to accept the fact that not everyone is essential personnel; the sooner, the better." -I said placing one hand on Clarke's shoulder and one on Bellamy's- "And now, if you'll excuse me, imma leave you both to discuss your leadership issues while I get the cup of moonshine Jasper is saving for me."

\- "We are not done with this conversation." –I heard Bellamy behind me.

\- "It was done the moment each of us assumed a role around here." –I said turning around and waving at them.

I left them there and walked over to Jasper. I didn't intend on staying and drinking though, I had to look for Finn before he did something stupid. Once I was sure Bellamy and Clarke weren't looking at me, I left the center of the camp and moved towards where I had seen Finn leaving. I saw a flower and remembered how Lincoln used to mark the way for Octavia at the beginning before she learned it.  _Fuck. Finn is going after Lincoln. And Octavia is with him. Why can't people just stop ruining everything?_  He had probably 5 to 10 minutes head start, so I started running towards Lincoln's. When I got there, I heard voices inside so I stood quietly to make sure it wasn't another Grounder. Once I figured it was just Lincoln, Octavia and Finn I entered.

\- "You couldn't let it go, could you?" –I said facing Finn.

\- "What are you doing here?" –he asked me.

\- "I could ask you the same thing." –I turned to Octavia- "I'm sorry, I was trying to make sure he didn't come when Bellamy, and then Clarke, decided they needed to talk."

\- "It's okay." –Lincoln told me- "He came to talk with me."

\- "How's that?" –I turned to Finn.

\- "I think that if the two of us can get along..." –he said pointing at Lincoln and then at himself- "...then maybe there's hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it."

\- "How's that going to happen?" –Octavia asked.

\- "For starters, no more killing." –Finn stated.

\- "I don't have the power to call a truce."

\- "Then bring me to someone who does."

\- "Why would they listen to you, Finn?" –I asked as Lincoln scoffed.

\- "Look, the rest of our people are coming down here. The first ship lands in two days."

\- "It's true." –Octavia confirmed.

\- "And because of the attacks, they are sending mostly soldiers, people that enforce our laws."

\- "Wait, what?" –I looked at him- "How do you know that?"

\- "Clarke talked with Jaha. You know the Ark is about survival at any cost."

\- "I need to have a very serious conversation with Jaha and his idea of what's going to happen when he comes down here." –I murmured and Octavia placed a hand on my shoulder.

\- "We'll be fine, Sam."

\- "Listen, when those people get down here, if they feel threatened, they will start a war. And I don't want that. Neither do you." –Finn looked at Lincoln- "And I think that's why you blew that horn. Once the soldiers get here it'll be too late and we'll have no power to stop them. But, if they see that we are at peace, then maybe we have a chance to stay that way."

\- "I guess a chance is better than what we have right now." –I said- "Unless you want to work together with the Grounders and destroy the ships of soldiers."

\- "Samantha, it's not the time for jokes." –Finn told me.

\- "I'm not joking. I have zero problems with our people coming down here. The farmers, doctors, working people? All welcome. The soldiers and privileged? Not so much." –I stepped towards him.

\- "All right." –Lincoln cut us- "You bring your leader and I'll bring mine."

\- "What, Bellamy? He'll never go for this."

\- "No." –Lincoln stated- "Not your brother."

\- "Clarke." –Finn stated.

\- "Yeah, what could go wrong, right?" –I said turning around to leave the cave.

\- "Wait." –Lincoln stopped me- "My leader will come with me, someone has to come with yours."

\- "I will." –Finn quickly offered himself.

\- "No." –Lincoln looked at me.

\- "Me?" –I wondered- "I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm not good at peace."

\- "I don't know him and I won't risk the life of my leader. I trust you."

\- "Samantha, you have to do this." –Finn begged- "I'll talk with Clarke."

\- "I didn't say I wasn't going to, I was just pointing out a fact." –I looked at Lincoln- "I'll do it."

Lincoln nodded at me. Finn and I left the cave to go back to the camp.

\- "Thank you."

\- "For what exactly?"

\- "For doing this."

\- "Whatever it takes to keep our people save."

\- "The people on the Ark are our people."

\- "Not to me." –I looked at Finn- "I'm keeping what's left of the 100 alive. That's my job now."

We kept walking in silence.  _A truce. This sure is going to be an interesting time._ Once we got to the camp, Finn left to look for Clarke.  _I think I'm gonna need that moonshine now._  I went over to Jasper and Monty and sat with them while Finn updated Clarke on his plans. I drank a cup of Monty's creation  _and man was it good._  I didn't have much more time to enjoy it because a couple minutes later Finn came over to let me know we were leaving.

\- "She agreed? So quickly? Well, now that's surprising."

\- "I told her to meet me by the gate in 5."

\- "Does she know I'm coming?"

\- "Not yet." –Finn confessed- "It might be better to tell her once we are out."

\- "And why is that?"

\- "You really think she would agree to come and do this without telling Bellamy about you?"

\- "I didn't think she would agree to come without guns at all so, maybe, we should trust her a little more."

\- "Yeah, maybe."

We walked towards the exit and waited for Clarke.

\- "Sam? What are you doing here?"

\- "Well, someone has to make sure you don't get hurt, miss leader." –I smiled.

\- "We can't..."

\- "Clarke..."

\- "C'mon. I'm leaving with or without you so..." –I stated, leaving the camp.

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

_Clarke told me to bring guns so I need someone else to come with me._

\- "Jasper, you are coming with me." –I said finding him with Raven.

\- "Am I?"

\- "You handled yourself well with the Grounder."

\- "I mean, I hit him in the head."

I moved my hand to take some bullets but Raven stopped me.

\- "If you are planning on shooting, think twice. I haven't checked those yet."

\- "Then give me bullets that work."

\- "What do you need them for?"

\- "Your boyfriend is being an idiot."

I stated and Raven immediately handed me some.

\- "Then I'm coming with you."

\- "We should get Clarke." –Jasper said.

I looked at Raven.

\- "Clarke's with Finn, isn't she?" –Raven asked me as I confirmed it with a look.

\- "We should also get, Sam."

\- "I haven't seen her in a while."

\- "She was by the fire, I'll go look for her." –Jasper told her.

\- "We need to move." –I argued.

I didn't want Sam to come but I was not about to say it out loud.  _Besides, I know I can't stop her._  Once we were all ready to leave, Jasper finally came to the gate.

\- "I can't find her."

\- "Maybe she went to sleep."

\- "We don't have time for this, she's probably with Octavia."

I stated and started moving. I was glad Jasper couldn't find Sam,  _she'll be safe here. She's been in danger more times than any of us, she needs a break from this. I need her to stay alive._  Clarke had left a trail of nuts for us to follow.  _Well, these things are finally good for something._

\-----------------------

**CLARKE'S POV**

We finally made it to a bridge. Octavia was there and everything made sense.

\- "So that's how you set this up." –I told Finn- "You helped him escape, didn't you?" –I asked Octavia.

\- "We both did." –Sam said walking towards Octavia and standing beside her.

\- "I trust him, Clarke." –Octavia answered me as I looked surprised at Sam.

\- "There's a lot of that going around." –I looked at Sam- "He stabbed you."

\- "That's my issue with him and we fixed it. I moved past it, you should too."

\- "Someone's coming." –Finn said looking behind Sam and Octavia.

We all looked in that direction as the Grounder appeared. Octavia started running towards him as Sam smiled. I turned to look at the river and saw Bellamy appear behind the bushes with Jasper and Raven.  _He is not going to like this._

_\--------------------------------_

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We got to a bridge and I saw Clarke standing with Finn and two other people.  _Octavia and Sam?_

\- "What's Octavia doing here?

\- "Is that Sam?"

Jasper and Raven respectively inquired as Octavia ran towards the Grounder and hugged him as Sam moved beside Clarke smiling.

\- "Oh."

\- "I guess we know how he got away."

_What the hell. What are they doing here?_

\- "And now I know why I couldn't find Sam."

\- "Did Clarke know they were in this too?" –Raven asked me.

\- "If she knew, she didn't tell me." –I said clenching my fists.

Clarke started moving backward and I saw Sam turning around to face her saying something as Finn took her by the hand.

\-------------------------

**SAM'S POV**

Finn took Clarke's hand to prevent her from leaving.

\- "You can't leave Clarke." –I heard a noise behind me- "Too late, we have to do this."

\- "We?"

\- "You don't seriously think I'm here just to watch, do you?"

I turned around as Clarke's face lit up.

\- "Oh my god." –she said.  _Are those..._ \- "Horses."

\- "Wao." –I smiled- "I can't believe this, they are beautiful."

As the three horses approached the bridge I noticed something was off.

\- "We said no weapons." –Finn said moving towards Lincoln and Octavia, dragging Clarke with him.

\- "They sure look formidable on their horses and with that... mmm... whatever you call what they are wearing on their faces." –I added, moving next to them.

\- "I was told there wouldn't be." –Lincoln stated.

\- "Well, too late now people." –I said and then looked at Clarke- "Let's get our truce, shall we?" –I said advancing towards the middle of the bridge.

\- "Sam..." –Octavia told me.

\- "If I die, you stay with Lincoln." –I smiled- "C'mon Clarke, stop looking at Finn and move it. You are the leader after all."

Clarke walked beside me as the woman on one of the horses got down from it and walked towards us. Once we were all face to face, the woman spoke.

\- "Your name is Clarke?"

\- "Yes."

\- "And you must be Samantha." –I nodded- "I'm Anya."

Clarke nodded and offered Anya her hand to shake. Anya looked at it and then at me. I chuckled as Clarke lowered her hand and spoke.

\- "I think we got off to a rough start but we want to find a way to live together. In peace."

\- "I understand." –Anya spoke- "You started a war you don't know how to end."

\- "What?" –I asked- "We started a war? You were the ones who attacked us for no reason." –I said stepping towards Anya.

\- "No reason?" –she yelled at me- "The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground."

\- "What missiles?"

\- "The flares." –Clarke stated behind me- "No, that was a signal meant for our families. We had no idea..."

\- "You are invaders." –Anya cut her- "Your ship landed in our territory."

\- "Wao." –I scoffed- "Sorry for coming down to a planet that was supposed to be deserted to try to live."

\- "We thought the ground was uninhabited." –Clarke backed me up.

\- "You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him." –Anya stated- "These are all acts of war."

\- "If you want to get picky about everything, then your acts are also of war." –I said- "Your people were taking us down one by one..."

\- "Sam, no." –Clarke pulled me back- "I see your point." –she told Anya- "That's why we need to put an end to all of this."

\- "Lincoln said there are more of you coming down." –Anya looked at me- "Warriors."

\- "The guard, yes." –Clarke confirmed.

\- "Oh yeah. I'm not happy about that either." –I said crossing my arms over my chest- "But farmers are also coming down, doctors, engineers, working people, good people."

\- "We can help each other Anya, but not if we are at war."

\- "Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us?"

I scoffed and looked at Clarke.  _This is not going to end well._  I turned around to face Octavia.  _We have to try. I have to try._

\- "Will they respect the terms that you and I agree on?" –Anya added.

\- "I promise I'll do everything I can to convince them to honor the terms that we set." –Clarke answered.

\- "Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?"

\- "If you fire the first shot, those people coming down won't bother negotiating. Our technology... They will wipe you out."

\- "They wouldn't be the first to try."

\- "Anya, listen to me." –I said facing her again- "I like this situation as much as you do, but Clarke is right. The people up there are not like us. Not like you."

\- "Explain yourself."

\- "It's not only about technology and guns which I see you don't have, by the way. The Guard is ruthless. They sent kids down here to die. They don't give a fuck about anyone but themselves. That's why we are here. We didn't come to kill you or invade you, we were sent here to die."

\- "Then you should have died."

\- "You know what? You are right. I at least should have died. So why don't you take me as part of the deal?"

\- "Sam, no." –Clarke argued pushing me back.

\- "Clarke, stop it. You can't tell me what to do." –I faced Anya- "I'm the reason your man was tortured. I'm the reason those flares destroyed your village. So, set the terms of the truce with Clarke and I'll leave with you. That's my offer." –I ended.

Anya looked me up and down, actually considering it. But we'll never know if she would have taken it because chaos happened.

\- "Sam, Clarke run!"

\- "Jasper? What the fuck is he doing here?" –I turned to Clarke.

But she didn't have time to answer. Jasper appeared from the trees and started shooting. I turned to face Anya and I saw her taking a knife in her hand and pointing it at Clarke. I pushed Clarke behind me as Anya moved the knife towards my face. But it didn't get there, she had been shot. I turned around and saw Bellamy looking at me, moving his head towards the trees. Clarke and I started running to our side of the bridge.

\- "Clarke! Get down!" –Finn yelled as an arrow hit just behind us.

I turned around for a second, only to see Anya getting on her horse and looking at me. She gave me half a smile and left on her horse. I started moving back to where Octavia was as an arrow flew above my head, directed at her. Lincoln jumped in front of her and the arrow hit him.

\- "Oh my God, Lincoln."

\- "It's just a scratch."

\- "C'mon. I got you." –I said and moved to help Octavia get Lincoln to the woods but he pushed me back.

\- "Samantha, take her. Run and don't stop till you get behind your walls."

\- "Lincoln, no." –Octavia screamed.

\- "Please, go!" –he looked at me.

I nodded and took Octavia's hand on mine.

\- "Please, O. Come with me."

I started running, pulling Octavia with me. We got to the rest of our people and kept running until we were all out of breath just next to the camp doors. I looked at Octavia and she nodded, letting me know she was fine. I looked around me, only to see Bellamy looking at me. I turned my gaze to Finn, whose eyes were fixed on Clarke.

\- "Finn..." –I started.

Bellamy turned around to look at Finn and he gave Bellamy a poisoned glare.

\- "You've got something to say?" –Bellamy asked.

\- "I said no guns." –Finn answered looking at Clarke.

\- "And I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders. I was right."

\- "Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?" –Raven asked Finn.

\- "I tried but you were too busy making bullets for the guns."

\- "And you are lucky she was." –Bellamy spat- "They came there to kill you." –he looked at me- "All of you."

\- "You don't know that." –Finn argued as I rolled my eyes- "Jasper fired the first shot."

\- "You ruined everything." –Octavia suddenly spoke and left.

\- "I saved you." –Jasper screamed at her- "You are welcome." –he said passing by me.

\- "I think you all should have listened to Finn."–I spoke.

\- "Are you serious right now?" –Bellamy asked angrily – "Since when do you agree with him?"

\- "Since he was right. I gave Anya an option and..."

\- "You don't know if she would have taken it." –Clarke cut me off.

\- "You know damn well she was going to, don't even fucking try to deny it."

\- "Are you serious?" –Finn asked me.

\- "Yes, I am."

\- "But I wasn't about to accept it." –Clarke argued.

\- "Well." –I turned to face her- "Good thing it was not on you to do so. Not that it matters now."

\- "I wouldn't have let you do that Sam."

\- "I am Samantha for you right now." –I said, poison in my words- "And I don't fucking care what you think you can let me or ban me from doing. I don't take orders from you. You can't control me. None of you. My life is on my hands."

\- "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" –Bellamy forced me to face him.

\- "It doesn't matter now." –I told him, getting rid of his grip.

\- "Clarke?" –Bellamy faced her- "What is she talking about?"

\- "I...It's on her to tell you."

\- "Sam, what was it?" –Raven softly asked me.

\- "Well, if y'all must now..." –I said facing them- "I offered her my life."

\- "What?" –she asked me- "Why in hell would you do that."

\- "Because I'm not stupid and I know how shit works. I know my place and I know I would die for every single one of you to live. So just let it be."

I said moving away from them and into the camp. I could hear them gasping and talking to each other. _It's not like any of that matters now._  Suddenly, I heard a noise; like an explosion. I turned around and saw that Finn was coming behind me and he had heard it too. We looked up at the sky as he spoke.

\- "What was that?"

\- "One of the ships?"

\- "Maybe. But it's early."

\- "I love good news." –I said rolling my eyes and turning around.

\- "Hey, Samantha."

\- "Yeah?"

\- "Thank you for trying."

\- "Anytime." –I smiled.

\- "But next time, remember we don't trade with lives."

\- "Thank you, Finn. Call me Sam, would you?"

\- "I will." –he smiled.

_It looks like, in the end, Finn has his heart on the right place._


	17. Retaliation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to check the remains of the Exodus ship in order to try to figure out what had happened. Once they move back to camp, a pleasant surprise for Sam turns into a nightmare in a matter of hours.

**SAM'S POV**

The Exodus ship had crashed. In the morning, we went to inspect the place to check if we could discover why it didn't land properly. I was still kind of pissed at Clarke for thinking she could decide what I do but I knew her mom was supposed to be on that ship, so I offered to help. Once we got there, Raven instructed us to find a black box. I wondered how we were supposed to find a black box within all the mess; everything was black because it had burnt.

\- "Stay sharp." –Bellamy demanded- "Grounder retaliation for the bridge is coming. Just a matter of when."

\- "You blame them?" –Finn asked him.

\- "No, I blame you."

\- "Maybe if you didn't bring guns..."

\- "If we didn't bring guns, we all would've been killed." –Raven aggressively answered him.

\- "Guys, c'mon. Just drop it." –I stepped in between Raven and Finn.

\- "Why they are coming doesn't matter anymore. It's our job to be ready when they do. We are on our own now."

\- "We've always been on our own." –I said looking at Bellamy.

He moved towards me as Finn looked at Clarke and Raven's eyes expressed annoyance.

\- "You and I have to talk." –Bellamy said standing next to me.

\- "Do we?" –I said tilting my head to the side to look at him.

\- "Yeah."

\- "Clarke, stop!" –Raven screamed making me turn my head towards her.

\- "Maybe later." –I told Bellamy- "What is it?" –I asked running after Raven as Bellamy moved beside me.

\- "Rocket fuel?" –Clarke asked as Raven got to her.

\- "Hydrazine. Highly unstable in its non-solid form. If this stuff meets fire, we're all pink mist."

\- "If you ever give me good news, you'll have on my knees." –I told Raven.

\- "Remember that in case it ever happens."

\- "My tent is always open for you." –I smirked.

Raven kneeled down and took a small rock and dipped it into the purple liquid.

\- "Fire in the hole." –she screamed.

She threw the rock into the fire and it exploded.

\- "You know what? That shit could be useful." –I wondered.

\- "We need to clear the area, it's not safe." –Raven told me.

\- "Okay then." –Bellamy said- "We move in formation. No straggling. Weapons hot. We have to get back before dark."

We moved back to camp. Once we got there Octavia came running to me.

\- "You won't believe this."

\- "What happened now?"

\- "Murphy. He is alive."

\- "What?" –my breath caught in my throat- "Where...?"

\- "In the dropship."

I ran to the dropship and entered, pushing everyone out of the way. There he was curled up against the wall, covered in blood. I felt tears in my eyes.

\- "M..." –I said kneeling beside him- "I..."

The tears in my eyes started rolling down my face. I felt so guilty.

\- "I'm so sorry, M."

\- "Sam..." –he said softly.

\- "Don't speak, I don't want you to die because I made you talk when you are this weak." –I smiled- "I'm here. I got you."

I hugged him lightly, not wanting to hurt him even more and he hugged me back. I moved away from him and just then Bellamy entered the dropship followed by Clarke.

\- "Where is he?" –he asked.

He was soon in front of us as I was still sat next to Murphy. Bellamy looked at him and then at me, confused.

\- "Everyone but Connor and Derek, out."- Bellamy demanded- "Now."

Everyone left. However, I wasn't about to leave Murphy alone with Bellamy, Derek and definitely not with Connor. Finn and Clarke stayed too. Derek and Connor positioned themselves each at one side of Murphy and I, with their guns on their hands.

\- "He claims he was with the Grounders." –Derek said.

\- "We caught him trying to sneak back into camp." –Connor added.

\- "I wasn't sneaking." –Murphy spoke- "I was running from the Grounders."

\- "Anyone see Grounders?"

Connor shocked his head in denial.

\- "Well, in that case." –Bellamy pointed his gun at Murphy.

\- "Are you fucking kidding me?" –I yelled standing up and covering Murphy- "You can't seriously believe he did all this to himself."

\- "We were clear about what would happen if he ever returned." –Bellamy spoke.

\- "In that case, you'll have to shoot me first." –I stood my ground, raising my chin.

Bellamy fixed his eyes on mine. It was like a silent battle for power and I was not about to back down.

\- "If he was with the Grounders he knows things that can help." –Finn said, seeing nor Bellamy nor me were moving anytime soon.

\- "Help us?" –Bellamy said not taking his eyes off me- "We hanged him, we banished him and now, we are going to kill him. Sam, get the hell out of my way."

\- "You don't scare me, Bellamy. If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me." –I stated- "You are not executing him."

\- "You know Connor could get you out of my way, right?" –he smiled.

\- "Then you both die." –I smirked- "I've been dying to kick Connor's ass since he decided Murphy had to die."

\- "Finn is right." –Clarke finally spoke.

\- "Like hell he is." –Bellamy yelled disconcerted.

Clarke moved towards me looking sincere. I let her kneel next to Murphy and she started inspecting his wounds.

\- "Think about Charlotte." –Bellamy screamed at us.

\- "I am thinking about her." –Clarke answered- "What happened to her was as much our fault as his."

I nodded at her words and she started to check Murphy's hands.

\- "He is not lying. His fingernails were torn off; they tortured him."

\- "What?" –I yelled kneeling next to Murphy- "I'm so sorry, M. This is my fault."

\- "It's not Sam." –Murphy looked at me.

\- "The Grounders know we are at war. What did you tell them?"

\- "Everything." –Murphy answered- "I'm sorry." –he said looking at me.

\- "It's alright. You are back. You are safe." –I assured him.

Clarke stood up and faced Bellamy.

\- "Once he's better, we find out what he knows and then he's out of here."

\- "What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?"

Clarke looked at Murphy, at Bellamy and then at me.

\- "Then we kill him."

\- "I'd like to see you try." –I scoffed standing up.

Clarke left the dropship and Finn followed her.

\- "You both keep guard on the door, in case he tries anything." –Bellamy told Connor and Derek and they left.

\- "Yeah, because he is going to kill us all in our sleep in this condition." –I rolled my eyes.

\- "Get out, Sam." –Bellamy said approaching me.

\- "I don't want to, Bell." –I said stepping towards him- "You don't scare me, remember?"

\- "Samantha."

\- "Bellamy." –I said- "I can do this all day."

\- "I'm not going to kill him."

\- "I'm staying with him because he is my friend. This happened to him because I said we should banish him. I'm taking care of him now."

\- "And once he is better?"

\- "I don't know." –I sighed- "But you sure as hell are not killing him."

\- "I can't promise you that, Sam."

\- "If you kill him, you'll be hurting me." –I said, eyes fixed on his.

\- "Sam, I can't..."

\- "I'll leave with him." -I decided.

\- "You won't."

\- "Oh, yeah? And who's exactly going to stop me?" -I raised an eyebrow.

\- "I am."

I smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm.

\- "Go find someone else to flirt with, Bell. Seems like I won't be here for long."

\- "You'll die out there."

\- "I appreciate the faith you have in me."- I smiled- "I'm not afraid of dying."

\- "But..."

\- "I'm not leaving yet, alright? I'll be here in the morning so go get some sleep." –I said caressing his cheek.

\- "I don't want you to leave." –he said taking my hand on his.

\- "You looked ready to shoot me a second ago." –I chuckled.

\- "You know I wouldn't."

\- "I know." –I kissed him on the cheek- "Now, go. I'll take care of Murphy."

I turned around and kneeled next to Murphy who had his eyes closed.

\- "Nothing is happening to you while I'm around." –I whispered.

The next morning, I woke up feeling dizzy; on the contrary, Murphy looked a little better.

\- "Good morning, Sam." –I heard Murphy behind me.

\- "Hi." –I said turning around- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Much better." –he scanned my face with his eyes- "You don't look so good yourself, Sam."

\- "I should probably go get something to eat. You feeling hungry?"

\- "Kind of." –he smiled.

\- "I'll be right back."

I got out of the dropship and saw that no one was guarding the entrance.  _Well, would you look at that?_  I had just made it to the middle of the camp when everyone started panicking.

\- "Where's Clarke?" -someone asked.

Connor came near me, bleeding out from his nose. Clarke soon made it next to us, her eyes were bleeding.

\- "It won't stop, Clarke."

\- "Clarke!"

Raven came with something that looked like a napkin for Clarke.

\- "Raven, get away from us."

\- "What? Why?"

Derek started coughing behind us.

\- "They are the ones who brought Murphy in."

\- "Fuck, Murphy." –I ran into the dropship and Clarke followed behind me.

Once we got there he was vomiting blood.  _Maybe he wasn't that much better._

\- "Murphy." –Clarke said- "Look at me. I need you to tell me how you escaped. What happened?"

\- "I don't know. I woke up and they forgot to lock my cage. There was no one there so I took off."

\- "They let you go." -Clarke realized.

She sat beside me, defeated. Suddenly, Bellamy rushed in.

\- "Bellamy, get out." –I said.

\- "Did he do something to you?" –he questioned, worried.

\- "No. I'm fine."

\- "What the hell is this then?" –he looked at Clarke.

\- "Biological warfare." –she answered- "You were waiting for the Grounders to retaliate for the bridge? This is it. Murphy's the weapon."

I looked at Murphy.

\- "I'm sorry, Sam." –he looked at me- "I swear I didn't know."

\- "And I believe you."

\- "Murphy, stop lying!" –Bellamy yelled- "When are they coming?"

\- "Murphy, think." –Clarke spoke- "What can you tell us that's useful? Did you hear anything?"

\- "They are vicious, cruel."

\- "You wanna see vicious?" –Bellamy asked approaching us.

\- "Hey, hey. I know you are angry but you need to calm down. I need you to calm down and keep your head cool." –I said standing up but not getting close to him.

\- "You need to get out. Whatever this thing is it spreads through contact." –Clarke stated.

\- "What?" –I looked at Bellamy as the realization hits me as if I had just been punched in the stomach- "Fuck, I'm sorry."

At that moment Finn rushed in and started talking with Clarke.

\- "Hey, you are fine." –Bellamy told me.

\- "Clarke just said it spreads through contact." –I said nervously- "I kissed you. If you get sick, I..."

\- "Nothing is happening to me, alright Sam?" –he tried to hug me but I stepped back- "Nothing is happening to you."

\- "Just don't touch me."

Bellamy looked hurt but nodded and suddenly Derek started vomiting violently.

\- "What's happening to him?"

\- "I don't know."

Bellamy, Finn, Clarke and I looked at Derek, helpless. He finally stopped moving and Clarke kneeled beside him.

\- "Is he...? –Bellamy asked.

\- "He's dead." –Clarke stated.

\- "Oh, for fuck's sake." –I said throwing my hands in the air in desperation.

\- "Here, alcohol." –I heard Clarke- "Hold out your hand Finn."

\- "What do we do?" –Finn asked as he rubbed his wet hands.

\- "Quarantine. Round up everyone who had contact with Murphy and bring them here." –Clarke told him and he left.

\- "And everyone they had contact with?" –Bellamy asked looking at me.

\- "Well, we have to start somewhere." –Clarke turned around- "Connor, who was with you when you found him?"

\- "O." –I whispered.

\- "Sam, no."

I started running towards our tent, Bellamy running behind me. I entered and there she was.

\- "Fuck, Sam. You scared me."

\- "Are you alright?"

\- "Octavia!" –Bellamy came in.

\- "What are you doing here, Bellamy? Get out."

\- "Octavia, answer me. Are you alright?" –I hurried her.

\- "Yes, why? What's happening?"

\- "You touched Murphy yesterday?" –Bellamy asked her.

\- "I guess so, why?"

\- "You need to come with me, O." –I told her- "Clarke needs to examine you."

\- "Why?"

\- "The Grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us. Derek just died from it."

\- "Please, O. C'mon." –I begged her.

Bellamy got out of the tent.

\- "Are you alright?"

\- "A little dizzy but yeah. Still, don't touch me."

The three of us went back into the dropship so that Clarke would check Octavia.

\- "Okay. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding."

\- "So, she doesn't have it?" –I asked.

\- "She doesn't have symptoms, but that could change. We need to keep her here just in case."

\- "No way. Look at this place, she'll get sick just being in here."

\- "Do you want to stop the spread or not? Look, I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet. Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again."

\- "Screw you, Clarke." –Octavia uttered.

\- "I'll let you know if her condition changes."

Bellamy looked at the three of us. I nodded and he left. Octavia moved to go upstairs but Clarke stopped her.

\- "Octavia, wait. I need you to sneak out again."

Once Octavia knew what she needed to do, Clarke started examining me.

\- "How do you feel?"

\- "Honestly? A little dizzy since I woke up. But I'm not bleeding, so I'm not complaining." –I smiled.

\- "Your condition could change, just like Octavia's."

\- "I'll let you know if that happens." –I told her- "We need more water. I'll go for it and then I won't go out again, alright?"

\- "Fine, just don't touch anyone."

\- "Sure thing, doc."

I left the dropship and avoided as many of the delinquents as I could, which was easy since most of them got out of my way. Once I had the water I walked back to the dropship. Bellamy came to my encounter.

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Dizzy." –I simply answered- "But someone needed to come out. Don't worry, I didn't touch anyone."

\- "I'm worried about you."

\- "I'll be fine." –I looked at him- "How are you?"

\- "Sam, I told you. I'm fine. Stop feeling guilty for kissing me, you shouldn't be."

\- "If anything happens to you..."

\- "Just shut up, alright?" –he smiled.

We were a meter away from the drop ship's entrance when I felt my knees weaken. Clarke was coming out of it and I looked over at her, panicked.

\------------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

The bucket Sam was carrying suddenly hit the ground. I saw Sam's alarmed face looking at Clarke as she fell to the ground. I reacted fast enough and caught her in my arms.

\- "Bellamy, don't touch her." –Clarke screamed.

\- "I'm not letting go of her." –I yelled back- "You are alright, Sam. Stay with me."

\- "You should drop me and bathe in alcohol."

\- "I'm not doing that." –I smiled.

\- "Bellamy, please. I couldn't live if you died." –her eyes were filled with tears and I felt mine become watery.

\- "We are not dying." –I stated.

I carried her inside as Clarke scolded me.  _As if I cared._  As soon as Murphy saw me carrying Sam, he moved from the hammock and asked me to put her there. She had her eyes closed.

\- "Sam, I'm so sorry." –Murphy started.

\- "You need to leave Bellamy." –Clarke told me- "Now." –she handed me the alcohol- "Wash your hands."

\- "That won't do much."

\- "At least is something, now leave."

\- "I'll watch out for her." –Murphy offered.

\- "You've done enough."

\- "You may not like me, but I care about Sam. Had I known I had this thing, I'd had never let her stay with me nor come anywhere close to me, you know it."

\- "Bellamy." –Clarke started- "I sent Octavia to talk with Lincoln, Sam will be fine."

\- "You did what?"

\- "I sent her to find a cure. She'll be here soon enough."

I decided to drop the subject.

\- "If Sam dies, I'm killing you, Murphy."

\- "Bell..." –Sam's voice was only a whisper- "Get out, please."

I looked at her one last time. I knew she was right and I had to leave but it didn't please me having to leave her with Murphy and the rest of the sick kids. She looked so fragile; blood had started coming out of her eyes and Murphy was helping her with that.  _He is an asshole but he seems to really care about her._

I got out of the dropship. I needed to clear my mind and I found just the way as everyone started acting dumb around camp. A girl fell on her knees and spat blood on someone else. Then everyone started pointing their guns at each other. I tried to get them to calm down but they were too scared. Suddenly gunshots came from behind me; I turned around to see Clarke holding a gun.

\- "This is exactly what the Grounders want. Don't you see that? They don't have to kill us if we kill each other first."

\- "They won't have to kill us if we all catch the virus." –a guy stated- "Get back into the drop-ship." –he said pointing a gun at Clarke.

 _Alright, that's enough._  I moved towards him, took the gun from his hands and slammed its butt onto his chin.

\- "To state the obvious, your quarantine isn't working." -I looked at Clarke.

She dropped the gun and fainted. Finn moved towards her and took her in his arms, even though Raven asked him not to touch her.  _Looks like Sam is right._

\- "Octavia will come back with a cure."

\- "There's no cure." –Octavia yelled from behind the crowd.

\- "What?" –I faced her.

\- "The Grounders don't use the sickness to kill."

\- "Really?" –I asked- "Tell that to them." –I said pointing at the dead bodies of a couple delinquents- "I warned you about seeing that Grounder again."

\- "Yeah, well. I have a warning for you too." –she confronted me- "The Grounders are coming and they are attacking at first light."

The delinquents started chattering; they were scared. Octavia passed by me but I grabbed her arm.

\- "Let me go, I need to find Sam."

\- "She's sick, she has the virus."

Octavia's expression showed concern for a second.

\- "She'll survive." –Octavia stated firmly- "She is strong, I know she will."

She got rid of my grip and moved towards Clarke and Finn saying she'd help them.

\- "How many bullets can you make by first light?" –I asked Raven.

\- "Not enough." –she answered- "I'll get to it."

I followed her into the tent where she had been working all this time. Jasper, Monty, and Harper came with us.

\- "Five to a clip, let's go. We need to get this guns on the wall." –I stated.

\- "Why just five?" –Monty asked.

\- "We're running out of gunpowder."

\- "We are so dead." –Harper sighed.

\- "Don't worry, I got your back." –Jasper told her and Monty scoffed, making Jasper turn to face him- "You got something to say?"

\- "Hey, guys. Stay focused." –Raven said- "We are doing good. We need as many rounds done by dawn as we can."

\- "It won't matter if there's no one left who can shoot." –Finn said entering the tent- "What do we need to build a bomb?"

\- "Depends on what you are trying to blow up."

\- "How about a bridge?"

\- "What are you talking about?"

\- "Murphy says he crossed a bridge on his way back from the Grounders' camp, sound familiar?"

\- "Yeah, so what?"

\- "So, the virus is fast. He is already getting better. Blowing the bridge won't stop the attack, but the longer we can delay it the more of us will be able to fight."

\- "Even if Murphy's telling the truth, and that's a big 'if', that bridge has survived a nuclear war and 97 years of weather."

\- "It won't survive me." –Raven stated.

\-----------------------

**RAVEN'S POV**

The guys escorted me to the Exodus ship so that I could get the Hydrazine that I needed to build my bomb. I took as much as I could and came back to camp to assemble everything together. I didn't let anyone get in the tent while I was doing it so, when I finished, I asked them to join me. It was nighttime.

\- "Okay, you can come in now."

Bellamy was the first one to enter and he was looking at the liquid rather fascinated.

\- "Boom!" –I screamed from behind him, trying to scare him but he didn't even flinch.

\- "That's cute."

\- "Relax. It needs an accelerant. Gunpowder." –I explained as Finn came in- "So, container of hydrazine, you put the gunpowder around it, hit the bull's eye and win a prize."

\- "That's the rest of our gunpowder. We can't make any more bullets."

\- "Tonight we need a bomb." –Finn told Bellamy- "We can worry about bullets tomorrow."

\- "If we do this and it doesn't work, we'll all be dead tomorrow."

\- "Then let's make sure it works. To be safe you need to be at least 200 feet away to make the shoot." –I told them.

\- "No problem." –Bellamy affirmed- "Which one of you plants the bomb?"

I looked at Finn, expecting for him to answer immediately. But he didn't, he hesitated.

\- "I will." –he finally said.

\- "You won't pick up a gun but blowing people up, that you are okay with?"

\- "We are blowing up a bridge, not people."

\- "Finn, we have one bomb. We have to use it to kill as many of those bastards as possible."

\- "They don't know we only have one bomb. If we did, why would we waste it on the bridge? I'm talking about deterrence. Peace through strength."

\- "The appearance of strength, you mean." –I argued.

\- "Yeah."

\- "The men who built the A-bomb thought they were peacemakers too. How did that work out for them?"

Finn looked at Bellamy and his eyes widened in surprise. Bellamy turned towards me and I saw he was bleeding.  _He is infected too._

\- "Don't touch anything." –I demanded.

\- "Who else can take a shot?" –Finn asked.

\- "Appreciate the concern." –Bellamy said sarcastically.  _He is surely getting that from Sam_ \- "Make sure the bomb's packed and ready to go in 10 minutes."

\----------------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I got out of the tent, looking around for someone to shoot.

\- "Jasper." –I called him- "Come here." –I motioned him to move next to me and away from the people.

\- "Hi. Need me to go with you to the bridge again?"

\- "I need you to take the shot."

\- "Yeah, I can do that."

I noticed everyone looking at me.

\- "Don't you have jobs to do?" –I faced Jasper again- "If you miss, if that bridge doesn't blow, we're all dead."

\- "Why me?" –he asked- "I mean, you've got 20 shooters." –I looked at the ground- "I'm the only one not sick, right?"

\- "Right." –I nodded- "Don't miss."

I turned around to leave but my legs failed an I collapsed on a tent.

\- "Bellamy!" –Jasper screamed moving towards me.

\- "No, stay back. Make the shot." –I ordered him- "Find Finn. Go."

\- "Okay." –he said turning around- "Hey, don't just stay there. Get him into the dropship."

\--------------------

**SAM'S POV**

I had been in the dropship at least for half a day. I was feeling better, although still weak. I hadn't seen Clarke come in sick so when I woke up and saw here there, I worried. Octavia was there too and explained everything to me. I stayed with her helping everyone I could; Murphy was doing the same since he was much better now. Seriously now.

\- "Hey, Sam!" –he said hugging me- "I'm so glad you are okay."

\- "I like to think I'm a little hard to kill, you know?" –I smiled into the hug.

\- "I'm sorry, about everything."

\- "Shh, it's okay." –I looked at him- "Let's help these poor guys, alright?" –I smiled.

\- "Alright."

Eventually, nighttime fell upon us. Connor started coughing while Octavia and I were helping someone else.

\- "Murphy." –Octavia said- "Clarke says when that happens, we gotta roll them on their side."

\- "I'm on it."

Murphy moved towards him as I watched his every move. Connor had been the one to put the rope around his neck and I wasn't sure how Murphy would react. They seemed to be talking calmly, so I relaxed and kept doing my job. A couple minutes later, two guys entered the dropship carrying another one.

\- "Bell?" –Octavia asked- "Clear some space, lay him down."

 _Fuck, this is my fault._  Octavia moved towards him and rolled him on his side.

\- "It's okay." –she told him- "Hey big brother."

\- "I'm scared." –I heard him say and I felt a tear running down my face.

\- "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I felt the moment was too intimate so I moved further away from them.  _They are finally talking again, so that's good._  As I was checking on another delinquent, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

\- "Hey." –Octavia smiled.

\- "I'm sorry O."

\- "Why?"

\- "Your brother is here because of me." –I looked at the ground- "I'm so sorry."

\- "Hey, hey, Sam." –she hugged me- "He will be fine, just like you."

I didn't move, I didn't speak. All I felt was guilt and I didn't know how to react.

\- "He wants to see you."

\- "Why?"

\- "Why don't you ask him?"

\- "Because I can't deal with this right now."

\- "Sam." –Octavia took my face in her hands- "Go, please. For me?"

I looked at her and nodded.

\- "Yeah, the worst that could happen is he hates me, so no big deal."

\- "He doesn't."

I walked towards where Bellamy was lying. He had his eyes closed.  _Maybe he fell asleep._  He looked so peaceful yet troubled at the same time. I moved a strand of hair from his face and he smiled.

\- "I thought you were sleeping."

\- "Now I'm not."

\- "Then I'll leave and let you rest."

\- "Stay." –he said catching my hand on his.

\- "I'm sorry Bellamy, you shouldn't be here. If I hadn't kissed you..."

\- "Don't be." –he opened his eyes- "Unless you regret it."

\- "I only regret it because I made you sick." –a tear ran down my face.

\- "I would have ended up in here even if you hadn't." –he smiled wiping it off.

\- "Why are you so sure?"

\- "Because I would have still caught you when your knees failed you." –he admitted- "Sam, I care about you."

\- "You can't risk your life for me, Bell."

\- "Why not? You were ready to die for us yesterday."

\- "That's different. You are too damn important and please, don't say I am too because that's not how this works. We've already had this conversation."

\- "I don't care if the camp doesn't need you, which it really does, by the way." –he smiled- "You are important to me, Sam, I can't afford to lose you."

\- "Don't say that."

\- "Why are you so upset? Because I care about you?"

\- "Because the last time I was important for someone, they died, Bellamy."

\- "Come here." –he said patting beside him- "Lay with me."

\- "I just want to cry right now." –I said turning around, facing the wall opposite to us.

\- "Then do. But come here."

I looked at the ground. Since I wasn't moving, he raised next to me and hugged me from behind.

\- "Please, Sam. Let it out. I can't bear seeing you like this."

\- "You shouldn't be moving like this, you are weak. Please, lay down."

\- "Why aren't you looking at me?"

\- "Because I feel guilty Bellamy and I don't know how to deal with this feeling." –I admitted- "I can't look at you because I know I will break."

\- "Are you afraid of me?"

\- "I'm afraid of losing you." –I even surprised myself as those words came out of my mouth- "I'm afraid you'll see something in me that you don't like and you'll leave me."

\- "That's not possible, Sam."

\- "Even I want to run away from myself sometimes, so I'd say it's pretty possible."

\- "I'd never run away from you, Sam. Can you turn around?"

I sighed and moved to face him, eyes fixed on my hands. He took my face in his hands and made me face him but I closed my eyes.

\- "Sam!" –he chuckled- "C'mon. Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to find his dark brown ones.

\---------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

\- "Thank you." –I said as I rubbed her cheek.

\- "Don't thank me. I could have gotten you killed. In fact..." –a tear fell down her face as she looked at the floor.

\- "I'm not dying and most definitely not because of your kiss." -I took her chin in my hand to raise her head.

\- "I hope you are right because I wouldn't be able to live with that." –she recognized- "Will you just lay down and rest?"

\- "Will you stop feeling guilty about this situation?"

\- "Most probably not."

\- "You are so stubborn sometimes." –I rolled my eyes.

\- "Says who?" –she raised her eyebrow.

\- "Sam, I got your back. Get that in your brain, I'm not leaving you, you are not losing me."

I said so pressing a finger gently to her head to emphasize my words. She searched my face with her eyes for any signs of dishonesty; when she realized I was serious, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

\- "What did I do to get this lucky?" –she finally smiled.

\- "Lucky? When did our situation change exactly?" –I raised an eyebrow.

\- "I'm lucky to have you."

She said and hugged me but I grunted because all my body was in pain and she moved away.

\- "Sorry."

\- "I didn't say it bothered me."

\- "You are in pain, Bell. You don't have to act tough around me."

\- "You don't have to either yet you still do." -I smiled- "Come here." –I said opening my arms- "I won't say it twice."

She smiled and moved into my arms. I took advantage of the fact that her arms were not around me to lay back down without hurting her. I wrapped her tightly in my arms, afraid she would leave.

\- "If you wanted me to sleep with you, you could have avoided the sickness, dramatic part and just asked me."

\- "You know you are always welcome in my bed."

\- "Thank you."

\- "For what?"

\- "For caring about me the way you do, for taking the time to check on me, for simply putting up with me, honestly."

I felt my face burning and was glad it was dark inside the dropship so that Sam wouldn't see it, although she probably wouldn't have noticed because she had buried her face in my chest.  _God, how I like her._

\- "You know I could say the same thing, right?"

\- "You made it easy for me to like you." -she stated- "I know I'm not that easy."

\- "So, you like me?" –I smirked.

\- "In a platonic way? Sure." –she chuckled.

\- "I like you too, Sam."

She laughed against my chest.

\- "Get some sleep, Bell."

\- "You too."

\- "I won't move till you fall asleep, maybe even a little after that, but then I have to help everyone else around here." –she looked up at me.

\- "Then I'll take my time falling asleep."

\- "I wouldn't have it any other way." –she said kissing my chin- "I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

\- "I truly hope so."

I closed my eyes as I stroke her hair. We both were a mess right now and if anyone had been watching us, they would have probably wondered what the fuck was wrong with us. I had blood all over my face, I was pale and covered in sweat. Sam had still some blood on her and her eyes were red from crying. We were a mess, but we were a mess together. I tried my best to stay awake, feeling Sam breathing beside me while drawing lines with her finger on my torso, but I eventually gave in, tired and drained of any energy I had left. The last thing I remember is kissing Sam's head and feeling her move closer to me if that was even possible.  _Wasn't I grateful to have her._


	18. Here's to hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy recovers from the sickness as everything in the camp seems to be getting back to normal. However, this peaceful time will be interrupted as something starts to burn. Why can’t people just stay in their lane?

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I woke up from a troublesome dream looking for Sam's body, but she wasn't lying next to me. I sat up and looked around me; the dropship was full of people covered in blood. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me.

\- "Here." –Murphy kneeled beside me, offering me a can with water.

\- "Get the hell away from me." –I commanded, still weak.

\- "Bellamy, you're sick, okay? I'm just trying to help."

I felt blood coming out of my nose. Murphy saw it too and handed me something to clean it with, but I refused to take anything from him, so I used the sleeve of my jacket.

\- "When I get better, if you are still here..."

\- "Someone woke up grumpy today, I see." –Sam's voice filled my ears- "It's okay, M. I got it, thank you."

Sam squeezed Murphy's shoulders and he stood up handing her the can with water. She smiled at him before kneeling beside me.

\- "Here, you need to stay hydrated, alright?" –she said passing me the can.

\- "How are you feeling?" –I asked before I started drinking.

\- "Me?" –she smiled- "I'm perfectly fine. I'm a rock. I could even go for a run right now and then do some abs exercises and squats." –she laughed- "I'm joking, I hate running, but we sure do a lot of that around here."

I laughed wholeheartedly at her comment and at her rather amusing ability to come up with stuff like that.

\- "See? Aren't you feeling better now that you are laughing instead of being all moody?"

\- "It's your fault." –I joked- "You were supposed to be the first thing I saw when I woke up and instead I see Murphy, how do you think I felt?"

\- "Don't be mean, Murphy is a very attractive guy." –she chuckled- "Well, maybe it was the blood on his face that irritated you." –she tilted her head to the side as if she were thinking- "I understand."

Since I didn't answer, because I honestly didn't know how to react, she looked at me smiling.

\- "You don't seriously think you are the only cute guy down here, do you?" –she asked- "Is the Bellamy Blake scared of a little competition?"

She raised her eyebrow as I frowned mines just before looking in another direction.

\- "I'm joking. C'mon Bell, don't get mad." –she said moving my head with her hand so that I'd look at her- "I know you don't like Murphy but he is trying to help."

\- "He is no competition for me." –I stated firmly.

\- "I know." –she smirked- "The only competition you have down here is me."

\- "It's not a competition if you always win."

\- "Then don't let me, Blake."

\- "Alright, next time don't come complaining if you lose."

\- "What are we playing then?" –she smiled smugly- "And what's in for the winner?"

\- "You tell me."

She looked up and down at me.

\- "We'll see it as we go." –she finally said- "Now, give me the can, I'll get you some more water."

She rose up from beside me as Clarke moved towards us.

\- "Hello, sleeping beauty." –Sam greeted her- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Better?"

\- "You know or you guess?" –Sam smiled.

\- "I am better, thank you, Samantha."

\- "C'mon, I only told you to call me that because I was mad."

\- "I'm sorry." –Clarke said looking down.

\- "Hey, don't be. I'll probably get a chance to act impulsively again in a couple hours and then you can make me mad again." –Sam chuckled as she squeezed Clarke's arms.

\- "I hope not."

\- "We'll see. I'm going to look for some water for this grumpy boy here, I'll get you some too."

\- "Thank you, Sam."

\- "You just keep an eye on him." –Sam said looking at me- "Thank you!"

She ended and left the dropship with a bucket. Clarke sat next to me as we watched her go.

\- "How are you?" –she asked me.

\- "Weak, but good. Have you seen Octavia?"

\- "Murphy gave her a break, she was up all night with Sam helping people. Murphy told Sam to go with her, but she refused to leave you."

I smiled at that last part.

\- "Don't tell me you trust him now."

\- "Trust? No, I don't. But I do believe in second chances though."

\- "It's almost dawn, we better get everyone inside. If we look the doors maybe the Grounders will think we're not home."

\- "Not everyone's sick."

\- "Sick is better than dead." –I stated.

\- "You don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off."

\- "Do you?"

\- "I'll get everyone inside." –she sighed.

Sam came back with the bucket full of water a little after Clarke left.

\- "Look at that people, I didn't fall this time." –she grinned coming in.

\- "Better not, because I wouldn't have been there to catch you." –I said walking towards her.

\- "Yeah, well, thank you for that." –she told me as she left the bucket in its place.

\- "Thank you for taking care of me." –I said now beside her.

\- "I took care of everyone, don't feel so special, Blake." –she said turning around to face me.

\- "Are you sure? Someone told me Murphy told you to leave and..."

\- "Alright, fine. You caught me." –she said raising her hands- "I'm guilty."

\- "You didn't have to."

\- "Now are you sure?" –she asked skeptically- "I don't even want to imagine what could have happened if I hadn't been there when Murphy tried to help you."

\- "Fine, you got me now." –I laughed.

\- "I'm glad you didn't die."

\- "Yeah, I hope this means you'll be kissing me more often." –I smirked and she blushed.

\- "Someone is exceptionally blunt with what they want today." –she smiled.

\- "Is that a yes?" –I smirked.

\- "It's an 'I'll kiss you when and if I want to'. It may be more often or never again, depends on you." –she smirked back at me.

I smiled and looked down, speechless.

\- "Speechless much?" –she asked me- "So, I win again, alright. Fine with me."

\- "This wasn't a competition." –I argued.

\- "I just like to get my way." –she winked- "But anyway, what are we doing now?"

She said as people started to enter the dropship.

\- "We are getting everyone inside as a precautionary measure in case the bomb doesn't work."

\- "A bomb? You forgot to mention that."

\- "Raven built a bomb to destroy the bridge. Finn and Jasper are the ones detonating it."

\- "Fuck yeah, that's my girl." –Sam said proudly- "Where is she?"

\- "She should be in her tent."

\- "I'll go look for her, I'll bring her inside but I hope she won't get sick."

\- "Better sick than dead, Sam."

\- "You know this sickness kills, right?"

\- "Didn't think of that." –I admitted.

\- "She's strong. I'll take care of her." –Sam said probably more for herself than for me.

I followed Sam outside the ship. Clarke was at the entrance.

\- "You've seen Raven?" –Sam asked her.

\- "No, but she's probably fin..."

She couldn't finish her sentence because a loud explosion interrupted her. We all looked up at the horizon where a massive column of grey smoke was crawling towards the sky.

\- "They did it."

\- "I am become Death, destroyer of worlds." –Clarke said and then looked at us- "It's Oppenheimer, the man who built the..."

\- "I know who Oppenheimer is." –I interrupted her.

\- "Not to ruin your little moment there lovebirds, but excuse me while I celebrate."

Sam said beside me as she started applauding and jumping and chanting. She looked happy.

\- "Why are you so happy?" –Clarke asked her.

\- "Mmm, because Raven came through and saved our asses? Maybe that. Or maybe I'm just joyful we are all still alive today. Which reminds me, I gotta go look for the hero of the day."

\--------------------

**SAM'S POV**

I left Bellamy and Clarke to whatever they were about to do and started to look for Raven. After looking all around the camp and inside the dropship I was unable to find her.

\- "Alright, that's it. She vanished into thin air." –I said sitting down in the middle of the camp.

\- "Who?"

\- "Oh, hi. Harper, right?" –I asked her.

\- "Yeah. Who are you looking for?"

\- "Raven. Have you seen her?"

\- "Last time I saw her she was building that bomb. Maybe she went with the guys to check they didn't mess up."

\- "Yeah, that sure sounds like Raven." –I smiled- "Nice to meet you, Harper. I'm..."

\- "Samantha, I know. Monty and Jasper talk a lot about you."

\- "I'm sorry about that." –I laughed.

We kept talking for a little longer and then each of us left to do work around camp. A couple hours passed when Clarke appeared in my line of sight.

\- "You found her?"

\- "Nope. But Harper suggested she'd probably left with the guys."

\- "Sounds like her." –Clarke smiled.

\- "Yeah."

\- "Hey" It's them! Open the gate!" –Harper screamed from her guard position.

\- "Talk about perfect timing." –I smiled raising from the ground and walking towards the gate.

Jasper and Monty where the firsts to appear. Once they walked through the doors, everyone started cheering for them and congratulating them. I was making my way to hug them when I saw Finn carrying Raven.

\- "Raven!" –I screamed.

I started running towards them and once I got there I took Raven's right arm and placed it on my shoulders to help Finn carry her.

\- "Raven, you are going to be alright. I'm here. I got you."

Finn and I got her to the dropship and Clarke examined her.

\- "She's getting stronger." –she finally told us.

\- "That is the best news I've heard all day."

I said letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I moved towards her and kissed her forehead.

\- "You are as strong as badass." –I whispered in her ear- "I'll leave you to rest. I'll come to check on you in a couple hours."

Raven smiled a bit and I left her there with Finn. I caught Murphy next to the exit of the dropship.

\- "Hey, M. You just kind of saved our asses today."

\- "Me?"

\- "Yeah, you said you crossed a bridge and we blew it. Now we have more time to prepare for war."

\- "The Grounders are dangerous and I don't want you to die."

\- "We are not dying, alright?" –I smiled- "Could you keep an eye on Raven?"

\- "Only for you."

\- "Thank you, M." –I said ready to leave but I stopped just at the exit- "I'm so glad you're back."

Murphy smiled at me.  _Everything is going to be fine from now on._

\-------------------------------------

A couple of days had passed by and everything seemed to be going just fine. Raven was back on her feet and Murphy had been allowed to stay with us something that, honestly, made me very happy. Today I was working at the smokehouse with Murphy and Octavia, who had updated me on her relationship with Lincoln and, apparently, he had left; he had asked her to go with him but she had refused.

\- "Let's get this party smoking."

A guy came in and dropped some pieces of woods into the fire, making it grow considerably.

\- "You don't want the fire too big so maybe just try to knock it down with some wet leaves." –Octavia told him.

\- "You get that from your boyfriend, Grounder Pounder?"

\- "She's right, a hot fire isn't gonna preserve the meat as well."

\- "Well, if you can't take the heat get out of the smokehouse. You should be kissing our asses for being allowed back in this camp. Just keep working."

\- "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

\- "I'm Del. Didn't you hear what I just said? Get back to work."

\- "Well, Del. I didn't ask who you are but who the fuck do you think you are to come bossing everyone else around. If you don't know how shit is done, you should get out and maybe find something you are decent at. Oh, and also, you are the one who should be grateful I'm not kicking your ass right this second."

\- "You couldn't touch me even if you wanted."

\- "Wanna bet?"

I said approaching him but Murphy stopped me.

\- "It's not worth it, Sam."

\- "Yeah, obey you boyfriend bitch."

\- "I could stop being a bitch but I'm sure you can't help having such a disgusting personality."

He looked pissed at me but chose to leave.

\- "Yeah, that's what I thought." –I said getting back to my work.

\- "Bellamy couldn't get you both a better job?" –Murphy asked us- "Anything would be better than working in the meat furnace."

\- "Oh, probably." -I said.

\- "That just means someone else would have to do it." –Octavia ended.

\- "I'll go look for some wet leaves to solve this mess."

I let them know as I walked out. I was coming back with two long leaves when I heard people screaming.

\- "Oh no!"

\- "Come on, come on!"

The smokehouse was on fire. Murphy was helping Octavia out when I got there and Bellamy was checking on her.  _I'm going to fucking kill that asshole._  My eyes landed on Del as soon as I dropped the leaves.

\- "This is all your fault." –Murphy said raising up and moving towards him- "We told you it was too much wood."

\- "Get away from me." –Del screamed as he punched Murphy in the face.

\- "Oh, you are so dead right now."

I said and threw myself at him before he could touch Murphy one more time; he landed on his back due to the impulse I had taken. He grabbed my jacket with one hand as he tried to punch me with the other but I had been training with Lincoln and I knew Del had nothing on me. I had punched him in the face twice when someone grabbed me from behind, which allowed Del to punch me in the stomach, making me grunt in pain. I was ready to get on Del again when Bellamy grabbed him.

\- "Hey! Stop." –he screamed- "Save it for the Grounders."

The grip on me loosened up and I turned around to find Murphy.

\- "I was doing just fine, thank you." –I stated.

\- "I didn't grab you because I was afraid he'll hurt you." –he smiled- "But because you'd have killed him."

\- "I was just going to hurt him really bad, I wasn't really going to kill him, you know?"

\- "Are you sure? You literally told him he was dead."

\- "That's because he was an asshole earlier and now he dared to hit you, as if you hadn't been hurt enough lately."

\- "I can defend myself."

\- "I know, M. I was just, well, punching him." –I shrugged my shoulders.

While Murphy and I had been talking, Octavia had moved towards us.

\- "You alright?" –I asked.

\- "I am. I'm also impressed." –she said smiling- "But, as I've just informed Bellamy, now we have no food."

\- "We'll have to hunt." –I stated.

Once we managed to extinguish the fire, Bellamy and Clarke seemed to have arrived at the same conclusion as me. We were supposed to go out in groups.

\- "Each group bring someone with a gun." –Bellamy was saying- "But they are for killing Grounders, not food, we don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can and be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark."

I remembered the bow Lincoln had made for me. He had given it to Octavia they day I got sick so I hadn't been able to use it yet. I went back to our tent to get it with the arrows.  _Maybe Raven and Octavia wanna come with me._  I went to look for Octavia first and she agreed; then I went to look for Raven, I assumed she'd be with the guns but she wasn't there, so I left to her tent.

\- "Raven?" –I asked a couple times around camp, in case she wasn't in her tent. When I got there the flap opened before me revealing Bellamy- "Oh, hello. Is Raven home?" –I smiled.

\- "Yeah, why?"

\- "I wanted to ask her if she'd come hunting with me, she's good with the gun." –I said entering her tent leaving Bellamy.

\- "I have work to do Sam." –she said as she heard my words- "I'm going to build us some walkie-talkies."

\- "Would you look at yourself being all smart and useful?"- I smiled- "I feel very useless around you sometimes."

\- "You have your own abilities."

\- "Please, is there anything you can't do?" –she remained silent- "See? Alright, I'll see you later then."

\- "Be careful."

\- "Why does everyone love to tell me that every time I say I'm leaving." –I asked ironically- "I promise I'll be extra careful just because I have someone to come back to." –I said winking at her.

\- "Stop it." –she laughed- "I need to concentrate."

I left the tent only to find Bellamy outside.

\- "Are you spying on us?" –I smiled.

\- "I was waiting for you."

\- "What you mean? I thought you were staying."

\- "You can't leave without someone with a gun."

\- "Since according to you I can't hunt and have a gun at the same time, I know of someone else who can come with me, relax."

\- "Every gunner already left."

\- "I'm sure you are going to love my partner."

Bellamy walked with me till I found just the person I was looking for.

\- "M!" –I called him- "I need you to come with me." –he started moving towards us.

\- "Murphy? No way."

\- "Why not?"

\- "I'm not giving him a gun."

\- "Then how is he going to attack the grounders?" –I remarked.

Murphy came next to us.

\- "You need me?" –he smiled.

\- "Of course. You are getting a gun and you are coming hunting with me."

Murphy looked at Bellamy and then at me.

\- "Murphy, c'mon, I trust you. Besides, you owe me for this morning." -I teased.

\- "I could have done it myself."

\- "Well, then you can come with me or stay here with Bellamy." –I ended.

\- "Where's my gun?"

I laughed as I told him to get one from the dropship.

\- "I don't trust him."

\- "You don't have to. Just trust me, alright?"

\- "I think we are already past this."

\- "Past what?"

\- "You knowing I trust you and me hoping you trust me."

\- "If you still have to wonder whether I really trust you or not, then I think we have a problem here." –I smiled- "Haven't I told you already or what?"

\- "Not really."

\- "I told you when I asked you to train me."

\- "You told me you trusted me with guns."

\- "I'm pretty sure I said in general."

\- "Are you avoiding telling me? Is it because you don't trust me yet?"

\- "So, you are basically telling me I slept twice with you, kissed you a couple times and cried and opened myself to you and you are still wondering?" –he nodded- "Or you just want me to say it?"

\- "It's a possibility." –he smiled.

\- "Aren't my actions enough?"

\- "You don't have to say it if you don't feel it. I know it takes a lot from you, Sam. It's fine." –he said cupping my cheek.

\- "Bellamy." –I said placing both my hands on his face- "I trust you with my life."

We stayed like that for probably longer than could have been expected.  _Why did it take so much from me to tell him but it seems so easy with others?_  He finally moved and kissed my forehead.

\- "I trust you with my life too, Sam."

\- "Aren't those some good news?" –I said- "Imma go find our dinner, alright?"

\- "Be careful." –I looked at him- "Please."

\- "I don't intend on dying now that we have shared this moment." –I smiled- "I'll be back soon."

\- "Alright."

I hugged him and once he let go I kissed him on the cheek. I knew I was probably blushing but I didn't mind. It felt good to have someone.  _I had almost forgotten this feeling. I hope it'll last._

Murphy, Octavia and I were a pretty efficient team, if I may say so myself. We were able to catch a couple small animals and a big one, something that looked like the pigs in the books I used to read when I was young.

\- "When did you both learn to do all that stuff?" –Murphy asked once we were coming back.

\- "A lot has been going on since, well, you know." –I told him.

\- "I mean, you could defend yourself when we landed, but this? This is a whole new level." –he smiled.

\- "Yeah, don't mess with us." –Octavia chuckled.

\- "I won't." –Murphy agreed.

We were a little late but that didn't seem to matter once we entered the camp.

\- "Another group is back!"

\- "They have some good stuff, finally!"

We left our preys where some people had already started the process of taking off the skin and curing the meat. Murphy chose to stay with them and Octavia and I went back to our tent to leave our stuff; she was tired and decided to stay in there while I looked for Raven to let her know I was back in one piece. I went to her tent but she wasn't there.  _Maybe she's in the dropship, working._  I walked towards it when I saw her coming out of Bellamy's tent.

\------------------------

**RAVEN'S POV**

\- "Did that help?" –Bellamy asked as I got dressed and picked up my stuff.

\- "No."

 _Maybe having sex with him was not the best way to get over my issues with Finn._  As I opened the flap of his tent, someone started calling my name.

\- "Raven! Finally!" –Sam came towards me smiling- "See? I made it back in one piece. I told you I'd come back!"

\- "I see." –I tried to walk away from Bellamy's tent- "Did you catch anything good?"

\- "Oh, you bet. How are the walkies going?" –luckily Sam followed me.

\- "Fine, they are going fine."

\- "What's wrong?"

\- "Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

\- "Raven, I know you. Who do I have to beat up?"

\- "Probably me."

\- "Wait, what?" –she stopped dead in her tracks.

\- "I slept with Bellamy." –I said facing her.

Sam looked confused for a second and I'd sworn I had seen a flash of pain cross her features too, but she quickly smiled.

\- "Was it that bad?"

\- "It's not that."

\- "You wanna talk about it?"

\- "Aren't you mad?"

\- "Why?" –I looked at her- "Because you had sex with Bellamy? C'mon Raven! I told you you'd have cute babies, I was the one who said he'd agree. Why would I be mad?"

\- "I thought you guys..."

\- "We are not a couple. I trust him, yes, maybe I like him." –she looked as if she didn't mean to say that last part out loud- "Who cares? I'm just worried about you."

\- "I thought sleeping with him would help me get over Finn."

\- "Well, first of all, next time come to me. I'm sure I'm much better company than Bellamy." –she winked at me, making me smile- "And second of all, what happened with Finn?"

\- "We broke up the other day and today he went out hunting with Clarke. They didn't come back."

Sam's fists clenched at her sides but then she looked up as if she had just been reminded of something important.

\- "Is Miles back?" –she asked me.

\- "No, why?"

\- "Oh, Raven." –she hugged me- "Miles went out with Finn and Clarke."

I realized what she meant and I immediately felt pain all over my body. Sam held me in her arms as I stood there, lifeless-like.

\- "We have to go out to look for them." –she said.

\- "Yeah." –I said moving away from her- "I'll finish the walkies and we can leave."

\- "Alright. I'll talk with Bellamy."

I nodded and moved towards the dropship.  _Fuck._

_\-----------------------_

**BELLAMY'S POV**

As Raven left my tent she started talking with someone.  _Sam, she's back._  I stood in my bed, unsure of what to do.  _Sure, I have agreed to have sex with Raven and it had been good but, for some reason, when I heard Sam's voice, it felt wrong._  I was so lost in my thoughts that I flinched when the flap of my tent opened and Sam came in.

\- "C'mon Bellamy, we have work to do." –she stated.

\- "What is it?" –I said feeling completely exposed even though I was covered in bed sheets.

\- "We have to go out and look for Clarke, Finn and Miles. They aren't back yet."

\- "None of them? Does Raven know that?"

\- "Yeah, I just talked with her. Why aren't you moving?" –I looked from her to my body under the covers and then back at her- "Are you telling me you are still naked?"

\- "Still?" –I wondered.

\- "Yeah. I know you had sex with Raven and it didn't take her 2 hours to dress up again." –she told me and I felt the irritation in her voice.

\- "I'm sorry." –I admitted and her features softened.

\- "For what? For being so slow?" –she smiled.

\- "No. For this. For..."

\- "I seriously don't understand why you both are apologizing to me."

\- "Raven apologized?"

\- "Yeah. And I can't comprehend why. Sure, you and I are close but we are not a thing." –she said with an unemotional voice but her eyes betrayed her- "Are we a couple to be exclusive? No. Which means you can sleep with whoever you want and I..." –she tilted her head thinking- "Well, I'll keep risking my ass every other day." –she chuckled.

\- "So you aren't mad? Are you sure?"

\- "I'd be mad if we were together but we are not." –she stated- "Now imma leave you to get dressed. Meet me at the dropship, will you?"

\- "I'll be there in 5."

I said watching her leave. She wanted to look emotionless and unbothered but I knew her and her eyes had shown sadness and betrayal for a moment.  _I'm so fucking stupid._


	19. This is what I am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Octavia and Sam go out of the camp to look for Finn, Clarke and Miles. Will they find them? We they finally make it back to camp, Bellamy feels the urge to explain himself to Sam, but little does he know it will be Sam doing the talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: characters' deaths.

**SAM'S POV**

Before going back to the dropship I decided to drop by our tent to tell Octavia what was going on.

\- "O?" –I whispered.

If she was asleep I was not about to wake her up, she needed to rest as much as I did.

\- "I'm awake."

\- "Oh, alright. I just came by to tell you that we are going out to look for Miles, Clarke and, Finn."

\- "They aren't back?"

\- "No. Raven is waiting for me at the dropship and Bellamy is coming too."

\- "I'm coming."

\- "I won't tell you what to do but if you need to rest please stay."

\- "I'm fine, Sam. I'll come with you." –she smiled.

We made it to the dropship as Raven was coming down the ladder followed by Monty.

\- "Sam! You coming?" –Monty asked me.

\- "Of course!"

\- "Yeah, cause what's a risqué mission without you at this point?" – Monty said approaching me with a smile.

\- "Well, excuse you." –I argued- "This is not a suicide mission or anything, this is a rescue party, people!"

\- "Everyone take a gun." –Bellamy commanded entering the dropship- "We leave in groups and keep communications open with the walkies."

\- "Let's roll Sam." –Octavia told me.

\- "Here." –Raven said handing me a walkie- "Careful."

\- "You too." –I hugged her- "We'll find them, I promise."

\- "Don't make promises you can't keep." –Octavia advised me.

\- "Then make sure I keep it." –I smiled- "After you." –I said signaling the exit.

Octavia moved towards the exit and I was following her when someone caught my arm.

\- "Sam, wait."

\- "We don't have time to lose, Bellamy." –I furrowed my brows.

\- "I need to talk with you."

\- "Can't you wait till everyone is safe back in camp?" –I argued- "I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait."

\- "It's just that..."

\- "Bellamy, we are fine." –I assured him, knowing well what he meant.

\- "We are not."

\- "Yes, we are. I am." –I reinforced- "We'll talk about whatever is bothering you when we are back." –I got rid of his grip- "But right now I have to go; I made a promise."

With that, I left after Octavia. We ventured into the woods wondering in what direction they could have gone. After some long 10 minutes, Octavia spoke.

\- "What was that about?"

\- "What?" –I said looking at some prints on the ground.

\- "Bellamy."

\- "I don't know. He slept with Raven and, for some reason, they both apologized to me. Now your brother won't drop the subject." –I squatted next to the prints to look closely at them.

\- "I can't believe him." –she stopped walking.

\- "Why are you stopping? Look at these tracks, these could be from them." –I said looking up at her.

\- "I can't believe Bellamy had sex with Raven."

\- "Why not? They are both equally attractive, makes sense."

\- "Sam, c'mon."

\- "What?"

\- "Bellamy and you."

\- "Oh, please. Not you too."

\- "What?"

\- "Your brother and I are not together."

\- "You are close."

\- "I am not having this conversation for the third time today."

\- "Fine, but if he hurts you..." –O stated.

\- "If he hurts me, I'll handle him myself." –I smiled.

Octavia smiled and we were about to move when we heard a noise ahead of us, behind some bushes. I turned my head in the direction the noises were coming from and Octavia nodded; she motioned me to go through the left as she took the right side.

\- "There's someone in the bushes." –I said on the walkie before moving.

Once we were close enough I looked at her and she nodded, prepared. I advanced quickly and moved the leaves away while Octavia pointed her gun down in that direction.

\- "Miles?" –Octavia asked.

\- "Oh my God, what happened to you?" –I said dropping my gun and kneeling beside him.

\- "Sam? O?" –Bellamy's voice asked behind us.

\- "We are here. It's Miles!" –Octavia told him.

\- "I...I..." –Miles was shivering, he had an arrow in his right shoulder.

\- "Miles! Where are Clarke and Finn?" –Raven appeared and kneeled beside me.

\- "Grounders took them." –Miles chocked.

Raven sighed and looked at me.

\- "Take it easy." –Bellamy instructed Miles- "We have to get him back to camp."

\- "What about Clarke and Finn?"

\- "If the Grounders took them it's because they need them." –I stated- "If they just wanted to kill them, we would have found three bodies." –I ended raising up.

\- "But..." –Raven raised and faced me.

\- "I made you a promise, I'm not backing down. We'll get him to camp and I'll come out and keep searching."

\- "I'll go with her." –Octavia came next to me and reassured Raven.

\- "Let's get him back." –Raven nodded and started walking back to camp.

\- "Raven..." –Bellamy stopped her- "I'm sorry."

Raven looked at him and then at Octavia and me. I knew she was worried but her expression showed more concern and guilt than that. She looked at the ground.

\- "We have to make a stretcher."

With that, she started moving again. Octavia and I started looking for things around us that could make one of those while Bellamy took his walkie-talkie.

\- "Monty, we are heading home, do you copy?"

But Monty never answered.

\- "Monty, can you hear me?"

_C'mon Monty, please answer the damn walkie._

\- "Monty, where the hell are you?" –Bellamy kept asking- "Report."

\- "In what direction did he go?" –I asked.

\- "West, I think." –Raven answered me.

I nodded and started moving.

\- "Where the hell are you going?" –Bellamy asked moving after me.

\- "West."

\- "You can't."

\- "And why is that."

\- "We need to go back to camp."

\- "All of us." –Octavia backed him up.

\- "You don't need me to get Miles back. My friend was with us a couple minutes ago and now he is not, I could still get to him."

\- "Sam, stop it." –Raven faced me- "We have to go back."

\- "Monty is out there alone. I can't let him...I can't."

\- "I tell you what we'll do." –Bellamy stood in front of me- "We'll get Miles back to camp, we rest for a couple hours and then we come back again with provisions and water to look for Monty and Finn and Clarke. Alright?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew they were all right but thinking of Monty alone in the woods at night made my head ache.

\- "What do you say?" –Bellamy asked me again.

I turned around to look at the darkness of the woods; everything looked peaceful but I knew there were many dangers hiding in that soothing shadow. As much as I wanted to run and get lost in it, I didn't.

\- "Fine." –I sighed turning around- "Let's save someone tonight."

Bellamy nodded and moved away. Octavia and Raven walked towards Miles and started building the thing we were supposed to use to carry him. I turned to face the woods again. The clouds had now moved and the moon was shining through the trees. It was still peaceful but not as tempting as before; it looked like a dream, almost magical.  _How I wish we could just enjoy this place instead of running away from it every time the night comes_. A hand on my shoulder brought me back from my daydream.

\- "Ready?"

I turned around to face him. The moon was shining on Bellamy's face and I swear had I not known him, I'd had thought he was some type of apparition.

\- "Your worried expression is ruining your beautiful face." –I smiled- "The moonlight looks good on you."

\- "Are you suddenly high?" –he chuckled.

\- "With the view? Most definitely." –I turned around- "Look at that darkness and tell me you don't feel like running straight into it."

\- "You are the weirdest human being on Earth." –he stated- "Is daydreaming your way of coping with not being able to run after Monty?"

\- "I'll take that as a compliment." -I faced him- "And yeah, daydreaming kept me alive, so excuse me while I keep doing so."

\- "We'll find him. All of them. I promise you."

\- "You can bet your ass we are."

\- "Let's go home." –he offered me his hand.

\- "I'm sorry to break it to you..." -I said taking it as he guided me back to where the rest were- "...but camp doesn't really feel like home to me."

\- "I know." –he simply answered- "Let's just go back to where we are safe."

Between the four of us, we managed to get Miles back to the camp without any more incidents. Once we were there and Miles was being taken care of, I was decided to go straight to my tent to get some rest before sunrise.

\- "Sam?" –Bellamy came after me.

\- "I promise I'm not going anywhere." –I told him- "I'm just going to get some rest until we can leave to look for them again."

\- "Can we talk for a second? We are back now." –he stated.

\- "I told you we would talk once everyone was safe." –he sighed at my words and I gave in- "Fine, come with me."

I sat next to the bonfire we had always going on at night.

\- "You have till I fall asleep and go back to my tent." –I smiled.

\- "I know I've told you before and you told me you were fine with it but I know you aren't."

\- "Hey, hey, develop your ideas, Blake. I'm too tired to try and solve the puzzle your words are." –I said facing him.

\- "Sorry." –he said as I motioned for him to sat next to me- "I'm sorry for what happened with Raven. I know you said you were fine with it but I know you and your eyes deceived you, Sam."

\- "What do you mean my eyes deceived me." –I said furrowing my eyebrows.

\- "You looked hurt when you talked with me back in my tent."

\- "I wasn't hurt. It was just unexpected." –I turned my gaze to the fire.

\- "Sam..."

\- "Why are you even apologizing? You regret having sex with Raven or what?"

\- "I do."

\------------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

\- "And why is that?"

\- "Because I feel like I betrayed you." –I confessed.

Sam stood completely still as my words sank in, she moved her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them as she rubbed her temples. We stood like that for longer than what I would have liked.

\- "Bell, you having sex with someone else is not a betrayal to our relationship." –she finally said turning around to face me.

\- "I feel as if I had lost your trust, Sam, and I don't want that to happen. I want you to trust me, I want you to know you can always count on me, I want you..."

\- "Shh, relax. Breathe for a second, would you?" –she smiled and I caught up my breath- "You are going to have to do something really bad for me to lose faith in you, Blake." –she placed her hand on mine.

\- "Sam..."

\- "Hey, it's okay. You don't owe me any explanations. I trust you, Bell."

\- "But, Sam..."

\- "Alright, I think it's time to tell you a story."

\- "A story? Now?"

\- "I'm going to tell you how I got locked up."

My eyes widened understanding what she meant.  _I know she would only tell me about this if she really trusted me._

\- "Are you sure?"

\- "Yeah. I trust you, I've told you a million times." –I raised my eyebrow- "Alright, maybe not that many but you know what I mean." –she looked away- "Your opinion of me may change, Bell. I honestly don't think I could live with that, but if that's what it takes for you to fully comprehend that I trust you then so be it."

\- "Why would it change? O's didn't."

\- "You know O's didn't because she doesn't know it all." –she reminded me- "I couldn't tell her about it all, it was too much and I just didn't want ... I was trying to protect her."

\- "Protect her? From what?"

\- "From my past. From me. I know it may not make sense to you, but that's a burden I've carried myself for a long time now and O doesn't need that in her life."

\- "Why would you tell me?" –I wondered.

\- "I feel we have come to a turning point in our relationship, Bellamy. The only thing you don't know about me is how I got locked up. And you know how I feel about letting people in. So, me telling you is basically letting you in as much as it is possible, that's how fucking much I trust you."

\- "I know." –he faced me- "I'm listening."

\- "You want the sweetened version or the full one?" -she gave me a smile but her eyes revealed the sadness she felt inside.

\- "I think I can handle being with you for more than five minutes." –I joked trying to lighten up the mood.

\-------------------------

**SAM'S POV**

\- "Alright, I just hope you are right." -I closed my eyes for a second- "If, as I'm speaking, you feel like you've had enough, please stop me. You don't have to listen to it all."

Bellamy stayed silent and nodded at me. I sighed and prepared myself to go over all of it,  _again_.

\- "I remember everything about that day. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it; I'm not sure I want to either." –I began- "I was about to turn fifteen when my grandma got really sick. She was the only family I had left and I wasn't about to lose her too."

Bellamy looked confused at me and I understood his questions without needing him to say them out loud.

\- "My full name is Samantha Besnik."

His eyes widened, understanding now a little bit more of my story.

\- "I know something about the story but I never knew the name of the girl."

\- "Well, it's me. Surprise!"

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "You don't have to be. My mom got sick, my dad collapsed, I eventually got locked up. The Besnik family: a true heroic one." –I chuckled.

\- "I was training to be a guard when it all happened."

\- "Then you probably know pretty much everything about that."

\- "Not really."

\- "Well, as you may know, my dad used to work with Clarke's. My mother got very sick and died within a couple weeks; I'm still not sure of what." –I said rubbing my temples- "Anyway, my dad went completely insane after that. He would go through his day only talking about oxygen and death, that's pretty much all I remember about him. Now I know why. After my mother died, he did as expected: he started drinking and well... taking pills and stuff. He died two months later." –I moved my gaze from the fire towards the sky- "After that, I lived with my grandma. She was like a mother to me. She is honestly all I remember from my childhood, probably because my parents where never home, and when they were, it was not a very happy time, to put it some way. They should have gotten a divorce, I never understood why they kept up with their fake marriage and fake happiness." -I sighed- "A couple years later, as I've told you, my grandma got very sick too. The doctors would never give her a complete prescription. I never knew why until I came down here and it was too late, obviously."

\- "They were rationing medicine?"

\- "Believe it or not, yes."

\- "Did she need it to survive?"

\- "Sadly, yes. And I knew what I needed to do. From our many visits to the nursery -and the times I had visited my father at work- I had figured out by then how to get in and out without being seen; and so I did a couple times, never getting caught. My grandma was getting better, and that's all I cared about. But one day, when I was cooking with her, someone knocked on the door; it was a guard. I thought he was coming in for one of those surprise inspections so I let him in and showed him everything, but instead of actually looking around he started asking questions about my grandma's health and I knew I had been caught."

_**FLASBACK** _

\- "You've had an impressive recovery."

\- "Well, thank you. I'm still getting there." -nana smiled.

\- "But how? We are rationing the pills and there is no way you could have gotten better that fast without a full prescription."

My eyes widened and my jaw almost collapsed with the ground.  _How does he know? What does he know?_

\- "You have been accused of buying stolen property. The punishment for that is death." -the guard frivolously stated.

\- "What? No, no, no."

I started screaming as two guards came in and took my grandma with them.

\- "What are you doing?" –I asked the remaining guard.

\- "She is going to be floated."

\- "What? No. It was me, I took the medication from the nursery." -I confessed- "Take me. Leave her alone, please. She has nothing to do with this."

\- "Of course it was you."

Tears were now running down my face.

\- "But I can't prove it."

\- "I just confessed, ain't that enough?"

\- "It is." –he had a sadistic smile on his face- "But I'm going to teach you a lesson."

He took me by one arm and I didn't oppose, I didn't know what was about to happen but I was sure I deserved it. I thought he was about to imprison me but instead, he took me to the airlock chamber. The two guards from before had placed my grandma in it and were dismissed by the guard taking me.

\- "After this, you will learn to behave. You are going to watch your last family member die knowing that you killed them."

\- "You don't have to do this. I wanna talk with Chancellor Jaha, this isn't justice. You can't do this."

\- "I am allowed to do this, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

He tied my hands at the front of my body. I could see my grandma crying and speaking, but I couldn't hear what she was saying, her voice was nothing more than a whisper. She looked so small and fragile.

\- "Float me instead. Leave her, let her live. I don't deserve to be alive. I don't want to live."

\- "Oh, you are really going to wish you were dead when I'm finished with you, sweetheart."

I felt the need to puke as he said those words. I ran to the crystal separating me from my grandma.

\- "I'm sorry nanna. I'm so sorry. This is all my fau..."

And then, she was gone. The guard had pressed the button and floated her.  _I couldn't even say goodbye._  I was so angry. When I turned to face him, he was laughing.

\- "She now sure has all the space she'll ever need." –he said laughing.

That's when I lost it. I ran to him and pushed him down. He was in shock and did not react immediately. I managed to get rid of the grip on my hands and took his arm, I stroke him over and over until he was crying because of the pain; but it wasn't enough. He tried to move and started screaming. I pushed him down once again and I saw his gun. I didn't think, I just acted. I took it and shot him twice: one on the leg and one on the arm.

\- "Don't kill me, please. I was just doing my job."

\- "Like hell you were. I'm about to do mine."

I pushed him into the place where my grandma had been standing a couple minutes ago.

\- "Don't do this."

I shoved him into the middle of the room and closed the crystal door behind me as I got out.

\- "Now I hope you get some good space out there because I'm going to make sure you have none in here."

He started screaming and apologizing. He took a radio from his pocket that I failed to take away from him.

\- "Help me, I'm in the airlock..."

Before he could continue I pressed the button.

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

\- "I don't think I had ever felt as good as then. I had become a cold-blooded murderer but I didn't care, I had gotten revenge over the death of an innocent. Of my nana. Although both deaths were really on me."

I opened my eyes to find Bellamy had closed his now.  _He is never talking to me again._  However, I had started the story and I felt the need to let it all out. So, I kept talking.

\- "My feeling of content didn't last long though. The two guards from before came in and looked horrified at me, comprehending what had just happened. They started asking me questions and, as I failed to answer, they started beating me. I didn't oppose for I thought I deserved to die and, honestly, I couldn't have cared less if I had died right at that moment."

He opened his eyes and fixed them on the fire in front of us.

\- "I'm sure those two guards were really going to kill me, but suddenly two more came in followed by Jaha. He asked the guards what had happened and well, they gave him their side of the story, which only made me angrier. I got up from the floor and started screaming at Jaha, he looked surprised as if he didn't know what was going on. And maybe he didn't but that's not what the dead guard had implied and I didn't pause to think, I just hit him and he tumbled back. I told him my grandma was dead because of his stupid laws and I had a lot more to say, trust me, but one of the guards stroke me with the electric bar, whatever they call it, and everything went black."

 _That's it. Now someone knows it all._  We remained silent for a couple more minutes. He was probably going through it all on his head. I was just unable to move, I felt numb.

\- "My grandma was the only person I had left and I got her floated. It was my fault." –I sighed- "Now you know it all. I wasn't smart enough, I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't enough. Never was never will be. I'm broken and I hurt people around me."

We stood there, both our gazes fixed on the burning wood in front of us. Time seemed to have stopped, I felt lighter but I also felt as if I had just lost a friend.

\- "I don't know what to say, Sam." –he finally spoke.

I looked at him and the little remaining strength that I had, came back to me.

\- "You don't have to." –I knew I didn't deserve to use his name anymore- "Just... It'd be probably better for you to stay away from me and stay alive, alright?"

I stood up and looked at the sky.

\- "I'm so sorry, nanna." –I whispered.

\--------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I watched Sam leave. Her voice had been about to break a couple times when mentioning her grandma. I saw the pain in her eyes as she revealed everything to me, I saw her body tense as she did. I knew it had taken a lot of her to let me in like that; not even Octavia knew all the details, and I was glad she didn't. I knew Sam had omitted the hardest parts when talking with O, certainly because she didn't want to see her suffer for her. She wouldn't say it out loud, but I knew Sam loved Octavia.

 _I shouldn't have let her go like that. She now probably thinks my opinion of her changed. Which it has, but not in the way she thinks. I could never think bad of her. In fact, knowing all she went through, makes me respect her even more. I was a mess when I lost Octavia and my mom. I can't even begin to imagine what Sam went through. I don't think I would have survived that. I don't know what I would have done._  I thought and sighed.  _I'm so stupid, God. I should go talk to her._

It did take me some time, but I finally stood up and walked towards Sam's tent. The majority of the camp had now gone to sleep. When I got there everything was silent.

\- "Sam?" –I whispered but received no answer- "Sam, I need to talk to you."

The inside of the tent remained silence.

\- "Hey" -Octavia appeared behind me- "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

\- "Oh, no. I just wanted to talk with Sam for a second."

\- "Let me check in."

Octavia entered the tent and I stood right outside. She came back soon enough.

\- "I'm sorry Bell. She is asleep."

\- "Oh."

\- "She must be exhausted, I don't have the heart to wake her up. Can your conversation wait till the morning?"

\- "Yeah, sure. Goodnight O."

\- "Goodnight Bell."

Octavia closed the tent's flap as I stood there like an idiot.  _I should have said something. But, what?_


	20. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy decides single-handedly that no one is getting out of camp, which means Monty, Finn, and Clarke are left to their fate. Of course, Sam does not agree with this decision as acts as she usually does. Murphy promises he’ll cover up for her, but what’s about to happen is not what Sam had in mind for today.

**SAM'S POV**

I had entered the tent and laid on my bed waiting for the tiredness of my mind to catch up with my body's and finally fall asleep, but that never happened. Not long after, I heard footsteps near the entrance of our tent and I stood still.

\- "Sam? Sam, I need to talk to you."

 _Bellamy? Why is he here? I honestly don't have it in me to face him right now._  I heard more footsteps.

\- "Hey! What are you doing here? Did something happen?" –Octavia asked.

\- "Oh, no. I just wanted to talk with Sam for a second."

\- "Let me check in."

Octavia entered and walked beside me.

\- "Sam? Bell..."

I looked up at her and shook my head. She understood.  _Bless her soul._

\- "I'm sorry Bell. She is asleep." –she said walking out.

\- "Oh."

\- "She must be exhausted, I don't have the heart to wake her up. Can your conversation wait till the morning?"

\- "Yeah, sure. Goodnight O."

\- "Goodnight Bell."

Octavia came back in with a questioning look on her face.

\- "What happened?"

\- "I told him how I got locked up and I don't feel like facing him right now, honestly."

\- "What did he say?"

\- "Nothing." –I sighed- "Can't blame him, though."

\- "Sam..."

\- "It's fine, seriously. I just want to fall asleep but I can't."

\- "You wanna go for a walk?" –Octavia smiled.

\- "As long as we don't see anyone, I'm good." –I said standing up.

\- "Half of the camp is asleep and the other half is working on some landmines, I think."

\- "Well, we should check those out. I don't wanna accidentally be blown off; that'd be tragic." –I chuckled.

\- "Sounds like we have a plan for tonight." –Octavia smiled getting out of the tent.

\---------------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had left Octavia and Sam's tent and had walked towards the exit of the camp to check how everything was going outside. There were some kids working, guided by Raven, building foxholes.

\- "C'mon." –I hurried them- "These foxholes aren't gonna build themselves."

I walked towards Raven who was measuring the distance between two mines.

\- "You better hope those landmines work, with all the gunpowder we're wasting we could be making more grenades."

\- "You wanna come over here and test one?"

\- "Cute." –I replied to her comment- "I need this entire section mined by morning. Then we finish the south field."

\- "Hey, no. We're going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning. That was the plan."

\- "And I'm telling you the new plan. Nobody leaves this camp." –I said and started walking away.

\- "I'm talking to you." –Raven came after me- "We can't just abandon our people. You wanna lead them? Show them you give a damn."

I was about to answer her when a gunshot was heard in the distance.  _What now._

_\----------------------------------_

**SAM'S POV**

We were walking towards the exit of the camp when we heard a gunshot.

\- "Grounders?" –Octavia asked.

\- "Then we should have heard more than one." –I argued- "I hope they are not fighting now."

We ran towards the place where the gunshot had come from and there he was, Bellamy, screaming at a kid that had fallen asleep.  _He's finally lost it._

_\----------------------------------_ _  
_

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I walked towards the kid who had fired.

\- "Hey! What the hell is the matter with you?"

\- "Sorry. I fell asleep. I've been on watch all day."

\- "We've all been on watch all day!" –I said taking him by the collar of his jacket and pushing him into the tree behind him- "That bullet was one less dead Grounder."

\- "Bell, you are scaring people." –Octavia appeared suddenly from behind the tree.

_Didn't she go to sleep with Sam?_

\- "They should be scared."

\- "Yeah." –Sam's voice sounded behind me- "From the Grounders, not from you."

\- "The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but time's up." –I kept talking as I turned around- "The grounders are out there right now waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do. Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone; probably dead."

\- "You don't know that." –Sam stated- "We are going to find them."

\- "No, no one leaves this camp." –I told her and then faced the crowd again- "Look, if you wanna be next, I can't stop you. But no guns are leaving this camp. This camp is the only thing keeping us alive." –I sighed and caught my breath- "Get back to work."

_\----------------------------------_

**SAM'S POV**

_What does he mean no one's getting out of camp?_  I walked towards Jasper and Raven who had been looking at Bellamy speak with disconcerted expressions.

\- "What's that bullshit about no one getting out of camp?" –I asked them.

\- "He has decided we are not going to look for Monty nor for Clarke and Finn."

\- "Yeah, sure thing." –I scoffed- "His words are not going to stop me." -I said walking back inside the camp followed by both of them.

\- "He said no guns are leaving camp." –Jasper argued.

\- "Good thing I don't need a gun." –I smiled looking at him.

I entered my tent and took my arrows and bow along with my knives.

\- "I'm going to look for them."

\- "I'm coming with you."

\- "No, Raven." –I placed a hand on her shoulder- "You are needed here, you need to boss those kids around or else the landmines could explode on our faces." –I smiled.

\- "Then I will." –Jasper offered.

\- "No, you aren't coming either."

\- "And why is that? I'm not needed here."

\- "I can't risk losing you too." –I simply answered.

\- "Oh..."

That's all Jasper said before closing the space between us and hugging me so tightly I thought I would break. Once he broke the hug I smiled at him.

\- "I'll be back, I promise."

\- "Be careful."

\- "I'll find them. I promise I'll try my best to get them back home alive."

\- "Where are you going?"

I turned around recognizing that voice.

\- "I'm going to look for my friends, M."

\- "You want me to go with you?"

\- "Oh, no. I lost you once, not happening again." –I smiled.

\- "You shouldn't go alone." –he warned me.

\- "Good thing she isn't." –Octavia appeared from the shadows- "Let me get my stuff."

\- "O..." –I smiled- "You brother will notice you are gone in a second."

\- "You think he won't notice you are gone?" –she raised an eyebrow.

\- "I wanna say no."

\- "Yeah, sure." –she entered our tent and came back soon after.

\- "I'll cover for you." –Murphy stated- "Take this, stay in touch with Raven, please."

I turned to face him as he handed me a walkie-talkie.

\- "Thank you, M." –I said squeezing his arm- "Don't get yourself killed, alright?"

\- "I'll try not to." –he smiled and hugged me.

\- "Well, that was unexpected." –I whispered into his neck.

\- "A good type of unexpected, I hope." –Murphy chuckled.

\- "With you it always is." –I smiled as he broke the hug.

\- "Be careful, I want you back in one piece."

\- "I'll try my best."

\- "I mean, if you two lovebirds are done, can we go now before Bellamy sees us?" –Octavia raised her eyebrow at me.

Murphy and I laughed. I hugged Raven, and Octavia and I finally left.

\- "Murphy seems to really like you."

\- "Please, O. Don't start." –I rolled my eyes.

\- "I was just going to say you are making a better person out of him."

\- "He is good, just a little misunderstood."

\- "Oh, yeah, sure."

\- "Alright now focus. We need to find them."

\- "Where should we start?"

\- "I think Monty went West from camp and that's where we lost him. Maybe we'll find something there. If not, we can always go back to where we found Miles and inspect that area carefully."

\- "Seems like you have it all planned out." –Octavia smiled at me- "Let's go then."

_\----------------------------------_

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I should have probably taken that opportunity to talk with Sam, but I was mad and frustrated and I decided to go into the dropship to try to think of a strategy to fight the Grounders. Miles was in there, lying on a corner moaning in pain. The fabric covering the entrance of the dropship moved and revealed Jasper, who gave me a disgusted look.

\- "Don't you think I wanna go after them too?"

\- "If it was you out there you think Monty, Clarke or Finn would hide behind these walls?"

\- "No, they'd go after me and then they'll be dead too. I am doing what I think is right for the group."

Jasper mocked me.

\- "It's funny you didn't think that way when Octavia went missing." –he said leaving his gun on the table.

\- "Where are you going?"

\- "More gunpowder for your minefield, sir." –he said and climbed upstairs- "Good thing there's someone else here willing to take care of those who are left behind." –he murmured once he was on the upper floor.

\- "What is that supposed to mean?" –I looked up.

His eyes widened as if he weren't supposed to have said that out loud.

\- "Jasper, answer me."

\- "No."

\- "Did anyone leave? I said no guns will go out of the camp."

\- "No guns left."

\- "Then what happened?"

\- "Nothing you need to know about." –he said and closed the hatch.

\- "What the..."

\- "Water, please." –Miles cut me.

I looked at him, he needed help, we needed Clarke. But we also needed to stay alive.

\- "I'll get you some." –I moved out of the dropship to find some water.

 _Maybe now I should actually look for Sam._  Since to get the water I had to pass by her tent, I stopped there.

\- "Sam? O? Is any of you awake?"

No answer.  _It's physically impossible they both fell asleep in 5 minutes. Maybe they don't wanna talk to me._

\- "Hey!" –I heard a voice behind me- "Who you looking for?"

\- "Have you seen the girls?" –I asked the kid.

\- "I don't think they are in there."

\- "What? What do you mean they aren't..."

The realization hit me like a truck. _They did not leave. Please tell me it wasn't them Jasper was talking about._  I opened the flap of the tent and entered.  _Fuck._  I stormed out.

\- "Raven!" –I screamed.

\- "What is it now?"

\- "Did you see Sam and O leave?" –I questioned her.

\- "I don't know what you are talking about."

\- "Jasper said someone left and now I see they are not here. Please, tell me they didn't." –I felt my voice break.

\- "Bellamy, I can't tell you that."

\- "Why didn't you stop them."

\- "You know very damn well there's no way to stop those two when they get something on their minds."

 _If I lose them..._ My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Jasper and Murphy's voices on the walkie I was carrying.

\- "It's cool." –Jasper was saying.

\- "No, it's not. You know what will happen to me if you tell Bellamy."

\- "Tell Bellamy what?" –I said over the radio.

I looked at Raven.

\- "What the fuck is going on?"

\- "I...I don't know. Murphy told Sam he would cover up for her."

\- "Murphy knows she left?"

\- "Yeah, he gave her a walkie to talk with me from time to time to check on us and let me know they are fine and..."

\- "Murphy has a gun, he killed Miles..." –Jasper's voice interrupted Raven.

\- "Shut the fuck up." –Murphy said.

\- "Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" –I asked walking towards the dropship.

No one answered but soon after, the dropship door started to close. I ran and tried to get in but I couldn't.

\- "Murphy!" –I yelled- "Open the damn door."

\- "If you try to be a hero, Jasper dies."

I turned around and saw Raven's worried face.  _We're so screwed._

_\----------------------------------_ _  
_

**SAM'S POV**

We had been walking for around 20 minutes when I saw something on the ground.

\- "Hey, O! Look." –I pointed down.

\- "It's a walkie."

\- "This must be the place where we lost Monty." –I stated.

Octavia took the radio and checked it.

\- "It's not broken."

\- "I wish he'd been able to take it with him, whatever happened." –I sighed.

\- "Sam? Octavia?" –Raven's voice came in through the radio.

\- "Raven?" –I wondered- "It's too soon to be checking on us already."

\- "Maybe something happened."

\- "Answer her."

\- "Raven?" –Octavia talked on the radio- "Why are you checking in already?"

\- "We have a situation."

\- "What do you mean a situation?" –I asked as Octavia held the radio.

\- "You should come back."

\- "But we haven't found them yet, I promised you..."

\- "This is more important, Sam." –I could tell Raven was stressed but she was trying to keep calm- "Please, come back."

\- "Raven, what is it." -I demanded.

\- "It's Murphy, he killed Miles and has taken Jasper as a hostage."

\- "For fuck's sake." –I started running back to camp.

\- "Sam, wait." –Octavia stopped me- "Listen to me. You need to calm down before you go in."

\- "Calm down? Murphy, who I fucking consider a friend, has taken Jasper, who I also consider a friend, hostage. I can't believe this is how life is working right now."

\- "If you go in and something happens, you are going to have to choose."

\- "I know. And I will."

\- "Let me go in first."

\- "But..."

\- "Try to track Monty down and, once you feel better, come back."

\- "But..."

\- "Sam, trust me."

\- "I do, but..."

\- "I know. They will be fine. It's probably some type of misunderstanding." –Octavia tried to make me feel better.

\- "Yeah, sure." –I lied- "I'll give you 10 minutes of advantage tops, then I'll go in."

\- "Alright." –she said and started running back to camp.

_\----------------------------------_

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It was morning now. I heard hurried footsteps approaching my way and so I turned around, only to be faced with Octavia.

\- "O! Wh..." –I started but she cut me.

\- "Raven told us Murphy had Jasper."

\- "Octavia!" –Harper greeted her.

\- "Yeah." –I answered O- "South foxhole done?" –I asked Harper who nodded.

\- "What?" –Octavia asked- "Bellamy, my friend is in there with a killer."

\- "O, look around. No one's working. If the Grounder's attack us right now, we're all dead."

Octavia sighed and moved towards the dropship.

\- "Murphy!" –she screamed- "If you even touch Jasper I swear you are dead. Not even Sam will stop me."

\- "Octavia, I got this." –I told her- "Where is Sam?"

\- "Really?" –she faced me- "Cause it doesn't look like you're doing anything."

\- "Bellamy." –Raven came near us- "You were right, there's a loose panel on the back. If I can pop it, we can get in through the floor."

\- "Good, do it."

\- "Sorry." –Octavia leaned in whispering and I nodded.

\- "Where's Sam?" –I asked again as she moved to leave.

\- "She'll be here once she is ready to face the situation." –she explained pointing to the dropship with her head.

 _It's true. She is friends with Jasper and, for some reason I fail to understand, she likes Murphy._  I sighed.  _This is not going to be easy._  I took my radio.

\- "Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level, you know that. You are leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen."

\- "Well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now."

\- "C'mon Murphy, you don't wanna hurt Jasper, you wanna hurt me. So, what do you say? How about you trade him for me?"

\- "No." –Octavia walked towards me- "You can't do that."

\- "All you have to do is let him go and I'll take his place."

\- "How?"

\- "Bellamy, if you do this, he'll kill you."

\- "If I don't, he'll kill Jasper." –I took the radio again- "Simple, you open the door, I walk in, he walks out."

The dropship door suddenly started to open as the kids got ready to shoot.

\- "Just you Bellamy, unarmed!" –Murphy ordered.

\- "Take this." –I said handing my weapons and radio to one of the guys.

\- "Ten seconds or I'll put one in Jasper's leg." –then he started counting.

\- "We're gonna find a way to get you out."

\- "I can handle Murphy." –I assured her- "Get everyone back to work, the Grounders are still coming."

I patted Octavia's shoulder and moved towards the dropship's door.

\- "I'm here." –I said as I started to walk in.

As soon as I was in, Murphy pushed Jasper out and, once he wasn't on the door, Murphy pressed the button to close it.

\- "Stop it!"

\- "Are you insane?"

I heard people screaming outside.

\- "Sam, no." –Octavia's voice yelled before a flat noise was heard on the dropship's door.

Murphy looked confused. Not long after, a sliding noise was heard as the fabric covering the door moved away, revealing Sam.

\- "Can you fucking explain to me what the fuck is wrong with you?" –she yelled at Murphy- "If this is your idea of covering up for me, we need to have a serious conversation."

\- "What are you doing here? You were supposed to be looking for the rest."

\- "Oh." –Sam's eyes were burning with rage- "So you were not only not covering for me, but what you were actually doing was getting rid of me. I see, so that's what we are? What I am to you? A burden?" –she yelled.

\- "That's not what I meant Sam..." –Murphy argued, his gun still pointed at me.

\- "It's my fault really. When people show you who they are, believe them the first time." –Sam cut him- "I thought you could be more than just the misunderstood, black sheep of the camp, and I was right; just not in the sense I hoped, of course."

\- "Sam, let me explain."

\- "No, you lost the right to talk to me when you took Jasper hostage. I'm not Sam for you. I'm not even Samantha for you."

Murphy's face discomposed, he looked miserable and broken.

\- "What were you planning to do with him anyway?" –she pointed at me- "Kill him? And what do you think would have happened then? You thought everyone was going to be just fine with it? That they would let you go? That I was gonna let you walk away like that? Or you thought you'd be the new king of the camp." –she looked at him as if she were able to read his mind- "You did." –she scoffed- "Now that Clarke's gone, there's only Bellamy, right? So, if he dies, you'd have to be the new leader." -she stated- "But you forgot one thing."

\- "What?" –Murphy finally spoke.

\- "Me." –Sam said and threw herself to Murphy.

\- "Sam, no."

A gunshot was heard and Sam screamed.

\- "You should had let me do this. I didn't want to hurt you." –Murphy said moving away from Sam who was bleeding on the floor- "I'm sorry."

I moved towards Sam but Murphy pointed the gun at me again.

\- "You are so dead right now." –Sam whispered catching up her breath and I breathed relieved.

\- "Sam, stop. He wants me, not you."

\- "Exactly. Now, do as I say." –Murphy said recovering his composure.

\- "Bellamy? Sam? Are you both alright?" –Octavia's voice sounded through the radio.

\- "You want her to know you are alive?" –Murphy asked me- "Tie her."

\- "Why?"

\- "Just do it."

I moved towards Sam. She was bleeding through her right shoulder.

\- "Why did you come in? Now you are hurt." -I stated.

\- "I don't know, I just did." –she looked up at me- "I'll be fine."

\- "Sam..."

\- "No talking, just tie her legs and arms together and move back."

Sam nodded at me and I did as Murphy said.

\- "Now what?"

\- "Tie those belts together."

I started doing so and he pressed the radio's button to let me speak with O.

\- "I'm fine, we are fine. It was just a misfire." –I lied- "Stop worrying about us and get back to work. All of you. And tell Raven to hurry her ass up."

\- "Alright, that's long enough." –Murphy said storing the radio- "Now, tie those two ends together."

Once I finished, I looked over at Sam, she was looking at the rope I had tied as if recognizing it from somewhere but before she could speak, Murphy did.

\- "All right, now get up and toss it over."

\- "You are fucking out of your mind." –Sam opened her mouth as I realized what he wanted to do.

\- "Shut up."

I did as he told me and once I faced him, he smiled.

\- "What do you want me to say? You want me to apologize?" –I questioned- "I'm sorry."

\- "You got it all wrong, Bellamy. I don't want you to say anything. I want you to feel what I felt, and then..." –he smiled- "...I want you to die."

\- "Oh, c'mon. Can you explain to me what are you going to do after?"

\- "I told you to shut up." –Murphy yelled at Sam.

\- "If you want me to shut up, you're going to have to kill me."

\- "I'm not going to kill you."

\- "The way I see it..." –Sam started- "...if you want me to shut up, you'll have to kill me. If you choose not to and then you kill Bellamy, you'll have to kill me afterward because there's no way in hell you'll get away with that. And even if you could, I wouldn't agree so I'll fight you and you'll have to kill me if you want to get out of this one alive." –she ended- "So, which order is it going to be?"

\- "None." –Murphy answered- "I'm not killing you."

Sam scoffed as Murphy commanded me to place something that looked like a chair under the knot.

\- "Stand on it."

I did as told.

\- "Put it over your head."

\- "This is insane." –I started- "The Grounders could've..."

He shot his gun to the floor.

\- "The next one will go in her head." –he said pointing at Sam.

\- "Please, I've been sat here waiting for death to take me with her for more than 10 minutes, get it over with." –Sam said rolling her eyes.

_It can't end like this._


	21. I'm on your side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Sam are still trapped inside the dropship with Murphy, who’s decided to kill Bellamy at any cost. Meanwhile, Raven is still trying to get them out. Will all of them get out of this one untouched or will there be any more injuries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was checking the writing for this one I was listening to music on Spotify and a song came on that I thought fitted this chapter pretty well, so if y’all wanna, you know, listen to music while reading this, I recommend “ON YOUR SIDE” by The Veronicas. Especially at the end👩🏻🎨

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Sam couldn't move because I had tied her up, which meant she couldn't defend herself from Murphy. She was also bleeding and the last thing I needed was to watch her die because of me.

\- "Sam, you are not dying because of me." –I said and then placed the knot around my neck and looked at Murphy- "Happy now?"

\- "You're so brave, aren't you?" –he said pulling the belts and making the knot tighter around my neck- "I mean, you came in here thinking you were gonna turn this whole thing around. That you're stronger than me, that maybe one of your friends would come and help you." –he looked at Sam- "Now you are being such a gentleman, protecting her."

\- "Well, why don't you let me free from these knots and we'll see who the fuck needs protection." –Sam snapped.

\- "What are you thinking now, Bellamy?" –Murphy ignored Sam.

He looked at me in the eyes and pulled even more from the belts, almost making me lose balance.

\- "Murphy stop it." –Sam yelled- "Let him go. Take me instead, hang me instead."

\- "Why would I do that?"

\- "Because you got hanged because I agreed on it." –Sam spoke calmly- "You got banished because I said so. None of it was Bellamy's fault, it was mine."

\- "Sam..." –I whispered.

\- "Really?" –Murphy seemed surprised- "In that case..."

He tied the belts to the stairs, keeping them tight. He then moved towards Sam and made her stand up.

\- "I'm not going to kill you." –he told her- "I'm going to make you kill him."

Sam's eyes widened as she looked up at me. She then placed a mask of false serenity and spoke.

\- "I'm sorry to tell you, but if that's your plan, don't hold your breath. That ain't happening."

\- "Oh, you will." –he smiled- "If you don't, I'll shoot you first and then I'll hang him."

\- "Then shoot me."

Murphy took his gun and pointed it at Sam, he looked like he was actually considering firing.

\- "No. Wait." –I said- "Sam, please, you have to do this."

\- "Well, you have clearly lost your senses too if you actually think I'll ever agree on doing something like that. I have zero problems dying for you." –she stated and looked back at Murphy- "Shoot."

\- "Well, I gotta hand it to you, Bellamy." -he smiled looking at Sam and then facing me- "You've got them all fooled. They actually look up to you, even her." –he lowered the gun- "Almost as much as they look up to Clarke. Yeah, but we know the truth, don't we? You're a coward. I learned that the day you kicked out the crate from beneath me."

\- "Murphy shut the fuck up." –Sam threatened.

\- "Yeah, you were just giving the people what they wanted, right?"

\- "I should've stopped them."

\- "Yeah, and then Connor would have gotten you hanged too." –Sam argued.

\- "You don't know that." –Murphy told her.

\- "You and I both know it is the truth. Connor was a good worker but he was as much of an asshole as any of us standing here. He wanted power and, when I stood up for him, he thought he could get it and once Clarke gave him an option, he took it. Which, now that I think about it, means it was actually my complete fault you got hanged." –Sam looked at the floor- "Listen, I'm sorry. Can you just let Bellamy go and hang me instead?" –she looked at Murphy- "I won't fight you, I promise. You know I keep my promises."

Murphy was looking confused at Sam when a scream came from underneath us.  _Raven._

\- "I'm guessing that's your little sister coming to your aid."

He looked at me before moving away from us and shooting to the floor.

\- "No!" –I screamed.

\- "You son of a bitch!"

Sam jumped towards him and pushed him to the ground, falling with him. Murphy kicked her in the head with the gun and Sam stood on the floor, still.

\- "I'll kill you!" –I said trying to get rid of the rope around my neck.

Murphy was faster and pushed the chair below my feet, hanging me. I kept using my hands to try and get rid of the knot.

\- "Using your hands is a cheat."

He came towards me and tried to catch my hands to tie them up, but I got rid of him and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground. He stood up and kicked me with the gun several times before the dropship door started to open. He panicked and moved upstairs.

\---------------------------

**JASPER'S POV**

I was the first one to enter the dropship once Raven managed to open the doors. The scene before me turned my stomach upside down. Bellamy was hanged and Sam was lying motionless on the floor. Bellamy was gasping for air so I ran up to him and held him as high as I could so that he could breathe. Octavia came running after me.

\- "Bell, hold on."

She moved towards where the belts were knotted and cut them midway. The weight of Bellamy was too much for me to hold and we both fell to the floor as he grunted.

\- "Bell, breathe, please." –Octavia told him.

\- "Sam!" –I said moving towards her- "Sam, please, don't be dead." –I said kneeling beside her and freeing her from the ties around her wrists and ankles.

\- "Murphy!" –Bellamy yelled moving upstairs- "I'm going to kill you!"

He pushed the hatch to the upper level as hard as he could but Murphy had locked it somehow.

\- "There's only one way out of this for you now."

An explosion happened upstairs and Bellamy was finally able to open the hatch. It was full of smoke.

\- "Murphy!"

He had escaped through a hole the explosion had caused on the wall. I stood beside Bellamy and looked outside.

\- "Guy knows how to make an exit." –I stated- "Should we go after him?"

\- "No, the Grounders will take care of him." –he looked at me- "We are going after Clarke, Finn, and Monty."

I didn't let him continue. I hugged him.

\- "Thank you."

\- "Don't thank me. You and Raven where right, we don't abandon our own. It's what we should have done, just like O and Sam did." –he broke the hug- "Sam!"

\---------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I rushed downstairs.  _If Murphy killed her, he's going to pay for it._  Once I got down, Octavia was sat on the floor with Sam's head on her lap. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes.  _No._  I kneeled beside her.

\- "All gunners, we have movement outside the south wall." –Miller said over the radio.

I looked up at Octavia.

\- "I'll go." –she said– "She's alive but I don't know what happened, she needs to wake up soon. Stay with her."

I sat on the floor and took Sam's head as carefully as I could so that Octavia could stand up, then I took Sam in my arms as I felt my heart break.

\- "Please, Sam. Don't die on me."

Her shoulder was still bleeding and now her head was too, but at least she was breathing. I moved the hair away from her face and kissed her forehead as a tear fell down my face. I leaned back onto the wall and closed my eyes.

\- "If I'm going to wake up in your arms every time I get hurt, I'll have to put myself in danger more often."

I opened my eyes and looked at Sam, she had her eyes still closed.  _Did I just imagine that?_

\- "Sam?" –I asked.

\- "The one and only." –her voice was no more than a whisper.

\- "For fuck's sake Samantha." –I said repositioning her in my arms so that her head would be on my shoulder- "I thought I lost you."

\- "I'm so glad you're alive."

\- "Shh, don't speak." –I said carissing her cheek- "Thank you for not dying."

She moved her hand till she caught mine and intertwined our fingers.

\- "Bell!" –Octavia rushed in but as she looked down at Sam, she froze for a second- "Oh my God Sam, you scared me to death, I was already crying."

Octavia kneeled in front of me and looked at Sam.

\- "Don't you ever cry for me, O." –Sam opened her eyes a second to look at her.

\- "What's going on?" -I asked.

\- "Oh, true. It's Finn and Clarke." –Octavia looked at me- "They are back, you should go meet them."

\- "But..."

\- "I'm fine, just a major headache." –Sam smiled- "If you just lie me down, you can leave."

\- "I'll be back." –I said carefully placing her on the floor as Octavia held her head.

Once I got where Finn and Clarke were, everyone seemed to have just seen a ghost.

\- "What's going on?"

\- "We have to leave." –Finn answered me- "There's an army of Grounders unlike anything we've ever seen coming for us right now. We need to pack what we can and run."

\- "Like hell we do. We knew this was coming."

\- "We are not prepared."

\- "And they are not here yet, we still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?"

\- "There's an ocean to the east, people there will help us."

\- "Who told you that?"

\- "The Grounder, Lincoln."

\- "You expect us to trust a Grounder?"

\- "This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands. Our dead are buried behind that wall, in this ground. Our ground. The Grounders think they can take that away; they think that because we come from the sky, we don't belong here; but they're yet to realize one very important fact: we are on the ground now and that means we are Grounders."

\- "Yeah." –everyone chanted.

\- "Grounders with guns." –a kid said.

\- "Damn right." –I answered- "I say let them come."

\- "Bellamy's right." –Clarke started- "If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this." –I nodded at her words- "And God knows in this world we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow, but that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So, pack your things, just take what you can carry. Now."

I looked at her in disbelief as the people around us started packing their stuff.

\- "Sam is hurt." -I stated.

\- "What? What happened? Where is she?"

\- "Murphy shot her and knocked her out. She's in the dropship."

We were moving to find Sam when Raven's voice stopped us.

\- "Help me."

\- "Raven." –I said running towards her.

\- "Murphy shot her." –Jasper explained.

\- "Get her into the dropship." –Clarke said as Finn took Raven in his arms.

\- "Clarke, do you still think leaving this place is the right thing?"

\- "The decision's been made."

\- "Crowds make bad decisions, ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right."

\- "I am." –she stated- "Now I'm going to take a look at Sam and Raven before we leave."

\---------------------------

**SAM'S POV**

\- "What happened exactly?" –Octavia said running her hand through my hair.

\- "Murphy started shooting to the floor and I thought you were down there trying to save us and I lost it. I threw myself over Murphy but I was tied up and he got rid of me quite easily and knocked me out. I don't know what happened after that untill I woke up in Bellamy's arms. You know what happened?"

\- "Well..."

\- "Tell me."

\- "Murphy hanged Bellamy, when we came in he was hanging motionless, I thought he was dead. I thought you both were dead."

\- "Where's Murphy?" –I said sitting up.

\- "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy." –Octavia said helping me with my balance or, most probably, lack of it- "He left."

\- "I'll kill him."

Octavia was about to protest when Finn entered the dropship carrying Raven.

\- "Finn? Raven?" –I asked- "What happened?" –I didn't think twice and moved towards her, even though my head was killing me and I looked drunk.

\- "She was shot." –Finn told me.

\- "You were the one down there?" –she nodded- "Oh, Raven, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him..."

\- "It's okay, Sam."

\- "No, it's not. He could have killed you and all because I thought..." –I said throwing to the floor everything that was on the table.

\- "Hey, take it easy, Sam. You're wounded."

\- "And I'll be damned if anything happens to any of you because of the choices I make." –I said frustrated.

\- "Sam!" –I heard Clarke's voice behind me.

\- "I knew you were alive." -I smiled.

\- "And you are hurt and bleeding."

\- "I mean, what else is new." –I agreed as I moved a hand to my head.

\- "How are you feeling?"

\- "I'll survive."

\- "I need to check your shoulder and your head, you could have internal bleeding."

\- "Take care of Raven first." –I said moving towards the exit.

\- "And where exactly do you think you are going?" –Bellamy asked leaning on the frame of the entrance of the dropship.

\- "To enjoy the fresh air, what do you think?" –I smiled walking over at him- "How's your neck?"

\- "My neck?"

\- "Octavia told me he hanged you." -I moved my hands to his neck- "I'm sorry."

\- "He did, but it's not your fault." -he took my hands on his- "Besides, I survived."

\- "Yeah, but you almost didn't. I couldn't have lived with that."

\- "It's not like you didn't risk your life jumping over the door at the last second."

\- "Do we really have to have this conversation yet again?"

\- "Yeah, because you are failing to understand my point of view."

\- "I'm not." –I said walking away- "I'm just ignoring it because it doesn't do any good to the camp."

\- "Sam, wait." –Bellamy came after me- "C'mon, Sam. You are hurt and we are leaving."

\- "What do you mean leaving?" –I said facing him.

\- "The Grounders are coming."

\- "I'm waiting for the news."

\- "It's an army. The crowd voted to follow Clarke and leave instead of doing as I said and fight."

\- "How are we supposed to leave? Raven is hurt, she can't walk. What if they attack us while we are out? Why is nobody thinking about all the things that can go wrong with this plan?" –I said walking back towards the dropship.

\- "It's like you can read my mind."

\- "Yeah, be careful with what you think, mister." –I smiled at him.

\- "What am I thinking right now?"

\- "I'm not going to kiss you, so relax."

His eyes widened and he stopped walking.

\- "You are so easy to read sometimes, Blake." –I faced him.

\- "You are not so easy yourself, Besnik."

I clenched my jaw, remembering for the first time since I was back in camp that I had told Bellamy about it all.

\- "Sam?" –he asked positioning himself right in front of me- "Are you okay?"

\- "You just called me by my last name." –I said staring into the void.

\- "Sorry."

\- "No, it's fine. I just haven't heard it in so long, it almost feels wrong." –I moved away from him- "I have to ask you, are you okay with me?"

\- "What do you mean 'okay with me'? What's that even supposed to mean?"

\- "I told you the whole story of how I got locked up and how I became a cold-blooded murderer and you still wanna be around me?" –I looked at him- "Well, that's honestly not the reaction I was expecting."

\- "You expected me to lock you up or something?"

\- "I guess so, yeah." –I looked to the woods- "I definitely didn't expect you to talk to me or even look at me." –I confessed.

\- "Sam..." –he said taking my chin in his hand, making me look into his eyes- "You did what you had to do. I'm not sure what I would have done in your situation but what I know is that I would have collapsed if that had happened to me. I don't think I'd have been able to live after what they did to you, but you did. You survived. And I'm honestly so thankful for that."

\- "You don't know what you are saying." –I rolled my eyes playfully.

\- "You out of everyone down here should know I'm not great at emotions but it is so easy with you. You know I wouldn't lie to you. I'm telling you I'm thankful for you and I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

\- "You'd be pretty fucked up." –I joked.

\- "I would." –he said, his eyes never left mine and I knew he was sincere.

\- "I was awake when you came to my tent last night." –I confessed- "I ignored you because I was afraid of losing you. I'm sorry."

\- "Come here." –he said wrapping his arms around me- "There's nothing about you that could make me want to stay away from you, Sam."

\- "You are too nice with me, Bell. You really are." –I said resting my head on his chest.

\- "And you are too good to me, Sam."

\- "You're delusional." –I said raising my face to look at him.

\- "Would you just let me have this, just one time." –he chuckled.

\- "Fine, but just because I almost lost you today." –I kissed his jawline.

\- "I almost lost you." –he kissed my forehead.

Someone cleared their throat behind us.

\- "Sam, I need to check those wounds." –Clarke spoke.

\- "Ugh, fine." –I said not wanting to move.

\- "You can make out with Bellamy later, c'mon. We don't have time to waste."

I laughed feeling my cheeks burning.

\- "Alright. Don't go making out with someone else while I'm not around." –I said moving away from Bellamy.

\- "After you agreeing on making out with me? How could I?" –he smirked.

\- "You better not." –I could feel the grin on my face growing bigger as I walked into the dropship after Clarke.

\---------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

_I don't know what I'd have done if I had lost her._

\- "So..."

I turned around to see Octavia with her arms crossed over her chest and a playful smile on her lips.

\- "So, what?"

\- "Don't play dumb with me."

\- "I'm not."

\- "When are you going to tell Sam?"

\- "Tell her what?"

\- "Maybe about how you feel about her?"

\- "She knows how I feel about her, I just told her."

\- "You and I both know that's not everything."

\- "And what is 'everything' according to you?"

\- "You like her."

\- "She knows."

\- "Bell..."

\- "O... We can do this all day if you want." –I smiled.

\- "I give you both my blessing."

I rolled my eyes at her and moved towards the dropship. Octavia left me with a smile on her face.  _Her blessing? What is she even talking about?_

\- "That should stop the bleeding."

\- "Look at that, another scar on my body, yay." –I heard Sam joking.

\- "I don't understand." –Finn was saying as I entered the dropship- "How did Murphy get a gun?"

\- "Long story." –I answered him as I walked towards them.

Raven was laying down on a table and Sam was sat next to her. Each of them had just had their wounds cauterized, which explained the burnt smell in the air.

\- "We got lucky, if Murphy had hit the fuel tank instead of me, we'd all be dead." -Raven informed us.

\- "Wait, there's rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?" –Clarke asked her.

\- "Enough to build a hundred bombs if we had any gunpowder left."

\- "Let's get back to this." –I argued taking Lincoln's book- "The Reapers, maybe they'll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?"

\- "Not this enemy." –Clarke argued- "We saw them. Trust me, it's not an option."

\- "There's no time for this. Can she walk or not?" –Finn rushed us.

\- "No. We have to carry her."

\- "The hell you will, I'm good to go." –Raven said trying to stand up.

\- "Raven, stop." –Sam placed a hand on Raven's shoulder and pushed her down.

\- "Listen to me." –Clarke demanded- "That bullet is still inside you. If by some miracle there's no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe; but you are not walking there, is that clear?"

\- "Yeah." –Raven nodded.

\- "I'll get the stretcher." -Finn said walking away.

\- "Can't run away fast enough, huh?" –I asked him- "Real brave."

\- "Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, it's stupid."

\- "Spoken like every coward who's ever run away from a fight."

Sam scoffed as she got down from the table.

\- "Listen, you both. Try to maintain your testosterone levels in lane. Save your aggressiveness for the Grounders, alright? Thank you very much for your attention."

\- "We have to go now." –Clarke informed us as Sam moved back to Raven.

\- "And if they follow?" -I questioned- "It's a 120-mile walk to the ocean."

\- "Look, we're wasting time. If you want to stay, you can stay." –Finn said as he left the dropship.

\- "No, he can't." –Clarke told him- "We can't do this without you, Bellamy." –she faced me.

\- "What do you want me to say, Clarke?"

\- "I want you to say that you're with us. Those kids out there listen to you."

\- "They are lining up to go, they listen to you more."

\- "I gave them an easy choice. But ten minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you."

I looked at Sam, she was sat again next to Raven, caressing her face.  _She really was ready to die for me._

\- "You inspire them, Bellamy; and I'm afraid we're gonna need that again before this day is through."

Clarke moved away from me and exited the dropship. As I stood there, weighing her words, Sam came to me.

\- "Hey, whatever you choose to do, I'm with you. I'm not leaving you behind, alright?"

Her eyes were fixed on mine. I took her hands on mine and I pulled her closer to me. Finn and another guy entered with the stretcher and placed Raven on it. Sam turned her face to see them and when Raven's eyes landed on her, she nodded. Raven returned the gesture and they were gone.

\- "Thank you." –I finally said.

\- "For what now exactly?" –she said raising an eyebrow.

\- "For always having my back."

\- "You're welcome." –she smiled and, as I kissed her forehead, she asked me- "So, what is it going to be? We leave or we stay?"


	22. Fight or die.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight time is finally here. Everyone on camp seems to be ready to face it but, are they prepared to face the consequences of their actions?

**SAM'S POV**

Bellamy looked over my head towards the dropship's exit and then back at me.

\- "We leave."

I nodded in agreement and let go of his hands.

\- "I'm gonna take my things then." –I said turning around.

\- "Sam, wait."

\- "Mmm?"

\- "Would you have stayed if I had said I was?" –Bellamy inquired.

\- "Yeah. I told you, I'm with you." –I stated- "Besides, someone has to watch out for your smartass, don't you think?" –a smirk on my face.

\- "So, you think I'm smart, ah?" –he smiled moving next to me.

\- "You aren't ruling this camp with just your pretty face, are you?" –I argued smiling as a smirk grew on his face- "Now move, we are leaving." – I turned around, exiting the dropship.

\- "Yes, we are."

I moved away from Bellamy and made it to O and I's tent, finding her there.

\- "You ready?"

\- "Yeah, I just need my bow and I'll be ready."

\- "Lincoln came back." –blurted out.

Octavia's sudden statement surprised me. I hadn't been able to see Lincoln before he left, I hadn't even been able to say goodbye, which had annoyed me, but I knew whatever reason he had for leaving, it was a good one. I moved my head up from what I was doing to find O's eyes.

\- "You saw him?"

\- "No, but he is the one who told Clarke we needed to leave."

\- "Well, if it is Lincoln saying that then we really should." –I agreed.

She nodded and we both made it out of our tent finally. Everyone had already packed and people were starting to leave camp. I saw Jasper walking towards the exit and I moved towards him.

\- "Jasper! Wait for me!" –I exclaimed.

\- "Well, hello there Sam, I'm so glad you're still alive." –Jasper greeted me as I nodded smiling- "How are you feeling? How's your shoulder?"

\- "Clarke fixed it as best as she could, luckily the bullet went through me and she didn't have to take it out. My head is also fine, a minor headache at this point, that's all." –I squeezed his shoulder- "Ready to face this new chapter of our lives down here?"

\- "I didn't know you were such a poet, Sam." –he raised his eyebrows at me.

\- "Of course, I am." –I laughed- "I'm full of surprises." –I joked.

\- "Sam!" –Octavia came beside us- "Jasper! Hi!"

\- "Hey!"

\- "You and I should go ahead of the group."

\- "Yeah, in case there are any traps from the Grounders." –I agreed with her- "I'll see you later, Jasper."

\- "Shout once you see the ocean."

\- "Oh, you can bet I will." –I smiled.

Octavia and I led the group followed by some gunners and the rest of the kids. Octavia and I were not carrying guns but our respective weapons: she her sword and I my bow. We moved without talking, every now and then Octavia would make me a sign to go check something or let me know she was going to check something and I'd do the same. We had trained together for some time now and we almost didn't need words to communicate, something very useful and that I still found quite amusing. Jasper had now moved to the front of the group and followed us close behind.

\- "You know what's the first thing I'll do when I get to the beach?" –Miller was talking with a kid named Drew.

\- "No. What?"

\- "Imma go surfing."

\- "Ugh, quiet. Keep your eyes open." –Jasper expressed my thoughts out loud as I rolled my eyes.

\- "No more woods." –Miller ignored him- "A view of the ocean. No more damn trees..."

He kept talking but I stopped almost at the same time Octavia did. We looked at each other: there was someone else there. Octavia commanded Miller to zip it and made the group stop as I moved a little further.

\- "What is it?" –Jasper asked.

\- "There's someone there." –Octavia whispered as I moved my hand towards my quiver to get an arrow.

\- "I don't see anything."

\- "You don't have to see them for them to actually be here."

I was saying that when I heard a metallic noise passing by my side, followed by a body hitting the ground. I turned around and saw Drew lying dead on the ground with something that looked like one of those weapons ninjas used in the movies a hundred years ago.

\- "Grounders!" –Jasper screamed making everyone turn around in panic.

We all ran back to camp and closed the doors as soon as we were all in. Octavia and I stayed together next to the door as I started wondering.

\- "We were out there, they could have killed us all."

\- "Yeah, I don't get it either." –Octavia looked at me.

Clarke and Bellamy were looking over the wall. Clarke suddenly turned around and spoke for all of us.

\- "Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive."

_Well, now, that explains it all._

\- "Well, if it's just scouts, we can fight our way out." –Octavia said.

\- "That information would have been useful out there, you know?" –I spoke crossing my arms over my chest- "I agree with Octavia, we should fight them."

\- "Yeah." –she looked at me- "It's what Lincoln would do."

\- "We're done doing what that Grounder would do." –Bellamy said jumping from the wall to the ground beside us- "We tried it and now Drew is dead. You wanna be next?"

\- "Bellamy..." –I started but Finn overran me.

\- "That Grounder saved our lives. I agree with Sam and Octavia." –he looked at Clarke now- "For all we know there's one scout out there."

\- "Yeah, with insanely good aim." –Jasper pointed out.

\- "I mean, they are trained for this, what could you expect."

I commented so, gaining a look from everyone except Octavia who knew exactly what I was talking about. We had seen Lincoln fight, he had been training us. 'Insanely good aim' sounded like a pretty damn close description of what I had seen him do.

\- "Clarke, we can still do this." –Octavia agreed with Finn.

\- "They are looking at you, princess." –Bellamy said as we all looked at Clarke- "What's it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open or stand and fight back."

Clarke looked at him before looking back into the forest. She finally sighed and came down from the wall.

\- "Clarke." –Finn grabbed her by the arm- "If we are still here when Tristan gets here..."

\- "Lincoln said 'scouts', more than one." –she acknowledged- "He said 'get home before the scouts arrive.' Finn, they're already here." –she then turned to Bellamy- "Looks like you've got your fight."

\- "Okay then." –Bellamy started giving orders- "Kill them before they kill us. This is what we've been preparing for. Gunners to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed." –he ended.

And so everyone on camp started moving. Octavia looked at me and I nodded understanding what needed to be done. She walked behind Jasper and Harper towards the tunnel but Bellamy stopped her.

\- "Whoa, whoa, O. You're not a gunner."

\- "No, I'm not." –she agreed- "Like you said, I'm a Grounder." –she stated holding her sword in front of her.

With that, she left leaving Bellamy unsettled as I walked towards him.

\- "She'll be fine."

\- "You don't know that." –he argued.

\- "Bellamy." –I sighed- "We trained with Lincoln, I'm telling you she can defend herself better than most people in here ever will."

He looked at me in complete disbelief without saying a word. I moved past him towards the tunnel.

\- "You're leaving too?" –he asked me, turning around.

\- "I'm not leaving." –I argued- "I'm going to fight out there so that your work in here is easier." –I joked trying to lighten up the mood.

\- "Sam..." –he furrowed his eyebrows.

\- "We'll be fine." –I assured him as I faced him- "The truth is maybe not all of us will survive to see another day, but the 100 will stay alive. Octavia among them."

\- "What about you and me?"

\- "You're too stubborn to get yourself killed at a battle you've been practically wishing for." –I smiled.

\- "Sam..."

\- "My life isn't more valuable than anyone else's who's already out there." –I turned around and entered the tunnel.

\- "Is that it?"

\- "I'm not saying goodbye because I'll see you later, so shut up and do your thing."

I heard Bellamy chuckle as I smiled to myself.  _We'll be alright. We have to. It's true, maybe some of us will die but not the Blake siblings. Not today._  I made it to the other end of the tunnel making those promises to myself and then I walked towards one of the foxholes.

\- "Sam?" –Octavia's voice called me from behind- "Did Bellamy ask you to come after me?"

\- "Oh, yeah." –I scoffed- "As if you actually needed a nanny. More like we are babysitting them." –I smiled- "You wanna bunk together in one of those foxholes?"

\- "Let's go."

We entered one of the foxholes and got ready to wait until the Grounders showed up.

\- "I thought it was hilarious how you told Bellamy you are a Grounder."

\- "Well, I was trained by one and have a sword, what else could I be?" –she laughed.

\- "Whatever the hell you want, actually." –I said laughing with her.

\- "I'm glad you are here."

\- "I mean, who else would agree on being with you for so long?" –I joked and she lightly punched me in the chest as I faked hurt- "C'mon O, you know I'm glad to be with you."

Our conversation was interrupted by Bellamy's voice over the radio.

\- "All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan."

\- "He is actually calling that 'the' plan?" –I argued- "As if the Grounders were actually backing down." –I rolled my eyes.

\- "They'll come up with something."

\- "Yeah." –I looked out to the forest- "I just hope they do so before the army of Grounders arrives."

We had been sat in that same position in the same spot for what seemed like days when the sound of drums beating in the distance made us turn back to reality.

\- "They're here."

\- "It's time."

\- "We should get out of here, if they surround us we are dead."

She said referring to the small foxhole with only one exit. I nodded as she got out and took her sword back in her hands.

\- "I'll be more useful in higher ground." –I argued- "There has to be a tree around here I can climb."

\- "I'll help you."

\- "And I'll cover you."

I was finally able to get up on a tree from which I could see the ground ahead of us and some of the foxholes.

\- "Stay alive." –I told her- "I don't wanna lose you."

Octavia simply nodded and disappeared into the shadows. I saw some Grounders running sideways but never getting close enough for me to shoot.  _What are they doing?_  After a couple minutes of absolute nonsense, they started moving towards us.  _Here goes nothing._  I had around 20 arrows before I needed to get on the ground and use my knives. I started shooting as the Grounders moved closer to the foxholes. I glanced back for a second and saw a girl running away.  _Monroe? Maybe they run out of bullets._  I shoot another Grounder and waited for the one behind him to get just below the branch I was on to jump over him and slit his throat with my knife. After doing so, I quickly got up and started running towards the foxholes. Miller was being held by a Grounder and someone else was being beaten by another.  _Bellamy? What the fuck is he doing out here?_  I ran as fast as I could towards them when I saw Octavia coming from the opposite direction. I nodded at her and she understood. I took another arrow and shoot the Grounder that was holding Miller as Octavia's sword pierced the chest of the Grounder who was chocking Bellamy.

\- "Admit it, you want one."

I turned around to see Octavia holding her sword in one hand as she offered her other one for Bellamy to stand up. The next second she was falling to the ground with an arrow in her thigh.

\- "No!" –I screamed.

I turned towards the direction in which the arrow had come and shot the Grounder.

\- "Miller, Sam, fall back." –Bellamy yelled as I gave my knives to Miller so that he could defend himself- "Can you walk?"

I assumed Octavia nodded as the next thing I heard while facing them was Bellamy telling her to hold onto him.

\- "I'm not leaving without you both." –I said moving next to them.

\- "We have to get her behind the wall."

\- "We will. Take her, I'll cover you."

We started running back to camp when an explosion happened. I looked up at the sky only to see something coming down. Bellamy lowered Octavia and positioned her with her back resting on a tree.

\- "What's that?" –he asked.

\- "From the Ark?" –I wondered- "Now that we are at war they decide to show up, very helpful." –I mumbled starting to move again when another noise made me stop- "C'mon, what is it now?"

\- "I don't think we need to figure that out nor that we want to." –Bellamy answered- "Let's keep going while they are distracted."

I silently agreed and turned to start moving again. We need to get Octavia inside.

\- "We'll never make it." –Octavia spoke- "Leave me."

\- "Did you hit your head while I wasn't looking?" –I argued facing her again.

\- "I'll find another way."

\- "I'm not going anywhere without you."

I nodded to Bellamy's words and quickly turned around when I heard steps behind me. I prepared to shoot but I never did.

\- "Octavia!"

\- "For fuck's sake Lincoln." –I yelled at him- "I almost killed you."

He completely ignored my and Bellamy's presence as he moved to Octavia.

\- "Lincoln?"

He kneeled beside her and they hugged as Bellamy stared in shock. I walked back to them and stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't do something stupid. Once Octavia and Lincoln broke the hug, Bellamy was the first to speak.

\- "You did this?" –he asked referring to the fight going on between the Grounders and, I assumed, the Reapers.

\- "With Finn." –Lincoln answered and then turned his gaze to Octavia's thigh- "It's deep."

Lincoln looked around us and then at Bellamy and me before talking to Octavia.

\- "I can help you but you have to come with me. Now."

They both looked at Bellamy and I lightly squeezed his shoulder. He looked up with a questioning look and I nodded.

\- "Go." –he finally told Lincoln and then faced Octavia- "Let him help."

\- "No way, I have to see this through."

\- "You can't walk and I can't get you back to the dropship."

\- "He's right, this fight is over for you." –Lincoln backed up Bellamy's words.

\- "O, you have to go." –I said kneeling in front of her- "You need to stay alive and the only way to do so is leaving with Lincoln."

Octavia looked at me before resting her head on the tree behind her and closing her eyes.

\- "O, listen to me." –Bellamy spoke, a note of guilt in his tone- "I told you my life ended the day you were born." –and continued with a loving voice- "The truth is it didn't start until then. So, go with him. I need you to live. Besides..." –he smiled- "I got this."

Octavia moved forward to hug him as I smiled feeling a tear running down my face. I turned to face Lincoln.

\- "Thank you, for everything."

\- "I did nothing."

\- "You trained us and we are probably alive thanks to that. You gifted me this..." –I said pointing to my bow- "...and I could never thank you for it because I was sick, so I'm doing it now too. And also, thank you for coming back. You probably have just saved Octavia."

He smiled and nodded. Octavia and Bellamy had by now broken the hug and said their goodbyes. Lincoln took Octavia in her arms and rose up as Bellamy and I did the same. Octavia looked at me.

\- "Stay alive, alright?"

\- "You too."

\- "I mean it, I wanna see you again." –I smiled.

\- "I love you, Sam."–she smiled- "And I know that's your way of saying 'I love you'."

\- "You know I do." –I looked at Lincoln- "You have one job now, keep my sister alive or you and I will have a problem."

\- "Keep her safe." –Bellamy added.

\- "I will." –Lincoln reassured us.

He then started moving into the shadows as Octavia started crying. I had to take my eyes away from her to stop me from following them.

\- "Sam?" –Bellamy placed a hand on my shoulder.

\- "I'm fine, I'm fine." –I looked at him- "She'll be fine. Lincoln would do anything for her. I know it."

He nodded and we both looked at the fight that was going on right next to us.

\- "Now to the wall!" –a Grounder screamed.

\- "We need to move." –Bellamy told me and I nodded.

\- "I'm right behind you."

He ran towards the tunnel. Once we made it to the other end, the Grounders were already inside the camp. Bellamy turned to face me with a worried look in his eyes.

\- "We got this." –I smiled.

\- "Bellamy! Sam! Run!" –I heard Clarke's voice.

Bellamy and I looked around us to see Clarke and Finn next to the dropship.

\- "Ready?" –Bellamy asked me.

\- "Always."

I took my bow and started shooting to every Grounder my eyes landed on, quickly running out of arrows. Bellamy was running beside me the last time I saw him before making it to the dropship.

\- "Would you fucking look at that?" –I screamed euphoric- "We did it, Bell!" –I said as I turned around only to find he was not there.

\--------------------------------------------

**3rd POV**

Bellamy is outside of the dropship and can't make it back. He was intercepted by a Grounder as he ran next to Samantha towards the dropship. Clarke watches the scene in front of her as Samantha realizes what has just happened.

\- "He won't make it in time. And if he stays there, he will burn to death." –Clarke points out.

\- "Fine. Close the damn door." –Samantha says jumping out of the dropship.

\- "Sam, no! You'll die." –Clarke screams, but Samantha is already out fighting and can't hear her.

Bellamy is now on the ground. The attacker towering over him, about to put a knife through his chest. Bellamy closes his eyes and gets ready for the pain but it never settles. When he opens his eyes again, he sees his attacker falling on his side, with a blade through his heart. Samantha is standing next to him, pulling the blade out of the Grounder's dead body. She then offers him her hand to stand back up.

\- "Come on Bellamy, we need to move."

\- "Why are you here? Why did you get out of the dropship? Sam, you were already safe..." –Bellamy asks as he rises beside her.

\- "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not leaving you? You are not dying today, Bellamy, and that's a promise. Now, let's go."

A Grounder attacks Samantha but she is quick on her feet and avoids his blade for a few centimeters. She punches him, making him fall on his back. Bellamy fights another Grounder by her side. He quickly glances towards the dropship and sees Clarke. She has a panicked look on her face and switches her gaze from him to Samantha and back to him. He nods at her, as if allowing her to close the dropship's door. A sharp pain makes him look away from Clarke and to his right arm. A Grounder has managed to avoid Samantha's sword and has hit Bellamy while doing so. He grunts in pain but manages to get rid of the attacker. A scream catches his attention. He turns around and sees Samantha, lying on the ground, wounded.

\- "No!" –he screams running towards her.

She's being pulled by a Grounder towards the exit of the camp. Bellamy gets to them and kills the Grounder but another one appears from behind Bellamy and hits him in the stomach, making him fall beside Samantha. He looks at her, 'sorry' he mouths. When the Grounder is about to spear Bellamy, a gunshot is heard and the Grounder falls to the ground. Finn. When Clarke saw Samantha getting hurt, the tears in her eyes started to run down her face and Finn knew he could not let her die like that. He left the dropship as the door was closing and went to Samantha and Bellamy's help. Bellamy stands back up with Finn's help and they both watch the dropship's door finally close; they have to run. They turn to the girl who is badly hurt.

\--------------------------------------------

**SAM'S POV.**

I saw Bellamy standing next to Finn; I tried to stand up but I couldn't.  _Well, shit. The wound is too deep. There's no way in hell I'm making it out of this one._  Bellamy lowers down beside me.

\- "Come on Sam, we need to go."

\- "I can't move. You guys have to leave. Now."

\- "I'm not letting you die, Sam."

\- "We won't." –Finn stands on my other side.

\- "Bellamy, you need to leave." –I say looking at him; then I turn my gaze towards Finn- "Finn, if you don't go right now there'll be three burned bodies here instead of just one." –I say and Finn almost imperceptibly nods.

\- "I can't leave you, Sam. I... I can't..." –Bellamy sounds so broken I feel tears on my eyes.

\- "Finn, take him, please. You know it's the right thing to do."

\- "No, you are coming with me Samantha. You are not dying here today." –Bellamy says trying to lift me from the ground.

\- "Bell." –I streak his cheek, making him stop- "You can't take me with you, I'd slow you down and you'd burn with me. And I promised you, you are not dying today."

He takes his eyes away from me.

\- "Hey, look at me." –I say moving my hand to hold his face- "It's, ok. I am choosing to die, this one's on me Bell, not on you. Please, remember that."

\- "Sam..."

\- "It's alright." –I smile- "I'm going to see my grandma, Bell." –I say closing my eyes, a tear running down my face.

Bellamy places his hand gently on my face stroking my cheek as he kisses my forehead and I feel his tears falling on me. I then feel him moving away and I open my eyes only to meet his teary ones as Finn pulls him towards the forest. I nod at him and he finally allows Finn to take him away from the camp.

\- "I'm coming grandma. I'm coming home to you." –I softly speak as I look up at the clouds.

 _It's a beautiful day to die. It is my choice, no one has to carry my death on their shoulders. I hope he'll remember that._  I smile and close my eyes, ready to burn.


	23. Alive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn plays the hero role but things don’t go as planned. Sam, as usual, does what she thinks is best for the team and ends up giving Bellamy the scare of his life, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Finale.

**SAM'S POV.**

I woke up feeling like vomiting. I was moving upside down, lying on my stomach on something hard  _and hairy? What the fuck is this?_  I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was on a horse.  _What type of joke is this one now?_  I tried to move but was stripped down to the animal. I moved my head towards my right and saw one of the delinquents walking behind the horse with his hands attached to a rope that came from the horse.  _Ok seriously, what's going on?_  I looked towards my left but could only see the back of the person riding the horse.

\- "Hey! What's this? Put me down." –I started.

\- "Looks like our little fighter has woken up." –the voice of the rider said.

\- "Who are you? Where are you taking us? What..." –I was asking but a loud lump behind us stopped me.

I turned my head to the other side and saw the guy on the ground.  _He must be exhausted. Who knows how long he's been like that._  The rider stopped the horse and got down from it. I couldn't see who it was because I couldn't move and the rider had chosen the other side of the horse, where my head wasn't, to get down.

\- "I'm sorry, I can't walk anymore. I'm tired. I need water and rest." –the guy said.

\- "Alright. I only need one of you alive."

Without hesitation, the rider took his blade to the guy's neck and cut through it.

\- "No!" –I screamed unable to do anything else.

The rider turned towards me. He was a Grounder, obviously. He seemed familiar.

\- "I'm the leader of the army you and your people just killed."

_So, the plan worked. That doesn't explain how the fuck did I get here or why I am still alive._

\- "Why am I still alive? How?" –I inquired him.

\- "I found you lying at the entrance of your camp, with a pile of ashes over you. You were lucky the fire didn't get that far or your own people would have killed you." -he said almost laughing at that last part.

\- "Why did you take me?"

\- "I know you were at the bridge when your leader went to talk with Anya. You will be useful for the Commander. She wants to know everything about you and then she wants revenge." –he explained.

_Revenge. That never ends well._

\- "I should be dead anyway. I got hurt and the wound was deep." –I argued unable to check for myself my own wounds.

\- "I made a tourniquet to your leg and wrapped your stomach." - _Two wounds? When was I even hit on the leg?_ \- "You'll die anyway, but first you'll live to answer to the Commander." –he responded.

 _Yeah, whatever. I won't tell shit._  He got onto the horse, leaving the guy's body behind us. He didn't even close his eyes. I sighed.  _I should have died. Why didn't I die? I had made peace with everything._

_\-------------------------------_

**FINN'S POV.**

I don't know how long I wandered through the woods. I had lost sight of Bellamy when the fire started and we both began to run. Leaving Sam behind hadn't been easy, but it was what we had to do. I heard voices coming from a clearing and I moved carefully towards them. There was a body on the floor, blood coming out of its neck. A Grounder on a horse with a prisoner. A girl. She moved her head towards the dead body and I was able to see her face.  _Sam. She's still alive. She made it._  Happiness overflew my entire body.  _I need to help her._ I had a gun, so I decided the best option was to just confront the Grounder. I got to the clearing and stood there.

\- "Hey! Let her go." –I demanded- "Now."

The Grounder stopped the horse and got down. Once he saw I had a gun he stopped. Then he thought better of it and moved towards Sam.  _Shit._

\- "Put the gun down or she dies." –he put a knife to her throat.

Sam tried to say something but he covered her mouth. Her eyes looked terrified.  _I need to help her._  I lowered the gun, not knowing what else to do. He let go of her and came next to me. He punched me in the face and tied my hands together and brought the rope with him and attached it to the horse. Sam looked disappointed. She explained me how things worked with the Grounder while he fed the horse and himself.

\- "Whatever you do, don't stop walking. He will kill you." –she explained.

\- "I will eventually fall from exhaustion Sam. That's how it is. I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

\- "It's ok. I have a plan." –she smiled at me.

\- "Mind filling me in?"

\- "He only needs one of us, Finn. If I die, you live."

\- "No." –I argued- "I won't let you die for me. If Bellamy finds out, he will kill me."

\- "What Bellamy doesn't know won't hurt him." –she firmly stated- "Besides, Clarke needs you, Finn."

Before I could react, she started screaming at the Grounder, making him angrier with each comment. She even managed to loosen her ties a bit and almost fell from the horse. The Grounder seemed to have seen enough and cut her ties. Sam fell flat on the floor, unable to move due to all her wounds and ties around her arms and legs. The Grounder pulled her up by her hair and she grunted. He put a blade to her neck.

\- "You know how this goes. I only need one of you alive. Any last words before I kill you?" –the Grounder said.

\- "You can't kill me." –Sam said, leaving the Grounder startled. What is she talking about?

\- "What do you mean I can't kill you. I have a sharp knife to your neck, already cutting it, you stupid little girl!"

\- "You can't kill someone that's already dead." –she smiled.  _That's the blood loss talking._

The Grounder moved the knife and started cutting Sam's neck when a gunshot was heard; he turned his gaze from Sam and looked behind me. I turned around and saw Bellamy, who shot the Grounder again and managed to hit him on the arm in which he had the knife that cut Sam's skin

\- "Let her go!" –he screamed.

\- "She's dying. I don't have to let her go; she is already leaving." –the Grounder laughed.

Bellamy tried to shoot again but he was out of bullets. He took a knife and moved towards the Grounder. He cut Bellamy's arm, which made him drop his knife.

\- "Bellamy, run. Save yourself." –I said.

He looked at me, he was so tense and angry I thought he could have exploded at any second. The Grounder now left his blade and chose to use his hands; he hit Bellamy one time after another until he felt to the ground but he didn't oppose.  _Why is he not fighting back?_

\- "I killed her and now I will kill you." –the Grounder said reaching for his blade, decided to place it through Bellamy's heart.

Another shot was heard. The Grounder fell to his side, dead. Suddenly people from the Ark started showing up.  _They made it._

\- "Bellamy! Are you alright?" –I screamed- "Bellamy, can you hear me?"

Bellamy managed to move and stood up and was now moving towards Sam. Once he got there he dropped to his knees.

\- "Sam? Sam? Come on. Don't leave me. I already lost you once, I won't be able to handle that again. Wake up, please." –I could hear Bellamy saying softly to Sam, but she wasn't moving.

I saw a figure appear near me. The person helped me get free from the rope's grip. I was running towards Bellamy and Sam when I recognized someone on the tree line.  _Clarke's mom. A doctor._

\- "Help her. Fast! She's dying." –I told her.

She made her way towards Sam. I pushed Bellamy to the side so that Dr. Griffin could inspect her.

\- "She is barely breathing." –she said and then looked at Bellamy- "She is still alive, but we need to get her back as soon as possible." –she stated.

Bellamy didn't hesitate.

_\-------------------------------_

**BELLAMY'S POV.**

Once I heard Abbie say Sam was alive I started moving. I got her in my arms as carefully as I could and Abbie placed her head correctly on my chest so that the wound on her neck would not get worse. I started moving after her towards the Ark.

\- "You have to save her." –I told Abbie.

\- "I'll do my best. She's lost a lot of blood and has many wounds. Some of them are deep. I don't know if any touched a vital organ or a vein..."

\- "You have to. She can't die."

_I can't let her die._

I looked down at her. She was so beaten up, I could barely believe she was still alive. I moved as fast as I could, trying to be careful not to make her worse. Once we got there, Abbie showed me where to go; she had a kind of medical center all settled up.

\- "Put her here." –Abbie said pointing at something that looked like a bed.

She then started moving around, taking things and bringing them where Sam was lying. She was giving orders to this guy named Jackson who was cutting Sam's clothes.

\- "You should go now." –Jackson said.

\- "And why exactly would I do that?" –I angrily asked.

\- "This is going to get messy, could take a long time... She may not make it..." –he started.

\- "Make sure she makes it or..." –I was saying when I heard her.

\- "Bell..." –Sam spoke.

_She is awake. She is alive._

\- "Sam, you are alright. I'm with you, alright? You are going to live." –I said placing my hand on hers.

\- "Do not make her talk..."

Abbie started speaking but Sam opened her eyes and looked into mine.

\- "Let me go." –she said and closed her eyes.

\- "No, no! Sam! You can't leave me. Sam!" –I screamed.

\- "She's not breathing. Her heart is stopping, we need to start CPR..."

Abbie kept talking but I got lost in my thoughts.  _Fuck, no. This is not happening. She can't die. Why would she tell me that? She can't leave me._

\- "Bellamy, please, get out now."–Abbie pushed me lightly making me come back to reality- "I promise I'll do the best I can, but you being here is only making things worse."

\- "Fine." –I finally agreed- "Let me know when you are done."

I left feeling empty. I stood outside; the sun was shining, but nothing mattered. I sat on a rock next to the entrance of where they had Sam.  _I won't move from here, I'll wait for her._

_\-------------------------------_ _  
_

**SAM'S POV**

I felt a sharp pain on my stomach.  _What now?_  I slowly opened my eyes. The light was blinding after all the darkness I had been immersed in. When my eyes accustomed to it, I didn't recognize where I was so I started looking around. That's when I saw him.  _Bellamy. He is alive._  He was sat beside me, looking tired and somewhat tense.  _What could have happened now?_ I looked down at my body: I was covered with a thin sheet, but my arms were over it; I had some cuts on both arms and an IV line on my right one; Bellamy's hand was wrapped around my left one.  _How did we end up like this?_  I was so confused. I wanted to move but I knew that would wake up Bellamy and I wanted to let him rest as much as possible; I knew he hadn't have a good rest in a while. I stayed like that, looking at him, at our hands tied together and back up at him for who knows how long. He suddenly moved in his sleep, shifting his position and squeezing my hand. I could only laugh at the scene in front of me, which made Bellamy wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and locked them with mine as I smiled.

\- "Well, hello there sleeping beauty." -I greeted him.

\- "How are you feeling?" –he smiled.

\- "A little dizzy and very confused." –I answered- "How was that dream of yours going? You looked tense. Is everything alright?"

\- "You can't be seriously asking that question right now, Sam." –he said moving closer to me.

\- "Why? I don't remember much honestly." –I confessed furrowing my eyebrows- "Mind filling me in?"

\- "What's the last thing you remember?"

\- "Finn shooting, then I fell from a horse... I remember I couldn't move." –I put my free hand on my face- "A knife to my neck. Finn screaming. Pain. And then everything went black." –I could feel a headache settling in but I ignored it- "Wait, is Finn alright?" –I said letting go of Bellamy's hand and trying to sit up.

\- "Hey, take it easy. You can't move, Sam; you've lost too much blood and you are still getting some transferred, you are too weak." –Bellamy said standing up from his chair and making me lay down again.

\- "Fine. I won't fight you then." –I smiled- "But tell me, is Finn alright? I tried to save him. If he's dead..." –I said looking down.

\- "He is alright, Sam. He went back to the dropship to find the others." –Bellamy smiled pulling my head up to meet his eyes.

His eyes were soft looking at me. His gaze made me feel safe. I let out a breath of relief.

\- "That's good. I'm glad. What else? Where are we? Whose blood is this?"

\- "You don't remember anything else after that?" –he looked half-relieved, half-disappointed.

\- "Not really, why? Did anything important happen?"

\- "Once I brought you here and Abbie..."

\- "Abbie? As in Clarke's mom? She is alive? What..." –I said trying to sit up again and immediately running out of air.

\- "Hey, take it easy. I've told you, you are too weak right now and not all your wounds have been taken care of yet." –Bellamy placed his hand on my waist and helped me down again- "Some people from the Ark have made it here. I'll tell you about that later." –I nodded and he continued- "So, when I let you on the bed and Abbie was about to start taking care of your wounds you woke up for a couple seconds, you remember what you told me?"

 _Did I say something extremely stupid?_  My eyes widened and I felt the heat on my cheeks.

\- "Honestly, no. But whatever it was, I'm sorry."

\- "I don't know what you think you told me." –he said smiling right before turning serious again- "But you asked me to let you go, to let you die."

_For fuck's sake, why is he so dramatic about something I must have said like a billion times._

\- "And why is that so important?"

\- "Why would you tell me to let you go, Sam? Why would you give up?"

\- "Listen, since I don't recall any of that I'm just going to say I had made peace with death and was ready to leave." –I answered- "I really don't know why I said it out loud, alright?"

\- "You told me to let you go. You knew it was me there, you said my name."

\- "Stop being dramatic, the one who almost died is me."

Bellamy was about to argue me when the door opened and two guards came in carrying someone on a stretcher.  _Raven. She is hurt._  I tried to move but Abbie came into the room that second and scolded me.

\- "Samantha, you are too weak and I haven't finished taking care of your wounds."

\- "And why exactly haven't you?" –Bellamy inquired standing up- "I know you could have."

\- "We don't have enough supplies right now. They told me on the radio that Raven was coming and that she was badly hurt..."

\- "Save her." –I cut her off- "I don't care if I'm wounded. You have to save her."

Bellamy was about to say something when the guards moved Raven from the stretcher to the bed, a movement too quick and sudden which made her scream in pain. The guards looked surprised, as if they had thought she was dead. I didn't mind what they told me, I ripped the needle from my arm and moved from my bed towards her.

\- "You idiots!" –I screamed at them- "Why don't you just throw her to the river for what's worth?" –I sarcastically added.

They looked both angry and confused at me. One of them moved his hand towards his back to take out his weapon.

\- "Oh, please, how bold of you trying to fight me now."

\- "Leave her alone, don't you see she's hurt?"

Bellamy stepped between me and the guards and I took that chance to move towards Raven's bed.

\- Raven? Hey, it's me. It's Sam." –I said taking her hand on mine.

\- "Sam?" –she inquired opening her eyes- "We thought you were dead. I'm so glad you are not." –she smiled through the pain.

\- "I'm so happy you aren't either."

\- "I'll soon be."

\- "No, you are not dying here today." –I said leaving no room for discussion- "Abbie is going to take care of you, alright?"

I looked at Abbie who was now standing next to me.

\- "You will save her." –I stated- "You need my stitches? You take them. My blood? I'm right here. My marrow? You got it. Tell me what you need and you can take it from me."

I couldn't lose Raven. She had become my best friend down here and seeing her like that completely broke my heart.

\- "Sam..."

\- "No, Bellamy. I can't lose her."

Bellamy placed a hand on my shoulder as Abbie turned her gaze towards me and told me she'd do her best. She didn't have anesthesia, so whatever she had to do, Raven was going to feel it. I wanted to stay there with her but Abbie banned me and told me to go somewhere else to rest.

\- "It won't do you any good staying here, Samantha. Get in one of the rooms on the Ark and rest. I'll find you once we are done here, alright?" –Abbie explained to me- "We'll continue then with the blood transfer."

\- "I'm fin..."

\- "Samantha. Leave." –Abbie ended.

After putting on my boots and wearing the very ugly hospital gown Abbie had given me -because the rest of my clothes had been lovely ripped apart by Jackson- I walked out of there, even though Abbie's words didn't convince me much. The wounds from my stomach and neck had been taken care of properly, but you could tell Abbie had stopped midway through my leg and hadn't even made it to my back, so I couldn't move that fast.

\- "I should be there. What if she needs something she put on me?" –I asked out loud.

\- "Sam, stop. You can't save everyone." –Bellamy responded me.

\- "I try my best, you know." –I said raising an eyebrow.

\- "I know. I have a little experience with your spontaneity and that love for pain that you have." –he smiled.

\- "Oh please, as if you were any different." –I argued punching him lightly on the shoulder.

\- "You are to slow Sam, and I'm getting bored of being a turtle."

\- "Fine, leave me alone. I can manage myse..." –I was saying when he suddenly took me on his arms and started walking again, this time carrying me -"If you wanted to take me on your arms you could have just asked, you know?" –I said placing my arms around his neck smiling.

\- "I will next time." –he smiled- "Am I hurting you?"

\- "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not made of glass, you know?" –I chuckled.

\- "I think we can all agree you aren't."

\- "Besides, you would never hurt me, Bell." –I smiled as his cheeks turned pinker- "Huh, look who's blushing now." -I smirked looking into his eyes.

\- "Yeah, but just for you, Sam." –he laughed as he made his way through the place that was now our new home.

_I could definitely get used to this._


	24. I could get used to this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter filled with fluff.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I took her to the room that I had claimed as mine, not wanting to risk her being bothered by anyone else. I placed her on the bed and she smiled while she sat up.

\- "Honestly? I never thought I'd see you again, Bellamy. I'm so glad you are alive." –she tenderly said- "I was so ready to die, to let go... I was at peace."

\- "Sam..." -I said kneeling in front of her.

\- "But when I was looking at the sky, waiting for the fire to free me, I thought of you. I remembered you not wanting to leave me and I wished you'd remember my blood was not on your hands." -she stroke my cheek and I closed my eyes- "Never was, never will. Alright?"

\- "I know it was your decision, Sam." –I said opening my eyes to meet hers- "But leaving you there wasn't easy. Finn had to push me away because I almost went back to you a couple of times."

\- "I'm glad you didn't, you'll have died." -she sighed- "I should have died."

\- "I could have taken you with me and that Grounder wouldn't have taken you." –I said as I looked at her wounded neck.

\- "Then Finn most probably would have been killed. I'm sure he would have found his way to that Grounder even if I hadn't been there." -she objected- "And maybe he wouldn't be dead but he would have been tortured which, in my opinion, is much worse." –she sighed- "The Grounder told me his plan. He was taking me to their Commander and, whoever that is, wants all of us dead, Bellamy."

\- "You were ready to die and let the Grounder take him." –I reproached her.

\- "I knew you'd eventually find the Grounder too. And I knew you'll manage to save him. I trusted you would. I still do."

\- "If you trust me so much Sam..." –I started- "Why didn't you wait a little longer before almost getting yourself killed, yet again?" -I asked tenderly.

I caught some of her hair that was covering her face and placed it behind her ear as she smiled at my comment.

\- "Finn told me he wouldn't make it so I did what I thought was best. I know Clarke needs him. Raven needs him. I wasn't willing to live and break them..."

\- "But you were ready to leave me." -I protested in disbelief as I stood up.

\- "Bellamy, please."

\- "No, Samantha. I understand." –I spoke moving towards the door.

\- "No, you don't." –she objected- "What I'm trying to say is that I know you. You are stronger than they are, I've seen it."

\- "What if I'm not?" –I turned around, sad eyes looking into mine.

\- "Bell, come here." –She said placing her hand next to her on the bed. I moved towards her and sat down beside her- "You don't need me to survive down here. We both know that."

\- "You are right. I don't need you to survive Sam..."

She didn't let me finish for she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her knees.

\- "Sam, look at me. I am not finished."

\- "No."

\- "Fine, then listen." –I said- "It is true, I don't need you to survive down here, Sam. I don't need anyone for that matter and neither do you. But I need you to live..."

\- "You don't know what you are saying, Bellamy." –she cut me off as her body tensed.

\- "Like hell I don't."

I raised my voice unintentionally, which made her open her eyes and look at me.

\- "I had made up my mind, you died with the fire. It wasn't easy at all. Leaving you there to die? That broke me inside, but that was it. You were gone and I had to keep going. But then I saw you there, with the Grounder and Finn, and when he cut your neck..." –my fists clenched as the images of that moment played back on my head- "I stopped thinking. I shot the Grounder but was out of bullets. He beat me up and I let him. If you were dead right there in front of my eyes, again, then there was no reason for me to live..."

She carefully turned around completely facing me, crossing her legs on the bed. I could tell she was in pain since she clenched her teeth for a second.

\- "Don't say that, Bell. Octavia needs you." –she said placing one hand on my chest and the other on my face.

\- "She has Lincoln now. I know he'll take good care of her." –I said unable to look at her.

\- "She may have someone else now, but that doesn't mean she'll stop needing you. You are her brother, Bell. You are blood. Not that it matters because sometimes blood is not enough but you two have a bond I've never seen before. I envy that, honestly." –she answered rubbing her thumb over my cheekbone.

\- "She'll have gotten over it."

\- "Ok, now you are just being dramatic, Blake. For that matter, you'd have gotten over me." -she smiled.

\- "You are not understanding a single word of what I'm saying, Sam."

\- "I am. I'm just trying to brush it off and avoid the conversation."

\- "Then you can keep doing that, but I'm going to say all I have to say either way." –I smiled.

\- "You like things the hard way, don't you?" –she said punching me lightly on the chest, still smiling.

I laughed and then took a deep breath and put on a serious face.

\- "You were dead, Sam. I thought I'd lost you. Forever. Seeing you lying there, motionless, made me realize how much I care about you."

\----------------------------------

**SAM'S POV**

He was rubbing his thumbs on my thighs and I placed my hands on his legs, squeezing a bit, letting him know I was listening.

\- "I know you are reckless, Sam. I know you always put others before yourself, even if that means getting hurt... or worse." –he sighed- "And I understand why you do that. You are trying to make up for what happened on the Ark."

_We hadn't truly talked about that like, ever._

\- "I didn't know what to tell you that day but I do now." –he took my hands in his- "It wasn't your fault, Sam. Your grandma's death is not on you."

I let my head fall and closed my eyes as I gulped and let a breath out.

\- "I didn't know I needed to hear that out loud until now." –I simply said.

\- "Sometimes we need someone from the outside to tell us what's in front of us, Sam."

\- "Thank you, Bell. For everything."

\- "You don't have to."

\- "Yes, I do." –I said looking back into his eyes- "Thank you for saving me that day we were looking for Jasper. Thank you for putting up with my shit, my stubborn ass, my sarcasm and recklessness... Thank you for just letting me be. Thank you for knowing I'm self-destructive and still being around me."

\- "We are both self-destructive, Sam. Just in different ways." –he placed his hand on my chin- "And so, as I was saying, I understand why you do everything you do, because we are not that different. We would both die for the people we care about and love."

I nodded and smiled at him. I didn't know what to do or say next so I just stood there, looking into his brown eyes, feeling content to be alive.

\- "What I'm trying to say Sam is that not only do I trust you but I also care about you. You need to understand that, alright?"

\- "I do understand that, Bell. I've cared deeply about you for some time now. At first I wanted for you to feel the sam..."

\- "What do you mean at first?" –he looked confused.

\- "You can't die Bellamy, people need you. I'm truly happy you trust me and care about me the same way I do about you but you can't risk your own life for me. You just can't."

\- "Sam, you don't stop caring about someone just because they tell you so."

\- "I'm not telling you to stop doing that." –I smiled- "What I'm asking you is to promise me you won't die for me."

\- "Sam..."

\- "Promise me you won't put yourself in danger because of me. You are too damn important Bellamy."

\- "You are important too Sam."

\- "Maybe to you, Bell. We've talked about this. I'm not a leader, I never wanted to be one. I'm... I don't know what I am but I'm for sure not essential personnel. But you are."

\- "Don't say that."

\- "It's alright, Bell. I know where I don't belong and that's fine with me."

\----------------------------------

**BELLAMY'S POV**

\- "You belong with me." -I blurted out.

\- "I'll always be with you." -she smiled- "But one day I may do some dumb shit or risk my life for someone else's and end up dead. You need to know that. I know you want to save me Bell, but the only one that can do that is me."

\- "I know that. I'll always be here for you. Octavia and you are the only reason I'm still here."

She hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder.

\- "I'm just so happy you are alive."

\- "Same goes for you. But you need to rest now, Sam." –I said breaking the hug- "So lay back down and don't waste energy, alright?"

I said so and moved from the bed and towards the door.

\- "Stay with me." –she asked me.

I stopped moving and turned around.

\- "You want me to?" –I asked surprised.

\- "You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't. Besides, we have slept together a couple times already, so why are you so surprised now? I just got you back and I'm not about to let you go."

\- "You must have truly lost a lot of blood because you are expressing too many emotions very fast." –I smiled moving back to her.

\- "Well, excuse me but I wear my heart on my sleeve, I'm a freaking open book." –I raised an eyebrow at her- "Well, alright. Maybe I'm not that great at actually expressing my feelings with words but I do show them, you know?"

I looked at her, she was so serious I could only laugh.

\- "Oh, yeah, sure." –I said sitting beside her on the bed, taking off my boots.

\- "Well, your sister understood me perfectly back in the woods." –she declared- "Maybe you are just not that good at reading people."

\- "I'm truly no good at reading you, that's for sure." –I affirmed as I took off my boots- "But I do know you love Octavia."

\- "You'll learn." –she laughed as I sat cross-legged facing her- "I truly do. She's like a sister to me, I'm just no good at saying it out loud. 'I love you' is hard to say when your truly mean it."

\- "It is."

\- "I should have told her."

\- "She knows."

\- "Still." –she furrowed her eyebrows- "That's the first thing I'm telling her next time I see her. It's settled. I need to tell her before I get myself killed."

\- "Well, calm down now. You are not getting yourself killed anytime soon, you are staying in here, without moving, until further notice." –I argued placing my hands on her shoulders.

\- "You sure have a lot of faith." –she chuckled.

\- "I do." –I smiled- "Now, to bed, Sam."

\- "I still have a question."

\- "What is it?"

\- "Whose blood was that?" –she questioned- "Who was lying around all perfectly for me to borrow their blood?"

\- "Why you wanna know?" –I wondered curious to know where this was going.

\- "Because I'll have to thank whoever helped you save my life, wouldn't you agree?" –she looked into my eyes.

\- "And how are you gonna do that?" –I smirked.

\- "Jealous, Blake?"

\- "I can't be jealous of myself."

Her eyes widened at my words.

\- "Bellamy, I..." –she said and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

\- "Hey, it's fine, you are welcome." –I smiled stroking her hair as I hugged her back- "Just don't go get wounded again and drop all my blood on the ground."

\- "We are more compatible than what I'd have ever imagined then." –she chuckled resting her chin on my shoulder- "Thank you, Bell."

\- "Sam..." –I was about to speak but she cut me off.

\- "Why do you always have to ruin the moment?"–she chuckled leaning back and looking at me- "And also, a perfectly good hug?"

\- "Because you don't have to thank me for..."

\- "Shh." –she said placing her hand over my mouth, making me smile- "Listen. Not only did you save me but you also gave me your blood. I know donating blood was not that big of a deal in the Ark, but down here it is." –she placed her hand behind my neck again- "You need every last drop of it to stay alive and you went ahead and gave it to me. I'll never be able to repay you for that Bellamy. I owe you my life."

\- "I owe you mine, a couple lives I owe you Sam." –I placed my hands on her hips.

\- "What are you even talking about?" –she asked raising her eyebrow.

\- "You most probably saved my life that day at the clearing and also saved my life by jumping into the dropship last second when Murphy wanted to kill me."

\- "Wells killed the panther."

\- "You threw yourself at me even though you couldn't stand me. You risked your life to try and save mine. That counts as one."

\- "It doesn't." –she stated- "I didn't save your life with Murphy either, you'd have made it out of that one on your own, I'm sure."

\- "Well, I'm not." –I stated- "You also saved my life by risking your own yesterday. You were safe in the dropship and you still chose to come back for me. I'm alive because of you Sam. You saved yourself by saving me."

\- "Oh, please." –she rolled her eyes- "Of course, I obviously went back for you because I knew this..." –she said pointing at her body- "...was going to happen."

\- "Of course, you did." –I laughed stroking her check.

\- "Don't be silly, please." –she chuckled- "I told you I wasn't going to leave you behind and I didn't."

\- "Thank you."

\- "No, thank you for saving my pretty much dead ass today."

\- "Anytime." –I kissed her forehead- "Now get some rest, Sam."

\- "Alright, fine." –she said moving her hands from my neck- "You have to let go of me, Bell." –she smiled as I didn't move my hands from her body.

\- "I'm just so glad you are alive." –I smiled- "I can't help but think if I let go, you'll disappear."

\- "I'm not going anywhere." –she assured me- "Why would I even think of running away from the man who just saved my life?"

\- "I hope you'll keep that in mind next time you think about doing something stupid and reckless." –I said placing my hands on the back of her bare thighs to raise us both from the bed.

\- "Can't promise I will."

\- "Wouldn't have you any other way." –I said kissing her cheek before I let go of her as I lowered her back onto the bed.

\- "Oh, how the tables have turned, huh. Now you are kissing me." –she smiled lying on her side.

\- "I've kissed you before." –she raised her eyebrow at me- "I've kissed your forehead a million times, Sam." –I laughed.

\- "Well, that's actually true. My bad."

\- "I know what you meant." –I said lying next to her- "I hope you don't mind it, though."

\- "If I minded you kissing or touching me without permission, you'd had a black eye by now." –she laughed snuggling into my chest.

\- "I would hope you'd inform me before actually hitting me." –I smiled as she nodded- "Now just rest, please. I got you." –I wrapped my arms around her- "I'll be here when you wake up."

\- "I really hope you will."

\- "I promise."

\- "You get some sleep too, Bell." –she moved to kiss my cheek- "You really deserve it."

I nodded at Sam's words. She fell asleep not long after.  _She must be exhausted._  I looked down at her face. She looks so peaceful.  _I wish she could stay like that forever._ I sighed _. I know she is just like me. She beats herself up for what happened in the past and, although she says she's made peace with her actions, I still can see her suffer because of them from time to time. Still, she is much better than when we landed. I am too. Thanks to O and her. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her._  I started to draw figures on her back with my fingers. She moved a bit in her sleep and couldn't seem to find the right position to sleep comfortably.  _It must be all the wounds she has_. Her back and leg, although minor wounds, were still untreated. I thought the best for her would be to sleep on her stomach, so that her back wound could catch a break. I shifted my position first and laid on my back; then I moved her carefully not to wake her up. I placed her over my chest making sure her neck wound was facing opposite to my body. I wrapped one arm around her waist and with the other I took her wounded leg and placed it over mines to support hers and give a break to that wound. She moved again on her sleep and placed one of her arms over my chest and her other hand on the back of my neck.

\- "I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you, Bell."

Her words caught me out of guard.

\- "I thought you were asleep, Sam."

She didn't answer.  _She's probably just talking in her dreams._  I smiled and closed my eyes. I ended up falling asleep and getting the most comfortable rest I've ever had.

_I could definitely get used to this._


End file.
